Depths of the Heart
by Kiyori-chan
Summary: Magnus is a pirate, Alec a mermaid.  I honestly don't know how to summarize this so that's what ya get. It's better than it sounds I promise.  Rating is likely to go up as chapters progress.
1. Chapter 1

**So this monstrosity is the brain child of StarryOwlEyes. I'm just the pour soul that got threatened into writing it. So yes Magnus is a swashbuckling pirate and Alec the beautiful mermaid. I promise you it's not as hokey as it sounds. Think Little Mermaid/Pirates of the Caribbean/Splash. And everyone loves Tom Hanks so you can't be against this. **

**This is the first fanfic I've written in roughly four years. Bare with me. First yaoi as well. I want no haters. I own nothing! All character's accredited to Cassie Clare. The convoluted plot line is courtesy of StarryOwlEyes and myself. Reviews are welcome. Flames are not. ^.^**

The night sky was ablaze from the fiery tendrils of smoke that engulfed the ship. Sounds of swords clashing, and cries of pain blocked out the usual breeze and the gurgling ocean. Sharp rings pierced the night as steel met steel. Magnus stared out at the scene before him with grim determination. The smoke burned his eyes, but he continued to approach the enemy. His sword sliced through flesh quicker than the eye could follow, leaving a bloody trail along the deck. Though Magnus cut down everyone that crossed his path, he could tell that the battle was winding down, and the victory seemed to not favor his side.

Ragnor emerged from the smoke, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead. He was but a few steps away when a man erupted from the ashy haze with murder in his eyes. Magnus didn't pause to think. He lashed out spearing the man in the throat. Magnus jerked his sword out of the man's neck. He had heard the unmistakable snap of bones breaking when he stabbed the man before him. It had been a quick death, a sharp strike through the spine. He didn't give pause to the man he had just killed. It was times like these that survival instinct took over and morality was shoved into a corner. He turned around and motioned for Ragnor to follow him.

"What are you doing?" Ragnor asked, looking back towards the battle.

"We're losing," Magnus stated simply. "Morgenstern is not known for his compassion. If we surrender our throats will be slashed, and our bodies tossed over in less than a minute. I'm not so noble as to not know when to cut my losses. We can die here or we can live to fight another day." Ragnor simply nodded his head in agreement and followed his old friend. They crept into the rowboat, and made their escape into the night, the fiery depths of hell seeming to chase them to shore.

(A few months later)

The biting sting of the wind made Magnus draw his coat more tightly around himself. He rubbed his hands together trying to gain some brief warmth. The deck of the _Alicante_ was the last place he wanted to be right now. Magnus would rather be below decks nursing a bottle of rum than keeping watch for the Royal Navy.

"Royal Navy my arse," Magnus muttered to himself. They hadn't seen a sign from those bluthering buffoons for over a month. The Royal Navy didn't often venture this far off the trading routes so he didn't know why the Captain was so paranoid. Magnus blew his inky bangs out of his eyes and stared out at the sea. The sky met seamlessly with the ocean, creating an endless expanse of black with only the bright points of the stars piercing the darkness. It was one of the things that Magnus loved most about a life at sea. It seemed as if the world had no end. The blank edges of the maps were slowly being filled in, but it was times like this when Magnus knew that there were still some undiscovered mysteries in this world.

Magnus crossed his arms and leaned back against the mast. He almost wanted the Navy to stumble upon them, just so _something_ would happen. The next time he got stuck with the night watch he'd be sure to conveniently forget. Magnus plopped his feet up on the rail and tried to get comfortable. The day's activities and grueling work were finally catching up with him. He closed his eyes, assuring himself that he was just resting briefly.

Magnus jerked awake, falling off his makeshift chair. He swore he heard a splash. Not just a fish jumping out of the water or the waves lapping against the side of the ship, but a large impact splash. He looked out into the surrounding water. His gaze slowly scrutinized the water around the ship. The sea was unusually calm, the bright glow of the moon casting an eerie glow over the surface. The moon was enough light for him to see by, yet there was not even a ripple to be found. Magnus harrumphed and settled back into his chair, determined to stay awake this time. _I was probably dreaming, _Magnus thought. He could have easily been amidst a battle with canon's hitting the water for all he remembered. Magnus gave an inward shrug and resumed his watch. This was going to be one hell of a long night.

By the time his shift had ended at four in the morning, Magnus could barely drag himself to his hammock. Exhaustion made his limbs grow heavy as he threw himself into his bed. It was only with years of practice that he didn't flip right back out onto the floor. He kicked off his boots and snuggled deeper into the familiar folds. The peaceful rocking of the ship quickly lulled him to sleep.

Mornings were the worst part of Magnus' day. If he had a choice in the matter he wouldn't crack open an eye before noon. As it were, every crewmember was expected to be up at the crack of dawn. They couldn't afford to be wasting daylight. Magnus rubbed sleep from his eyes and stifled a yawn. Barely three hours of sleep and another day of hard labor awaited him. This was the life he chose after all, there was no use in complaining about it.

Breakfast was the usual fair of unidentifiable mush. Magnus had asked only once what was in the luke warm sludge. After that he preferred to remain unaware of what exactly he was eating. He pushed the slop around the bowl with his spoon with no intention of finishing it. The bench groaned as Ragnor sat next to him. Magnus and Ragnor had grown up together in the same small fishing village. Neither of them had wanted to live in the stringent rules of society. The stifling frock coats and the fake pleasantries. All Magnus ever wanted was to be free.

"If you're not going to eat it, then share it," Ragnor said, taking Magnus' bowl. Magnus couldn't suppress his grin. Ragnor was constantly shoveling food into his mouth, yet he never seemed to gain a pound.

"Your appetite amazes me," Magnus mused.

"You should have grown accustomed to it by now," Ragnor said with his mouth full of mush. Magnus rolled his eyes. "After all we've known each other since we were wee lads."

"And even then you could have eaten your way through a horse," Magnus chuckled.

"I take immense pride in that ability," Ragnor said smugly. "Just because you're as skinny as a debutante." Magnus smiled briefly. Compared to the other men on the crew he was as thin as a girl. He may not have the broad shoulders and the thickly corded ropes of muscle as the other men, but he could pull his weight. In a hand to hand fight he may not be the best choice, but no one could get the better of him in a duel. His prowess with a sword earned him the respect from the other crew members.

"We should be making port soon," Ragnor said, pulling Magnus out of his thoughts.

"Hmm," was all Magnus said. Ragnor was eying him expectantly.

"You know you haven't really enjoyed yourself of late," Ragnor said suggestively. The crew knew of Magnus' unusual tastes. Pirates were more of an accepting lot than the rest of society. They may not have agreed with his preference for men, but they did not ostracize him for it. Ragnor was the first person Magnus had ever told. They had messed around briefly in their youth, but Ragnor enjoyed the company of women above all else.

"I'm tired of one night stands, Ragnor." Ragnor raised his eyebrow in a silent question. Magnus sighed. "Women practically fall into your lap Ragnor. Finding someone who shares the same tastes as I do is challenging enough. And paying for a good time isn't exactly what I have in mind either." Magnus hadn't meant to bemoan his lack of love life, but he could no longer act like it didn't affect him.

Ragnor, never the intuitive type, just clapped him on the shoulder. "You just need to find yourself a good time is all." Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that Ragnor would find himself plenty of good times when they made port, and Magnus would remain at a tavern drinking away his sorrows. "Come on, we better get to work," Ragnor said pulling Magnus up after him. Magnus stifled a groan. His muscles were already protesting. He was already looking forward to collapsing in his bed that night. Yet he was afraid that, that time was a long ways off.

**Good? Bad? Horrendous? I'd appreciate any feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys. I have to say I'm flabbergasted by all the reviews. Thanks so much! They really encouraged me to write this chapter fast. This is probably the speediest update I will ever do. A big thanks to StarryOwlEyes for putting up with my one in the morning emails and editing for me. ^.^ **

**Once again, I own nothing. **

The sun's rays burned down steadily in a slow arc across the sky. The clouds offered little shade and were mere wisps spread thinly across the vast expanse of blue. Magnus felt the sweat trickling down his back and abdomen. He had shed his shirt long ago, but the removed layer did little to ease the sweltering heat. The kerchief he had tied around his head was now completely soaked through, and the salty liquid streamed down his face. He looked at the water with desire. A swim would feel marvelous, just looking at its blue depths made him shiver with longing.

It was mid afternoon and the sun had yet to move from its zenith. Magnus feared that these next few days would only be a prelude to the storm season. The heat would only bring boiling seas and twisting winds that no seaman could navigate. Magnus only prayed that the Captain would have the good sense to remain at port during the more violent storms.

"I think I'm going to pass out," Ragnor said collapsing onto the railing. "My head feels like a corn kernel. Eventually it's going to pop." Magnus grinned deviously.

"If your head does decide to explode please jump off the ship. I'm not going to clean up that mess."

Ragnor huffed, and stuck his tongue out at Magnus. Magnus resisted the urge to repeat the childlike action, and just leaned alongside him on the rail. "Has the Captain said where we will dock?" Magnus asked.

"No, but we're close to Tortuga. I can only assume that is where we are headed." Magnus groaned. He hated Tortuga. Plenty of illegal trade and job opportunities, but entertainment was scarce. The only things there were whores with gaudily painted faces and bad ale. The entire community was drunk whether it be day or night. Magnus was not in the mood for such antics. He'd opt to stay on the ship and keep guard.

"I know that look," Ragnor said with slitted eyes as he studied Magnus. "You are not staying on the ship." Magnus looked at Ragnor in mock shock.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Magnus replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop being such a ninny. Come with us. We'll have some ale, get together a couple of wenches, and have ourselves a night full of bliss," Ragnor said grinning in anticipation.

Magnus turned his gaze heavenward. "Just be careful that night full of bliss doesn't turn into a life-long rash," Magnus said meaningfully. He'd known quite a few sailors who had caught some nasty things from prostitutes. Ragnor cringed.

"Way to kill my erotic fantasies Mags," Ragnor said with a scowl.

"I'm just kidding. By all means go and sleep with ten girls tonight. I just don't care to join you. Breasts have no appeal for me I'm afraid," chuckled Magnus.

"Fine then, have it your way. Stay by yourself on an empty ship all night long. Hope you have fun," Ragnor replied haughtily.

"Dear lord, if you are going to behave like a petulant five year old I'll just go," Magnus said with a sigh. Ragnor smiled triumphantly. _The things I do for you_, Magnus thought. Magnus really didn't want to go, but spending some time with Ragnor wouldn't be such a hardship. A few drinks and he'd head back to the ship and get a good night's sleep.

(line break)

The sun was a red orb hanging precariously above the water by the time they caught sight of Tortuga. Fire seemed to radiate from the sun to catch the waves a flame. The crew hauled in the sails, and set about making the _Alicante_ ready to dock. Magnus moved seamlessly amongst the crew, performing his tasks with ease. When they had finally dropped anchor the sun had disappeared below the horizon. The other crew members were already chomping at the bit to get ashore. As soon as the gangplank was in place they practically sprinted down the dock. Magnus thought it rather resembled a stampede.

"Mags hurry up," Ragnor said, already half way down the gangplank. Magnus sighed and followed Ragnor into the town. Tortuga was exactly as he remembered. Dirty, loud, and violent. They passed three brawls that had spilled out from the various taverns by the time they reached their usual place. The sign of the Mortal Cup Tavern swung lazily in the breeze. Warm firelight and loud voices spilled out onto the street, mixed with the strong aroma of stewed meat and roasted potatoes. Magnus's stomach growled as he inhaled the delicious scent.

Ragnor pushed open the door and a wall of sound crashed into Magnus. A group of drunken sailors were swearing loudly in the corner over a game of cards. A man with a bushy red beard was so riled up it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Another group was laughing bawdily as one of their friends fished out a coin from between a woman's breasts with his mouth. Magnus felt an odd surge of jealousy over the fact that he did not have his own delectable plaything for the night. The urge to run his hands over tight abs and muscular arms overcame Magnus's more rational side. Magnus found himself scanning the crowd for any possibilities. All he found were wrinkled middle aged men with pot bellies that hung over their pants.

Magnus deflated in disappointment. He silently sat next to Ragnor and let him order a round of ale. Magnus was suddenly entertaining fantasies of straining beds and cries of ecstasy. He had to shake himself before his imagination ran wild. It was for the better that there wasn't some gorgeous sun kissed man here. Magnus probably would have torn his clothes off in front of everyone, his need was becoming that desperate. The barmaid set down a mug in front of him. Magnus welcomed the distraction. Maybe if he got drunk enough he could forget about getting laid.

Magnus gulped down half the mugs contents in one swig. He slammed the glass onto the table with a satisfactory clunk. Ragnor was staring at him wide eyed. "Okay…" Ragnor said eyeing Magnus warily before taking a sip of his own drink.

"You're the one who forced me to come. Now I'm wallowing in self pity because you're going to get laid and I'll be lucky to get a bad make out and a poor hand job," Magnus replied glowering over his glass. Ragnor just shook his head and took another drink. Magnus finished his drink with another gulp. The alcohol wasn't having an effect as fast as he would have liked. He called for another pint and drained that one just as quickly. He was intent on drinking himself into a drunken stupor, Ragnor be damned. He was experiencing a pleasant buzz when a sudden hush fell over the crowd. Even in his slightly intoxicated state he could tell that whatever was causing this hush was not going to be good.

Magnus slowly turned in his chair and looked at the door. The sight that awaited him was enough to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. A tall man with salt white hair stood in the doorway. His broad shoulders were clearly defined even under his coat, hinting at the powerful muscles beneath. The man's gaze swept over the crowd, his black eyes glinting in the dim lighting. The fear and respect that rolled off the crowd was nearly tangible. Every person in the tavern knew the man that loomed at the entrance. Valentine Morgenstern was a man to be feared by reputation alone. Whatever he was looking for in Tortuga boded ill for everyone.

Magnus remembered Valentine from another night. Memories of a burning ship and fleeing into the night suddenly assaulted him. He could hear the screams of the men he had left to be slaughtered as clearly as if they were in the tavern with him. His hands clenched into fists, resisting the urge to grab his sword. If he attacked Morgenstern now, he was as good as dead. Morgenstern deserved nothing less than being skewered with his own sword and pitched into Davey Jone's locker. He had senselessly killed hundreds of men, sometimes without any provocation at all. He was the type of man who just wanted to watch the world burn and revel in the destruction.

"I'm looking for a crew," Valentine said, his voice smooth and powerful. The seamen in the tavern shrunk down into their chairs, refusing to make eye contact. You would have to be a mad man to voluntarily join Valentine's crew. Where Valentine went, death followed. Any sane man would stay as far away from the man as possible.

Magnus pushed back his chair and stood. "I'll sign on with you Captain Morgenstern."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Yes, yes, put down the pitchforks Alec is now officially in the story. Another fast update! *pats self on the back* This is unusual for me. Words just seem to be flowing from my fingertips. I wouldn't get used to it if I were you. Thanks again to StarryOwlEyes for editing so fast! If you haven't already check out her story Center of the Sun. It's amazing if I do say so myself. ^.^**

**All characters belong to CC. **

"Are you insane?" Ragnor screamed in frustration. He had been yelling at Magnus the entire trip back to the ship. Magnus silently gathered his things and dumped them into his pack. "Honestly Mags! Do you have a death wish! We barely got away the last time we crossed paths with him, and now you're walking straight into his hands!" Magnus huffed in annoyance. There was no sense interrupting Ragnor when he was on a tirade. "What if he recognizes you? Or if he finds out you're gay? I don't know about you but I seriously doubt Morgenstern will tolerate your affinity for men. You are going to fucking die! Do you think I am going to let you run off and get yourself killed so I can feel guilty for the rest of my miserable life? I don't think so!"

"Are you quite finished?" Magnus asked, crossing his arms across his thin chest. Ragnor looked at him aghast. "Before you open your mouth again, will you let me explain?" Ragnor stared at him blankly. His jaw clenched and unclenched but he nodded sharply.

"That night a few months ago, when Morgenstern attacked us with no provocation, what could he possibly gain from slaughtering us? He didn't take the ship, didn't take prisoners, why would he attack us and then not take anything?" Ragnor's brow furrowed. "Morgenstern may be ruthless but I can't imagine he would attack a vessel and be willing to lose his own men for nothing. He's after something, and whatever is good for Valentine will not be good for the likes of us. I intend to find out what he's so hell bent on finding." Magnus threw the last of his belongings in his satchel and drew the drawstring closed. "If I can act the part and get close to Valentine, then he may let slip what exactly he is after. I'm tired of running from him Ragnor. If I'm going down, then I'm bringing Valentine with me." He threw his bag over his shoulder and set his foot on the first stair. "You've been a good friend Ragnor, good bye." Magnus didn't look back. Ragnor was not just a good friend, they were brothers. Leaving his other half was like cutting off his right arm. It was just too painful to linger over. He had to leave before his resolve broke.

Ragnor's voice cut through the howling wind as Magnus stepped onto the deck. "Do you honestly think you're just going to leave?" Magnus turned around and met Ragnor's gaze. "I'm coming with you, you daft ninny." Magnus's heart lifted at the words and smiled.

(line break)

It always amazed Alec how different the moon looked from above the surface. Under the waves it quivered and blurred with the current. Yet, in the crisp night air, it shone in stark contrast to the black of the sky. Alec had seen the sun many times, but the cool gaze of the moon was far more beautiful. After looking too long, the sun stung his eyes, but he could gaze at the moon in rapture for as long as he desired. His eyes flicked to the multitude of stars that dotted the sky. The stars rivaled even his love for the moon. His people believed stars to be other suns. They were lifetimes away, yet so bright they could be seen even in this world. He preferred the human's fanciful mythology; tales of triumphant heroes slaying monsters. In their stories, humanity and the supernatural could live side by side. Yet these stories were a far cry from reality.

"If you keep surfacing, our parents are going to find out," came a voice from directly behind him. Alec sighed, but kept his gaze on the sky. His sister joined him in companionable silence. She didn't reprimand him for coming to the surface or risking exposure. She was the only one who understood. The only one who knew of his fierce desire to leave the sea behind, to be human. But you couldn't just stop being a mermaid. Merfolk were able to change into human form when away from the sea, but they would always be different. Alec, would always be different.

"They really are beautiful," Isabelle said, her pale throat glowed in the moon's glow as she gazed heavenward. Alec tried not to scoff. Izzy was beautiful. They had the same ink black hair and creamy white skin, but she wore her beauty with confidence. Alec wanted nothing more than to hide away. He had always envied his little sister's self assurance. She knew who she was, what she wanted, and where she belonged. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Come on Iz, let's go home," he said grabbing her hand as they slipped under the waves. They sliced through the water with ease, their fins propelling them deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the sea. Though Alec longed for the human world, this was the one part of being a merman that he could not live without. The feel of the water cutting against his body as he swam made him feel invincible. It's where he felt truly comfortable in his skin.

The light quickly faded as they swam to the oceans floor. Their eyes adjusted quickly, their iris's almost completely consumed by their pupils. The lights of their home slowly emerged out of the darkness. They utilized the same luminescence that certain fish chemically produced to see on the bottom of the ocean floor. As the sped closer and closer to home, the runes on their skin began to glow with the same inner light. Elegant lines and swirls emerged from their skin, glowing strongly in the darkness. It was what truly separated humanity and the merfolk. Magic flowed in the merfolk's veins. The runes that laced every mermaids skin was a sign of that magic.

Small two and three story structures soon came into view. They blended so well with the natural rock formations and coral that it was difficult to tell they were actual homes. Alec and Isabelle swam towards one of these many structures. Colorful coral and sea sponges decorated the outside of the home. It was as much personality that could be displayed underwater. The siblings parted the seaweed curtain and swam inside.

The inside was similar to the outside, with bright coral decorating the walls. The living room and kitchen were empty, leaving Alec to assume that his parents weren't here. His youngest sibling, Max, was probably playing at a friend's. He quickly flicked his fins to propel him to his room.

"Where do you think you're going?"Izzy asked, following him. "I may have not hounded you earlier, but don't think you're going to get off without telling me a thing! Spill!" Alec held in a groan as his sister situated herself on his bed, looking at him expectantly.

"I saw him again," Alec murmured. Izzy practically squealed.

"I have got to see this guy! The way you go on you'd think he was some sort of Greek god," Izzy said grinning from ear to ear. Izzy was the only person who knew that Alec didn't walk the straight and narrow. If his parents ever found out, he would be disowned. He wasn't sure how the community would react, but there were definitely no other merfolk like himself who were out and proud. It didn't exactly encourage Alec to share that particular fact about himself with his parents.

"Well, what was he doing? Have you found out his name yet?" she asked rapid fire, not waiting for answers.

"I heard another guy call him Mags, but I don't think that's his full name. They were going to go for drinks I think," he said blushing slightly. Whenever he thought of this mysterious man he couldn't help but feel a bit lightheaded. The first time he had set eyes on him was a few months ago. A battle had been waging between two ships and the huge fire had drawn Alec's attention. He watched from just beneath the surface as the two crews slaughtered each other. He had been about to sink back down out of sight when he had seen him.

He had stalked the deck dispatching men with mere flicks of his sword. The fire had filled his face with alternating lights and shadows, but the one thing that stuck with Alec was the amazing green and yellow swirls of his eyes. The man's hair was as black as his own, but fell in silky strands around his face. He was beautiful and strong. Alec had returned to his home that night completely infatuated. He wanted to know this man. To be close to him, share his hopes and dreams, and wake up in his arms.

Despite his crush, he couldn't help but despair at the unfairness of it all. Alec didn't even know if this man was gay. He might be disgusted by Alec and turn him away. And even if he did like Alec back they could never be together. Alec was a merman, the man was human. Under no circumstances could Alec ever reveal himself to the human world. He had been warned since he was a small child that humans would capture and kill his kind just like any other fish in the sea. He would be sold to the highest bidder, his fins cut off and hung over someone's fireplace. The warnings had terrified him as a child, but as he grew older he couldn't help but feel that mankind and merkind could live in harmony together. Mermaids were half human already. They had the same societal structure, same moral values, and loved the same. They really weren't that different. The only thing that separated the two societies was what was below the waist.

"Alec, don't look like that," Izzy said her eyes full of compassion. She only wanted her brother to be happy. She'd support him in any decision he made, no matter the consequences. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her on the bed. She rested his forehead against his and clasped his hands tightly. "Things will work out, don't fret so."

Alec smiled weakly. He was always amazed on how intuitive Izzy was. He never had to say a thing, it was like she read his mind. He squeezed back, smiling reassuringly. He hoped that Izzy was right. Maybe one day he'd be holding hands with the man with the green eyes.

**They will meet soon! I promise! I have to squeeze some good plot in before I reach the good smut. ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Thank you all for the reviews. I'm so glad people actually like this. I'm leaving for Europe in roughly a week so I'm trying to cram in as many chapters as I possibly can before I leave. And before you get your hopes up, no they don't meet in this chapter. Patience. Next chapter I promise. Thanks again to StarryOwlEyes for being so speedy quick. **

**Once again I own nothing, characters belong to CC. **

Alec stretched out on his bed, his arms supporting his head. He lazily flicked his fins, their iridescent blue scales flicking in the light. His tail was the one aspect of himself that he found beautiful. His scales ranged from midnight to the palest of cerulean. Izzy always said it was like he carried all the colors of the ocean with him. Unlike his own, her golden fins were like nothing found beneath the sea. Only man made goods ever came close to the brilliance of her scales.

Alec closed his eyes, wishing sleep to over take him. Instead of blackness, he found golden green eyes waiting beneath his lids. He imagined the feel of long thin fingers running through his hair. How it would feel to be kissed by him. It was something he fantasized about almost daily. Alec had never been with someone before. He never allowed himself to think that he would be able to be with who he truly wanted. Yet he wanted to be with a human, a man whose name he did not even know. He sighed at the silliness of it all. He should just forget about his hopeless infatuation and focus on living his life.

The dangers of exposure were increasing with every day. The Clave was becoming more and more paranoid and were reluctant to let anyone leave the safety of Idris. Merkind had been careful to guard their secrets over the centuries. They had lived beside mankind, there but unseen since the beginning of time. Naturally, in the course of thousands of years sightings had occurred. Legends of their people spread through the human cities like wild fire. Yet no man had ever captured one of them or discovered Idris. The Clave feared that, that day would soon come.

Alec was snapped out of his reverie by the sounds of whiplashing fins, pushing fiercely against the water. He swam out of his room and saw his parents entering the house, wild eyed, as if a shark had been on their tail. His mother's blue eyes flashed as she saw her eldest son. They shared the same blue eyes, but Maryse and Alec were leagues apart. By the look in her eyes, Alec feared that she had somehow found out that he had been sneaking to the surface.

"Alec you need to come with us to Enclave, immediately," Maryse said, her voice trembling with a note of fear. Alec's eyes widened in surprise. Enclave? He had been of age for a few months, but his presence had never been required before. He was still a child in the eyes of many and lacked the experience needed to make any decisions to help further the city. Why was he needed in Enclave? And why were his parents so distraught?

Izzy chose this moment to appear. She looked back and forth between Alec and their parents. Her eyes asked an unspoken question. Alec shook his head slightly. Izzy visibly relaxed, glad to know Alec's secret was safe. "What's wrong?" she asked, eyes still seeking out her brothers.

"This does not concern you Isabelle," Maryse replied sharply. "When Max comes home, cook yourselves dinner. We won't be home until late." With that, she motioned for Alec to follow her and swam out of the doorway. Alec followed quickly, keeping pace with his father. Robert hadn't said a word through the entire encounter. His father was never the talkative type. His powerful frame was usually enough to get his point across. Alec tried to catch his eye. Robert smiled reassuringly, letting Alec know that the situation was not as dire as his mother made it out to be.

The trio swam swiftly towards the center of Idris, cutting through the water with ease. The tower that served as the Clave's headquarters stood out sharply in contrast to the endless expanse of the ocean surrounding it. Made entirely out of stone, it was unlike anything else in the city. No natural sea life clung to its exterior walls. Instead, tubes of luminescent fluid lined the tower in elegant trails of light. The tower was a shining beacon to all underwater life. Even now, Alec was stunned by its beauty.

They were not the only ones rushing to the tower. Dozens of fins flashed in the eerie light cast by the structure. What in the world was going on? His mother darted through one of the many doors that circled the building and Alec and his father were right behind her. Though his mother was swimming at a breakneck pace, he couldn't help but gawk at the walls. He had never been inside the tower before and he was shocked by what he found. All the inner walls were covered in runes. Each rune covered ten square feet and it pulsed with power, glowing just like the ones on his skin did. Some he recognized, but the vast majority he had never seen before. These were old and powerful runes, from darker and more desperate times. Alec could almost see the raw fear and desperation in the powerful strokes. Merkind had been in a state of disarray when these runes were created. He feared that today would mark the beginning of such times yet again.

There were no stairs or floors in the tower. It was a hollow spike, filled only with the powerful runes on the walls. As they kept descending Alec was able to make out an amphitheater of sorts at the base of the tower. Dozens of mermaids were already seated. Alec could just make out the insignia's on their clothing, identifying their family and rank. Some wore simple tunics that hung just below their wastes, others wore elaborate blouses with embroidery and flowing sleeves. The caste system of the merworld was much like the human one above. Ones position in the clave wasn't warranted to your intelligence or ability, it was purely determined by blood. Those that were descended from the original founding families of Idris, were granted the most important positions in the Clave. The Lightwoods were once a respected name, but an unlucky ancestor was seen by a human, causing extreme panic in the community. The Lightwoods had been somewhat of social pariahs ever since. His mother had always seethed at the unfairness of it all. She had married into the family, but she still thought of it as a personal attack.

They took their seats towards the middle of the risers. Even now, Alec could tell that his mother had selected their seats carefully. Sitting too close to the front would be above their rank, but Maryse was far too proud to sit in the back. As the last of the families filed in, the Consul took his place at the podium. A hush fell over the crowd as the Consul's gaze fell on each and every one of them.

"Throughout the ages our kind has been kept hidden from the human world. There have been times when our safety has been threatened from the world above. I'm afraid that time has come again. A man by the name of Morgenstern hunts us. He has already gotten too close. Just a few months ago he was near our borders when he was stopped by another ship. Luckily for us, his ship was so far beyond repair that he was not able to complete the journey." Alec was struck with a sense of familiarity of this tale. A battle between two ships, just a few months ago? He thought of his golden green eyed man. Had he been fighting with Morgenstern or against him? "However, I think our luck has run out. We don't know what he's after, or even if he knows where we are, but we are not going to take the chance. If he captures one of us, it will all be over. The safety of our people will be compromised and the whole human world will be looking for us. We cannot allow this to happen. I propose awakening the tower in response to this threat."

A rush of startled cries and outrage broke out amongst the crowd. Awaken the tower? What did that even mean? He looked to his mother, hoping for some sort of explanation, but Maryse's face was unreadable as she stared blankly ahead.

"Awaken the tower? The tower has not been used for over five hundred years!"

"Who's to say it even still works? The bindings and runes are centuries old! If it malfunctions we could be sunk beneath the ocean floor!"

"How do we even know if this Morgenstern is a legitimate threat? The other humans probably think he's crazy chasing after a myth. The incident a few months ago could have been a fluke. Why be rash about this?"

Alec stared flabbergasted around the room. What were they talking about? "Father, please for the love of Poseidon ,tell me what's happening." Robert's stoic face was just as unreadable as his wife's. He looked at Alec gently before explaining.

"The tower is our power source. It was built centuries ago in order to ensure our safety. The runes on the walls bind us to the tower. If humanity is close to discovering us, the Council activates the runes. The binding draws strength and magic from every mermaid in Idris, creating an impenetrable shield around the city. The humans can't see beyond the waters depths, and no one can get in or out of the city. It's an extreme precaution in times of turmoil."

An impenetrable shield? Alec's heart clenched at the thought. To never see the moon or the stairs. To never feel the fresh air on his skin. To never meet the man who had haunted his dreams. Alec found it hard to breathe as he fought panic down. He already felt stifled by living under water, but to be literally trapped for an undetermined amount of time was more than Alec could ever live with.

"Consul , we don't even know the extent of the situation. Perhaps we could send someone to scout out the humans awareness of us. At the very least, we need to know if Morgenstern is alone in his quest or has allies."

"And risk further exposure? What if they get caught? They'll be strung up like a fish and sold at market!"

"As long as they don't emerge themselves in the ocean they're human guise will be flawless. It would work."

Alec watched as the endless debate raged back and forth. At this rate he would be forced to remain the rest of his life in Idri; a prisoner in his own home. The thought alone was enough to make him sick. He had to put a stop to this. He rose slowly from his seat and cleared his throat.

"I'll go."

**A/N: Also, reviews are love. Or rather, in this case, treasure. Haha! ^.^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! This is it! They finally meet! Well kinda of… first glimpse so to speak. Hope you all enjoy! Hugs to StarryOwlEyes. All character's belong to CC. **

"You will do no such thing!" Maryse exploded, snapping out of her passive reverie. Everyone's attention snapped to Alec.

"I said I'd go," he said again, fighting the blush that was emerging from all the attention. "I'd be more inconspicuous than anyone else. It's improper for women to travel alone or sail the sea. An older man who doesn't know a thing about sailing a ship is conspicuous. I'm still young enough that I could pass for an inexperienced boy. I'm the best choice," he finished with conviction.

"You are not going and that's final!" screamed Maryse, turning red in the face.

"Maryse may I remind you that your son is of age. His decisions are his own, and as a part of this council he has the right to volunteer," the Consul said with a smug smile. "Besides, the decision is up to the council, not you." Maryse bit back her retort, trying to reign in her rage. The Consul turned back to the gathered assembly. "Alexander Lightwood has volunteered to stay in the human world until he discovers Morgenstern's intent and the extent of the damage. What say you?"

"I agree that Alec should go to the surface," said an elderly woman, her hair pulled back sharply from her face.

"I second the motion," said a man just a few years older than Alec.

"All in favor," said the Consul raising his hand. Practically the whole room raised their hands as well. Maryse seethed silently in her seat. She was clenching the fabric of her shirt so tightly her knuckles had turned white. "Then it is decided. Alec you shall leave for the surface immediately. We wish you a safe journey and a swift return home. Good luck."

(line break)

"Alec I'll always be close, no matter where you are, alright? If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Isabelle said red eyed. When Alec had arrived home with his raging mother and silent father, Isabelle and Max were completely taken aback. Max hadn't let go of Alec for a full ten minutes, clutching at his older brother until he was pried off by his father. Isabelle had been nearly silent since he had told her what he planned to do. She had been the one to see him off. His mother wouldn't even say good bye, and Robert had gone after his wife to try and calm her down. He had simply given Alec a quick hug before he left.

Alec squeezed Izzy's hand tightly. "It'll be fine Iz, I just have to stay out of the water and I'll be perfectly safe." Tears began to pool in Izzy's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Just be careful, okay?" she said hugging him fiercely. Alec squeezed back just as hard. Despite his bravado, he was nervous. So many things could go wrong. He could say the wrong thing, let some fact slip that no human would know, or fall into the water and expose himself. He was gambling with his life, and he knew it. He needed to stay inconspicuous. He was there to gather information that was all. Yet beneath the nerves, excitement brewed. He was going to be living his dream. He'd be able to walk on land, with two feet. He could live like a human, and no one would ever be the wiser. This mission was just a blessing in disguise. He'd gotten what he'd wanted, in the most unexpected way.

"And if you happen to come across Mr. Hot Ass Pirate, lay one on him for me," Izzy said mischievously. Alec blushed fiercely, refusing to meet his sister's eyes. She ruffled his hair playfully and kissed him on the cheek. They were in the shallow end of a cove, waiting just beneath the surface. Izzy passed him a satchel with his human clothes. Alec slung it over his shoulder and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Good bye big bro," Izzy said, tears streaming down her face.

"Bye Iz." With that Izzy turned and began the trip home. She waved quickly and then descended out of sight. Alec took a deep breath. This was it. This was where his human life began. He kicked strongly to the surface so his head was above water. Once he began to make the transformation, his ability to breathe water would disappear, or so he was told. He'd never made the transformation before. He didn't know what to expect, but his father had given him a vague idea of what would happen before he left.

He concentrated on his tail, imagining it separating into two. He kept this mental image in his head, repeating it over and over, hoping that something would happen. He had been at it for a good five minutes when suddenly he felt a faint tingling sensation in his tail. He resisted the urge to look down and simply kept the image of legs appearing in his mind. Just as quickly as it came, the tingling stopped. Alec's eyes snapped open and he looked down below the surface. His eyes found his two feet. Alec grinned broadly. He had done it! Faint scales still lined his legs, but his father had said this would fade once he was out of the water. He scissored his new legs, just like his father instructed. It was a lot harder staying afloat than with his tail. He now had twice as much resistance weighing his legs down. Alec just kicked harder, determined to stay afloat.

He pulled a pair of pants from his satchel and struggled to put them on. Unlike his tail, his legs moved independently. It was the oddest sensation. He wanted his left one to move forward, but his right one jerked out. Alec cursed under his breath. This was more difficult than he expected. "Don't think about it, just do it," he said to himself. When he swam with his tail, he never thought "turn right" it simply happened naturally. He just needed to relax and let it happen. Alec let himself sink below the surface and tried again. This time his foot went through one of the holes. He smiled triumphantly and slid his right leg into the other hole. He kicked quickly, shooting his head above water again.

He gazed towards shore. It suddenly seemed so far away. He needed to reach a town before nightfall if he was ever going to have a hope of coming in unnoticed. He began to kick towards shore, his feet flailing in the water. He was barely staying afloat as it was and his random kicks weren't doing him much good. Maybe if he used his arms to pull him forward, he'd be able to swim faster. He began to pull himself through the water, kicking his feet. It wasn't the best combination, but at least he was moving. The shore was gradually getting closer, but strength was slowly seeping out of Alec's newborn legs.

The tide got stronger as he got closer to the cove. It pushed him and pulled him. For every foot he gained he was pushed back three more. He kicked and clawed his way in the water, but he no longer had any strength left in his legs. He was struck by the irony of drowning. He couldn't even make it to shore with two legs, how did he ever hope to pass for a human. The currents pull tugged on him, and he could no longer resist. It dragged him under the waves and tossed him in circles. Alec no longer knew what was up and what was down. He clawed desperately at the water trying to reach the surface, his legs feebly kicking beneath him. By some miracle he kicked towards the surface. His head broke the water and gasped for air. He looked for the shore and to his surprise it was twice as close as before. He could make it, he had to be getting close to the bottom.

He began to kick again when a sudden rushing sound filled his ears. He turned around only to see a huge wave of water come rolling on top of him. He was pushed beneath the waves once again. He panicked and tried to breathe. His lungs filled with water as the wave tossed him head over heal. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was hurtling towards an outcropping of rock.

(line break)

"Breathe goddamnit!"

Alec was floating on the sea. He could feel the soothing lap of the ocean as it hit his sides. He could hear the ocean but he couldn't see it. His eye lids felt heavy and encrusted in sand. Was he dead? He had been drowning, the water that had once sustained him had killed him. Alec found it all strangely ironic. If he was alive, he would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. A mermaid drowned. They'd be laughing back in Idris.

"Come on you stupid lug!"

There was that voice again. Were there voices in the afterlife? Alec hoped not, because this one was quite rude. He felt a slight pressure on his chest. Was something lying on top of him? Wasn't the afterlife supposed to be full of light and warmth? Alec was cold and couldn't see a thing. This time the pressure on his chest was harder. He tried to swat it away but he couldn't move his arm. It came again, painfully hard this time. Alec felt a strange sensation on his lips, almost like they were being pressed to someone else's. Then the pressure was gone. Alec almost missed the feeling, it was the most pleasant experience he'd had so far being dead. He was elated when it returned, stronger this time. The pressure on his chest was almost unbearable now. He wished it would just go away.

The pressure returned with such force that it felt as if it were crushed Alec's lungs. He hacked and coughed and he was suddenly throwing up seawater. Someone was holding him, turning him onto his side so he didn't choke on his own vomit. They rubbed soothing circles into his back and pushed back  
>Alec's hair away from his face. Alec's breathing finally returned to normal and the aching pain in his chest had subsided. His throat was rubbed raw from the salt water and vomit. If he tried to speak, he felt like he would croak.<p>

"About bloody time. I thought you were one for the Locker," said a voice that Alec could only assume to be his rescuer. "You're the luckiest damn man alive. If we hadn't been passing you'd be swimming with the fishes by now." The voice had a smooth sultry sound. It sounded slightly foreign, like the leftover accent from youth. Alec wanted to see the owner of that voice. His savior.

He rolled back over onto his back and slowly cracked open his eyes. They were encrusted in salt and sand and the sun glared into his eyes. Before he could raise a hand to cover his eyes, a head leaned over to block out the sun. Dripping strands of silken black hair framed a smooth tan face. Alec gasped as he met golden green eyes.

**A/N: Okay so I know that was an awful way to leave it, but it served as a great chapter ending. I'm going to get yelled at, I know, just keep in mind the next update will be soon. Promise. Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is later than normal. I didn't close for a couple of days at work so I was deprived of my little writing corner. Odd that it's at my job, but oh so true. So this chapter didn't come easy for me. I hit writer's block and as a result it ended up somewhat choppy. So a huge thank you to StarryOwlEyes for helping me smooth this out. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up before I leave for Europe. If not then don't expect more till June 24****th****. :P **

**All character's belong to CC. **

Magnus stared in shock at the youth below him. He was gazing into the most gorgeous eyes that seemed to glitter like sapphires in the sunlight. He couldn't begin to try and assign them an exact color. They were the type he could get lost in with specks of sapphire and cerulean swirled within their depths. The edges of his irises were midnight blue, and gradually faded to the color of the sky on a cloudless day. He was so enraptured that he almost missed the boy's gasp, but his gaze snapped back to the boy's face.

Alec's expression was one of pure shock, and Magnus quirked an eyebrow. He had expected fear from his near drowning, but the look on the boys face said nothing of his recent incident. Magnus reached out his hand, intending to tuck the boy's hair behind his ear. The boy recoiled and scooted a whole two feet away. What the hell was up with this kid?

"Bloody hell, I'm not going to bite you," he huffed. "You hit your head against some rocks. You're bleeding like a stuck pig. Excuse me for trying to examine your wound." He stood up and put his hands on his hips haughtily. The look on the boys face was a cross between surprise and panic.

"I-I'm so-sor-sorry," he managed to croak out, his voice raspy. Magnus's ire instantly dissolved. The boy just looked too goddamn adorable hugging his knees to himself. Was that a blush? My God this boy was completely delectable.

"What were you doing anyway? I don't see any other ships, not even a rowboat. Were you swimming? No offense intended, but if you can't even swim in the shallow end of the cove you probably shouldn't be in the water at all," he said, the side of his mouth turning up in a smile. The boy seemed at a loss for words. The look of panic returned to his eyes.

"Uhm, I can't remember," he mumbled before succumbing to a fit of coughs. Magnus moved closer and knelt beside the youth. He resisted the urge to try and soothe him, lest the boy flee from his touch again.

"I don't have any water with me, but there's some back at the ship. Maybe after we get some water in ya, you'll remember something," he said standing up. The boy looked up sharply.

"My name isAlec," he said, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Magnus." He held out his hand, a grin on his face. Alec slowly reached up and shook it.

(line break)

Alec didn't know if fate was smiling down on him or if this was just some cruel joke. What were the odds that he'd be rescued by none other than his secret crush? Being in such proximity to him made his self-preservation crumble. He had barely managed to cover his legs before Magnus had noticed the iridescent scales. His secret was safe for now. He had claimed memory loss when Magnus questioned him. He had prepared a story for when he reached town, but the situation he resulted in would not match with his story. Claiming that he didn't remember anything of what had happened seemed like the easiest option.

Magnus was walking ahead of him, his hips swaying ever so slightly as he walked. Alec tore his eyes away before he was caught ogling Magnus's ass. He was sure that he resembled a lobster by now, he was blushing so severely. What was he going to do? He could barely speak in front of Magnus. How was he going to lie convincingly to him and the rest of his crew? His temples began to pound. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

"You're lagging behind lad," Magnus's voice cut through Alec's musing. The wind whipped Magnus's hair around his face. He was looking back at Alec, concern written clearly on his face.

"My legs are just a little weak," he answered. He was wobbling horribly, and if the wind picked up he was certain he would fall over. Walking on the sand was nearly impossible. Every careful step he took, his foot just slid further into the ground.

"I can carry you," Magnus said, striding back to him.

"No, it's fine!" Alec said, trying to brush off Magnus's attentions. He took another step, to prove that he could walk by himself. He had no sooner taken a step when his knees gave out on him and he landed on his ass.

"Fine huh?" Magnus said with an amused smile. He bent down and scooped Alec up in his arms. Alec's legs dangled uselessly over the crook of Magnus's arm. He was hyper aware of Magnus's arm snaked around his abdomen and how close their faces were. Alec was sure he was now red from head to toe. He was terrified by how close they were, and yet he couldn't help but feel ecstatic. This was definitely too good to be true. Magnus was even better than he had imagined. Magnus had saved him, a total stranger, from drowning. A pleasant fluttering began in his stomach at the thought.

His musing was interrupted by Magnus leaning his head down towards his. Alec stared back wide eyed. Magnus scrutinized his face. "You're flushed, you're not feeling faint are you?" Alec suddenly couldn't breathe; the urge to crush his lips to Magnus's was so strong.

"I'm f-f-fine," Alec stuttered, and he swore his heart had skipped a beat. The air practically sparked from the intensity between them. Was he the only one feeling it? Had his infatuation become so great that he was imagining some connection between them?

"Hmm," Magnus tisked "You're dehydrated. Ragnor should be with the rowboat. He'll have some water with him," he said, before adjusting his hold on Alec. Alec reached up and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. He was surprised at his own boldness, yet it felt right. He wondered who Ragnor was. A friend, a lover? Jealousy swept through Alec. He silently admonished himself. Jealous of a man he had never even met. What was happening to him? Rational thought seemed to disappear when it concerned the man before him. He had never wanted anything more than to know this man.

(line break)

Magnus didn't know what it was about Alec that made his heart beat faster, but he couldn't ignore it. This was absolutely the last thing he had wanted to happen to him right now. _ Be careful what you wish for_, began to take on a whole new meaning. He had wanted to be with someone, and not just for a few nights in a run-down tavern room, or a drunken one-night stand. Magnus wanted him. He had grumbled and moaned and had enough self pity to last a lifetime. Yet now that he was in the midst of probably the stupidest idea of his 19 years, a gorgeous blue-eyed hunk practically falls into his lap? Ha. Fate was a cruel mistress with a twisted sense of humor.

He had sworn that Alec was going to kiss him. They had been so close to one another that their breaths had mingled together. He had never wanted to be kissed that badly before. He was always the dominant one, the one who acted first and demanded more. Yet there was something about that blue eyed boy that made him unsure of himself. Magnus was not deluded enough to think that he was in love with the boy. In lust was more appropriate. He would have normally kissed Alec without thought, ruled only by the desire to be physically closer to him. Yet a nagging thought kept pestering him in the more rational side of his mind. If he had kissed Alec the way he wanted to, he would have pushed him away. The boy was like a fish out of water. He was skittish and was constantly looking around as if someone was going to jump out from behind a rock. The traumatic experience of nearly drowning had clearly put Alec off balance. He needed time to recuperate. As much as Magnus wanted to work the boy over, he wouldn't. At least not yet, Magnus thought to himself with a mischievous grin.

Magnus looked down at the beautiful boy in his arms. "You are incredibly pale," he said, trying not to laugh. Alec's alabaster skin next to Magnus's cinnamon brown was comical in comparison. "It's as if you've never seen the light of day," he continued. Alec visibly gulped. From Alec's reactions there was no doubt that the attraction was mutual. Now if only Magnus could get Alec to act on it.

"My skin has always been this pale," he said, trying to shrug nonchalantly. Magnus wasn't buying it for a second. He could see the tension in Alec's shoulders and the slight panicked look in his eyes. What was he hiding?

"So have you remembered anything else?" Magnus asked trying to change the topic. Alec practically squirmed in his arms. "Dear lord, don't have a conniption. It's okay if you can't remember, I was only asking." Alec visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry," he said, that adorable blush gracing his high cheekbones yet again.

"You keep apologizing, it's getting rather tiresome. You have nothing to apologize for except for looking so damn delectable," Magnus said, purposefully trying to make Alec blush. He was rewarded mere seconds later. Magnus chuckled, satisfied with his work. Making the boy blush was quickly becoming his favorite past time. It was just so damn adorable.

"Magnus!" a voice cried out. Magnus looked up and saw Ragnor pulling the rowboat up on the sand. Magnus smiled at his old friend and walked the last few feet to the water. "Now what have we got here?" Ragnor asked, eyeing the two of them.

"He's horribly dehydrated. I was afraid he'd collapse to the ground if I let him go," Magnus said playfully.

"I'm fine, really," Alec said, unconvincingly. Ragnor took in his disheveled state and sickly complexion.

"Sure you are mate. Get him into the boat Mags," he said, crossing his arms. Magnus carefully set him in the small boat and grabbed a bag that looked like worn leather and passed it to Alec.

"Drink up," he said before playfully ruffling Alec's hair. He smiled up at Magnus briefly before taking a much needed gulp. The smooth arch of his neck summoned unbidden images of Alec in a different position, head thrown back in ecstasy. Magnus shook himself. Thinking like that would only increase Magnus's urge to have his way with the boy.

Magnus hopped into the boat, as Ragnor pushed off. There was only a single set of oars so Magnus let Ragnor row. Magnus's skinny arms lacked the strength to pull them through the water all by himself. Instead he studied Alec. He was bending over the side of the boat, looking into the depths of the ocean. The blue of the water seemed to be mirrored in Alec's eyes, as he stared transfixed into the waves. His profile stood in stark contrast to the cloudy sky. His ink black hair curled around his ears and brushed the tops of his cheekbones. Magnus had never seen such beautiful features before. Alec was both delicate and strong. He had lashes that any girl would be jealous of, yet had a strong jaw.

As Magnus followed the bridge of his aristocratic nose, his eyes inevitably landed on his lips. They were chapped from the salt of the sea, but Magnus couldn't deny how perfect they were. His lower lip was fuller than the top. Alec began to worry his lower lip, as he continued to look into the waves. Magnus resisted the urge to lean over and nibble Alec's full lip between his own teeth. The boy was slowly driving him mad with desire, and he wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

All thoughts of crushing his lips to Alec's were driven from his mind as he looked towards the ship. Standing at the rail, looking like a terrible heathen god seeking his vengeance, stood Valentine.

***Cue ominous music* Lol sorry couldn't resist. Reviews are love! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this isn't near as long as usual, but I wanted to leave you all with something before I disappeared for two weeks. ^.^ I thought this was a nice little stopping point. Thanks again for all the reviews and support! **

**All characters belong to CC! The sparkly ass mermaids and smexy pirates are all mine. : )**

Alec glanced up at Magnus, hoping to see the mischievous grin that he had already grown accustomed to. Instead , Magnus had grown silent, his jaw clenched tightly. He was staring up at the ship, which had suddenly become an ominous presence on the waves. Magnus's eyes had narrowed to slits, his brow furrowed in anger. Alec looked up, trying to catch sight of what had made Magnus go so rigid. He locked eyes with a middle aged man on the deck. He looked normal enough. A large build, broad shoulders, with a shock of white blonde hair. His beard was shortly trimmed unlike most men wore it. As regular as he seemed, there was an aura that pervaded off of him. The man's black eyes seemed to seer him to the depths of his soul. Alec had never felt more exposed than under this man's gaze.

"Ah shit," Ragnor muttered, pulling up beside the colossal ship. Ropes dropped down from the rail and Magnus and Ragnor set to work securing the boat. "He's going to rip into ya Mags," Ragnor said, settling back down into his seat, as the rest of the crew hauled them up the side.

"I'll deal with it," Magnus grumbled, casting Alec a concerned look.

"Why would you be in trouble?" Alec asked, suddenly worried. Was he the cause of it?

"Don't worry your pretty head over it," Magnus said, smiling despite the mood. Alec's gaze snapped back up to the deck, afraid of what he would find. The rest of the crew resembled Magnus and Ragnor. Men from various ages in rag tag clothing and weather worn skin. Yet it was the man whom Alec could only assume to be the Captain that caught his attention. A storm of violent energies seemed to surround him. Alec suppressed the urge to flinch away. The man's black gaze pierced him, as the crew finally heaved them onto the deck. There was something about this man that was undeniably evil. His presence alone made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Mr. Bane," the Captain said with a voice as slick as oil. Alec felt as if eels were sliding against his skin.

"Aye, Captain," replied Magnus, his jaw set stubbornly.

"Would you care to explain to me why you abandoned your post?" the man asked. Magnus bore his gaze without a hint of fear.

"Doing my job sir," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "When I saw this man here drowning, and reported as such, no action was taken. Since I was acting as look out, and everyone else was occupied, I took it upon myself to rescue the boy."

The Captains eyes narrowed to slits. "I do not appreciate your tone, Mr. Bane. Action is not taken unless given by my order, is that understood?" the man said, his voice as hard as steel.

"Aye, Captain," Magnus replied. The Captain eyed Alec once again. Alec tried not to flinch under his gaze.

"Put the boy to use. If he is going to be on my ship he will be pulling his weight," he said before disappearing into his quarters. Ragnor released the breath he had been holding in a whoosh of air.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected," he said slapping Magnus on the shoulder. "I thought he was going to keel haul you!"

"Eh, he can't afford to be rid of me. With my skills and superior wit? This ship would be a cultureless wasteland without my presence," he replied grinning from ear to ear.

"With your cheeky tongue I'm surprised Morgenstern didn't cut it out," Ragnor said, rolling his eyes.

Alec's head snapped to where the Captain had disappeared. "Did you say Morgenstern?" he asked,his voice trembling. His entire body had gone rigid, his blue eyes starring wide in terror.

"The boy can't remember what the bloody hell he was doing in the ocean, yet he trembles in fear from Morgenstern's name. Even with your memory loss, clearly the stories of his horrible deeds have made an impression," Ragnor said, eyeing Alec with a look of puzzlement.

Alec's head was reeling. He was on the same ship as the man he was supposed to gather information on. He never would have thought that he'd actually meet him. He was just as terrifying as the Clave had described him. This was the man that was hunting them? There wasn't a doubt that Morgenstern was a legitimate threat to Idris. Somehow Alec was going to have to keep Morgenstern off course for as long as possible. The fate of Idris was on his shoulders. He could not fail in this.

"Welcome to the _Morning Star_," said Ragnor.

**I'll be updating as soon as I get back! Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello there! I have finally returned from the mystical land from beyond the sea. Well the mystical land that lacks wifi. You'd think that since Paris is so well known for little café's that they'd have public wifi! Alas they did not, but that didn't stop me from writing. This pretty much picks up right where I left off. Enjoy! **

**All characters belong to CC. **

Morgenstern was a ruthless bastard, but that didn't make him heartless. He could hardly object to saving a man's life. Magnus gazed at the dark haired youth beside him. Alec was worth disobeying orders for. He looked completely shaken by their encounter with Valentine. His familiarity with the name gave him hope that Alec was remembering some details from his past.

"Come on," he said, taking Alec's hand in his own. "It's nearly noon and I'd say it's lunch." Alec looked down at their entwined hands and smiled, the faintest hint of a blush appearing. Magnus was falling in love with that blush. It gave him great pleasure that he was the one making Alec pink with embarrassment. Given time, Magnus was determined to make Alec blush for a whole other reason.

Magnus led him down below deck into the bowel s of the ship. Though the door was left ajar, the air still smelled stale and musty. The wood never did seem to dry completely and the damp smell of rotting wood pervaded the air. Entering the ship was truly like entering some strange beast, but Magnus had learned to call it home. It was where he was most comfortable. There was something startling real living from day to day on the sea. There was no polite conversation or tea to be had. The world he had left behind as a boy was nothing but a false idea of happiness. It was what society demanded, yet it was as shallow as a puddle. He could never be himself in that stifling world. On the sea was where he could be himself. At sea was where life was real.

Magnus led Alec through the labyrinth of corridors, leading him deeper and deeper into the maze like ship. Magnus stole a glance at the man beside him and smiled at the look of amazement that filled Alec's eyes.Even in the dim lighting, Magnus could make out the crystalline gleam within the depth of shadows. He could tell that Alec had never been on a ship before. The boy gawked at everything they passed. His gaze flitted from storage barrels and spare coils of rope with the eagerness of a child.

Magnus smiled to himself. He recognized that look. He himself had had it when he had first stepped foot on a ship. It was the consuming hunger for more; the yearning to have a life beyond what circumstances demanded. Where ever Alec had come from, it was easy to see that he was unhappy. It was a surprising similarity between them. They were both running from their past, looking for a better future. Looking at the blue eyed beauty before him, he couldn't help but hope that he had found his.

"Here it is," Magnus said, pulling Alec to a stop. He gestured to the Spartan mess hall before them. It was merely a dimly lighted room with only benches to occupy the space. "It's nothing fancy, but it serves its purpose." Alec took in his new surroundings with eager eyes. Magnus was suddenly reminded of a puppy he had as a child. All Alec needed was floppy ears and a tail. "This is wonderful," Alec said in awe. His tone struck Magnus as naïve yet somehow he found it adorable.

"Come on let's get you something to eat," Magnus said strolling over to the pantry. He grabbed a hunk of bread and dried meat and set it on the table. He snagged a bottle of rum and clunked it down beside the sparse meal. "It's not much, but be glad for the bread. We won't have it much longer before it spoils."

Alec was eying his food warily as if it was going to eat him instead. You'd think the boy had never seen cheese before, the way he was staring at it. He tentatively reached for the hunk of cheese and broke off a piece. He put it in his mouth quickly and chewed as if the sooner he got it over with the better. Magnus watched, enraptured, as Alec's face morphed from wary to ecstatic.

"It's delicious!" he exclaimed. Magnus couldn't help but laugh. Alec was simply adorable. Alec grabbed the bread next and took an eager bite. "This stuff is incredible," he said before taking another bite. Magnus wondered if his memory lapse extended to his recollection of food. Alec was eating with a fervor that made it seem like it was his first time.

Alec reached for the mug next and took a big gulp of its contents. His eyes widened in surprise before promptly spewing the cups contents onto the table. "What was that foul concoction?" Alec asked, wiping at his mouth.

"That was rum," Magnus replied, a small smirk on his face.

"It's disgusting," Alec said, his nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Which is exactly why we drink it," Magnus said before taking a sip from Alec's cup. "The mind numbing effect it has is desirable in this profession." Alec stared at him in confusion. Magnus chose to ignore his questioning gaze and got Alec a cup of water.

"Thank you," Alec said, gulping down the liquid eagerly. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down with each swallow, causing all sorts of erotic thoughts to flood Magnus's mind. Magnus's growing attraction to Alec was quickly becoming a problem. He had never met someone like Alec before. He may come off as a bit loopy, but his easy smile and trusting eyes were endearing. Alec was a breath of fresh air in a world of turmoil and fear. He could not afford to expose his attraction for men with Valentine on board. Yet with Alec sitting mere inches away, he felt his self resolve shattering bit by bit. He wanted to know the boy before him. He was determined to help Alec regain his memory and maybe along the way, something more would develop between them.

(line break)

Alec flitted back and forth from bliss to panic. This is what he had always desired; living as a human, having a life that was his own, and Magnus. Yet the lies kept building and Alec's conscious grew heavier with guilt. Magnus was the last person he ever would lie to, yet he was being forced to do just that. Magnus was more than he ever could have hoped. The dangerous swirls of green and gold drew him in like a moth to a flame. His laughter held a certain mix of humor and hollowness that intrigued him. Magnus was clearly dealing with his own demons, yet he didn't let them devour him. The sun kissed man before him was stronger than he could ever hope to be.

Alec had shirked from attention his whole life, always too afraid to be himself lest someone found out his carefully hidden secret. Yet the way Magnus was looking at him right now, he could feel crystalline cracks beginning to spread through his carefully constructed walls. Those eyes seemed to pierce straight to the essence of his being. He should have been terrified, yet he was relieved. Maybe, just maybe, Magnus could break through the layers of coral surrounding Alec's heart.

"So what do we do now?" Alec said, breaking the comfortable silence. Magnus grinned mischievously.

"What a regretful choice of words," he said, tracing slowly up Alec's arm. Unexpected sparks ran up Alec's arm through his body. "I'm afraid what I would like to do would be heavily frowned upon on this ship." Alec flushed at the intensity of Magnus's gaze. Magnus looked undeniably sexy with that suggestive gleam in his eyes. Suddenly Magnus dropped his hand, and the connection of sensations was lost between them. "What we will do however, is go back on deck and teach you the ropes." Magnus's expression had switched back to the casual face he wore in front of the crew. Alec's happiness plummeted. He desperately wanted the mischievous smile and haunting eyes to return. Looking at how quickly Magnus shifted in attitude made Alec wonder if he wasn't the only one surrounded by walls.

**A/N: Sooo I have a feeling that I'm about to hit a brick wall of writers block. Suggestions for what happens on the ship between the two of them? **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm kind of nervous for this chapter. Granted I'm going to be a complete wreck once I get to the good heated romance, but ya, first stage of nerves. I really appreciate the feedback from everyone, and those suggestions sparked a few ideas. You guys rock! **

**Once again, I own nothing but the pretty mermaids and sexy pirates. **

Magnus clunked a huge block of pumice before Alec. "A ship is just like any other society. You have those with authority who order everyone around, and then you have the grunts that carry out those orders." Magnus paused for effect. "You, my friend, are a grunt," he finished with a smile. Alec was looking at him with a vaguely amused expression, like he had heard this authority speech many times before. "You're new, so you start at the bottom. With time you'll work your way up." Magnus said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright already, I'm the bottom of the pecking order. Now what do I do with this?" he asked, nudging the pumice stone with his foot. Magnus's grin only widened. "You scrub the deck. If the deck is not cleaned then the wood begins to rot from constant exposure to the sea. It's scrubbed every day." Alec was getting the distinct feeling that Magnus was getting immense pleasure out of bossing him around. "Better get to work," he said before sauntering across the deck.

Alec sighed to himself and kneeled on the deck, stone in hand. He began to scrape it across the wooden planks. The wood had been worn smooth from hundreds of feet constantly treading across them, making it easy to slide the stone across. This job didn't seem too bad. Alec looked at the vast amount of deck that still awaited his attention. He stifled a groan. Maybe he had spoken too soon.

(line break)

The past few hours were probably the most enjoyable he'd had in a long time. A part of him admonished himself for taking advantage of Alec's position to eye him. Yet the more devious side of him won out, thoroughly enjoying the view. Alec had long ago shed his shirt from the heat. He'd made it two thirds of the length of the deck, and rivulets of sweat ran down his pale well-defined chest. Magnus licked his lips, struggling to reign himself in. The lightly muscled youth was slowly driving him mad with desire. With every scrape against the wood, the muscle of Alec's shoulder's rippled. The definition in his arms stood out sharply, as he dragged the stone back and forth. Fantasies of gripping onto those biceps as he writhed beneath Alec's toned body constantly assaulted him. Magnus shook himself. That train of thought was getting him nowhere.

"Magnus, if you keep openly gawking the whole crew is going to know," Ragnor said, snapping Magnus out of his thoughts. He looked guiltily at his best friend, knowing he was right. He had to stop mooning over Alec. If Magnus couldn't control himself he'd not only ruin his chance of figuring out what Valentine was after, but he'd bring Alec down with him. He wouldn't be responsible for ruining the boy.

"You're right," he said reluctantly, casting one last look at Alec. As soon as he looked over, he knew he shouldn't have. The pants Alec wore were a bit too big on him, hanging loosely on his hips. As Alec scraped the stone outward, his pants drooped lower revealing the sexiest pair of ass dimples.

Magnus shoved his fist into his mouth, biting down hard. "Fuuuuuuucck," he practically groaned around his hand. Ragnor suddenly grabbed his shoulders and whipped him around, slapping him soundly across the face. Magnus stared at his friend in wide eyed shock. He blinked rapidly a few times before smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks," he muttered, smiling sheepishly. "I needed that."

Ragnor snorted. "That's the understatement of the century. Magnus I know the kid's gorgeous, but he's not worth risking exposure for. Especially since he causes this blatant disregard for your own safety! Seriously Mags, what has gotten into you?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, but I'll lay low. I'm not a complete moron." Ragnor scoffed.

"Please, you think with your dick first and your head second," he said staring pointedly at the slight bulge in Magnus's pants. Magnus glared at his friend.

"And this is coming from the man who goes through five prostitutes in one night? Sometimes all at once? You have no room to be lecturing me," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ragnor held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut," he chuckled. The brief moment of levity vanished just as quickly as it had come. Ragnor laid a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "I'm just trying to watch out for you, okay?"

Magnus's mouth twitched up in a small smile. "I know," he said. "Thanks." Magnus knew that Ragnor was only watching out for him, but he couldn't help being a bit defensive. Alec was the first person in years that he had been attracted to more than just physically. The boy's body was definitely a part of the attraction, but in their brief conversations he found something more. He needed to be concentrating on gaining Morgenstern's trust, but with Alec so close he knew he'd never be able to fully concentrate. Trying to ignore him was only making it more difficult.

He exhaled a long stream of air, despairing at the hopelessness of it all. Hopefully whatever higher being was out there would reveal how he could have both things he desired.

(line break)

Alec was absolutely exhausted. Every single part of him ached with an intense soreness that seeped into his bones. He could barely bend his legs, he had been kneeling on the hard deck for so long. It seemed as if every joint in his body creaked like the very ship he was on. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was absolutely fried from the harsh rays of the sun. He'd never been in sunlight for more than a few minutes, and his snow white skin had suffered all the more for it. Just looking at his arms, he could tell he resembled a lobster, he was so red. He had eventually put his shirt back on and the rough fabric felt like sandpaper against his overly sensitive skin. Alec desperately ached to dive into the soothing waves surrounding him. The blue depths taunted him, knowing that relief was so close yet so unattainable.

He sighed, he'd just have to suck it up and suffer through it. The blistering sun was finally setting in the west, and with its descent the cool balm of night settled in the air. The last few rays of light melted across the surface of the water in hues of fiery gold. Despite his discomfort from the sun, he couldn't help but admire the raw beauty of it. Though he was but a few feet from the water, he felt as though he were in a completely different world.

Footsteps approaching broke Alec out of his reverie. He glanced up only to meet Magnus's striking green eyes. He could spend all day gazing into those golden swirls. He'd never before seen such a striking color, on land or below the sea.

"Tough day?" he asked with the same wry grin that Alec was beginning to love. Alec could only smile half-heartedly in return.

"How could you tell?"

Magnus' eyes crinkled pleasantly, as his smile widened. "You're beet red, dear," he said, brushing a finger against Alec's cheek. His touch was gossamer light, but Alec could feel that small caress to his very core. Alec doubted he could get any redder. The heat he was feeling had nothing to do with his sunburn.

"It'll get better with time," Magnus said, before dropping his hand away. "Eventually you'll be as tan as I am." Magnus' inky black strands fell tantalizingly into his eyes as he bent his head to compare the color of their arms. Alec wanted desperately to tuck those tresses behind Magnus' ear. He could just make out the gleam of multiple gold rings in his lobes. Alec bit his bottom lip nervously, struggling to not do anything embarrassing. He'd been fantasizing about moments like this for months, but if he let on that he already had such deep feelings for Magnus it would only end in tragedy.

Magnus suddenly grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. Blue met green in an intense connection that rocked Alec to his core. "You, my dear, are going to be the end of me," Magnus said in a low whisper, his lips so close that Alec could feel the tickle of his warm breath.

"W-why?" he stuttered, unable to break eye contact.

"If you keep nibbling on your lip like that, I'm just not going to be able to contain myself," Magnus practically purred. Alec was at a loss for what to do. Magnus couldn't be implying what he thought he was. No way in a million years would he ever have entertained the idea that Magnus would be attracted to him. It was a one sided infatuation in his head, that had never grown past those first stages of a crush.

In an unexpected burst of bravery, Alec leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "Maybe I don't want you to contain yourself." Alec didn't know what possessed him to say such a forward thing, but Magnus seemed to like it. Magnus' eyes glinted in the last remnants of light as he smiled coyly. He trailed a finger down Alec's chest, leaving a burning path behind it.

"Later, sweetness," he whispered before he walked away, disappearing into the depths of the ship. Alec grinned broadly, suddenly no longer tired. Somehow he'd find the energy to wait till the cover of dark.

**A/N: So I feel like a tease after that ending and I've already been yelled at once. The more reviews I get the faster the update! Yes I'm a review whore, don't judge. :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully you all are pleased with this chapter. Sparks fly just a little. What can I say I was inspired by the Fourth. *mischievous grin***

**Once again I own nothing but the strange plotline! **

What had he just done? Not an hour ago he told himself that he was going to lay low, and what did he do? He practically told Alec that he wanted to jump his bones. Magnus resisted the urge to punch the wall. He had been hiding out in the powder magazine for a good two hours and it had done nothing to ease his distress. Alec probably thought him a horrible tease. The thought caused gut wrenching pains in Magnus' stomach. What was wrong with him? He flirted, he teased, he had one-night stands, and then walked away. It was what he had always done, yet he was getting in a twist over a boy with amnesia. Magnus nibbled on the ends of his hair in distraction. He didn't want to hurt the kid, but keeping his distance wasn't going to work either. The number of erotic thoughts that had flitted through his head just with the boy's proximity made that clear enough. He just needed to level with him. Magnus nodded to himself. There, that was the answer.

He got up from the barrel of gun powder he'd been sitting on and brushed off his pants. Now all he needed to do was find Alec. He opened the door a crack and peeked out into the dark hallway. Night had fallen swiftly and the interior of the ship was pitch black except for the lone lantern by the stairwell. It was too early for everyone to have gone to bed, so that left the deck where the crew would be sitting around and drinking. Magnus closed the door softly behind him and made his way towards the stairs. He had just set his foot on the first step, when he heard shallow breathing. Magnus looked around, but there was no one there. Where was it coming from? Magnus glanced down through the opening in the stairs and saw a lone foot. He quickly hopped down and ducked beneath it. He couldn't help but smile at what he found.

Alec was curled up in the corner, sleeping soundly. His ebony strands fell haphazardly in his eyes and curled around his ears. Even in the dim lighting, Alec was beautiful. He looked so peaceful when he slept, that Magnus didn't want to disturb him. Yet he needed to get Alec into a proper bed. He could wait to talk to him till tomorrow.

He kneeled by Alec's side and gently brushed his knuckles against the slumbering boy's cheek. He didn't want to startle him, and continued his small caresses until Alec's eyelids began to flutter. Glints of sapphire peaked out from heavy lidded eyes as Alec struggled to awaken.

"Hey sleepy head," Magnus soothed, idly tucking stray strands of Alec's hair back into place. Alec leaned into his touch, making Magnus's chest flutter unexpectedly. That small gesture had sparked a sudden warmth inside him. He didn't want to push Alec away, safety be damned.

He gazed into Alec's sleep laden eyes before he leaned in and pressed his lips to his.

(line break)

He had to be still asleep. That was the only explanation. He had to be dreaming because there was no way Magnus would be kissing him if he was awake. Yet the soft press of Magnus' mouth was all too real. Magnus tasted like cinnamon and salt, the brine of the sea gracing his lips. The alluring mix of spice and salt was enough to drive Alec out of his stupor. If this was a dream, then he was going to milk it for all it's worth. He began to kiss back, slowly moving his lips against Magnus'. He had no idea what he was doing, but he followed Magnus' lead as best as he could.

Kissing Magnus was everything he had ever imagined and more. Alec's senses were overloaded from pure ecstasy. His body tingled pleasantly from head to toe as his lips molded to Magnus'. Magnus' fingers threaded through his hair, tugging him closer. Alec willingly obliged, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck. The pressure on his lips suddenly vanished. Alec's eyes snapped open, worried at the loss of those delicious lips. His worries disappeared, however, when Magnus' hot lips returned to administer to his throat. Alec groaned as Magnus sucked and nipped along his neck, leaving a trail of burning kisses as he went. Magnus seemed to purr in response to Alec'sdelighted cries. All pretenses of this being a dream vanished as Magnus continued to make Alec's body arch. He lacked the experience and imagination to ever dream something like this up.

Alec had lost all sense of rationality, allowing his body to react on pure instinct. The fact that they were kissing under a stairwell in the heart of the _Morningstar_ was shoved to a distant part of his mind. All that mattered right now was the feel of Magnus' lips on his skin. No sooner had he banished those pesky thoughts from his mind that Magnus pulled away. He was about to protest when Magnus kissed him again. It was slow and tender, not the heated display of passion as before. He gently pulled away and looked down at Alec with his almost cat like eyes.

"I hate being right," he said, looking down at the beautiful blue eyed boy below him.

"Right about what?" Alec asked, perplexed at Magnus' cryptic statement. Magnus smiled mischievously down at him, before leaning in close. His lips brushed against Alec's ear before he whispered, "Right that you taste just as delicious as you look." Alec was thankful of the dark hiding his blush. When Magnus said things like that, his body did unexpected things. It was like Magnus was a puppeteer controlling his every movement. What was worrisome was the fact that Alec liked giving up control.

"Come on," Magnus said, standing up. Alec smiled shyly, taking Magnus' outstretched hand. Magnus led him back into the depths of the ship, the light diminishing the further they went. Magnus paused at a nondescript door and tugged Alec inside. Alec blinked rapidly from the sudden light as Magnus struck a match. Its sulfurous odor assaulted his nose as Magnus lit an oil lantern. He didn't ever think he would get used to the human's strange way of making light.

The light cast eerie shadows across Magnus' face. Shadows danced across his caramel skin, making his sharp eyes glint in the light. His eyes could be unnerving at times, but Alec could only stare back in awe. Magnus smirked as he saw Alec staring. "Like what you see, blue eyes?"

Alec flushed to his hair at being caught so blatantly admiring Magnus. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, but nodded nonetheless, looking at Magnus from under his lids. Magnus's gold streaked eyes seemed to smolder in the dim lighting as the two stared at each other.

"What were you doing sleeping under the stairs anyway?" Magnus asked, breaking the intense connection between them. Alec ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I didn't feel comfortable around the rest of the crew and I didn't want to drink, so I went below deck. I didn't want to impose on anyone looking for a bed so I kind of just hunkered down. Plus I didn't know where you had vanished to," he finished, once again biting his lip. When he glanced back up, he was surprised to see that Magnus was frowning.

"What?" he asked. Magnus rubbed a hand through his hair distractedly. He wouldn't meet Alec's eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I was being an inconsiderate asshole," he said rubbing his hand across his face. Alec stepped forward, unsure of himself. He slowly closed the gap between them and gently grabbed Magnus' face between his hands. He forced Magnus' chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I kind of like that about you," he said, with an uncharacteristic coy smile. He leaned in and brushed his lips against those of the shadowed man in front of him. He could feel Magnus smile into the kiss. A pair of hands made their way to Alec's hips, bringing him forward so that they were separated by only a few inches. Magnus pushed the hem of Alec's pants down lower on his hips, slowly tracing his thumb in slow circles over the shallow dip of Alec's pelvis, causing Alec to gasp in surprise. Surprise however, quickly turned to pleasure and Alec pressed further into Magnus' talented hands.

Alec's mind was a blur of sensations. All he seemed to be able to grasp onto was the feel of Magnus' lips moving against his; the sweet and salty scent winding its way into Alec's subconscious; Magnus' nimble fingers tracing searing circles into his sensitive skin. He was heady with intoxication from this striking man. He never wanted to be without his touch again, it was such a marvelous feeling.

Alec could feel Magnus pulling away from him slowly. Magnus detangled himself from their embrace and leaned his forehead against Alec's. "As much as I'd love to continue, this is hardly the time or the place, darling," he said before giving Alec a quick peck on the forehead. Alec smiled at the endearment. "You need to get yourself to bed."

Alec reluctantly acquiesced to Magnus' prodding. He was exhausted from a long days work and he would like nothing more than to flop into a nice comfy bed, except perhaps if Magnus was to join him. They closed the door behind them and made their way to the back of the hull, Magnus leading the way with the lantern. The sleeping quarters weren't what Alec expected. He thought there would be cots or mats of some sort. The lazy swing of the hammocks as the ship rocked back and forth was eerie to behold. The stark white of the sheets reminded Alec of terrible wraiths from human legends.

"This hammock is empty," Magnus said, patting the sheet. "And coincidentally it's right next to mine," he continued, his eyes glinting mischievously. Alec raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Coincidence," he said, "of course." Magnus smirked evilly.

"You'll learn to roll with it, love," he said before giving Alec a chaste kiss. Magnus rolled into his hammock with cat like grace. Alec envied his easy manner, and looked at his hammock warily. He doubted he could manage getting in with such ease. He slowly sat down and tested his weight. The hammock swung dangerously as he lifted his feet from the ground. He resisted the urge to over compensate and slowly brought his feet up. He leaned back slowly, trying not to fall. Magnus was chuckling beside him.

"Not too bad for the first time," he said, grinning widely. Alec resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him. "Good night, and get some sleep. You'll be even more tired tomorrow," Magnus said before stifling a yawn. He curled up on his side and the gleam of his eyes disappeared as he drifted off to sleep.

"Good night," Alec responded, rolling onto his side. Somehow he doubted that with Magnus so close he'd ever be able to fall asleep.

**So I was going to add to this a bit, but frankly I'm all typed out today. *exhausted* Thanks to StarryOwlEyes for getting this back to me so quickly. And if you're not already reading Possession, get your butts over there because it is full of sexy smut. You know you want to. *evil grin* **

**~Ky**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the longest chapter yet! *pats self on back* I'm trying to make them longer as I go, so hopefully I continue with this streak. Thank you all who have been reviewing regularly! It really gives me motivation to write. : ) **

**Once again all rights to CC. **

Alec had haunted his dreams through the course of the night. The blue eyed beauty continued to assault his thoughts even now when he was on lookout. It was as if he had invaded every part of his being. He thought of him while he was awake, and he dreamed of him whilst he slept. The kisses they had shared last night were on constant replay in his thoughts. As he stared out at the cerulean waves, all he could see was unruly black hair and glints of sapphire gleaming in the dark.

Magnus had had his fair share of kisses, but none were quite like that. Alec was inexperienced, that was clear enough, but there was something special about that boy. He was like opium. He cloyedhis senses with his sweet taste and befuddled his mind, and had all the same addictive qualities. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Alec out of his mind.

Magnus thought back to the way Alec's body had arched into his, his head thrown back, plaintive cries for more emitting from his throat. Magnus groaned in frustration. If he had been less of a gentleman he would have taken Alec right under the stairwell. It was a good thing that he occasionally thought with his head. He was weak, all Alec had to do was bat those thick eyelashes, and Magnus' resolve crumbled. As much as he admonished himself, he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Alec all the more.

He exhaled loudly, blowing his bangs out of his face. He looked down below, searching for the already familiar head of hair. Alec was already hard at work scrubbing the deck. He had wisely decided to leave his shirt on to guard against the harsh rays of the sun. Magnus leaned on the railing of the Crows Nest, resting his chin on his arms. He continued to gaze down at the tantalizing figure below, completely enraptured.

"I'm a love sick school boy," he grumbled to himself. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from Alec and went back to watching the water. The clouds drifted lazily along the horizon, their fluffy contours creating images amidst the dazzling blue of the sky. A dolphin stretched and separated into two clam shells. To the east, a fierce dragon morphed into a rabbit. Peeking out from behind an island was the sails of a ship. Magnus did a double take. He squinted his eyes and looked closer at the cloud, shaking his head in grabbed his spy glass and set his sights on the edge of the island. His eyes widened in surprise. It was no cloud. A massive ship with unfurled sails slowly emerged from the shadow of the island. It was flying British colors, and was now able to clearly see the _Morningstar_.

Magnus snapped the spy glass shut and shouted to the rest of the crew. "Ship ahoy! Starboard side, by the island! Someone get Morgenstern! " The men immediately sprung into action, scurrying about like ants across the deck. Magnus grabbed the nearest rat line and twisted his ankles around the rope. It had taken multiple rope burns on his hands during his youth to finally figure out that using your feet was more effective. He expertly slid down the rope, hair flying in the rush of wind. A grin lit up his face at the thrill of the impending battle. He landed lightly on his feet, never missing a beat as he ran across the deck.

Alec was standing by the rail, looking around in confusion at the sudden chaos. "What's going on?" he asked, his blue eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Ship's been spotted," Magnus said, breathing heavily from his quick descent. "Knowing Morgenstern he won't be happy till he's blown it to bloody bits."

"But why?" Alec asked innocently, "They haven't made to attack us."

"Because it's Morgenstern, that's why," Magnus said begrudgingly. "Don't show this sentiment in front of him or his more loyal goons or it'll be your head." Alec nodded quickly, his jaw clenched tightly. "Quickly now, "he said, grabbing Alec's wrist. "They'll be arming the crew."

Alec's expression turned into one of alarm. "I don't know how to fight!" he said in a panic.

"You don't need to know how to fight in order to shoot a gun," Magnus replied, tugging Alec after him. The ship was in a state of organized chaos as the crew rushed to battle stations. There was a cloud of excited tension hanging over the ship like storm clouds. Even Magnus could feel his adrenaline begin to spike. He never approved of senseless killing, but the excitement was contagious. The eager gleam of the crews eyes were reflected in the steel of their swords as they waited in anticipation.

Alec had stuck to his side like a remora, as the preparation for the impending attack continued. He was holding the gun Magnus had shoved at him as if it would explode at any moment. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. "Just don't pull the trigger, dear," Magnus said with a grin. "Or you might accidentally disfigure that gorgeous body of yours." Alec's eyes widened further as he stared at the gun in horror. Magnus had to resist the strong urge to give him a quick peck on the cheek to calm his nerves. "Don't fret, I won't let anything happen to you," Magnus said tenderly, only meant for Alec's ears. Alec gave him a small smile, but it was the look of trust in his eyes that spoke more than words. Magnus didn't know what he had done to garner such trust, but he treasured it deeply.

Ragnor suddenly appeared at his elbow, sword and pistol in hand. "About time," Magnus said, his grin mirroring that of his friend's.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun without me, could I?" replied Ragnor with a mischievous grin. The crew was on edge as commands were waited on. Morgenstern had still not exited from his cabin, and the men waited on baited breath for the command to fire.

"I wonder why he waits?" Ragnor pondered, gazing up at the door to the captain's private quarters.

"Not a bloomin' idea," Magnus retorted. Just then the first mate emerged from the upper deck, the door banging loudly behind him.

"Stand down!" he shouted, gesturing for the men to lower their weapons. The crew reluctantly did so, but not without much grumbling. "Return to your stations and sail on," he concluded before disappearing back into the captain's quarters.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Magnus stated, sliding his sword back into its scabbard.

"Hmm, the bloody thirsty Valentine passes up an easy kill," Ragnor said leaning against the rail. "Interesting."

"Interesting doesn't even begin t cover it," Magnus said glancing over at Alec, who was still clutching the gun. "Give me that dear," he said, tucking it into the back of his pants. Alec visibly relaxed with the absence of the weapon.

"What is he up to?" Magnus wondered aloud.

"Whatever it is, it can't be anything good," Ragnor said, an ominous tone ringing to his words. "Something's got him fixed and I warrant it won't end well for whoever or whatever he's after."

(line break)

The almost battle earlier today had shaken Alec badly. He had no idea how to fight. The idea of stabbing someone with a sword made him sick to his stomach. In the water he could easily out swim any threat, but here on the ship, there was nowhere to run. He wished he could be fearless like Magnus, but he doubted he'd ever gather enough courage to actually harm another person. Today he'd seen a flash of the Magnus that had first intrigued him. There was a dangerous glint to Magnus' eyes when he had prepared to fight. Gone was the teasing man with a wicked sense of humor, to be replaced with a hardened man of steel. Magnus was completely transformed when he was fighting; he had witnessed that first hand. He emitted an aura of lethal grace, his movements almost like a dance as he dispatched his enemy's with just a flick of his wrist. He had been entranced the first time he had seen Magnus in that state of lithe beauty, and he almost felt disappointed that he hadn't gotten to see it again.

"Are you still awake?" Magnus asked quietly, breaking through Alec's thoughts. The rest of the crew was still on deck, drinking away their disappointment from the lack of a battle.

"Yes," he whispered back, rolling onto his side so he could catch a glimpse of Magnus in the enshrouding dark.

"Are you okay?" came Magnus' concerned reply. "You just looked really shaken earlier and I was worried." Alec smiled bashfully, Magnus' concern making him fill with a sense of satisfaction.

"I just felt useless," he replied honestly. "I have no idea how to defend myself. I'd just be in the way if we were ever to engage in a battle with another vessel." The sounds of creaking ropes and groaning floor boards suddenly broke the quiet silence of the night. Alec looked up sharply to his left and was shocked to see Magnus crawling into his hammock.

"Scoot over," Magnus said, half of his body dangling over open air. "I'm skinny but I'm not a twig." Alec quickly moved to the side, allowing Magnus to curl up beside him. Alec couldn't help but notice the heat that Magnus gave off. Their thighs were barely touching, but Alec could feel the burn of Magnus' skin as if there was nothing separating them. Alec flushed at the thought, imagining what could have happened last night if they had continued.

"I could teach you," Magnus said, his breath warm and smelling of cinnamon against Alec's cheek. Alec closed his eyes, inhaling the delectable smell. Magnus always smelled so good, the slight tinge of salt from the sea and sweat only making him smell more appealing. Yet it was those delicious lips that Alec wanted to taste now. He wanted desperately to pick up where they had left off last night. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was more than willing to follow Magnus' lead.

Alec had no desire to even think of learning how to wield a sword right now. His mind was thinking of things of a much more primal nature. "Then teach me," Alec sighed against Magnus' neck. Magnus shivered in response, his eyes widening in surprise. Alec loved his reaction, delighting in the way he could make Magnus' body respond. He scooted into Magnus, so the length of their bodies were pressed together, and leaned in to crook of Magnus' neck, planting a kiss on the tender skin beneath his jaw. A breathy moan escaped Magnus' lips at the touch. Magnus laughed quietly, the sultry sound of his voice filling the bowels of the room. He tilted away from Alec so he could look into his eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. In answer Alec snuck his hand up Magnus' shirt, tracing the slightly defined abs beneath his fingers. Magnus' breath hitched in his chest, before he broke into a delighted smile. "And by God you are marvelous at it." Alec could feel the quick beat of Magnus' heart, matching his own. He was only doing what he thought would feel good, and was elated at Magnus' response.

"Alright I'll teach you," Magnus said, trailing a burning finger down Alec's side. It was Alec's turn to suddenly loose the ability to breathe. "And I'll teach you how to handle a sword as well." Alec could tell that Magnus was grinning victoriously without even looking at him.

"You just had to switch the conversation back to that blasted sword, didn't you," Alec said, slightly disappointed to the change of mood. He knew the reality of the situation. As much as he would like to spend every moment of the day with Magnus doing this, they couldn't be seen. The mentality towards same gender relationships was much like that of home, and Alec knew the value of keeping a secret. Magnus has switched to safer topics on purpose. It was for the best, despite how much Alec wanted to throw caution to the wind.

He sighed and curled up against Magnus, holding him tightly about the waist. He could feel Magnus' thin fingers twining through his hair, massaging his scalp. "Hmm, that feels good," he mumbled, his eyelids already wavering. The feather light touch of Magnus' lips descended on his forehead, planting a soft kiss. "Sleep my dear," was the last words Alec remembered hearing before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Yes Alec is horny, but hey it's Magnus, who wouldn't be? *grin* Epic sword fighting next! I got so sucked into writing it I already have a full page! And I wrote it at work…yes I'm a bad employee. Thanks again to StarryOwlEyes for being my awesome beta! *hugs* **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long. I closed at work for a week straight, my laptop got hugely infected by virus's, said virus stole my credit card information, I went over my internet usage, and today I burned myself while baking. Heck of a week. On the plus side, everything is now fixed and hunky dory. And I finally finished this chapter! This is unedited so bare with me. StarryOwlEyes is horrendously busy right now and I didn't want to bother her. Any huge errors let me know. **

**All rights to CC. **

Alec was completely exhausted. His entire body ached from overuse. A deep ache had settled into his very bones, causing every muscle to creak and groan with even the slightest movement. Muscles hurt in places that he didn't know he even had muscles. He just prayed that the torture ended soon.

"Your form is awful! Raise your arm higher!" To emphasize his point, Magnus hit Alec's arm with the blunt of his blade. Alec reluctantly did as instructed. Refusal to follow directions resulted in more hitting. Magnus stood back to examine his handiwork. "Not half bad. You could pass for a decent swordsman. At least you look like you know what you're doing."

"Well that's good, at least my opponent will be intimidated for the five seconds before the actual duel begins," Alec responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His tone earned him a quick slap on the ass from Magnus' sword.

"Are you questioning my methods Alexander?" he asked, eyebrow quirked sexily. Alec wishes he could do that.

"Just the fact that you seem to like hitting me an awful lot. I'm going to have bruises," he replied indignantly.

"I only like hitting your ass," Magnus said innocently. "And you have a pretty muscular one at that, so I don't know what you're complaining about." Alec cast him a glare that would make Morgenstern proud. They had been at this for three hours. Magnus had been constantly drilling and correcting his stance, as he manipulated his body like a puppet. For the first hour Magnus hadn't even let him hold a sword. He had simply educated him on the proper stance and form. He had been prodded and coaxed till his muscles screamed in protest.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Magnus said, signaling Alec to relax. Alec immediately let his arm droop, his sword thudding to the deck.

"Thank the gods," Alec said before collapsing on the deck. "I hurt all over."

"The price of learning the art of fencing, my dear," Magnus said, sitting down beside him. The sun had set long ago, and the rest of the crew was happily drinking the night away. They were at the aft of the ship, away from unwanted eyes and searing looks. The moon was a slim crescent against the black of the sky, the weak luminescence kissing the tops of the endless waves.

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked, wrapping his arms around Alec's waste. His chin was settled into the hollow of Alec's shoulder, his breath tickling the fine hairs on Alec's neck with every word. Alec gratefully wormed his way closer in Magnus' hold, happy for the extra warmth. He loved the feel of Magnus' lightly muscled arms around him, holding him close.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to get you back for those three hours of hell," he said, grinning wryly. Magnus chuckled, the vibrations of his mirth traveling through his chest to Alec's. It was like something out of a dream. Feeling this connected to someone, almost as if they were the same person. Magnus unwound his arms from around Alec only to travel to his shoulders. Magnus pressed his thumbs into the tense muscles of Alec's shoulders, drawing slow circles. Alec practically moaned with the sensations of pure bliss as Magnus massaged his sore muscles.

"Will this do for an apology?" he asked innocently. Alec was not fooled by the tone. Even without looking, he could tell that Magnus had a cocky smirk on his beautiful face that spoke of victory. Alec wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Hmm, I remain to be convinced of your sincerity," he replied, leaning back so he could look into those swirls of green and gold. Magnus blinked lazily, his thick eyelashes creating a fan of black against his bronzed skin.

"I think I'm having a bad influence on you," he purred into his ear, his eyes half lidded. He leaned forward to kiss the side of Alec's neck, slowly trailing up to the sensitive skin just below the ear. Alec's breath hitched as Magnus licked and nibbled his neck. It ended all too soon as Magnus kissed him quickly on the cheek and he resumed massaging Alec's shoulders. Alec leaned gratefully into his touch.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," Alec murmured, his eyes staring out at the ocean. Magnus kissed the nape of his neck sweetly, his thumbs still moving in slow circles. "Me too," Magnus said, "Me too."

(line break)

The weather had finally shifted, the burning sun now hiding behind swollen storm clouds. The dreary skies promised wind and rain, but for now all was quiet. Magnus was at the Crow's Nest yet again, on lookout duty. It was difficult to see much of anything in the gloomy haze that surrounded the ship. Night was falling quicker than normal, the storm churning to the south only darkening the sky faster.

Magnus whistled down to the man at the helm. He was middle aged with a receding hairline and a wrinkled face. Magnus couldn't recall his name, nor did he particularly care. What he did know was that he was one of Morgenstern's loyal goons and was as mean as a snake. "Storm should be upon us in about an hour," he shouted down. "I'd inform the captain. It looks like a nasty one." The man nodded sharply and dispatched one of the other crew members to relay the message to Valentine. Magnus only hoped that Valentine had the good sense to take shelter for the night. The last thing he wanted to happen was to be caught out on the open sea in the middle of a storm. Magnus glanced back at the helm and saw the messenger had returned. He was talking to the helmsman, gesturing wildly. The man was pointing to the east at a small cluster of islands in the distance. Magnus sighed with relief. They were going to take shelter from the storm. With the wind behind them they should reach the islands just as the storm would unleash its fury.

The ship made steady progress towards safety, the storm right on their heels. The wind began to howl and filled the sails to full capacity. Magnus' perch began to feel a bit too precarious and he quickly descended to the relative safety of the deck. He quickly found Alec in the maelstrom next to Ragnor.

"Nasty storm," Ragnor said, leaning against the rail. The crew had stopped most of their usual activities in preparation. They'd have to tie down the masts as quickly as possible once they dropped anchor.

"It looks worse than it is," Alec said, shrugging. Magnus and Ragnor cast him a sharp look. Alec's eyes widened in panic as his two friends studied him with open interest. "I mean to say that, uhm," he stuttered. Magnus narrowed his eyes in curiosity. How in the world did a man with no previous knowledge of the sea know the intensity of a storm just by looking at it?

"Alec, did you remember something?" he asked.

"Uhm, I think so," he replied. "I just remember someone telling me once that the storms you had to look out for were the ones that turned the water green. I don't recall a face." Alec tried to smile reassuringly, but Magnus could see the lie in his eyes. Magnus could have called him out on it, but he didn't. Alec looked terrified, despite his attempt at a smile.

He simply nodded and moved in closer to Alec. He leaned in, whispering into his ear. "We'll talk later." Alec gulped, but nodded. "Now come on, we're almost there. We'll need every pair of hands to tie this girl down." The crew flew into a flurry of activity as the ship rounded into the cove. Masts were tied down, anchors were lowered, and loose items were stowed. The crew was efficient and quick, but even with their speedy activity, the rain began to let loose.

In just a few minutes, Magnus was already completely soaked through, his long hair plastered to his face in inky black tendrils. They had done everything they needed to make sure _The Morningstar_ was secure, and everyone started to head below decks. When Magnus entered the mess hall, he found most of the crew already nursing bottles of rum, desperate to chase away the freezing effects of the rain. He found Ragnor and Alec in the corner, separated slightly from the rest of the crew. Alec's sapphire eyes met Magnus' green ones in the dimly lit room, but Alec's quickly flitted away. He was definitely avoiding him. Magnus crossed the room with quick and purposeful strides, and rested his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Come on," he said, leaning down to whisper into Alec's ear. Alec nodded hesitantly, but stood up to follow him nonetheless.

"Don't do anything naughty you two, "Ragnor chuckled. Both Magnus and Alec stopped dead in their tracks to glare daggers at Ragnor. "Dear Lord! I'm sorry, mouth closed," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. Magnus quickly led Alec away from the crew's curious glances and opened the door to the powder magazine. Magnus lit a lantern wordlessly before taking a seat across from Alec on a barrel.

Alec was biting his lip nervously, his eyes downcast. His clear apprehension was like a slap to the face. Magnus didn't expect complete disclosure from him. Despite their attraction to one another, they had barely known each other for a few days. He had yet to share many things form his past with Alec, but the fact that Alec was so afraid to tell him hurt. He reached out and tipped Alec's chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Alec, whatever it is you don't want to tell me, don't worry about it. Just know that you don't have any reason to be afraid to tell the truth. Especially to me," Magnus said, a small smile gracing his lips. Alec's painful expression only grew with his words. Magnus quickly grabbed his hands, trying to convey his sincerity.

"Alec you don't have to tell me anything," he pleaded. Alec finally met his gaze, a mixture of anguish and love fighting one another in his blue depths.

"No Magnus, I want to tell you, I really do," he said struggling to express his thoughts. "It's just not my secret to tell," he sighed. It was like he was fighting an internal battle with himself. His eyes suddenly lit up with determination.

"I was sent here to learn what Valentine is after and if he is close to accomplishing his goal," he said, his eyes radiating sincerity. "I can't tell you who sent me or where I'm from, but that's the most I can say," he finished, his expression begging for understanding.

Magnus couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. Alec looked at him sharply, eyes wide in confusion.

"Well I'm here for the same reason," Magnus said, grinning happily. "Though I came of my own accord. I want to know what's got Morgenstern so obsessed just as much as you do." Alec smiled back in relief.

"You're not mad that I lied?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Why would I be mad?" he said, grinning. He doubted he could ever be mad at Alec when he used those puppy dog eyes. "I completely understand." Alec's face broke into a wide grin, his smile brilliant in the darkness. Magnus' heart literally skipped a beat. When Alec smiled like that, it was like looking into the face of an angel. Magnus closed the distance between them, grasping the back of Alec's neck and pulling him forward. Alec's gasped in surprise, but Magnus quickly silenced him by placing his lips over his. Magnus curled his fingers into the nape of Alec's hair, deepening the kiss. Alec kissed him back eagerly, their lips moving together as one. This time it was Alec to pull away first. He leaned his forehead against Magnus', his breath uneven. He smiled sweetly, his eyes crinkling, a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"We're in this together."

**So while driving today I had the most random idea ever pop into my head. I imagined Magnus saying "Fast and the Furious got nothing on me, babe." Don't ask, I don't know either. It just goes to show the extent of my obsession that I think of Malec while driving. So anyone want to expand on my random brain child. I really want to write SOMETHING but I don't know what. I'm open to suggestions. : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this took a bit to finally post, but it's here at last! For some reason I'm kinda unsure about this chapter. I feel like its important, yet I hope it's not too out of the blue. Tell me what you think. Also I'm going to be writing another Malec fic! Keep on the lookout for it. It's going to be entitled "Between the Lines". A huge thanks to StarryOwlEyes for getting this back to me. She's had a sucky couple weeks, followed by a sucky weekend. Everyone send her flowers and hugs. ^.^**

**CC owns all. Except for the pirate epicness. That's all mine. Hehe. **

"Alec, you're doing it again," Magnus chuckled.

"I can't help it! Stop bringing it up!" Alec exclaimed, beyond frustrated. He didn't normally mind Magnus' teasing. Then again, Magnus wasn't usually laughing at him either.

"It's just so funny! You look like a bunny wiggling its nose," Magnus said between giggles. Alec didn't know what a bunny was, but he instantly hated it. Magnus had slowly upped the ante on his training. They had progressed to basic blocking and counter attacks and Alec felt like he was finally getting the hang of it. They were making good progress until Magnus noticed a small quirk to Alec's method of attack. Every time they engaged, his nostrils would flare. Magnus thought it was hysterical. Alec just wanted to pinch his nose together so Magnus would stop laughing. He couldn't help it. At first he didn't even realize he was doing it, but even though he was now aware of it, he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried. He stared at his feet in embarrassment.

"Alec," Magnus said, trying to get his attention. Alec refused to meet his eyes. "Alec!" Magnus said again, grabbing his chin. "I'm not making fun of you," he said, smiling earnestly. "Is it so wrong to think you're adorable?" Alec smiled at that, blushing slightly. Magnus' grin widened. "Didn't think so," he said, quickly pecking him on the cheek. "Now sword up!"

Alec sighed, reluctantly bringing his sword back to the ready position. Magnus circled him, like a panther stalking its prey. Alec couldn't help but notice how sexy Magnus looked with a sword in hand with that steely glint to his eyes. However, Magnus didn't give him time to ogle and lashed out with a flick of his wrist. Alec quickly brought his sword up, barely blocking Magnus' attack. Magnus didn't give Alec much time to recover and quickly attacked again, always keeping Alec on the defensive.

"Focus," Magnus said, not even breaking a sweat. "Don't react to my attacks, anticipate them. Watch my body. See how it moves." Telling him to look at his body definitely wasn't helping Alec focus. All Alec seemed to be able to focus on was the way Magnus' muscles coiled beneath his light shirt. Every time Magnus raised his arm to strike again, his shirt rode up, revealing smooth tanned abs and the unmistakable trail of curly black hair disappearing into his trousers. Alec mentally shook himself. This wasn't helping at all. He had a sharp weapon in hand and one being pointed at him. This was no time to think about Magnus _that_ way.

"Stop thinking, and start feeling," Magnus said, breaking through Alec's thoughts.

"Feel what?" Alec asked, his breathing uneven. He felt like he had swum ten leagues nonstop. His arm was beginning to ache from the constantly battering from Magnus' endless attacks.

"I can read every single move you make on your face, Alec," he said, swatting away Alec's sword yet again. "Parry. Dodge. Sidestep. Parry," he proclaimed every single move Alec made a second before he did so. With one final advance, Magnus slipped through Alec's defenses and laid the tip of his sword against the base of Alec's throat. "I win," Magnus said triumphantly, before lowering his sword.

"Am I really that predictable?" Alec asked, gasping for breath. He slid his sword back into its scabbard and slipped to the deck, leaning against the mast. Magnus joined him, sitting so that their legs were touching slightly.

"Yes, you are. But don't be put out. You're still learning. It takes time to become even a decent swordsman, much less an expert." Magnus reached over and twined his fingers through Alec's and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "You're making great progress for never having held a sword before."

Alec snorted. "Doesn't feel like it. You're not even trying and you could probably have me disarmed in five seconds if you truly wanted to."

"That's true," Magnus smirked, "but then again I'm amazing so don't feel too bad." Alec elbowed him in the ribs lightly.

"You're so full of yourself," he said, grinning despite Magnus' boasting.

"It's part of my charm," Magnus replied, winking mischievously. That was definitely true. Magnus was charming. It was what made Alec become so infatuated. His dazzling eyes, disarming smile, and sultry demeanor in general may have also been contributing factors.

"Out of curiosity, how did you become such an expert with a sword?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus from out of the corner of his eyes. Magnus' cocky grin faded, and coldness crept into his eyes. His eyes scanned the ocean lazily, flitting from here to there, anywhere but at Alec. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, Alec thought regretfully. How could he expect Magnus to willingly reveal his own past, when he himself wasn't willing to do the same? He had clearly tred on sensitive territory and he felt like he needed to back pedal fast.

"Magnus, I'm sorry, you don't have to answer," Alec said squeezing Magnus' hand. Magnus shook his head slightly, a bemused smile on his face.

"It's okay Alec," he replied, "It's just not a pretty story." His gaze sought the water yet again, as if he could see his memories floating across the mirrored surface of the waves. Magnus was silent for so long that Alec didn't think he was ever going to continue.

"My parents sent me to a monastery when I was 12," he said suddenly, breaking the silence. Alec looked at him in shock. From the limited amount of knowledge he knew of humanity, Alec recognized the word. It was some religious institution of some sort, but why would Magnus' parents send him there at such a young age?

"My parents always knew I was different from other boys my age," he continued, "but it wasn't until they caught me kissing one of the servant boys that their fears were confirmed." Magnus suddenly turned and looked at him questioningly. "Alec, how much do you know of the Church?" he asked, curiously.

Alec grimaced slightly. Merfolk were not religious creatures. The havoc that humanity had wrought in the name of God throughout the centuries could never be justified to the sea folk. Alec's people strove to achieve balance with nature and each other above all else. They believed that God was just mankind's scapegoat for justification of horrible misdeeds. "Next to nothing," he admitted.

"Hmm," Magnus murmured, "probably for the best. The thing you need to know about the Church Alec, is that different is bad. The Church's word is law, and if you defy it, then you are condemned. If you do not believe that God created us, you are a heretic. If you are an independent woman who refuses to be bullied around by society, you are a witch. And if you would rather love a man than a woman, then you are an abomination. My parents, devout Christians, thought I was an abomination and treated me as such." Magnus had returned his gaze to the sea again, his jaw clenched tightly.

"The priests tried to cure me of my sinful tendencies," he said bitterly, his eyes glazing over with remembered hatred. "Tried to beat it out of me, they did. Needless to say I wasn't allowed to go home. I finally managed to escape a few months later. A sympathetic inn keeper's wife took me in, put me to work bussing tables and keeping things tidy. Lots of soldiers came to the inn back then. I remember I used to be fascinated by them; their pristine uniforms, powdered wigs, and gleaming epees. They seemed so fearless, and I wanted to be just like them. A few of the regulars would entertain me with mock duels. Eventually they started to teach me. Just the basics of course, and the correct form, but from that point on, I was always practicing. I'd use whatever I could find, sticks, the fire poker, anything that would be of use. Practicing led to actual dueling, and many years later, here I am," he said, smiling sadly at Alec.

Alec was frozen in horror. How could any parent think their child an abomination? To treat them as such, and to b-beat him? Alec had always feared rejection if he ever told his parents the truth, but they would never do such a horrendous thing. The thought that some backwards closed minded fools had hurt Magnus, and that Magnus' parents let them, made his heart break.

"Alec, don't cry," Magnus' voice cut through Alec's thoughts. Magnus' face was close to his own, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears that Alec hadn't even noticed had begun to fall. "It's in the past," Magnus whispered into his ear, pulling him into an embrace. Alec clung to him desperately. Magnus was the one who had to endure these horrible deeds, yet knowing that the single most amazing man Alec had ever known had suffered alone in his greatest moment of need, caused rivulets to flow more freely from Alec's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," he croaked, his throat swollen from tears. Magnus laughed softly, stroking Alec's hair silently.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said, quietly. "What's done, is done." What Magnus said was true. There was nothing to be done about it now, no matter how much Alec wished he could take away the hurt and loneliness that Magnus had gone through.

"Thank you," Alec murmured, his head still tucked into Magnus' shoulder. "For telling me. For trusting me." Alec felt Magnus kiss the crown of his head sweetly, and tucked him beneath his chin. Somehow that was all Alec needed to know that things were going to work out for the better. Because if anyone deserved a happy ending, it was Magnus.

(line break)

Despite the gentle rocking of the ship, sleep evaded Magnus like a wraith. His dreams turned to nightmares, horrible memories from his youth that refused to cease haunting him. Magnus had been in many life threatening situations and battles in his 19 years, but nothing had ever compared to the terror he felt when he walked into the monastery, the heavy iron studded doors closing behind him as he was swallowed up by hell. To this day he would not step inside a place of worship. The memories were still raw and even the sight of a campanile struck irrational fear within him. He would always feel hunted and cornered when it came to the Church; the unfortunate prey to be surrounded by a pack of wolves.

Despite all they had done to him, trying to turn him into an obedient follower, he would always be a blasphemer in their eyes. He refused to deny his true self, and lived and loved on his terms. Though the Church liked to portray a vengeful and frightening Lord, Magnus had grown up with tales of His love. His parents were never ones for lighthearted tales, but the servants had always told him stories to keep the monsters of the dark at a bay. His nanny, Maria, an indigenous woman, had always known about Magnus. She said that people like Magnus were not ostracized from society, but greatly revered in her culture. She told him that God was love, and that included any kind of love, even that between two men. "Love is beautiful," she would say, "no matter what form it takes."

Magnus smiled to himself at the memory. Maria had been more of a mother to Magnus than his birth mother. Maria had been there to chase away the monsters when Magnus was afraid of the dark. She would stay by his side when he was sick. And she was his shoulder to cry on when he realized he did not like girls. Maria had been his best friend and confidant, and the most incredible woman he had ever known. Till this day he still lived by her advice.

Magnus turned his eyes from the ceiling, to the sleeping form of Alec beside him. Alec's fair skin glowed in the faint light from the portholes, flawless to any imperfections. His inky strands, as black as night, drifted across his forehead in gentle waves. His eye shifted beneath his closed lids, deeply consumed by dreams. Magnus longed to see those cerulean orbs, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Love is beautiful. Looking at Alec, Magnus couldn't help but be amazed at how true those words were.

**A/N: Okay, so really now, review. Please? With sugar on top? I'll give you glitter… hehe. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The day has come where this fic officially moves to the M category. Yes you get smut, and there will be more further on, but not before I throw some nasty ass surprises your way. *evil laughter* Okay, so this was super hard for me to write. Well, not really, but it was more the terror of "OMG this is the first bit of smut I've ever written and it's going to be awful" that was difficult to get past. Thanks for StarryOwlEyes and DisturbingEmily for holding my hand while I freaked out. : D **

Alec was leaning on the railing, gazing at the descending orb of fire in the sky. He had never liked the sun before, and its stinging rays leaving him burned to a crisp had done nothing to endear it to him. Magnus had been wrong. His skin hadn't adjusted and gotten darker to protect against the harmful rays. He still remained his pale self, white as a shell, except for on his face and neck were he seemed to be perpetually red. He had to keep a shirt on at all times when he was on deck, despite the horrible heat. He constantly wished for clouds and rain just so he could remain cool. He didn't understand how Magnus did it. He thrived in the sweltering heat, the sun only adding another layer of golden tan to Magnus' already magnificent skin.

Magnus liked to parade about the ship with his shirt un-tucked and open in the front, revealing his lean muscled chest. It drove Alec absolutely nuts, and from the smirk on Magnus' face he knew it. Alec wouldn't be surprised if he was doing it on purpose, just to rile him.

It had been a fortnight since Magnus had told him about his childhood. The next day Magnus had acted as if it was no big deal. He tried to pass it off as nothing of consequence, but for Alec it meant so much more. He was astounded that Magnus had shared something so personal with him. It had brought the two of them closer together, creating another bond of trust between them. No one else had ever shared something so painful and raw with Alec, and he treasured Magnus all the more for it.

He thought back to the many stolen moments they had shared in the past two weeks. Secret kisses beneath the stairs, fleeting touches in a spare room, and their hands entwined together in the cover of darkness as the rest of the crew slept. Their time together alone was always cut short, interrupted by the fear of getting caught as footsteps approached. Alec treasured every moment with Magnus, but he couldn't help but want more. This was all unchartered territory for Alec. Magnus had never pushed him beyond kissing, though they had gotten pretty creative with their make out sessions.

Alec was unsure of what more would entitle, but one thing was for sure. The way his body reacted when he was with Magnus was purely instinctual. It was almost sort of like an out of body experience. He'd normally not know what to do with his hands or his tongue, but with Magnus it was as if somehow he just knew. He didn't worry or think, he just felt.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Magnus suddenly appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. "Hey beautiful," he murmured, his lips brushing Alec's ear. Alec shivered at the small touch. "What were you thinking about?"

Alec was thankful his sunburn hid his blush. "About how much I despise the sun," he answered, feigning nonchalance. Magnus placed a kiss on his collar bone.

"Hmm," he purred, pressing his lips against Alec's sensitive skin. The vibrations sunk deep down, causing his stomach to flip. "You're." Kiss. "Lying." Kiss. Magnus' lips lingered just below Alec's jaw, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive skin. Alec's breath came in gasps, his back arching to meet Magnus' lean frame. "Want to try again?" Magnus asked, beginning to nibble the lobe of Alec's ear.

"You," Alec gasped out. "I was thinking of you."

Alec could feel Magnus grin into the crook of his neck. "That's what I like to hear," he said, his voice throaty and thick with desire. He grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him below deck. They practically ran down the hallway, flinging open the door of the powder magazine. Magnus immediately had Alec pressed against the closed door, his lips crushing Alec's own. Alec had his hands tangled in Magnus' hair, pulling his head down to bring them closer. Alec loved the way Magnus tasted; a mix of some exotic spice and the salt of the sea. Alec's tongue forced itself into Magnus' mouth, fighting for dominance. He wanted to taste all of Magnus. He ran his tongue over Magnus' teeth, eliciting a moan from the delectable man before him.

Magnus suddenly broke away from the kiss and began to suck and bite down Alec's neck. Alec's eyes closed in delight as Magnus made his way down his throat. Magnus' deft fingers began to lift the hem of Alec's shirt, tracing patterns into the soft skin of his stomach. Alec lifted his arms and Magnus tore the shirt off in one clean motion, discarding it on the floor. Magnus continued to kiss and bite his way down to Alec's chest. Alec gasped as Magnus' lips descended upon Alec's pink nipple, enclosing it with his hungry lips. Magnus alternated between biting and sucking, making Alec throw his head back, gasping for air. Alec was suddenly grateful for the door when Magnus drew back and blew onto Alec's wet nipple. Alec's knees nearly went out, the sensation was so overwhelming. Magnus continued his administrations to his other nipple, rolling it between his fingers before leaning down and swiping it with is tongue.

Alec dug his fingers into Magnus' hair, tugging and pulling on his long black waves, desperate to hold on. His head was reeling from Magnus' kisses. They had done this many times before, but something about this time was different. Less controlled and more wild. Alec's body was like putty in Magnus' hands. He couldn't have pulled away if he had wanted to, and he definitely had no such desire.

Magnus sank down to his knees, leaving Alec's nipples hard as the wetted skin met with cold air. As Magnus bit the thin flesh in the indentations of his hips, Alec suddenly became painfully aware of a stirring in his nether regions. As their trysts had grown in intensity, Alec couldn't help but notice that while the rest of his body melted under Magnus' touch, one part of him had grown hard. It happened a lot lately, but Alec didn't quite know what to make of it. It definitely only happened in response to Magnus' presence, but was it happening to Magnus too? The thought that his new human body was somehow betraying him, made Alec cringe. It's not like he could just ask Magnus either. The fact that Alec had no idea what his own body was doing would have been a dead giveaway that he wasn't human.

However, as Magnus grabbed his ass and squeezed, Alec lost all rational thought. This was as far as they had ever gone, and it was usually enough to satiate their desire for one another. But this time Alec wanted more. He needed more.

He gently pulled away from Magnus and pushed his chin up, so that he could look into his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" Magnus asked standing up, his eyes full of concern that he had pushed Alec too far.

"No!" Alec practically shouted. "I mean, no," he said again at a whisper. "I just don't know where we go from here," he said, his eyes downcast in embarrassment. He bit his lip nervously, knowing that he was blushing something fierce. Magnus grabbed his chin gently and stared into Alec's eyes.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Alec," he said, his eyes full of compassion and understanding. He leaned in and brushed his lips over Alec's, their touch gossamer light. It wasn't passionate and hungry like their previous kisses, but it still stole his breath away. "Relax, darling," he said as he once again went down on his knees. He unknotted the drawstring that kept his trousers on and slowly pushed down the waist band.

Alec had a moment of panic as he realized what Magnus was doing. He was mortified of what Magnus would find. Yet as Magnus pulled down his pants with one last final tug, he grinned at what he saw. Alec relaxed slightly. Magnus wasn't pulling away in disgust, but was smiling a devious grin as he took in all of him. The lustful glint he saw in Magnus' haunting green eyes only made him harder. Alec was wondering just what Magnus was going to do, when Magnus suddenly went down on him, encompassing all of him in one fell swoop.

"Holy fuck!" Alec cried, borrowing one of Magnus' favorite curses. He gasped for breath, his chest heaving at the pure bliss he was experiencing. He would never have guessed in a hundred years that _that's_ what Magnus was going to do. Magnus had a very talented mouth, but all the past kisses they'd shared were nothing compared to this.

The feel of Magnus' mouth around him was exquisite. He gasped as Magnus sucked deeply, hollowing out his cheeks. Alec's head thudded against the door, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Almost involuntarily, his hips bucked forward, begging for more. Magnus drew back slowly, grazing his teeth along his shaft as he went. Alec whimpered at the loss of the wonderful heat of Magnus' mouth. Magnus began to lick down his length, cradling Alec's balls as he went. Alec barely registered the sounds he was making. His moans and gasping grew louder as Magnus sucked harder, his tongue flicking towards Alec's slit.

An unfamiliar tightening began in his abdomen. It penetrated through the blissful haze that Alec was currently in due to the magnificent man currently between his legs. Alec wanted to ignore it, to turn his full attention back to how Magnus was pleasuring him, but it simply grew stronger as Magnus went faster and faster. The feeling grew in intensity as he clenched his eyes closed.

"M-magnus?" he started, his voice quacking with terror. But before he could complete his question, Magnus suddenly changed his angle and took Alec in all the way to his base, digging his fingers into Alec's luscious ass as he did so. He practically screamed out Magnus' name as stars danced across his eyes and a quaking explosion rocked through him. Alec gasped desperately for air as he collapsed against the door, feeling completely spent. His knees were like jelly and were barely holding him up. Magnus licked the tip of Alec's manhood once last time before he tugged Alec gently down to the floor beside him. He kissed Alec's cheek sweetly, brushing Alec's sweat soaked hair out of his face. Alec curled into him, laying his head on his chest.

"Wow," Alec said breathlessly.

"Wow is right," Magnus chuckled. "I didn't know you could scream that loud." Alec flushed all the way to his chest.

"Was I-uh-not supposed to do that," he asked, biting his lower lip in that endearing way whenever he was embarrassed. Magnus leaned in and sucked Alec's full lip into his mouth, running his tongue across it. He broke away, leaving Alec more than a bit dazed.

"I want you to do that every time," he said huskily into Alec's ear. Alec smiled slowly, a look of rare mischievousness crossing his face.

"I guess I'll just have to make you scream first," he said, shocked at his own boldness. Magnus' eyes went wide in surprise and then narrowed into cunning slits.

"I look forward to it," he purred. "Just like I look forward to eliciting more of those delectable noises from you as I show you what real pleasure is." Alec's eyes went wide in shock.

"Real pleasure?" he asked dumbfounded. "That was beyond amazing," he said completely flabbergasted. Magnus couldn't help but laugh and kissed him chastely on the forehead.

"That was only the beginning my sweet," he said. "I assure you it will be leagues better than a simple blow job if I have my way."

"Better?" Alec asked, wide eyed. "I don't think I can handle better. I might explode," he said in complete seriousness. Magnus' laugh filled the sweaty room, his head thrown back exposing the gentle curve of his neck.

"You're bluntness is such an endearing quality," he said, wrapping his arms around Alec. "It's one of the many things I adore about you." Alec smiled happily, thinking just how much he adored Magnus. He curled up in Magnus' embrace, gratefully soaking in his warmth and attention. He never wanted to leave the circlet of Magnus' arms. Though he was on a ship full of humans, hiding what he truly was, he had never felt safer. He felt with a complete certainty that this was where he belonged.

**A/N: Okay, so ya. Still having a nervous breakdown. *runs and hides* Hopefully the time jump and sudden smut wasn't too random…**


	15. Chapter 15

**First and foremost I am SO sorry! I feel awful that it has taken me this long to update. These last few weeks have been fast and furious and I haven't had time to write. I'll just leave it at college sucks, and working on top of my freakin homework doesn't help at all. Not to mention my ten hours worth of self portrait I have to do by Monday. Anyway, I won't bitch and moan. I fully intend on finishing this story, so if my updates are few and far between don't freak out. This chapter is a lot shorter, but I felt obligated to get SOMETHING posted or I wouldn't post at all. Not Beta'd so if there's typos forgive me. **

**Once again, I own nothing but the plot. **

The wind stirred Magnus' long strands around his face as he sat at his post. Keeping watch for other ships however, was the last thing on his mind. His gaze drifted to the crystalline blue sky, free for once of any clouds. The cerulean sea below stretched just as endlessly as the sky above, creating the illusion that the entire world was filled with blue. Everywhere he looked it was like Alec's eyes were there. Magnus was fascinated by the way Alec's eyes were ever changing intensities. When Alec was happy, his eyes were as light as the sky above. When he was irritated they transformed into a deep sapphire, as magnificent as any gem. And when he was trying to lie they turned as gray as a stormy day. Magnus had come to know every facet, every fleck, of those incredible eyes. Yet it was when Alec looked at him, that he loved his eyes the most. Last night, Alec's eyes had literally sparkled, like light dancing across the top of the water.

The look in his eyes was beyond anything that Magnus had ever experienced before. The look of pure joy, lust, and dare he say it, love, rocked Magnus to his core. Did Alec love him? He didn't dare hope that Alec thought of him more than just a lover. Happy marriages and lifelong partners didn't exist for men like them. How could they spend the rest of their lives together, if the rest of society condemned their love? Yet, Magnus couldn't help but fantasize. It was a ridiculous dream, but nonetheless Magnus hoped that just maybe it could become reality.

Did he love Alec? Magnus had never loved someone wholeheartedly in his life. He thought he used to love his parents, but that ended when his parents couldn't love him. He loved Ragnor, but he was like a brother to Magnus. All the men and women he'd been with in the past were merely attempts to stave off his loneliness. He just wished to feel wanted, to feel special. Alec made him feel all of those things. Yet Magnus knew that as soon as he opened up and gave away his heart, it would be crushed. He trusted Alec, even though he still hadn't told Magnus the full truth. But Magnus couldn't help but wonder if he trusted him.

They'd grown incredibly close these past few weeks, and Magnus thought that just maybe, Alec would open up. However, he still hadn't told him anything more. Magnus couldn't help but feel a bit stung. He'd opened up to Alec, shared some of his most painful memories with him. It hurt that Alec didn't trust him enough to share his.

So did he love him? There were simply too many things between them that have been left unsaid. He cared for Alec deeply, and in time, if they both were completely open with one another, then he could see himself loving the blue eyed boy. Yet until that time came, he'd remain optimistic at least. He was more emotionally tied to Alec than anyone before, and he would not give up on him so easily.

A sudden hush startled Magnus out of his reverie. The only thing he could hear was the faint splash of the ocean and the wind whistling through the air. He looked down towards the deck, searching for the cause of the unusual quiet. Magnus' eyes widened as he took in the scene below him. Valentine was standing on the deck, his aura of intimidation and danger evident from the way the rest of the crew kept their distance. What was going on? They hadn't seen head nor tail of Valentine since the day Magnus had rescued Alec. He'd been holed up in his cabin for weeks, leaving the crew to be managed by his first mate the entire time.

Magnus searched out Alec, amongst the specks on deck. He seemed to be more frightened of Valentine than the rest of the men, and Magnus was worried about how the captain's presence was going to affect him. He finally found Alec's unruly hair next to Ragnor. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. Ragnor would watch out for Alec.

Valentine began to speak but his voice was carried off by the wind, unable to reach Magnus' ears. He was just able to catch snippets. He heard the words "inland" and "islands". They were finally making port? Magnus was filled with joy at the news. Maybe he and Alec would finally get some time to themselves. Being stuck on a ship with three dozen other men when he only wanted to be with one, was trying to say the least.

Just as suddenly as he appeared, Valentine retreated back to his quarters, leaving a visibly shaken crew in his wake. Magnus began to climb down from the crow's nest, prepared to drill Ragnor over what had just transpired. Ragnor was back at work scrubbing the deck beside Alec. Magnus dropped to his knees and grabbed a pumice stone, acting like he was working.

"What just happened?" he asked, looking at Ragnor out of the corner of his eye.

"The _Captain_ just informed us that we're sailing to _Isla de Almas Perdidas_," Ragnor practically hissed between his teeth.

Magnus gaped like a fish. "_What?_" Ragnor had to be kidding. This was just Ragnor's sick attempt at a joke. "Why the hell would we go there? Even Valentine can't be that nuts."

Ragnor shook his head slowly, his jaw clenched in anger. "The man has a death wish," he muttered. "Those who venture there are never the same."

"Uh, I'm sorry," Alec said hesitantly. "But what is this island?"

"_Isla de Almas Perdidas_ is the last place on earth that any sailor would ever sail to," Ragnor spit out, his face grim. "It's said that if a ship sails too close, that the water around the island will pull you in like a whirlpool. Yet the island offers no chance of redemption. You're better off drowning in the water."

"I still don't understand," Alec said, his brow wrinkled in confusion. "What is wrong with the island?"

"It is said that if any man touches the beach, he will return as a walking shell of his former self. He will appear to be normal, but there's something missing. That spark of life has disappeared," Ragnor continued, his voice dropping low.

Alec still looked confused.

Magnus caught Alec's gaze. "The name means 'The Island of Lost Souls."

**A/N: So yes that was ominous and slightly dramatic. Bare with me, it's not as random as it sounds I promise. If luck favors me I'll try and get another short chapter up this weekend. *crosses fingers* BTW, reviews seriously help motivate me. *hint hint* **


	16. Chapter 16

**So obviously this didn't get posted as soon as I had hoped. Once again school sucks. But I got my current art project done two days ahead of time so bam! I could write! Plus I got three full days off work. Makes for a very happy Ky, who finally got to finish this chapter! Oh did I mention computer problems? My laptop decided to stop functioning so I ordered a brand new spifi Mac that I LOVE! If there is typos forgive me. Un-beta-ed. **

**This chap dedicated to DisturbingEmily who puts up with my fangirl moments and me throwing music at her to listen to. **

**As usual I own nothing. **

Alec was seized with foreboding. The Island of Lost Souls? He didn't know exactly what a soul was, but from the look on Ragnor and Magnus' faces it must be important. And if Valentine wanted to go there, it must be bad. The rest of the day had passed uneventfully, with no more dramatic proclamations. Sitting in the mess hall with the rest of the crew, Alec could almost see the tension rolling off the men. Ragnor had been moody all day. Even rum couldn't seem to shake his foul mood. Even Magnus was uncharacteristically quiet. The dark mood of the ship was starting to affect Alec as well. He reached across the table and grasped Magnus' hand. Magnus looked up, startled, his green eyes wide.

"Magnus, is there any truth to these tales? Is the island really that dangerous?" he asked, eyes wide with concern. Magnus' expression eased into a tender smile.

"They're just sailors yarns, Alec," he said, squeezing Alec's hand reassuringly. "Men just spun tales to impress their friends. Nothing more, my dear," he said, rubbing his thumb over Alec's knuckles.

"From the way everyone is reacting you'd think its true," Alec replied, still a bit hesitant.

"Alec, come on. It's just a bunch of superstitious junk. Believing in the island is like believing in sea monsters," Magnus said grinning.

Alec sighed and dropped his gaze towards the table. "You'd be surprised at all the things this world contains," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked up, a smile plastered on his face. " No."

(line break)

Alec couldn't sleep. Despite Magnus' reassurances, Alec was still getting bad vibes about the island. He was sitting at the railing at the bow of the ship, as far away from the night watchman as possible. His feet hung over the side, dangling over open water. The sea called to him now more than ever. The full moon pulled at the waves and at his heart. As much as he hated to admit it, he was homesick. He missed the feel of the water sluicing across his body. He longed for the endless blue of the sea, that sense of infinity he got every time he gazed into its depths. He missed Izzy and her brutal honesty and mischievous grin.

He sighed, letting out a long stream of air.

"Anything I can do to fix that?" a voice asked right beside his ear. Alec startled slightly before Magnus slide his arms around his waist. Alec relaxed into Magnus' arms, cozying into his chest.

"You already are," Alec replied, smiling gratefully. Magnus kissed him on the cheek, squeezing him tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Alec smiled sadly.

"Just a bit homesick," he said, honestly. Alec felt Magnus stiffen behind him.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," Magnus said, his voice barely above a whisper. Alec tilted his head back, trying to catch Magnus' brilliant green eyes. It suddenly struck him, how lucky he was. Magnus never pressured him to talk about his past. He never pushed Alec to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. All Magnus was every concerned about was him.

Alec rested his hand on the back of Magnus' neck and drew him in for a kiss. Their lips brushed together softly, as light as a feather. It was far from the passionate kisses they usually shared below decks, but it spoke words beyond just their mutual attraction. Slowly, Alec drew back, keeping his hand tangled in the base of Magnus' hair. Magnus wore a dazed expression, his eyes half lidded in bliss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Magnus asked, smiling lazily.

"For being you," Alec replied, his smile radiant in the glow of the brilliant orb hanging over the water. Magnus' eyes were brimming with a tenderness that Alec had never seen before. It was as if something had changed between them. Some unspoken connection had been established. Alec knew, then and there that he would do anything for Magnus.

This time it was Magnus who made the first move. His lips brushed against Alec's gently at first, but then pressed against his hungrily. He drew in Alec's bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a moan from the beautiful boy before him. Before he could go much farther, Alec pulled away.

Alec could see the slight pouting expression on Magnus' face. He pecked him quickly on the lips again, and flitted his eyes to where the night watchman was patrolling around the deck. Magnus sighed and withdrew from Alec's torso to sit beside him. Ever determined, Magnus knitted his fingers through Alec's; their clasped hands lay between their thighs.

They sat in companionable silence, staring out at the ocean. It was simply enough to be in each other's company. Alec wanted to rest his head against Magnus' shoulder, but the ever-reoccurring presence of the watchman made it impossible. Alec wanted to be closer to Magnus, even if their current predicament didn't allow for physical contact.

"I have a brother and sister," Alec said suddenly, staring straight ahead. Magnus' head swiveled to stare in shock.

"Izzy is two years younger than me and Max is ten," he continued, smiling at their memory.

"Alec, you don't have to tell me," Magnus started, but Alec cut him off.

"But I want to," he said, finally turning to look at Magnus. Alec's eyes radiated pure sincerity. "I want to tell you more. I want to tell you everything, but I can't. My family is important to me, and I wanted to share a part of my life with you."

Magnus was in mild shock. He smiled slowly, his eyes lighting up with that same tenderness as before. He leaned in, kissing Alec slowly. "Thank you," he said, his lips just a breath a part from Alec's. Alec smiled back, thinking that he couldn't have asked for a more amazing man.

**A/N: So yes that was a bit sappy, but I feel like it's important. It'll be a few more chaps until the island! * ****cue scary music***** Remember reviews=love! I think I'm one away from 200 reviews. It would totally make me ecstatic if ya'll gave me love. XD **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! An update that isn't horrendously overdue? I'm shocked at myself! I wrote this all today! I am so proud of myself! Thank goodness I'm a good time manager and had hours of free time this morning. And I may have skipped out on my art class this afternoon to come back and write some, before I had to go to work! And now I'm done! **** (dances) I wouldn't expect more for a while though. I have another research paper due and I work a shit ton and then have Fall Break. So cross your fingers! **

**Once again, I own nada! **

Magnus stared up at the open rafters of the inner bowels of the ship. Sleep had evaded him all night, not because of worry but rather excitement. He felt like a giddy schoolboy. Alec had finally opened up to him. Though he only told him a bit about his family, it was still a major step. Magnus couldn't keep the ridiculous grin off of his face.

Over the last few weeks they had grown incredibly close, both intimately and physically, but there was always that cloud of secrecy that Alec held. Magnus felt that that cloud was finally starting to dissipate. Just a few hours ago he'd been the happiest he has ever been in a long time, and it was all because of the boy who's hand he now held.

Magnus absently rubbed his thumb over Alec's knuckles, as he stared at the raven-haired boys sleeping form. Alec looked so peaceful in his sleep, more like a little boy than the grown man he was. A beam of moonlight had slipped through the porthole, casting Alec in an angelic light. The contrast of his midnight strands against his porcelain white skin was so startling that he looked unearthly. Sometimes Magnus thought that Alec was too beautiful to belong in this mundane world.

Magnus gazed at their entwined hands, hanging between their two hammocks. It was such a small gesture, but it made Magnus's heart swell. He could easily imagine the two of them, holding hands, defying the world till the end of their days.

Magnus's mood suddenly soured. Thinking about the future made him remember the island. Despite what he told Alec, he was still worried. It wasn't just the rumors that had him spooked. He'd seen a man who supposedly had escaped the island. The memory made his skin crawl to this day. The man was like an empty shell, staring absently into space, not reacting to anything around him. It had been terrifying to see. It was enough to make Magnus dread going to the island.

His gaze drifted back to Alec. Just thinking that that might happen to Alec made Magnus's chest ache. He couldn't bear to think that Alec would come to any harm. He unconsciously squeezed Alec's hand tighter. He wouldn't let anything happen to him on the island, no matter what.

(line break)

Alec rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The few hours of sleep he had gotten had done nothing to rejuvenate him for the next days hard labor. And the few hours of sleep he had gotten had been riddled with dreams so vivid that he blushed just thinking about them. The subject of said dreams, was waltzing across the deck with his shirt off. As Magnus walked past he swayed his hips more than usual. A few steps away, Magnus looked over his shoulder, grinning devilishly, like he knew Alec had been shamelessly ogling his ass.

Alec resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him, that would just make Magnus even more pleased with himself. Alec just returned to his work. It was absurdly hot and it wasn't even noon yet. Most of the crew had already shed their shirts in attempt to cool off. Alec had grudgingly kept his on. He knew he would fry if he exposed his pale skin to the sun's harsh rays. He was just glad that his face and hands had somewhat adjusted. His skin didn't tan, it just turned faintly pink now.

Reflecting on last night, Alec couldn't help but smile. He had finally opened up to Magnus, and he fully intended on telling him more. Besides Izzy, Magnus was the only person he could ever share his true thoughts with. But unlike Izzy, Magnus didn't push him to do things he didn't want to. Izzy was just trying to help, but Magnus simply understood him on a deeper level that even his sister couldn't compare with. Yet there was still one thing that Alec considered holding back.

Alec knew that Magnus truly cared for him. But would Magnus still stay with him if he knew what he really was? He wanted to tell Magnus more than anything, but he was paralyzed with fear at the potential results. He had fallen hard, but would Magnus be there to catch him if he knew the truth?

Alec was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by a call from the lookout. Alec looked up at the crow's nest, and saw the man's arms waving frantically. Alec couldn't make out anything he was saying. He wished that Magnus was up there like he normally was. He didn't know what the sudden change was about, but he missed Magnus's familiar shape watching over him. The lookout continued to wave his arms, gesturing to the starboard side of the ship. Alec looked out to sea, hoping to find what the man was obviously so frantic about.

Alec froze, unwilling to accept what lay before his eyes. There, on the horizon, was the vague outline of a small landmass. The lookout's frantic gesturing suddenly became clear. They had arrived at Isla de Almas Perdidas.

(line break)

Magnus had barely been able to catch what his replacement was shouting about, but when everyone on the deck suddenly stopped what they were doing, he knew. They had reached their destination. He hurriedly sought out Alec, wanting to be with him. Alec was standing at the rail, gazing out at the island. Magnus came up beside him and silently slipped his hand into Alec's. Alec squeezed his hand tightly, his jaw clenched. Alec suddenly turned his gaze away from the island, and his blue eyes met Magnus's green ones. A silent understanding passed between them. They smiled grimly at one another and turned back to face the island. Whatever horrors this island held, they would face it together.

**A/N: So I'm sorry that these chapters have gotten horrendously short. But I figure short chapters are better than long ones that are far apart. Reviews are love! Thanks to all of you who review regularly! You make my day every time I get a review! ^.^ **


	18. Chapter 18

**And we have now reached the island. Man, it has such a menacing quality to it I feel like I'm talking about Lost. O.o I promise you, there are no giant polar bears or whispering trees. And for anyone interested, I finally updated Between the Lines. It lives! And I won't let it die again, I promise. :D So go check it out! **

**Once again, I own nothing. Just a lowly soul with a horrible obsession. **

Magnus never got sea sick. The first time he ever set foot on a ship he adapted to the uneasy gait of sea legs with ease. No matter how rough the sea became, Magnus's stomach was always calm. Yet now, in the small skiff that was making its way slowly to shore, Magnus was sure he was going to get sick. The gap between the crew and the island shrank with every stroke, bringing them closer and closer to the unknown threat that awaited them on the beach.

The island looked ordinary enough to any casual observer. The cove they sailed towards was a crisp expanse of sandy white beaches surrounded by thick jungle. To the east, the constant pounding of the ocean had worn away the rock into steep jagged cliffs. It wasn't until one looked closer at the island, that one noticed just how wrong it was. Normally the water gets clearer closer to land. As Magnus stared into the water just inches away, he was set on edge. He couldn't see more than a few inches deep. The water wasn't clouded by stirred up sand from the oars. It was black, as if every squid and octopus in the sea had squirted ink around the island.

Magnus withdrew to the center of the skiff, as far away from the water as possible. He scooted across the seat, his thigh pressed against Alec's. Alec returned the pressure, twining their fingers together.

"Something's wrong," Alec murmured, his voice barely audible over the splash of the oars.

"Did you see the water?" Magnus asked, once again eyeing the disturbing color.

"It's not just the water, look at the jungle," Alec said, nodding his head towards the island. Magnus followed his gaze, trying to see what was wrong. The trees didn't look particularly threatening. No twisted limbs or gnarled trunks. Then Magnus noticed something odd. He looked up to the sky, the sun shining brightly, not a cloud in sight. He looked back at the trees and was shocked at what he found. There was no light coming through the canopy. The undergrowth was pitch black. He couldn't see past the first line of trees. It was as if the trees blocked out all sunlight. Magnus gulped nervously.

"That is really freaking me out," he said, eyes wide. "Those trees aren't close enough together to block out the sun. Light should be shining through the branches."

Alec suddenly made a strangled sound. Magnus whipped around to see what was wrong. Alec was staring wide eyed at the cliffs.

"Please tell me I just have an over active imagination," Alec choked out. Magnus looked back at the cliffs. He didn't see anything on the cliff edge or below it. It wasn't until he let his gaze just drift over the surface of the cliffs that he saw them. There were faces in the rock. And no, the outline of the cliff did not just vaguely resemble a human profile. There were at least a dozen clearly defined faces in the cliff, mouths wide screaming in agony.

"Holy Mary Mother of God," Magnus gasped, eyes wide in terror.

"Fuck," Alec replied despondently.

Magnus had never been one to scare easily. He wasn't scared by ghost stories sailors told at sea. He had no irrational fear of heights, or some such phobia. Yet right now, he was scared shitless. The only thing that kept him firmly planted in his seat was Alec sitting right there next to him. This island was evil, plain and simple. They should not be here. Valentine was truly a mad man to come to such an accursed place.

Magnus and Alec weren't the only ones who had noticed the island's weirdness. The rest of the men in the skiff were looking around with wide eyes. They clearly didn't want to be anywhere near this God forsaken place either. Yet they're fear of Morgenstern was enough to overpower the fear of the island.

As they got closer and closer to the island, the men grew more on edge. The men started to whisper to each other. "Did you see that?" and "There was something in the trees" was chorused through the skiff, agitating the men further with every addition.

The crew went silent as the bottom of the skiff hit the sandy beach. Nobody moved to pull it up farther on the beach. Fear had frozen them all like statues. When the other skiff carrying Morgenstern hit the sand he immediately jumped to shore, as if nothing was the matter. He strode forward, never once looking back, knowing that the crew would follow their master like whipped dogs.

Magnus rose unsteadily to his feet and stepped out of the skiff. This was the moment the crew had been dreading for the past two days. Yet despite the fear, Magnus felt determined. They might figure out what Valentine was so hell bent on finding on this island. This could be the moment when everything fell together seamlessly. Just maybe, they could discover what Valentine's weakness was. But Magnus couldn't do it alone. Magnus held out his hand to the blue eyed beauty still sitting in the boat. Alec grasped his hand tightly, and stepped onto shore. Whatever horrors awaited them on this island, Magnus knew that he was not alone.

**A/N: Ahh…I love writing lines like that. Full of queso, but oh so sweet. So did I write creepy well? Not sure I accomplished the menacing feel I was going for. :/ **


	19. Chapter 19

**So I intended this to be even longer than it is. This is the most I've written since I started school again. Be proud. Did all of it in one day. Alas I wanted an update for Halloween and needed time to have it beta-ed by the lovely StarryOwlEyes. Thanks dear! **

**I own nothing! **

Every step filled Alec with trepidation. The sand squished between his bare feet as he and Magnus followed the rest of the crew towards the jungle. Alec felt dirty, as if even standing on the beach was somehow tainting him. He felt as if the grains of sand were clinging to him, wanting to drag him down. He squeezed Magnus's hand tighter. He didn't give a rat's ass if the rest of the crew or Valentine saw. There was no chance that he would ever let go of Magnus while they were on this God forsaken island. They would stick together, no matter what.

As the crew followed hesitantly behind Valentine, the feeling of being watched increased. The island knew they were there, and it was watching all of them with malicious intent. Alec found himself looking over his shoulder, constantly on the alert for any threat. He was suddenly grateful for the sword that hung on his hip. Under Magnus's tutelage he had managed to become a decent swordsman. He probably would never be up to Magnus's level, but he could at least defend himself. He had the sinking suspicion that he would need it by the end of their journey.

They were now standing in the shadow of the towering cliffs, standing at the edge of the jungle. Morgenstern had halted and turned to his men. His voice boomed over the men, echoing off the stone. "We seek a hermit on this island. He lives in the very deepest depths of the jungle. Keep up. Any man who falls behind is left behind." With that, Morgenstern faced the jungle yet again and strode in without a glance back at the crew.

Alec couldn't help but gulp. He turned to Magnus who gave him a reassuring smile. Alec didn't know how Magnus could manage a smile at a time like this, but he was grateful for it. When Magnus looked at him like that, his eyes full of warmth and affection, he had no doubt that things were going to okay. They squeezed each other's hand tightly, stepping into the jungle.

The jungle was even worse than he had imagined. The lack of sunlight cast everything in deep shadow. Thick tree roots and vines snaked across the path, making the way treacherous. One wrong step and your leg would snap. Someone at least had the good sense to light a torch before they had entered the black forest. The light should have seemed comforting, but if anything it just made it worse. The jumping of the flame cast flickering shadows all around them. Alec tried desperately to ignore them. Yet even though he dismissed the shadowy figures as simply shadows, he couldn't help but feel as if they were being trailed by unseen visitors.

"What type of lunatic would choose to live on this island?" Magnus grumbled beside him. He was trying his best to beat back the creeping vines of the trees from the path to no avail.

"Maybe he's not a people person," said a voice right behind them. Magnus and Alec both whipped around, only to find Ragnor. Magnus was clutching his chest, breathing heavily.

"Damn it Ragnor, don't do that!" he gasped out. Magnus's grip on Alec's hand was almost enough to crush it, yet Alec didn't mind. He was pretty sure he was squeezing Magnus's hand equally as hard.

"Where'd you even come from? You were up front," Magnus asked, having eased his white knuckled grip on Alec's hand to glare at Ragnor.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Hmm, let's see. Stay up front with a bunch of moron's blindly following Morgenstern, or come back here with the deadly swordsman. Which do you think is safer?" He finished, crossing his arms haughtily.

He did have a point. Alec felt much safer with Magnus by his side.

"Now get moving, we're getting left behind," Ragnor said, pushing past the two of them. Sure enough, they were now a good twenty feet behind the rest of the crew. They quickly ran to catch up, somehow miraculously not tripping over the undergrowth. Alec was panting slightly, having to catch his breath. It was stifling hot under the trees. Just as no sunlight came through, there was no breeze. Sweat trickled down his back, his shirt clinging to his sticky skin. He wasn't the only one affected either. He could hear the collective gasping of the rest of the crew ahead of them. This heat was unnatural. They were not yet in the deepest part of the jungle, the wind coming off the ocean should have made this jungle floor cool.

They had traveled in silence for over thirty minutes, their line of sight never changing. They could have been going in circles for all he knew, the jungle looked the same wherever he looked.

"I feel like we're lost," Alec whispered. Ragnor murmured his assent ahead of them.

"I swear I've seen that stupid tree with those creepy branches three times already," he grumbled, gesturing to the tree to the right of them. It was an unusually menacing looking tree.

"This is useless, we're not getting anywhere," Magnus said, whacking at a wayward branch with his sword. Magnus seemed to be letting his pent up frustration out on the jungle. Many vines and plants had already been shredded by the quick slice of his sword.

Ahead of them, the line suddenly came to a halt. "Water break," said the first lieutenant and the crew dispersed in the small grove they had come to. Ragnor, Magnus, and Alec sat down together at the base of a tree. Alec still felt like they were being watched, but having the tree at their back helped ease his trepidation. There was a small pond a few feet away from the clearing. A few men were headed towards it and Ragnor moved to go with them. Magnus shot out his arm and pinned him to the tree.

"Bad idea," he stated simply, shaking his head. He silently pulled out a water sac and handed it to Ragnor. Ragnor took a gulp of it gratefully and then passed it to Alec. Before Alec could take a drink, there were screams coming from the pond.

The threesome jumped to their feet, swords drawn as the screams were suddenly cut off. They rushed over to where the rest of the men had gathered and were shocked at what they found. A few men had gathered at the pond, intending to drink the water to ease their thirst. They had no more than touched the surface when a net had descended upon them, throwing them into the water. Yet it was what was now protruding from the men's bodies that were the source of horror. Huge spikes had been driven through them, ejected from the depths of the pool. Alec covered his mouth; afraid he was going to be sick. He'd never seen such gore. He'd stumbled across many remnants of a shark's kill or some unlucky creature being snagged for dinner, but nothing like this. This contraption was meant to cause death in the most violent and painful way. Who would intentionally do this?

Alec had to turn away, the looks of pure terror on the men's faces being too much. No one deserved to die like that. Alec suddenly felt Magnus's comforting hand on his shoulder. He leaned into him, grateful for his touch.

"How'd you know?" Alec asked.

"I didn't. I just figured that anything on this island would be tainted somehow. I didn't think the water would be safe to drink," Magnus replied quietly.

Valentine's voice suddenly cut through the clamor of voices. "Stop dawdling, we're moving on, " he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

The rest of the crew quickly moved to follow him and soon Magnus, Ragnor, and Alec were the only ones left by the pool.

"The heartless bastard," Magnus practically growled. "He can't even spare a moment for the men who just lost their lives?" Magnus's cat-like eyes burning with anger.

"No use stewing over it Mags," Ragnor said, sliding his sword back into his scabbard. "We need to stick with them if we have any hopes of getting off this island alive." Magnus nodded his head grimly, following Ragnor's lead. Alec fell into step beside him, threading his finger's through Magnus's.

Alec cast one last look back at the pool and the poor souls they had left behind. He hadn't known them particularly well, but they had been good men, undeserving of their cruel end. Something about how they had died was bothering Alec. They had made it to the islands interior completely unscathed. Despite the eerie feel of the island, nothing had happened. Why had the pool been booby-trapped when nothing else had been? If this had been just the first of the horrors of the island, Alec paled at the thought of what yet awaited them.

**A/N: Ending on a rather ominous note. I think just one last chapter of the island. I know you're all like "What the hell is up with this place?" and you'll find out next chapter. Promise. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I lied. This is not the last chapter on the island. Forgot I kinda need to wrap this up. And now you all will finally understand what the island is all about! I REALLY hope everyone likes it. ****(crosses fingers) This is the longest chapter yet, so REVIEW! Pretty please? (bats eye lashes) Thanks StarryOwlEyes for getting this back to me so fast! **

**I own nothing!**

The island was taking its toll on the crew. They had been walking through the dense jungle for hours and there was still no sign of any sort of dwelling. Wherever this hermit was, he certainly did not want to be found. Their water supply was quickly dwindling, and none of them dared drink from any body of water they came across. Just looking at a small pool was becoming torture for Alec. He was drenched in sweat, more affected by the intense heat than the rest of the crew. He dared not drink too much water from Magnus's skin for fear of running out.

"Alec, are you okay?" Magnus asked him, his voice full of concern after Alec had stumbled, yet again. Alec tried to smile back at him, but he found the muscles in his face wouldn't corporate.

"I'm okay," he said, swaying a bit.

"You're dehydrated," Magnus said, his eyes going wide in panic. He hurriedly uncapped the water skin and brought it to Alec's lips. Alec pushed it away weakly.

"There's barely any left," he gasped out.

"Which is why you need to drink it," Magnus insisted.

"But you and Ragnor-," Alec attempted.

"Damn it Alec, just drink it, we'll be fine." Alec reluctantly accepted the water skin, feeling a wave of relief as the lukewarm water slid down his throat. All too soon it was gone, leaving Alec thirstier than before. Alec handed back the water skin, wishing that they had more.

Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist and they continued on after the others. "If you feel dizzy, just let me know and we'll stop. Screw the others, they'll die of thirst before they ever find the crazy man," Magnus said with an almost vicious tone. Alec could only nod his head. Even being slightly dazed he was touched by Magnus's concern for his well-being.

They trekked on after the others, Magnus supporting most of Alec's weight. As they traveled further inland they came across more and more pools. Their cool blue depths called to Alec, inviting him to come in. He wanted nothing more than to throw himself head first in them, gulping in water and cooling his overheated body at the same. Alec could almost feel the water as he imagined diving into the pool. He was suddenly entertaining ideas of uncurling his fins. He wanted to feel his tail slice through the water, and travel at incredible speeds beneath the waters surface. Hell, he would do flips like a dolphin if he could just get into the water.

Magnus suddenly came to a halt, jolting Alec out of his daydream.

"Morgenstern's called a break," Magnus said, leading Alec over to a small grove. It was just a small break in the trees, with a small stream running through it. Magnus set him down so that he could lean against the trunk of a tree. Alec's gaze was immediately drawn to the stream. The water gurgling over the rocks was pure torture. He was so close to what he wanted most and yet he couldn't have it. Water was dangerous here. And yet, could such a small stream be booby-trapped?

"I'm going to see if anyone else has any water left," Magnus said, snapping Alec back to reality. "I'll be right back," he said before leaning in and kissing Alec's temple sweetly. Alec smiled contently as Magnus walked away. Even after all this time, Magnus's kisses still left him a bit dizzy.

Inexplicably, Alec's gaze was drawn back to the stream. It couldn't be booby-trapped. It's too small, he thought to himself. Almost unconsciously Alec started scooting closer to the stream. It was highly unlikely, he told himself. The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed, and the closer he got to the stream.

He was just a hands breath away from the water. Every fiber of Alec's being cried out for the cool liquid. He needed it like he needed air to breathe. The water would fix everything- make him feel better. He had to get to it. He stretched his arm as far as it could go. He was so close, just a few more inches.

As if through a thick fog, Alec could hear someone scream his name. It was so far away. So muffled. It was a nuisance, a mere after thought to Alec's goal. The screaming grew louder and clearer, but Alec had eyes only for the water. He was so close! He smiled in triumph as his finger broke the surface of the water, the sound of his name ringing through the air.

(line break)

It was like Magnus was in a nightmare. His body felt like it was wading through molasses. At first he had thought he was seeing things; a trick of the light, or his imagination run wild. Yet to his horror, what he was seeing was real. He shouted Alec's name, trying to catch his attention. Yet, Alec's gaze did not break from the water. Magnus started running, desperately trying to close the distance between them.

"Alec!" he cried, his voice laced with terror. He was less than a foot away from the water. Magnus was running as fast as his legs could carry him, but he wasn't fast enough.

"No! Alec!" Magnus cried, launching himself towards the boy. But he was already too late.

(line break)

Alec's entire body was hit with an electric shock. He stared at his own limbs in horror as his previously unseen runes, lit up in a blindingly white flash. It all happened in less than a second, but Alec caught every detail before he was blind sided by Magnus.

Magnus was slight, but he sure as hell hurt. Alec let out a grunt as they both collapsed onto the ground, Magnus hunched protectively over him, shielding him from an attack that never came. As soon as Magnus was sure that no flying projectiles were headed for them, he yanked Alec to his feet.

Alec was encompassed by a bone crushing hug. He sagged into Magnus's hold, grateful for his presence. The shock had left him wide-awake, the effects of dehydration completely gone. As relieved as Alec was to feel better, he was disturbed by what had just transpired. Why had his runes lit up? That only happened when he was close to home, and he was leagues away.

One minute Magnus was holding onto him like a vice, the next he was shaking him by his shoulders. "What were you thinking?" Magnus asked, his voice shaking from a mixture of rage and relief.

Alec could only shake his head. "I don't know," he muttered. It was like a bank of fog had been lifted from his mind. He had no idea what he had been thinking. All he knew was that he had to get to the water. Every other thought was driven from his mind in pursuit of the liquid salvation.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Magnus said, the rage seeping out of his voice. He held Alec's face between his hands; his eyes boring into Alec's blue ones. His gaze softened as he brushed Alec's stray strands of hair out of his face. "I thought I had lost you," he said, an unmistakable tremble in his voice.

The two of them were so caught in each other's eyes they failed to notice they had an audience. Ragnor's subtly placed cough broke them apart.

"You okay Alec?" Ragnor asked, the rest of the crew staring openly behind him.

"I'm fine," Alec said awkwardly, staring at his feet in embarrassment.

"Enough dawdling," came a voice as cold as ice. An uncontrollable chill went up Alec's spine. Morgenstern's white hair appeared from behind the foliage. "We've lost enough time. Move on." Without a second glance for the rest of them, Valentine stalked back into the forest. The rest of the crew followed him without question.

Ragnor waited at the edge of the clearing for Magnus and Alec to collect themselves. Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus's hand; their eyes seeking each other once again. Alec grabbed Magnus's neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. The feel of Magnus's lips against his made Alec eternally grateful that nothing had happened at the stream. He couldn't imagine not ever having those lips kiss him again. Alec drew away reluctantly, Magnus's bottom lip still caught between his teeth. The brevity of their kiss did nothing to lessen its passion, both of them short of breath.

"Thank you," Alec murmured, their foreheads touching. Magnus smiled.

"There's nothing to thank me for, " he said.

"Hey, love birds," Ragnor's voice broke through their own little world. "We got to move it." Magnus and Alec reluctantly pulled apart, smiling at each other mischievously. They followed Ragnor out of the clearing, hand in hand. Ragnor rolled his eyes. "You two sicken me," he muttered. Alec and Magnus could only laugh.

(line break)

Alec was getting tired of this incessant stomping through the jungle. They'd been at it for hours and still they found nothing. He was no longer plagued by heat exhaustion, but the island was starting to take a physical toll on him. Whatever that shock had done, it had cured him of his thirst, but it couldn't fix Alec's straining muscles. He had to force his feet to move forward, barely able to drag them across the jungle floor.

Magnus wasn't fairing much better. He only half heartedly batted at the plants along their path, using his sword more as a walking stick than as a deadly weapon. Ragnor dealt with his exhaustion in his own way; he complained incessantly.

"Trees," he growled. "I hate trees."

"I hate vines. Who's idea was it to make vines?"

"I _loathe_ rocks!" he said, followed by a well placed kick to the accused rock that had tripped him.

At least his whining was providing some entertainment to the dull monotonous path they were on. They had eventually wound around to the edge of the forest where the trees met the rock. Huge columns of jagged stone towered above them as they snaked along its edge. The crew had bunched up into a small clearing, Morgenstern in the lead. The clearing held the surprise of a waterfall cascading down the jagged front of the stone. Under normal circumstances it would be beautiful, but Alec knew that the waterfall was anything but.

Morgenstern was looking about, the first signs of doubt surfacing to his usually stony expression. They were seemingly at a dead end. The cliffs jutted out into the forest, leaving them unable to go to either side. It only left the way they came and the waterfall in front of them.

The feeling of being watched had returned. Alec couldn't keep his eyes from restlessly scanning the face of the cliffs, hoping that he didn't see anything. The sight from when they had approached the island earlier hadn't left him. He couldn't see any faces in the stone, but he felt the unmistakable sense of a presence lurking around them.

"Captain," the first mate hedged nervously. "Maybe we should head back. It's getting dark and trying to navigate in the night is going to be nye impossible." Even as the words left his mouth, the man recoiled away from Morgenstern. Valentine turned his lifeless gaze on the man and just stared. His silence was enough of an answer.

As Valentine's will was re-established, Alec's gaze drifted around him. Something was different. It felt like the presence had shifted. It felt closer. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a sudden chill putting him on alert. Every muscle in his body was clenched, waiting for whatever threat Alec sense. He must have squeezed Magnus's hand because Magnus was suddenly whispering into his ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his cat like eyes shifting through the undergrowth.

"Can't you feel that?" Alec asked, his jaw clenched.

"Something besides the general creepy as shit vibe?" Magnus asked, trying for humor. Alec wasn't laughing. "Something's here," he said, meeting Magnus's gaze. His lover's eyes widened at first in shock and were quickly replaced with protectiveness. Magnus gripped his hand tightly and pulled him closer.

The presence moved again. Alec whipped around trying to follow its movement, and came face to face with an old man.

"Holy shit!" Alec screamed, jumping away from the man.

"Jesus!" Magnus yelled equally as loud, seeing the man only a second after Alec had. The man was unresponsive to either of their exclamations, simply staring at them. Or more precisely, staring at Alec. His eyes were a strange yellow surrounded by straggly black hair that framed his haggard face. His clothing was tattered and had so many patches that it looked like he was wearing a dirty quilt.

His gaze was still intent on Alec when Morgenstern appeared beside the pair. The man seemed reluctant to focus his attention on the Captain. His eyes scanned Valentine quickly, as if reading his intent, and nodded sharply.

"I know what you seek," he rasped out. His was a voice rarely used. It sounded rusty and his words meshed together, like he could barely remember how to talk. He walked towards the waterfall, the men parting for him like the Red Sea. Alec wondered where the hell he was going, until the man simply walked through the waterfall. Magnus and Alec looked at each other nervously. What was he going to bring out? They didn't have to wait long. The man re-emerged from the waterfall, carrying something in his hand. He unceremoniously dumbed it on the ground at Morgenstern's feet.

"What the hell is that?" Magnus asked, staring at the object in question. It was covered in shimmering red scales, as rich in color as a ruby. Two long sinuous fins spread out from the scales. They were made for propelling through water, the thick membrane translucent to the few rays of sunlight that peeked through the canopy. As Alec's gaze moved up he saw that the red of the scales turned into the crimson of dried blood. The jagged edge at the end of the scales, made Alec's eyes widen. The sinuous muscles and tendons had hopelessly clung to the rest of the tail. Alec knew exactly what it was.

Morgenstern grinned maliciously. "This is what we seek gentlemen," he said, picking up the hacked off tail by the fins. "Mermaids."

Alec wretched into the undergrowth before the words had even left Morgenstern's mouth.

**A/N: REVIEW! *****evil laughter***** **


	21. Chapter 21

**First of all I just have to say THANK YOU! Last chapter was the most reviews I have ever gotten. You guys rock! Hopefully this wraps up some of the more important questions you guys have. I was being purposefully vague. :P Another long one for ya! I was writer happy, what can I say. Thanks to StarryOwlEyes for getting this back to me super speedy quick! **

**I own nada! **

Magnus leaned over Alec protectively, rubbing gentle circles in his back. He must have still been nauseous from his bout of exhaustion earlier, the sight of the mutilated fish no doubt adding to his sickness.

The men were whispering amongst themselves. "Mermaids?" They asked each another. A hungry look came into their eyes. It was every sailors dream to find a mermaid. Legends of their unparalleled beauty filled the head of every lonely man at sea. Magnus had always thought it was a load of bollocks.

This is what they had come for? Two men had died so they could be spoon fed some fanciful tales of mermaids? Anger began to burn in the pit of Magnus's stomach. Morgenstern, the crazy bastard, was leading them all on a wild goose chase. That tail didn't prove anything. It looked like it came from a fish. What was so convincing about a chunk of tail?

Alec wiped his mouth roughly with the back of his hand. Magnus helped ease him upright, moving slowly. He gently brushed Alec's damp black strands form his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked gently, concern lacing his voice. Alec nodded slightly, casting another glance towards the tail. "Dear if it's making you queasy don't look at it," Magnus urged. He wished he could just take Alec in his arms, shield him from this madness. He led him over to the waterfall. The water would cool him off.

Alec practically collapsed next to the water. Magnus tore the bottom of his shirt and dipped it into the water. The cream colored fabric looked like a specter billowing beneath the waves. Magnus shivered, he'd had enough of the supernatural for a while. He grabbed Alec by the chin and tilted his face up, dabbing at his forehead.

The men were still in excited fits, gathering together like a bunch of gossip-riddled adolescents. Alec was eyeing them warily, as a mouse would eye a cat.

" Alec, just ignore them," Magnus said. "They're a bunch of fools." Alec grinned wryly, but it was all wrong. It was hollow, a poor substitute for the usual radiance of Alec's smile. "Fools indeed," he muttered. Alec's jaw clenched suddenly, his eyes burning with a sudden hatred. Magnus looked up and saw the hermit staring at Alec, an unreadable expression on his face.

Magnus's body stiffened, like hackles on a dog. He unconsciously shifted his body to shield Alec from that unnerving gaze. If he so much as stared at Alec with malicious intent, Magnus would run him through. Despite Magnus's very blatant glare, the man's gaze remained on Alec. Magnus growled. This guy was severely pissing him off. He moved to go _make_ the creep stop staring, but Alec grabbed his arm.

"It's not worth it," Alec said, though his eyes spoke differently. Magnus got the feeling that Alec wanted to do worse things than what Magnus was entertaining at the moment. Morgenstern suddenly stepped in front of the hermit, breaking off his contact to Alec.

"Where can I find them?" Morgenstern asked, an undercurrent of excitement in his usually steady voice. From what Magnus could see, the hermit barely acknowledged him.

"I've been chasing rumors for months," Morgenstern added, a bit more forcefully. "I need to know where they are." Still the hermit did not answer. Morgenstern lost his composure and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me, old man," he practically growled. Magnus was taken aback. He'd never seen Morgenstern like this. Even when he was murdering men and torching a ship he always remained cool and aloof. He really was obsessed with this mermaid nonsense. His control had finally slipped.

The hermit didn't even try to push Morgenstern away. His yellow eyes stared back blankly at Morgenstern's black ones.

"Patience Valentine," the hermit said, his voice crackling. "Mermaids are cautious creatures. They've had centuries of practice at keeping hidden." Morgenstern did not like his answer.

"Then how the hell do I draw them out?" he asked viciously.

"Find something they want," the hermit replied. "Something that they'd give their lives for."

At that moment Alec squeezed his hand so tightly he thought he'd cracked his fingers. Magnus gasped in pain and faced his beloved. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but stopped when he saw the expression on Alec's face. It was a jumble of emotions. Anger, panic, and sorrow all flitted across his face, but it was the pure unadulterated terror that caught Magnus off guard.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Magnus asked in panic. He had never seen Alec like this before. Alec didn't answer him at first; his gaze was locked on Morgenstern. He was breathing quickly, almost to the point of hyperventilating. "Baby, breathe. Just breathe," Magnus said, repeating it like a mantra. Alec's hand tightened its grip like a vice, as if he was afraid that Magnus would abandon him. However, Magnus wasn't going anywhere. He repeated his words over and over until they started having an effect. Slowly, Alec's breathing returned to normal, though his eyes were still wide. Magnus stroked his cheek gently. "Alec, please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.

Alec shook his head ever so slightly. Magnus's heart dropped into his stomach. That small shake of the head was like a physical blow. He had thought they'd gotten over this; that Alec was opening up. When he told him about his brother and sister, Magnus had been sure that it was the next step in fully trusting each other. But that small shake crumbled any hope he had let himself build up. Alec didn't want to tell him. Didn't trust him.

Alec turned his head and caught the look of devastation on Magnus's face, his blue eyes going wide. "Oh Magnus, no," he said squeezing his hand tightly. "Not here. Not now. I just can't," he stuttered out. Despite Alec's words, Magnus still hurt. Magnus didn't want to have to constantly worry about whether or not Alec fully trusted him. Didn't want to worry about whether he was worthy of knowing Alec's true feelings. Or if Alec truly cared for him as much as Magnus did.

(line break)

As soon as his eyes had settled on the tail, everything had settled into place. Everything about the island was so sickeningly clear. The black water must have been some type of smoke screen. Meant to make a mermaid surface to be able to see. Thinking back to the cliffs, there wasn't just faces carved into their surface, but runes. Runes meant for confusion and capture. Whatever dark magic clouded the island made sure to make it unbearably hot, forcing a mermaid to seek refuge in the many pools. The entire island was a death trap for merepeople. The only reason Alec had survived was because of Magnus. Without him, he'd have wandered into a pool as soon as possible to relieve the unbearable heat.

Alec thought back to the waterfall. His runes had lit up like an electric eel. The only explanation was a sensor, designed to alert the hermit if a mermaid managed to get past the pools unharmed. And yet something was still bothering him. The hermits obvious staring indicated he knew what he was, and yet he hadn't ousted him to Morgenstern. Here Morgenstern was, asking how to find mermaids, and the hermit was just answering him vaguely. Why? Why was he protecting him?

When the hermit told Valentine to find something that a mermaid would give its life for, Alec's heart stuttered. The hermit had looked directly at Alec when he said it, his gaze flickering to Magnus. Alec couldn't breath he was so terrified. If the man revealed him, it would be Magnus who would suffer.

Alec barely registered that Magnus was talking to him. Horrible images were passing through Alec's mind. Images of all the terrors Morgenstern would do to Magnus to make Alec talk.

"_Alec, please tell me what's wrong."_

He couldn't. If he told him now, they'd both be in danger. Alec wanted nothing more than to tell Magnus, to finally be free of the crushing guilt, but he couldn't. Not here. He shook his head, barely able to move. He heard Magnus's sharp intake of breath and finally looked at him. Magnus's eyes spoke of devastation, tears already starting to pool in his eyes.

"Oh, Magnus, no," Alec rushed, trying to explain. "Not here. Not now. I just can't," he finished lamely. He couldn't explain this here. It was too dangerous, but the crushing look of betrayal in Magnus's eyes cut him to the core. He had never wanted to cause Magnus to look like that. He wanted to kiss away the doubt and hurt from Magnus's face.

Morgenstern's sharp voice cut through Alec's thoughts. "Find something they want? How the hell should I know?" Morgenstern growled. The hermit remained uncaring.

"Just as they are half fish, they are half human," he stated simply. "Figure it out. I've tolerated your trespassing long enough." The hermit easily stepped out of Morgenstern's hold, as slippery as an eel. "Now get off my land." It was said in the same monotonous tone as before, but there was something unmistakably threatening about it. Even Morgenstern looked a bit cowed. The hermit turned his back to Valentine, dismissing him and walked back towards the waterfall.

Alec stiffened as he approached, afraid to so much as look the man in the eye. As the hermit approached the wall of water, his gaze bored into Alec. Alec felt Magnus grip his arm tightly, yet his presence wasn't enough to stave off his growing panic. This was it. The hermit was going to reveal him. Alec clenched his jaw tightly, waiting for the inevitable.

The hermit stepped into the pool at the waterfalls base, stopping just before he reached the sheet of falling water. He looked at Alec, a small smile on his face. It was the first hint of an expression the man had shown thus far.

"Careful boy," he said. "Wouldn't want you to fall in the water." The hermit grinned wryly, revealing black rotten teeth and disappeared behind the waterfall.

**A/N: I know you're all going "What? Magnus doesn't find out!" and are all probably getting your pitchforks in anticipation. Don't hate me. It will come soon, I promise. I do actually have this plotted out believe it or not. Reviews are love! **


	22. Chapter 22

**First of all, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I made a promise to myself that I would not write until I was done with finals. Well finals have come and gone and I am pleased to say I kicked ass in all my classes, rocked my drawing finals (which is an accomplishment I tell you because I have a Russian world renowned Printmaker as my instructor) and am getting over a nasty cough. And working. A lot. -_- I intended this chapter to be longer but if I didn't update now, then it wouldn't have been for a few more days and I received two reviews demanding an update and felt horribly guilty. But onto the chapter! I apologize again. Profusely. **

**Cassie owns them. **

Magnus sat idly on a bench, whittling a piece of wood. Wood shavings fell to the floor, the edges curling inwards. Magnus squeezed the handle, its comforting weight steadying his hand. Without it he was afraid his hands wouldn't stop trembling. He was spooked. What had transpired on the island had unnerved him. He felt like it was all some sick joke. Morgenstern had led them to a death trap, all for the sake of some fool-some quest. And yet after everything that happened, the realm of the supernatural had crept into his life. He couldn't deny that some dark force was present on the island. It had almost gotten Alec. It had been too close of a call. He had almost lost the most important person in his life. Alec was the only bright spot in his otherwise dark existence.

Alec brought bittersweet thoughts to Magnus's already disheveled thoughts. He had thought Alec had trusted him. How wrong he'd been. As if summoned by his thoughts, Alec's black head of hair appeared in the doorway. His sparkling blue eyes pierced through the dim lighted room, looking at Magnus questioningly.

"May I come in?" Alec asked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Magnus chuckled dryly. "It's the mess hall, you're free to enter," Magnus replied. Alec walked towards him cautiously, as if he was going to spook him. He sat down across from him, the table the only thing separating the two. Magnus kept his attention on the wood and knife in his hand, painstakingly cutting details into the flesh of the wood. Alec didn't say anything at first, but Magnus could feel his gaze. After a few more minutes Alec sighed in frustration.

"Magnus would you look at me?" he huffed, clearly annoyed. Magnus looked up at the boy, pent up anger rising to the surface. Alec either didn't notice the heated look Magnus was giving him or he ignored it.

"You wouldn't speak to me the entire ride back to the ship and you've been avoiding me ever since," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth to say more but Magnus cut him off.

"And you wonder why?" Magnus asked, his voice dangerously quiet. "I thought you were finally opening up to me. That you'd gotten past all of this secret nonsense." Magnus ran his fingers through his hair roughly, trying to suppress his growing frustration. He turned to glare at Alec, channeling his hurt into every word "God Alec, I thought you felt the same way as I do about you, but clearly I was mistaken-"

"Magnus, no it wasn't like that," Alec said, his eyes pleading.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on," Magnus said, his jaw clenching. Alec's expression grew painful, but he didn't say anything.

"See? I knew it, you don't trust me," he said, his eyes prickling with unshed tears despite his anger.

"Of course I trust you! I just can't tell you," Alec replied, cringing slightly like he knew how bad that sounded. Magnus's usually intoxicating eyes grew steely. Alec groaned in frustration, rubbing his temples. "I know that sounded awful, but it's true. I couldn't put you at risk."

"Put me at risk? How is telling me what was wrong going to hurt me?" Magnus asked incredulously.

"Goddamnit Magnus! Would you just shut it?" Alec yelled, his eyes ablaze. Magnus sat there, mouth agape. Some part of his mind was yelling at him to scream right back. How dare he tell him to shut up! And yet, he was so overcome by shock that Alec had actually stood his ground and yelled at him.

Alec reached across the table and grabbed his hand. His first instinct was to pull it back. Alec did not get to try and be touchy feely with him after what he had done. But Alec kept a firm grip on his hand, not letting Magnus tug free.

"Please," Alec said, "just hear me out. Let me explain." Alec was staring at him with such desperation and hope that Magnus could only nod slightly.

Alec exhaled deeply before beginning. "Remember when I said I was here to find out what Morgenstern was after?" Magnus nodded. "Well the truth is I already suspected what he was searching for. I was just sent to confirm whether or not he was close to his goal."

"Wait," Magnus interrupted, "sent by who?" Alec gave him a pained expression. "Let me guess, you can't tell me," Magnus huffed angrily.

"Magnus please. I know this is stupid and makes no sense but I am just as frustrated as you are right now. I hate lying to you. I would have told you weeks ago if I hadn't been putting my families' lives at stake. But things have changed. You deserve to know the danger I'm putting you in. If I had told you on the island it would have been a death sentence for you. And here on the ship is hardly any better."

Magnus stared back blankly. "Let me get this straight. You lied to me to protect me?" he asked, unconvinced. Alec winced.

"It sounds awful when you say it like that," he said, looking guilty.

"Damn straight it does," Magnus replied, trying to tug his hand from Alec's grasp. Alec just gripped his hand tighter.

"Magnus I'm not lying to you I swear. I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as we make port," he begged. Magnus snorted. "If these past few weeks meant anything to you, just give me a chance to set things right," Alec said, his voice barely above a whisper. The pain and hurt in Alec's eyes were beginning to crack his hardened shell of self righteous anger. Magnus wanted to believe him. Wanted to forgive him, and go back to the way things were before the island. But Magnus couldn't go on knowing that Alec was still keeping things from him.

"If you cared for me at all Alec, you'd have never lied to me. And it's clear now that you don't," he said, beginning to stand up, intent on leaving.

Magnus was stopped by Alec leaning across the table and crushing his lips to his own. Alec gripped the front of his shirt, practically dragging him across the table in his haste. Magnus's anger seemed to dissipate instantly as Alec's tongue forced his way into his mouth. He kissed back hungrily, savoring the taste of Alec on his tongue. Alec bit his bottom lip none too gently, eliciting a moan from Magnus. The past twenty-four hours had been crazy, and yet it all faded to the back of his mind, his full attention on the man before him.

Alec pulled away slowly, breathing just as heavily as Magnus. He cupped Magnus's face in his hand, their foreheads touching.

"Don't you ever think that I don't care for you," Alec said, his voice barely above a whisper. Magnus felt that at that moment, those blue eyes were searing into his very soul. "I love you Magnus," Alec said, a faint smile on his face. "More than life itself." Magnus thought his heart literally stopped as Alec said the words he'd been longing to hear for the last few weeks. There was no mistaking the look of love and adoration in those sapphire eyes. After all the lies and secrets, Magnus knew without a doubt that Alec was telling the truth.

Magnus could only smile his elation was so great. "I love you too," he said, tucking a strand of Alec's unruly hair behind his ear. Magnus cupped the back of Alec's head and pulled him in for another kiss. It was soft and slow, neither of them wanting to rush this moment. Magnus always marveled at how soft Alec's lips were. They were pliant and responsive beneath his own. Without looking, he knew that Alec's lips had turned deliciously red from their repeated passion. He ran his tongue along Alec's bottom lip, earning a small gasp from Alec as he parted his lips for Magnus.

Every time they kissed, it felt like the first time. Experiencing the taste of Alec's lips, or the flick of his tongue never dulled. Magnus guided them on top of the table, never breaking the kiss as he straddled Alec. Magnus ran his tongue along Alec's teeth, eliciting a soft moan from him. Magnus smiled into the kiss. When Alec made those noises beneath him, Magnus's control began to slip. Alec gripped at the base of Magnus's neck, tugging on his long strands. Magnus gasped, arching his neck. Alec took the opportunity to pepper his neck with kisses. Magnus's eyes lost focus as Alec nipped at the skin under his jaw.

"God Alec." Magnus's' voice came out as a breathy moan. Alec rolled on top of him, the hard table pressing into his back, but Magnus didn't care. He hooked his legs around Alec's waist, trying to bring him closer. Alec ran his hand along Magnus's thigh, his fingers digging into the taunt muscle. Magnus had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a moan that would rattle the walls.

"As much as I would like to continue," Magnus said breathily. "We're not in the best place for this."

"Screw them," Alec said, his voice practically a growl. He continued his ministrations along Magnus's neck, biting along his collarbone.

Magnus struggled to speak as Alec sucked on Magnus's inflamed skin. "I'm just saying we should change locations, before I end up tearing your clothes off." This seemed to get Alec's attention. He hovered over Magnus, their faces separated only by an inch.

"Powder room?" Alec said, smiling wickedly.

"Hell yes," Magnus said, dashing towards their room, with Alec right behind him.

**A/N: So when I said I meant for this to be longer, I meant that I intended to write lots and lots of smut. I assure you next chapter will pick up right where it left off. :D Reviews are love! **


	23. Chapter 23

**So this would have been updated a lot sooner if I hadn't ended up working for a week straight. O.O Money, money, money. I just have to keep telling myself that. And surprise, surprise, I actually had a somewhat active social life too. Hang out with friends? What? So yes, this is a bit later than I wanted, but it is done! And it is the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**And now I'm gonna go run off to a corner and hide because I'm having a panic attack about this chapter. So ya, CC owns them. *****runs away*******

Before the door had even shut behind them, Alec had Magnus pressed against the wall. Magnus wrapped his long legs around Alec's waist, hooking them at the ankle. Magnus ran his hands over Alec's straining biceps. He didn't know what Alec did before he came to the Morningstar but boy was he grateful. Being enveloped by Alec's lean muscular frame made Magnus keen in anticipation. He wanted Alec, and he wanted him now.

Magnus tightened his legs around his lover, trying to cling to him. He needn't have worried for Alec supported him with one arm, gripping Magnus's ass as he carried him to the small table they had placed in the room. Alec dumped Magnus on the table none too gently but Magnus was past the point of caring.

He clawed at Alec's shirt, desperate to have Alec's moon tinted skin against his own. As soon as the offending article of clothing was discarded Magnus ran his hands down Alec's chest, reveling in his tight abs and chest. Alec ran his hand up Magnus's thigh, his finger's clawing into his skin until they sunk into the soft flesh of Magnus's ass. Magnus let out a breathy moan. It drove him insane when Alec did that, and it seemed that Alec knew it too. Though Magnus was usually the aggressive one in their relationship, he loved that Alec was stepping up to the plate. Being man handled by the usually shy blue-eyed beauty had reduced him to a moaning mess. The mix of lust and love in Alec's ocean colored eyes alone was doing him in.

Magnus's own shirt was soon discarded, leaving them skin-to-skin. Magnus reveled in the heat radiating off of Alec. He pressed his lover down to him, desperate for that heat to be inside him. Magnus's skillful fingers quickly moved lower, pulling at the waistband of Alec's trousers. Alec's lips suddenly left his own, a current of worry in his eyes.

"What is it, love?" Magnus asked, brushing Alec's long locks of out his face. He rested his hand on the side of Alec's face lovingly. Alec bit his lower lip, his eyes refusing to meet those of his partner. In the light of the single lantern, Magnus could just make out a blush on Alec's cheeks.

"Remember how last time we were…" Alec trailed off, his face getting even redder. "Intimate?" he finally managed. Magnus couldn't help but grin, the boy's inability to say blowjob was just too adorable.

"You said that that it was just the beginning? That we could do more?" Magnus nodded, a ridiculous grin on his face. "Well, I want to do more. I'm just not exactly sure what to do." Alec was clearly mortified by his own confession. Magnus remembered his first time, how he really hadn't had a clue what was going on. He'd been scarred and with someone he barely knew. He didn't want Alec to feel that same uncertainty.

He kissed Alec lightly on the lips, reassuring him that it was okay. "You don't ever need to feel embarrassed with me," he said, their foreheads touching. "Every second with you is something new and wonderful. And I want nothing more than to share every moment with you for the rest of my life." Alec smiled at that, and in that moment Magnus knew he was the luckiest man on earth. The look of pure love in Alec's eyes was mirrored in his own.

Magnus rolled on top of Alec, hovering over him. He leaned down, brushing Alec's hair away so he could stare those blue depths that he fell in love with. "Trust me," he whispered across Alec's lips. "Always," Alec replied, leaning up to capture Magnus's mouth.

Magnus once again tugged at Alec's waistband, looking into his eyes, silently asking for permission. He received no protest and Magnus removed Alec's trousers. Alec was the single most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Everything about Alec screamed of masculinity; from his broad shoulders to the distinct shape of his abs. Even in the stinking bowels of the ship, encased in shadows, he was still inhumanly beautiful. It was something that Alec himself would never realize. How truly stunning he was. He was a God on earth, and Magnus fully intended to worship him as such.

He placed a kiss on either hollow created by Alec's slightly protruding hipbones, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. He could hear Alec moan breathily above him.

"Magnus," Alec said, clearly struggling to speak coherently. Magnus continued his ministrations, kissing downward to Alec's inner thigh. "Magnus, wait- " he tried again. Magnus could tell the boy was nervous, but he would do his damnedest to make sure that Alec never forgot this night. He finally moved onto the prize, licking Alec's shaft from tip to base. Alec cried out, his finger's pulling on Magnus's hair. Magnus thought that Alec would guide him back down, eager for more, but instead Alec tugged him gently up so that they were face to face.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked worriedly. Had he moved too fast? Was Alec more nervous than he let on? He looked slightly terrified. "If you're not ready, I won't push you," he said, trying to assuage his love.

"No, that is definitely not the problem," Alec said, his chest heaving. "I know I said I would tell you when we reached land, but I want to tell you now." Magnus should have felt excited, but truth be told he had just been about to fuck Alec to kingdom come. The secret could wait.

"Alec, it doesn't matter. I trust you, no matter what," he said, running his fingers through Alec's inky strands.

"It does matter," Alec stated, suddenly very serious. "If we continue and you don't know the truth, I'll feel like I had betrayed you, and I could never live with myself if I did that." Magnus began to protest, but Alec put a finger over his lips, silencing him. "If we make love, it would be a lie, because I've misled you about myself from day one." This got Magnus's attention.

"Morgenstern's not crazy. The tail on the island-" Alec started but Magnus cut him off.

"Alec that was just a hoax. Morgenstern and the hermit are off their rockers," Magnus sighed. Not this again.

"I'm a mermaid," Alec said suddenly. Magnus blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what Alec had just said. He stared at Alec stupidly, unable to process. Alec gulped nervously. Despite the ridiculous statement he had just made, there was legitimate fear in his eyes.

"When you found me, I had just transformed for the first time. It was my first time with human legs. That's why there were no ships around. I came from the sea." Magnus sat up slowly, putting distance between him and Alec. Alec looked pained, like Magnus moving away from him was a physical blow.

"My people sent me here to investigate. To see how much Morgenstern knew. We knew that he was getting too close, that it couldn't be just coincidence that he was getting closer to our city. That's why I came to the surface and masqueraded as a human," Alec finished, his eyes downcast. He had pulled his trousers back up and was now hugging his knees to his chest, like he was creating a shield to protect himself.

Magnus was incapable of speech, slowly absorbing what Alec had told him. He thought he'd been joking at first, some weird way of coping with his nervousness, but it was now clear that Alec was dead serious.

After a few minutes when Magnus still hadn't uttered a word, Alec clenched his jaw painfully like he was holding back tears. "If you don't want to be near me, I understand. You wanted the truth, and there it is." His voice cracked slightly as he hopped down from the table, moving for the door.

Magnus's arm whipped forward, snatching Alec's wrist. Alec turned back around, a guarded look on his face, as if he was expecting Magnus to yell at him. Magnus pulled him forward, so that Alec was standing before him. He tilted Alec's defiant chin up, so that he could look into his eyes.

"Feet or fins, did you really think that it would change how I feel about you?" Magnus asked. Alec stared back, slightly confused.

"But I'm half fish," Alec replied, weakly. "Doesn't that repulse you?"

Magnus smiled. "I think you of all people should know that it's _who_ a person is, not _what_ a person is that truly matters. _Who _you are Alec is the most brave, kindhearted person I know. The man I fell in love with. Fish scales and all." Magnus meant every word. He'd been speechless, he admitted, but his silence was not to be mistaken for repugnance. He knew that Alec was telling the truth, he'd never lie to him about something like this. And it didn't matter in the end. If Magnus learned one thing from his parents, it was that love could not be doted out or given as a reward for being "normal." Magnus had never been normal to the rest of society. And yet that never stopped Maria from loving him, and it certainly would not stop him from loving Alec.

Alec was staring at him in wide-eyed disbelief, like all of his fears and worries had suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but wild hope behind. His blue eyes radiated in the dim lighting, shining with complete adoration for his love. Now nothing was between them. Everything was out in the open, free from the crushing darkness of guilt. Magnus couldn't help but feel as if it was a whole new beginning, a clean slate with their relationship. From now on there would be only truth and their love for each other. A love that he wanted nothing more than to consummate right then and there.

"You, my dear, are too far away," Magnus said, his voice dropping low with desire. The grin that Alec gave him was down right deviant. Alec moved his hand up Magnus's thigh, ghosting over his straining erection. A moan escaped from his lips as Alec's hands continued their caresses. Alec's lips were soon at his throat, nipping and sucking with fervor. Magnus tilted his head back, allowing Alec more access. Magnus nearly jumped off the table when Alec began nibbling on the lobe of his ear. His eyes rolled heavenward. Since when did Alec initiate foreplay? And how in the world did he find that spot so quickly? Usually Magnus would have had him pinned to the wall, crying out as he ravaged him. Now the tables were turned and Magnus was the one with melting knees, and he was loving every second of it.

He had never been so turned on in his life, as when Alec laid his hand on his chest and pushed him firmly down on the table. That spark of lust was back in Alec's fathomless eyes and Magnus was eager for it to be released. He wanted, no needed Alec inside of him, full to bursting.

Alec's hands left burning paths on Magnus's torso as they found the hem of his trousers. Alec wasted no time in removing the offending article from him. Gone was the blushing boy who could not even directly refer to their sexual relationship. As Alec looked down at his naked body, his eyes devoured every inch of richly tanned skin.

"You're so beautiful," Alec murmured, his hot breath brushing against his lips. For the first time in his life Magnus blushed. No one had ever looked at him, so exposed and vulnerable, and said without a hint of fallacy that he was beautiful. Alec was looking at him with such love and adoration that he felt like he could not possibly deserve such praise.

Magnus pulled Alec down so they were flush to each other, nuzzling into his neck. "Alec, make love to me," he said, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. Alec captured his lips, kissing him passionately. Magnus reached around to Alec's ass, his finger's sneaking under his trousers. He swept them off in one fluid motion, leaving the soft curve of Alec's ass beneath his fingers. Alec kicked his pants the rest of the way off and wasted no time in rubbing his nether regions into Magnus's already straining cock.

Alec was groaning wildly above him, as they ground their lower bodies together. Magnus was so lost in bliss that he didn't even realize he was emitting the same noises. As pleasurable as it was, Magnus could sense that Alec was once again at a loss for what to do next. He gently nudged Alec, indicating that they needed to switch positions. He took all of Alec in his mouth, coating his cock thickly with saliva. Alec bucked his hips beneath him, straining for more. Ideally, they'd have scented oil, but the only lubricant they would be getting on this ship was their own. Alec was murmuring his name under his breath, his voice getting throatier by the second.

Magnus couldn't help but smile around Alec's member. He didn't want Alec's first time to be filled with the inevitable pain of penetration. He had made it very clear that he was capable of pitching, and Magnus was going to let him. Once he was fully satisfied that Alec was coated thoroughly he released his lover's now glistening member. He straddled Alec, hips spread wide as he positioned himself over Alec's erection. He lowered himself slowly, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as Alec began to fill him. He tried to not let the pain show on his face for Alec's sake. A little pain was nothing to the eventual pleasure they would both be experiencing. As he began to stretch around Alec, he slid down further.

Alec had a hold on his hips in a death grip, his finger's sinking into skin. His head was thrown back, a look of pure bliss on his face. His breathing had already become labored. "You feel amazing," he gasped out. This only encouraged Magnus to slide down further, all the way to the base of Alec's shaft. Alec gasped below him at the sensation. Soon the burning pain turned to pleasure, a feeling of contentment flooding through Magnus. It had definitely been a long time since he had ever bottomed, but he couldn't bring himself to regret giving up his dominant nature. Having Alec fully sheathed inside him was the single most mind blowing experience he'd ever had. He was seeing stars behind his eyelids, and they hadn't even begun to move. With that thought in mind Magnus rose slightly and brought himself back down.

Alec moaned at the friction, his fingers now digging into the soft flesh of Magnus's ass. Magnus repeated the action, this time sliding off farther before slamming back down. He couldn't help but cry out. It felt so Goddamn good. Alec was soon lifting his hips, eager to aid in the action. Magnus rolled his hips forward, and cried out as Alec met him, filling him even deeper. Magnus was surprised when Alec gently rolled him over, sliding between his legs. Alec pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into him.

"Fuck!" Magnus cried out, losing his composure completely. Alec had definitely gotten the right idea. He slung his legs around Alec's waist, trying desperately to pull him closer. Their lips collided again as Alec drove persistently into him. Alec's fingers threaded through Magnus's hair, tugging on his long locks. Magnus moaned into the kiss, causing their lips to vibrate. Having his hair pulled was another one of his weak spots, and Alec used the knowledge to his advantage.

Alec was kissing along Magnus's jaw when he suddenly switched angles, turning his hips so that he hit Magnus's prostate. Magnus couldn't help it, he screamed. Alec immediately stopped, paralyzed with fear.

"I'm sorry! What did I do? Are you hurt?" he asked, terrified that he had somehow hurt his beloved.

"Don't you dare fucking stop," Magnus practically growled. Alec didn't argue, doing the same move again. Magnus had to bite his knuckle to keep from screaming out again. It felt so good. Alec soon had Magnus reduced to a blubbering mess, with barely coherent shouts of 'harder' and cries of ecstasy reverberating through the small room.

Magnus was at the end of his tether, and from the way Alec kept falling out of rhythm he could tell he was close as well. In a sudden moment of what Magnus could only describe as divine inspiration, Alec threw one of Magnus's legs up around his shoulder, opening him farther. With a final thrust, Alec hit Magnus's prostate with enough force that he was literally seeing black spots as he came with a blinding force. Alec followed immediately after him, their ecstatic cries mingling in the air.

Alec collapsed on top of him, clearly spent. Their chest's heaved against each other, both trying to edge back to normal. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, content to just hold his lover. He didn't want to separate from Alec, but his backside was starting to ache painfully after the pounding he had just received. Alec seemed to pick up on his discomfort, pulling out slowly. Magnus let out a hiss of pain, but it was soon soothed with a gentle kiss on his temple.

Alec cuddled back down with him, lying on his side so he could face his lover. They wrapped their arms around each other, content to simply hold one another. "That was…" Alec trailed off.

"Unbelievable," Magnus finished, smiling at his blue-eyed beauty.

**A/N: *peeks out***** if you review any chapter, please let it be this one. I am horribly freaking out over it, so I'd appreciate your honest opinion/advice. **


	24. Chapter 24

**HI! ****(waves innocently) So ya, I know it's been like a month. Please don't hate me. It was when I got a review going "when are you going to update?" that I became consumed with guilt. So here's an update! Once again, I apologize. I got horribly caught up in writing my other fic Between the Lines. It was like a huge month long wave of inspiration and I just had to write. So as a result this one kind of got put on the back burner. But it's back! And I promise to switch between the two for updates from now on. Consider this a peace offering. **

**I own nada. **

Alec awoke on top of the table, feeling the wood engrained into his hip. He felt Magnus's arms wrapped tightly around him, his body spooned against his. Alec sighed contently, snuggling into Magnus's warmth. He had never been so happy in his life. It was better than he could have ever hoped for. Magnus had accepted him. Magnus still loved him, even after he learned the truth. His heart swelled with happiness. It all seemed too good to be true. Yet proof of the exact opposite was curled around him right now.

Magnus shifted behind him, snuggling into the crook of Alec's neck. Alec could tell that Magnus was slowly struggling to wake up. He wound his fingers between Magnus's own, squeezing his hand gently. He craned his head back, catching a glimpse of Magnus's tussled head of hair.

Magnus groaned, his eyes cracking open slightly. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"No idea," Alec said, shifting slightly so he could see Magnus better. "Did you sleep okay?" he asked, looking at Magnus adoringly. Magnus grinned at him with hooded eyes. He brought his hand up, tracing the contour of Alec's shoulder.

"Hm, let me think," he said, trailing his finger down Alec's arm. Alec couldn't control the shiver that ran up his spine. "I now know everything about you. We had mind blowing sex, and I awoke with the love of my life in my arms." By now Magnus's finger had traced a path along the contours of Alec's abs, stopping just shy of the trail of black curls of Alec's lower abdomen. Alec gulped loudly, his body going into sensory overload. Magnus's gaze met his once again, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "So yes, I slept well," he said grinning smugly, seeing just how much he was affecting Alec. "Though my ass is a bit sore from the thorough pounding you gave me," he continued, chuckling lightly.

Alec blushed deeply, both from Magnus's words and the precarious placement of his hand.

"Does it hurt?" Alec asked, overcome by curiosity. Alec hadn't been so blinded by lust that he hadn't noticed Magnus's initial discomfort.

Magnus's finger traced slow circles at Alec's hips, contemplating before he answered. "To be honest, yes. The first time especially," he said, meeting Alec's gaze. "But the pain doesn't last long," he said, trucking a stray lock of hair behind Alec's ear affectionately. Alec was right to be nervous. This was a whole new experience for him after all. Could mermaids have sex like humans? The thought was totally alien to him, but he supposed it was just something he'd have to get used to.

However, when Alec spoke again, his question surprised him. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, brow furrowed with concern. Magnus couldn't help but smile. Even during the passionate throws of love making, Alec was still concerned with Magnus's well being. Magnus smiled sweetly down at Alec, kissing the small frown between his eyebrows away.

"No, love," he said, bringing his hand up to cradle the side of Alec's face lovingly. "Those were screams of joy, I assure you."

Alec blushed again, but drew Magnus in, brushing their lips together lightly.

"I love you," Alec murmured, his breath tingling against Magnus's lips. Magnus's heart swelled at the words.

"I love you too," he replied, leaning down for another kiss. Alec threaded his fingers through the base of Magnus's hair, tugging lightly. Magnus unconsciously leaned back into the touch, lifting his head back. Alec took the opportunity to suck along Magnus's exposed neck, nipping at Magnus's flushed skin. Magnus felt his eyelids flutter. God Alec was good at that.

Alec suddenly rolled up, taking Magnus with him, his legs straddling Alec's lap. Alec was already hard beneath him, and he was in much of the same state. In some distant part of his mind, Magnus admonished himself. They were acting like horny teenagers, but when Alec's mouth found his nipple and began sucking fervently the annoying little voice disappeared instantly.

"Ah God," Magnus moaned, arching into Alec's mouth. Alec's hands gripped his hips strongly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his ass. Alec flipped him onto the table, trailing kisses down Magnus's abdomen as he went. Alec nipped at the sensitive skin surrounding Magnus's straining cock. Magnus's eyelids fluttered as he arched into Alec's touch.

"Uh Alec," he began, his voice throaty from pure need. "I don't think I'm up for round two quite yet." Magnus was sorer than he would like to admit. It had been a very long time since he had bottomed.

Alec leaned back up, kissing Magnus lightly. "That actually wasn't what I had in mind," he said, looking at him from beneath his eyelashes. Magnus's brows shot up in surprise. Then what was he-oh.

"You always make me feel so good," Alec murmured against his ear. Magnus shivered uncontrollably. "I want to make you feel even better," Alec said, his voice husky as he nipped at Magnus's ear lobe. Magnus gulped. Alec kissed his Adam's apple, before moving back down, a glint of pure lust in his eyes.

Magnus's gaze stayed locked with Alec's blue orbs as Alec licked down his length. Magnus groaned uncontrollably, at the contact. Magnus couldn't get over Alec's sudden forwardness. Last night he had been aggressive, but he'd still maintained that sweet awkwardness that was all his own. Now though, Alec was down right deviant. The way he was gazing up at Magnus as he licked him was making Magnus shiver in anticipation.

Alec stroked him, gripping him from base to tip. Magnus bucked into Alec's hand, eager for more friction. Alec complied readily, pumping faster. Magnus arched his back, letting Alec trail kisses across his stomach. Magnus silently urged for Alec to go faster. It felt so freaking good. He loved to ravish Alec, as frequently as possible, but he had been craving this for far too long.

Alec was right, Magnus needed to be on the receiving end sometimes, and boy was Alec being thorough. Alec took his hand away, causing Magnus to look up sharply. He needn't have worried though as Alec kissed the sensitive skin around his throbbing member. Alec kissed and nipped at his inner thighs and around his swollen cock. Everywhere but where he wanted Alec's lips to be right now.

Magnus moaned in frustration. He wanted Alec's mouth around him now. Alec continued his peppered kisses, his tongue flicking out to lick Magnus's inflamed skin.

"Alec," Magnus groaned, not able to keep the whine out of his voice. Alec chuckled darkly, glancing up at Magnus with hooded eyes.

"What? You're the only one that can tease?" he asked smirking. Magnus glared daggers at him, albeit half-heartedly. The image of Alec between his legs was just too sexy. He couldn't stay mad for too long though because Alec licked him from tip to base again, pushing away any rational thought. Magnus gasped, his fingers were clutching the side of the table in a death grip. He had to hold onto something for fear of shoving Alec's head down on his dick. This was just pure torture. Alec licked the sensitive skin that stretched between his shaft and his balls. Magnus about broke down and screamed at Alec to just get his mouth around his dick already when Alec finally relented.

He was tentative at first, taking in just a few inches, but Magnus was already in a state of pure bliss. Alec's mouth was so warm. Magnus had had plenty of blow jobs, but this was so much better than anything he'd ever experienced. Alec was doing this for him, for his own simple pleasure, and that made it all the more wonderful.

Alec took him in further, encompassing him more deeply in that blessed warmth. Magnus had to resist the urge to buck into Alec's mouth. This was the first time he'd ever done this, he didn't need Magnus shoving his cock down his throat. Alec continued his journey down until he could go no further, dragging his teeth not so gently against Magnus's shaft as he came back up. It was a good thing Magnus was already laying down, because his whole body had turned to jelly. It felt so fucking amazing.

"Magnus?" came Alec's tentative voice. Magnus looked down, to find Alec biting his lip seemingly in a conundrum. "Yes, love?" Magnus could barely stutter out an answer. Alec bit his lip again, only inciting Magnus's already painfully hard cock higher. God why was that simple gesture so arousing?

"How do I, uhm, take you all in?" his gaze flicking down to Magnus's groin. "It's just, you're so big," he continued, clearly frustrated. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle, Alec just looked so determined.

"You just need to change your angle, hun," he said fondly. It never failed to amaze him just how adorable Alec truly was. Alec's brows knitted in confusion, not getting what Magnus was saying. Magnus gently guided him back down and Alec took him back in. "Now just drop your jaw and—" Magnus's instructions were cut off by Alec taking him clear to the base. "Ya, like that," Magnus stuttered out between gasping breathes. Alec wasted no time getting back to turning Magnus into a giant heap of useless muscle. The only thing better than feeling Alec deep throat him, was watching Alec's unruly mess of black curls bob up and down as he sucked Magnus off. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

As Alec continued to languish him with his tongue and teeth Magnus couldn't hold back any longer. He threaded his hands through Alec's hair, thrusting into Alec's mouth. Alec gave an experimental tug on his balls, causing Magnus to cry out. Magnus's whole body was on sensory overload. Every lick and nip cut straight through him, his breathing growing more erratic as Alec went. It wasn't too long before Magnus felt that familiar tightening in his abdomen.

"Alec," he gasped out in warning, barely able to form words. Alec paid him no mind though. He added his hand to the mix, twisting around Magnus's base, and suddenly Magnus was seeing stars. He threw his head back, arching off the table as Alec swallowed his load.

Magnus collapsed back onto the table, utterly spent. After a few lingering swipes of the tongue, Alec joined him, entangling their legs together as they laid in each others arms. Alec kissed him gently and Magnus could taste the remnants of himself on Alec's lips.

Magnus stared accusingly into Alec's blue eyes. "You are such a tease," he said, feigning annoyance.

"I learned from the best," he replied, smiling coyly. Magnus couldn't even be fake upset with that face. He just leaned in to capture Alec's lips again, reveling in the feeling that this was what he had to look forward to for the remainder of his days.

**A/N: Smut back to back you say? Well ya…like I said I felt guilty, so a little bit of unplotted smut is my attempt at an apology. I promise I shall resume actual plot next chapter. Not like I deserve any, but reserves are love! (puppy dog eyes)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay so an update! Thank you all for such kind reviews! I do my best to update in a timely manner, but sometimes life gets in the way so be patient with me. I'm an art major. I'm doing art constantly. Lol. And this story is officially plotted out for the next 7 chapters! So hopefully it will be smooth sailing for a while since I typically just plop down and start writing with only vague ideas in mind. O.o **

**CC owns them. Beta-ed by the lovely StarryOwlEyes : D**

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's inky strands, lazily caressing his lover. He could wake up everyday just like this, with Alec's head on his chest, sound asleep. Alec looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. His face without a wrinkle of worry, now free of any deep dark secrets that had been troubling him. Everything was just as it should be. Alec's eyelids fluttered, his thick eyelashes standing out sharply against his porcelain skin.

"Morning," Magnus purred, trailing a hand down Alec's spine. His touch brought goose bumps to Alec's skin. Magnus smiled delightedly. He loved that with such a simple touch, he could cause Alec's body to have such a strong reaction. Alec curled more tightly into Magnus's chest, nuzzling for warmth.

"It's too early to be morning," he groaned, tightening his hold on Magnus's waist. "I'm too sore to scrub the deck all day." Magnus snorted.

"You're too sore?" he asked incredulously. "I thought I was the one that got my ass pounded last night?" Alec looked up sharply, his eyes filled with regret.

"Magnus I'm so sorry," Alec lamented, clearly distressed. Magnus hushed him.

"Alec, I was kidding. Believe me, I'd take a sore ass everyday if you were the reason for it." He kissed Alec's temple lovingly. "You need to stop with these apologies. I'm going to start to think you don't want to fuck me," he said teasingly.

Alec pursed his lips, his oceanic eyes narrowing to slits. "You're a clown fish, really."

Magnus laughed uproariously. His chest was heaving so much that Alec bounced up and down from the movement. Magnus wiped a tear from his eye, smiling widely.

"You're so adorable," Magnus said, pecking Alec on the nose. "Are all of your jokes fish related?"

Alec smiled ruefully. "Well considering I am half fish, I think its reasonable to assume most of them are." Magnus tucked a piece of hair behind Alec's ear, cradling the side of his face lovingly.

"How does that work anyway?" he asked, suddenly extremely curious. Alec smiled softly, leaning down to brush his lips against Magnus's in a sweet caress. "What was that for?" Magnus asked, not that he was complaining.

"For being you," he said. "For asking. For being so casual about it," he continued, kissing Magnus on the temple, the cheek, and the hollow of his throat as he listed off his reasons. "For loving me, despite every reason not to." Alec's lips had found Magnus's once again.

Magnus reached up to cup the back of Alec's head, holding him against him for a moment longer. When they drew a part Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's. "I have _every_ reason to love you," he said, staring deeply into Alec's eyes, trying to convey just how true those words were.

Alec smiled, his face glowing from Magnus's words. "I never imagined you'd be so perfect," he said, resting his chin on Magnus's chest. Magnus's brow furrowed in confusion at Alec's words.

"What do you mean you never imagined I'd be so perfect?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Magnus didn't know what struck him that was so odd about the statement, but just the way Alec had said it, sort of begged asking. Alec opened his mouth to answer and suddenly stopped, his eyes wide in slight panic. "What?" Magnus asked. What was Alec getting so worked up about?

Alec chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Okay, this is really embarrassing," he said blushing furiously.

"Alec, out with it already," Magnus exhaled.

Alec still looked horribly nervous but he nodded. "So we're not supposed to surface. It's actually explicitly forbidden, because the risk of someone seeing us is too great." Magnus nodded, that made sense. "Well I'd surface anyway."

"Why?" Magnus asked. The idea of Alec being seen and caught by someone like Valentine terrified him. Why would Alec ever risk himself like that? By now Alec was akin to the coloring of a lobster.

"Well, uhm- because of you," he said, his words slurring slightly together in his rush to get them out. Magnus's eyebrows rose.

"Because of me?" he repeated, dumbfounded. They hadn't even met yet.

Alec nodded slightly. "A couple of months ago I came across two ships, one was on fire. And, well, I saw you," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He was having a hard time meeting Magnus's gaze, he was so embarrassed. "I guess I was kind of smitten with you, so I'd check in from time to time." As soon as Alec was finished he clamped his mouth shut, as if he was afraid he'd admit more. Alec flinched down, waiting for Magnus's reaction. When Magnus started laughing again, it was the last thing that Alec expected.

Magnus kissed him on the cheek, a huge grin on his face. "I'm flattered," he said, still smiling. "Is that why you freaked out when we first met?" Alec nodded his head silently. Magnus chuckled. "That makes a lot more sense," he admitted. "You were so flustered."

"Ya, well, the guy I'd been daydreaming about for the past few months had rescued me from drowning. I think I had the right to be shocked," Alec said, lightening up. Magnus was once again tracing down Alec's side lazily with his finger.

"There's just so much I want to know," Magnus said in wonder. Alec was literally from a whole different world. What was his favorite place underwater? Where did he live? He just had so many questions, but would Alec ever truly be able to show him?

A frantic knocking shocked him out of his thoughts. Alec and Magnus's heads whipped towards the door. They had barred it right?

"Hey, love birds, hustle before the rest of the crew starts wondering where the hell you are," came Ragnor's distorted voice through the door. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. That man was a lifesaver. They reluctantly parted from each other and began pulling their clothes back on. When they opened the door it revealed Ragnor standing in the dark hallway, his arms crossed over his chest. At the sight of them, he rolled his eyes heavenward.

"By god were you two fucking all night?" he asked, tossing his long hair out of his face. Even Magnus had the decency to look embarrassed, though he was far from the beet red that Alec had turned. Despite Ragnor's teasing, Magnus knew that his friend was truly happy for him. Ragnor had only ever wanted Magnus to be happy.

In the shadowed folds of the hallway, he felt Alec slip his fingers through his, squeezing tightly. Magnus smiled down at their entwined fingers. As they emerged from the depths of the ship, the sun illuminated the lovers. Magnus couldn't have been happier.

(line break)

The sun was out and burning fiercely, its rays causing a burn on even the most leathered sailor. Yet Alec didn't mind. His once dreaded companion no longer had any affect on Alec. He was in too good of a mood to care whether or not he was turning into a lobster.

Thinking about last night, Alec couldn't keep a ridiculous grin off his face. Growing up, he'd been led to believe that sex was for procreation purposes only. Mermaids weren't ones for passion. Alec could never have anticipated that sex would be so pleasurable. The feeling of being inside Magnus alone did wonders on him. Just thinking about how warm and tight Magnus was made Alec aroused. Magnus had never been more beautiful than when they were together. Stripped away was the sarcastic and hardened shell that Magnus projected. What was left was the pure and beautiful soul beneath; the side that only Alec got to see. Making love to Magnus was the single most beautiful act he had done.

With that thought in mind, Alec's gaze sought out his lover. Magnus was helping coil the tack line, a temporary reprieve from his usual perch at the crow's nest. Magnus reached down, gathering another bundle, giving Alec a great view of Magnus's pert ass. Alec bit his bottom lip, relishing the sight. As if sensing his gaze, Magnus turned around, catching Alec blatantly ogling him. Normally at this point, Alec would have blushed and looked away. Now, however, Alec just smirked, giving Magnus a heated stare.

Magnus's eyebrows rose in surprise, but his expression quickly changed into a hungry longing. Alec chuckled to himself. He finally understood why Magnus took so much pleasure in teasing him. Alec would never admit it, but he greatly enjoyed making Magnus all hot and bothered.

Alec gave the deck one more good scrape and stood up, cracking his back. Alec rubbed the back of his neck absently. Scrubbing the deck always made him horribly stiff.

Alec started when a man beside him snickered. Alec turned around, only to find a grizzled looking man staring at him in disgust.

"Sore from taking it up the ass?" he asked, practically spitting.

"Excuse me?" Alec asked, taken aback by the man's tone.

"We tolerated Bane because he kept his business on the mainland," the man continued vehemently," but I won't stand for having two abominations on this ship."

"Abomination?" Alec asked, half in shock and half growing anger.

"You heard me, you unholy piece of shit," he said, taking a menacing step towards Alec. Suddenly Magnus was between them, a warning hand on the man's chest.

"Do we have a problem here?" Magnus asked, his green eyes flashing dangerously. The man shoved Magnus's hand away in contempt.

"You're next Bane," the man growled, poking his finger into Magnus's chest to emphasize his point. "We all know what you two are doing when you sneak off at night."

Magnus smirked, still retaining his composure, but beneath the surface a fierce fire lurked. "What is it Blackwell? Feel left out on all the fun?" Magnus asked snakily.

Blackwell's face turned purple, the veins on his neck sticking out. He moved to grab his sword, but Magnus beat him to it, the point resting threateningly against Blackwell's abdomen.

"That wouldn't be a wise idea," Magnus said, tisking reproachfully. Blackwell glowered at him in hatred.

"Whoa, whoa," Ragnor said, coming onto the scene. He stood between the two glowering men, trying to calm things down. "Both of you calm down." Blackwell looked like he was about to protest, but with a second glance at Magnus's sword he swallowed back his retort. Magnus smirked, knowing that he had won this round. Alec was glad that Magnus was such an expert at fencing. Every man on this ship was scared of Magnus when he had a sword in his hand, Blackwell being no exception.

The voice of the first mate snapped the men out of the standstill. "What's going on here?" he asked, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"Nothing sir," Ragnor said, glaring at Magnus to put his sword away. Magnus did so with reluctance, looking at Blackwell like he wanted to gut him right then and there. "You know how it gets. The blood just starts to boil," Ragnor said, turning to Blackwell with narrowed eyes. Blackwell nodded begrudgingly.

The first mate seemed to accept the explanation easily enough. "Get back to work," he barked, turning away in distaste. Blackwell stalked away, leaving Ragnor rubbing his forehead in despair.

"Why do I always end up pulling you away from a fight?" he mused aloud before stalking away in annoyance. Magnus ignored Ragnor and turned towards Alec, concern clearly written across his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, unconsciously reaching out to him. Alec nodded.

"I'm more pissed than anything," he said truthfully. Back at home if anyone would have said that it would have confirmed all his fears. That he was unnatural, unwanted. But looking into Magnus's stunning eyes he felt nothing but irritation at Blackwell and his hateful words. Love was nothing to be ashamed of, even between two men. The man's ignorant statement hadn't hurt him; it just strengthened his conviction that Magnus was the most important thing in his life.

"I'm fine, really," Alec said, trying to assuage his lover's fears. Magnus still looked distressed. He stepped closer, curling his hand onto Alec's arm. His fingers ran gently across the slight bulge of his bicep, his green eyes locked fiercely on his own blue orbs.

"I'd hoped to shield you from that," he murmured in defeat. "I never wanted you to go through what I have," he continued in earnest. Alec's expression softened at his lovers concern. He knew what Magnus really meant.

"Magnus you can't protect me from the world," he replied. "People are going to think whatever they like. All that matters is that you're here with me." Magnus couldn't contain his smile at Alec's words.

"I want to kiss you right now," Magnus said demurely, a small smirk on his face. Alec was thinking of a whole lot of different things that he could do to Magnus's body besides kissing. He wondered if Blackwell would self-combust if he saw just what he and Magnus did behind closed doors. The thought alone made Alec smirk in satisfaction.

"I think we're both going to have to be satisfied with thoughts of when you kiss me later," he said suggestively. Magnus's eyebrow rose in that way that made Alec's groan twitch.

"I think I created a monster," Magnus mused, his eyes raking down Alec's body. Alec chuckled deeply. Magnus had no idea.

(line break)

Magnus hadn't been able to talk to Alec for the rest of the day, Blackwell's burning gaze constantly reminding them of the fact that their little trysts were of knowledge to the crew. Just thinking about Blackwell made Magnus's hand twitch towards his sword. He wanted to skewer the vermin. He'd be damned if he let anyone hurt Alec. His hand clenched around his mug of ale, the wood digging into his fingers.

Ragnor suddenly elbowed him in the side. "Cut it out," he snapped, knowing exactly what Magnus was thinking. Maybe he shouldn't have been glaring daggers at the back of Blackwell's head. "You keep this up and pretty soon Blackwell is going to have a whole gang of followers ready to throw you and Alec overboard," he seethed. "Calm. Down."

Alec reached underneath the table, grabbing Magnus's knee firmly. Magnus met Alec's ocean blue eyes and acquiesced to his lover's pleading look. "I'll behave," he grumbled. He really wanted to teach Blackwell a thing or two, but that would upset Alec.

Ragnor snorted at this. "You'll behave," he muttered. "Honestly Mags, if it wasn't for me cleaning up your temper tantrums you'd have been thrown in Davey Jones' locker long ago." Ragnor tore off a hunk of bread with fervor, his frustration clear. Magnus couldn't bring himself to be annoyed with Ragnor's exasperation. Ragnor had dug him out of some serious trouble many times over. He'd had his back for years, never once hesitating to help him. He was a rare friend.

"I'm sorry," he said, gazing in earnest at his friend, trying to catch his gaze. Ragnor huffed, but his tense posture eased a little.

"Both of you just be careful, okay?" he said, sipping from his cup. "I feel personally responsible for both of you two daft ninnies. You're making me prematurely grey." Magnus chuckled lightly, knowing he had been forgiven. He clapped his friend on the shoulder, standing up from the table. He caught Alec's gaze, motioning for him to follow.

"We will," he promised, giving Ragnor a reassuring smile before he left the mess hall, Alec close behind him. Magnus led the way up to the deck, wanting some fresh air. He didn't dare go back to their little hide out. It would be just like Blackwell to try and sneak up on them. He stopped at the bow of the ship, leaning heavily against the rail. Alec came up behind him, curling his arms around Magnus waist. His chin rested against Magnus's shoulder, his breath heating the side of Magnus's neck.

"Do you miss it?" Magnus asked. Alec didn't need him to elaborate on what "it" was. Magnus could feel Alec chest rise and fall with a sigh.

"I miss my family," he said slowly. "Izzy and Max especially. My parents and I aren't particularly close, but I do miss their presence." Magnus felt a sudden pang in his chest. Alec hadn't seen them in over a month. He couldn't imagine leaving a family that loved him, masquerading in an entirely foreign world. The fact that Alec was on the same ship with the very man who was determined to hunt his kind was just icing on the cake. He hugged Alec closer to him, trying to offer some comfort. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he got to have Alec close to him while his family was leagues away.

"They must miss you terribly," he murmured, his voice getting carried away by the wind. Alec shrugged.

"They know what I'm doing is important," he said. "They'd be glad that I have you with me." Magnus snorted.

"Me?" he asked, incredulously. Somehow he didn't think Alec's parents would approve of a no good pirate. Alec kissed his neck sweetly, causing shivers to go up Magnus's spine.

"They'd like you," he stated simply, nuzzling into Magnus's neck. "Especially Izzy," he said, chuckling. Magnus couldn't help but smile. Alec's faith in him never ceased to amaze him.

"I'd like to meet them," he said truthfully. He could tell Alec was smiling without even looking at him.

"You will," Alec said with a certainty that Magnus couldn't even process. Alec was so sure. So sure that everything would be alright. That they'd get through this mess, so that he could meet his parents of all things. As his lover held him tight, Magnus felt that maybe, just maybe, it would all come true.

**A/N: Review, review, review! Yes I'm a review whore. What can I say, they keep me going! Also if you haven't read my other story Between the Lines I'd appreciate it if you took a peak and gave me some feedback! ****(hugs)**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this was a pretty fast update for me, considering I just updated BTL a few days ago and I started this chap last night. ****Thank you to wekya for your wonderful pom pom inspiration and editing for me! **

**CC owns 'em. **

The light at sea was never good. The crew lived with the sun, getting up as soon as its rays tinted the sky pink, and stowing below deck to drink away the days' labor as soon as it disappeared beneath the horizon. The bowels of the ship were always filled with shadows, the light of the lanterns never enough to fully illuminate the rib like structure of the massive ship. It was in one of those endless shadows that Magnus now resided in. He sloshed the contents of his cup around, mulling over his thoughts. It had been two days since the incident with Blackwell. Two, very long, tense days.

It was Blackwell that he was now watching. He'd eyed anything Blackwell did with suspicion. The little tiff on deck hadn't gone unnoticed by the other men, especially Valentine's loyal lackeys. They'd formed a little group that now ate together, Blackwell at the center of it all. They whispered and cast glances at Magnus and Alec all day. It wasn't hard to imagine just what they were talking about. Even Ragnor was earning a few scowls now and again. They hadn't done or said anything to either of them, but he knew the likelihood of relations remaining peaceful weren't good.

He took another sip of water. It was stale and tasted faintly of wood from being stored for so long, but at least it was liquid. He hadn't touched a drop of rum for three days, afraid that even if his senses were even just the slightest bit dulled, Blackwell would make a move. He couldn't risk it. Not with Ragnor and Alec.

Blackwell's beady eyes suddenly met his own from across the mess hall. The raggedy man's nostrils flared, causing his flattened nose to look even more crooked. His eyes bore into Magnus with a predatory like scowl. They held a threat in their murky brown depths. And Magnus didn't respond well to threats.

The rest of the men's gazes suddenly turned to Magnus as well. It was like being stared down by a pack of wolves, yet Magnus refused to be intimidated. He rested his hand lightly on the pommel of his sword, his eyes narrowing as he returned the heated stare. The men's gaze flicked down to his sword and reluctantly broke eye contact. Magnus couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. They knew that Magnus could easily hold his own against them. He was one of the best swordsmen in the Caribbean. It was why he was accepted on the ship in the first place; because he was such a valuable asset. The only way they were going to get the better of him was to get the whole crew involved to subdue him.

The thought had been gallant, but Magnus realized with a sinking sense of dread that it could very well happen. The only friend he had here was Ragnor. He knew next to nothing about the rest of the crew who had signed on. Those who weren't as loyal to Valentine would be intimidated into going along with the others. Magnus gulped down his rising sense of unease. They were still a day's journey from Tortuga; they needed to resupply and get some new materials. Though why Morgenstern chose Tortuga for supplies was beyond him. Maybe because everyone there could be cowed into giving him whatever he wanted for less.

A familiar form suddenly approached him, plunking down on the bench beside him. Ragnor blew his long dirty blond hair out of his face, a few strands having escaped from his loosely tied hair. He glanced over to where Magnus's attention was still focused, a frown crossing over his features.

"Magnus you'll just aggravate them more if you keep that up," he admonished. Magnus sighed, looking at his closest friend.

"I know," he admitted. "I just don't want them to think that they can intimidate me." Magnus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. They couldn't get to Tortuga fast enough in his opinion. The sooner they got off this damned ship the better. "If they lay a hand on Alec, I'll-"

"Magnus," Ragnor said, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "No one is going to touch Alec. I'll always be here to back you up. The last thing I'm going to let happen is letting one of those goons hurt Alec." Ragnor's brown eyes glowed warmly as he gave his friend an encouraging smile. Magnus smiled back. "Plus, I think you need to give the boy some credit. Alec can take care of himself," Ragnor said, kicking his feet out in front of him as he leaned back against the wall.

"I know, it's just that I-"

"You love him," Ragnor finished Magnus's sentence. "I know," he said with a knowing smile. "That's precisely why I won't let him out of my sights. He makes you happy, and I'll be damned if Blackwell and those goons try and take away the one person who has truly brought joy to your life, Mags." Magnus smiled gratefully at his friend. Ragnor was truly the one person he could depend on, who he could trust just as much as Alec. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky.

"Thank you," he said. Words couldn't encompass his gratitude. They both sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, content to just be in each other's company.

"Where is Alec by the way?" Magnus asked, a slight panic creeping into his voice.

"He's up on the deck," Ragnor said calmly, giving Magnus a bemused expression. "You're such a mother hen," he said chuckling. Magnus resisted the urge to smack him. He wasn't a mother hen, he thought indignantly as he made his way up the stairs. Just protective of what was most dear to him.

(line break)

Alec's legs dangled over the edge of the ship, swaying in the empty space. The cool breeze brought the briny smell of the sea to his nose. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent. It smelled like home. Granted, the smell of the water was a far cry from actually being in it, but it would suffice for the time being.

It was so peaceful out here away from the confines of the ship. Being stuck on this hellish vessel was making Alec feel more and more claustrophobic with each passing day. He needed to be out in the open, if not in the water, then on land. He closed his eyes, imagining that he was far, far away from the Morningstar with Magnus at his side. He smiled to himself, the thought filling him with warmth. He'd give anything to just have Magnus all to himself right now.

"Someone sure looks happy," a voice interrupted his daydream. His eyes snapped open. He'd recognize that voice anywhere and it wasn't supposed to be here.

"Izzy?" he asked in a panic, his blue eyes searching the almost bitch black water in desperation for his sister.

"Over here, silly," she said with a tinge of annoyance. Alec's eyes finally locked with her dark gaze.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. She was hidden away in the bow of the ship, where normally something was carved into the wood to distinguish it from other ships. A place usually occupied by a carving of a mermaid. The irony was not lost on Alec. If anything it just made him even more terrified.

"I came to see you, duh," she said, rolling her eyes. "I haven't seen you in a month. The Clave was starting to worry." She flicked back her wet strands of hair that still clung to her shoulders. Thank god she had transformed, her feet tucked neatly underneath her, her tunic just covering the tops of her thighs.

"The Clave sent you?" Alec asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe they'd actually let someone else surface. Isabelle snorted.

"No, those idiots are just content to sit back and let you rot. I've been searching for this blasted ship for three days," she huffed.

"Okay, you saw me. I'm fine. Now get out of here before someone sees you!" he whisper yelled. He couldn't believe his own sister was dumb enough to surface at a time like this. What if someone saw her?

"Alec, the watchman has been passed out for a good hour. With as much rum as he drank I don't think he'll be waking any time soon. It's fine," she said calmly, completely unruffled.

"Izzy, you don't get it," Alec said desperately. "This is Morgenstern's ship!" Isabelle's eyes widened, a hint of fear creeping into their dark depths.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her pale face suddenly turning white. Alec breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have finally gotten through to her. "Then why the hell are you on it? Alec are you nuts?" she demanded, her fear suddenly turning into anger. Alec tried to breathe calmly, ready to snap at his sister.

"Izzy," he urged. "This is not the time nor the place-"

"Alec?" Magnus called from behind him. Alec froze, his eyes wide in panic. Izzy looked at him wide eyed, silently asking what she should do.

"Whom are you talking to?" Magnus asked, coming to sit by him. Alec gulped. What should he do? This was Magnus after all. He trusted him completely, and yet the part of him that had been told since birth to protect their kind was battling his love for the man before him. It was one thing to give himself to Magnus, but getting Izzy mixed up in all this was something else entirely. He took a deep breath, lacing his fingers through Magnus's.

"Magnus I'd like you to meet my sister," he said, gesturing to where Izzy was hiding. Magnus eyes widened in shock before turning to look where Alec had pointed. Izzy looked back and forth between Alec and Magnus, a look of puzzlement crossing her pretty face. She examined Magnus a bit closer and suddenly recognition dawned.

"By Poseidon, you're that pirate!" she exclaimed, grinning wildly. Magnus chuckled, regaining his composure. Well, he'd said he'd like to meet his family. Who'd have thought that he'd be meeting Izzy so soon?

"You must be Izzy," Magnus said, smiling brightly. Izzy's eyes widened in surprise. Her gaze snapped to her brothers, in sudden realization.

"You told him?" she asked in a mix of shock and awe. Alec nodded, smiling happily. There was no need to clarify just what he had told Magnus. Izzy was the only one who had an inkling of Alec's true feelings for Magnus. There was no need to explain. Izzy eyed their entwined hands, her grin only getting wider. "Alec I'm so happy for you," she said, her eyes crinkling warmly. "And-" she suddenly faltered, looking at Magnus for aid.

Magnus laughed. "My names Magnus," he supplied, smiling warmly at her.

"Wow Alec, I had thought you were exaggerating, but he really is quite yummy," she said, grinning deviously. Alec immediately flushed. Leave it to his sister to say something completely embarrassing within five minutes of meeting the love of his life. Magnus just laughed however.

"Believe me, I think your brother is just as yummy," he said, kissing Alec at the sensitive skin below his jaw.

"Good," she replied suddenly serious. "Because if you hurt my brother in any way I will drag you under and leave you for the sharks."

"Izzy!" Alec snapped, glaring at his sister. He was the older sibling. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to threaten away potential boyfriends? Magnus laughed good naturedly, wrapping his arm around Alec's waist.

"I assure you, I'd die before letting any harm come to him," he said, a fierceness suddenly radiating from his uncanny eyes. Alec looked at his lover in surprise, taken back by his tone. He tilted Magnus's face towards his; locking his gaze with the swirling orbs he first fell in love with. Magnus was looking at him like he would lose him at any second. He kissed Magnus briefly, their lips barely touching, but the brevity did not lessen its passion. He tried to say everything would be okay in a single kiss. He tried to assure Magnus, but even he wasn't sure everything would turn out okay. So many things were uncertain for their future, but he knew that Magnus would be by his side every step of the way.

Izzy was looking at the two of them, a small smile on her face. "It was nice to meet you Magnus," she said, her eyes full of warmth. "Look after my brother." Magnus nodded, pulling Alec tighter against him. Izzy gave them both a small wave and dove into the water. She barely made a ripple and was soon lost to the ocean's black depths.

"You were right," Magnus said, leaning his head against Alec's shoulder. "I do like her." Alec laughed.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd lived with her for the past 18 years," he said, resting his chin on top of Magnus's head. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, both of them content to just stay in each other's embrace. Alec may have teased about his sister, but he couldn't have been happier that they liked each other. Izzy hardly qualified as his whole family, but it was a start. He really hoped that he'd be able to introduce Magnus to the rest of his family soon. Sure there was that whole mermaid/human barrier, but deep down he knew that all his parents wanted was for him to be happy. And if that meant him being in love with a human, then so be it.

**A/N: A bit shorter than usual, but this was precisely where I wanted to end this chapter. ^.^ Reviews are love! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I warn you all now. This is a beast. It took me forever to write. It is seriously the longest chapter I have written. Ever. And I hope you all like it. **

**Thank you to StarryOwlEyes for being my amazing beta, who reminds me that it totally kills the mood to refer to sex as "weird". Lol**

**CC owns em. **

Alec gazed at the landmass emerging from the horizon with a mix of excitement and trepidation. Even from leagues away, the craggy mountains of rock were recognizable as that of Tortuga. Alec had only ever seen it from the harbor, but the view from above the water didn't do much to improve upon the scene. The waters around the island were filthy enough; he couldn't imagine the land being any better.

"We'll be in town before sundown," Magnus said from beside him. He snaked a hand around Alec's waist, angling his body to shield them from view of the rest of the crew.

"Is Tortuga really a place you want to be walking around at night?" Alec asked, only slightly joking. He'd heard the rumors about Tortuga. Even from the docks it was easily recognized as a shady place. Magnus just chuckled.

"Oh, what's not to like? Plenty of taverns with fresh food and ale, lots of wenches." Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus leaned in closer, his breath tickling the tiny hairs on Alec's neck. "Not to mention while everyone else is occupied drinking themselves into oblivion, no one will notice while I fuck you into oblivion," he said huskily. Alec's eyes widened at Magnus's sudden change of tone. Shivers ran up his spine at his immediate arousal. They hadn't dared so much as kiss each other without the cover of dark. They'd only had fleeting stolen moments together, having to be content to clasp hands as they drifted off to sleep.

Alec looked at Magnus from beneath his eyelashes, demurely. "Well I guess it doesn't sound all bad," he replied grinning mischievously.

Magnus narrowed his cat-like eyes at him. "Indeed," he said, his voice throaty with desire. They gazed into each other's eyes, an unspoken yearning passing between them.

"Land ho," someone called out, snapping the lovers out of their own little world. The crew set to work, dropping canvas as they brought the ship into the harbor. The breeze rustled Alec's overgrown strands, bringing the smell of refuse and ale to his nose. Oh yes, Tortuga was going to be exactly how he imagined.

In just a few minutes, the ship was docked, anchor dropped and sails tied down. It was a practiced movement for the crew, though it was still faintly foreign to Alec. The gangways below were filled with a crush of people all crowding the space between the ships. Alec had never seen so many people in one place. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the ragged colossus of people weaving their way towards town.

"Come on, love," Magnus murmured close to his ear, placing a hand at his elbow. "We're being left behind." Alec stumbled after Magnus, the gangplank bowing dangerously with each step they took. When they reached the dock, Alec nearly about lost his balance; he was so unused to solid ground. Ragnor was waiting for them at the end of the gangway, albeit a little impatiently.

"I'm starving," he grumbled. "Hurry it along! I cannot wait to have a huge bowl of stew from the Mortal Cup." Magnus snickered.

"Watch out at supper, he'll most likely try to steal your food," he whispered into Alec's ear.

"I heard that!" Ragnor said, glaring at Magnus indignantly. Alec could only smile as the two of them bickered back and forth. The two of them were as thick as thieves, practically brothers really. It was truly hysterical watching them tease and jostle each other. Ragnor was a good guy. He'd found a friend in him while on the Morningstar, and he knew that Ragnor would do anything for Magnus. Knowing that someone else was looking out for his beloved eased his mind considerably.

As they walked down the crowded main street, Alec took stock of his surroundings. In the setting sun, the wooden structures took on a red hue in the fading light. The streets were dirty and dank, the amount of people only rivaled by the amount of trash in the street. Yet it was the odor that got to Alec the most: a mix of urine, rum, and rotten food. Alec wrinkled his nose in distaste. It didn't take long for Alec to feel as though the odor was seeping into his skin. He was afraid he'd never be able to wash the stink away.

"Whoa there," Magnus said, tugging him to the right. Alec looked down at the ground, seeing the huge pile of refuse he'd narrowly avoided. He gave Magnus a thankful look.

"What the hell left that behind?" Alec asked.

"Probably a horse," Magnus replied. Alec stared at Magnus in bewilderment.

"What's a horse?" he asked, at a loss. Was it some sort of animal? Magnus stopped and stared at him, a funny look on his face before he burst out laughing. Alec's ears turned red, not knowing whether to be angry or embarrassed. It wasn't his fault.

"You're so adorable," Magnus said, kissing his nose lightly. Alec flushed, glancing around to make sure that no one had seen the little display.

"Relax, love," Magnus said, interlocking their hands. "No one cares here." Alec smiled lightly, Magnus's carefree attitude infecting him.

By the time they reached The Mortal Cup, Alec's stomach was growling. The aroma of cooked meat on the fire pit and fresh basked bread made Alec's mouth water. When the three of them sat down at a table in the corner, Ragnor immediately called for some ale. Magnus's leg was pressed up against Alec's firmly, his warmth radiating in the small, enclosed space. Magnus smiled at him warmly, rubbing a hand along Alec's thigh. Alec's breath hitched at the contact, his body now on full alert. Magnus was smirking at him, knowing just how much he was affecting him.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief when a barmaid brought them their ale. He latched onto his mug like a lifeline, his hands needing something to occupy them before he tore off Magnus's clothes right here and now. He took a large sip of ale, wincing at its harsh taste. It wasn't nearly as bad as rum, but it was still foul.

"What do yee want?" the barmaid asked impatiently. Ragnor flashed her a charming smile, undeterred by her rudeness.

"We'll each have a bowl of stew, a plate of pork, and a loaf of bread," Ragnor said, positively beaming. The barmaid seemed to melt under his gaze.

"Sure thing, sugar," she said, dropping a wink before she walked away, swaying her hips with excessive force. Ragnor's gaze followed her appreciatively.

"You sure don't waste time," Magnus said chuckling. Ragnor pinned him with a harsh stare.

"You do not get to give me any hell," Ragnor growled. "I've been celibate for over three months, because you ruined my last night in Tortuga. And I haven't had a fuck buddy on the ship with me. No offense Alec," Ragnor said, giving him an apologetic look.

Alec spluttered out his ale at Ragnor's words. He waved it off. "None taken," he said, flushing faintly.

Magnus held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay," he said with a chuckle. "So sensitive," he tisked.

Ragnor's brow furrowed. "Fuck you Bane," he growled.

Magnus took a sip of ale nonchalantly. "No, that's going to be Alec's pleasure tonight," he said coolly. Ragnor just rolled his eyes while Alec stared at Magnus in horror. It absolutely mortified Alec to even put words to what they did, and Magnus just said stuff like that so calmly. Alec couldn't tell if he was just supremely confident or if he was just trying to rile him. Probably a bit of both.

"Magnus, getting laid? Now that's something rare," a voice said, piercing their little bubble. Alec's head snapped towards to voice, his gaze meeting with piercing emerald eyes.

"Camille," Magnus said, his voice trying to sound casual. Alec, however, could hear the faint undercurrent of contempt laced through with false cheeriness. Camille smiled and sat down at their table, her expression more like a viper than an actual smile. She sat with grace, her back arched, pushing her already straining breasts out further. Her long blond tresses were curled and elegantly piled on top of her head, a few left down to frame her heart shaped face. She wore little makeup, what she had on only emphasizing her natural beauty, unlike the gaudily painted faces of most of the women here. And yet, as beautiful as she was, she put Alec on edge. When her startling green eyes focused on Alec again he had to repress the urge to shudder.

"And who might this be?" she asked, batting her thick eyelashes at Alec. Magnus's hand gripped Alec's knee tightly at Camille's sudden attention.

"My names Alec," he said, quietly. He did not like the look Camille was giving him; like a cat that had swallowed a canary.

"And where'd you pop up from?" she asked, pursing her full lips in thought. "In the company of two pirates, and yet you hardly look the part," she said, eyeing Alec's general appearance with a thoughtful eye.

"He's been at sea with us for a month Camille," Ragnor said, giving the blonde a scathing look. It seemed that Camille wasn't popular with either of the two men. Camille clicked her tongue against her teeth, pouting.

"You two are always such sourpusses," she said, batting her eyelashes innocently at them. "I was just trying to get to know the beautiful boy." Alec blushed at her words. "Oh, and so innocent too," she purred. "How quant."

Alec stared back and forth between Camille and Magnus, not sure what was going on. What was up with this woman? Was she legitimately coming on to him? Magnus didn't look the slightest bit amused, his uncanny eyes narrowed into slits. His grip on Alec's knee tightened possessively, as if he was afraid Camille might snatch him.

"What do you want Camille?" he asked, done with fake pleasantries. Camille had the audacity to look hurt.

"I can't say hello to two old friends? Since when did you become such a cold man, Magnus," she said, smirking. The way she was smiling, led Alec to believe that Magnus and Camille had known each other for longer than he initially thought. Was it his imagination, or was she insinuating something? He knew that Magnus had been with both men and women before, but no. Camille? Alec looked at Magnus questioningly, but Magnus's attention was focused on the blond temptress before him, practically seething.

"In terms of cold heartedness I think you'd win that one Camille," Magnus said, a hint of bitterness to his voice.

Camille shrugged. "It's all in the past," she said, waving away Magnus's glare. "Besides, Alec is a big boy, is he not? I think he can make his own decisions," she said, giving Alec a meaningful look. Alec had a hard time not showing his outright disgust.

Magnus smirked at the busty blond. He snaked an arm around Alec's waist, tugging him closer. The move was possessive, but at the moment Alec didn't mind in the slightest. "Oh he is," Magnus said, suggestively, leaving no doubt as to which way Alec swung.

"Ah," Camille said, her gaze not missing the significance of the gesture. "I see then. Well I'm glad you found someone who can hold together your damaged shell," she said, giving a cruel smirk.

Alec moved to stand up, wanting to smack the woman. Magnus held him firmly in his seat, his jaw clenched tightly. Camille's eyes lit up in glee from Alec's reaction, like she got off from riling people.

"I think its time you left," Ragnor said pointedly, his gaze holding a warning. Camille tossed her long hair behind her shoulder, huffing. "Men are so emotional," she said, almost to herself. "As a gesture of peace between us, I offer my private rooms for tonight," she said, cocking a hip. The three of them stared at her in shock. "You won't be bothered," she continued, waiting for a response.

Magnus could only stare at her in suspicion. "Oh for Pete's sake, its an apology. Take it or leave it," she said haughtily.

"Okay," Magnus said carefully. "Thanks I guess." Alec was just as bewildered by Camille's sudden change of attitude.

"Third floor, last door on the right," she said, fishing a key out from between her breasts. She dropped the key in front of Magnus and turned away. "Have fun boys," she said smiling over her shoulder. As she disappeared into the crowd, the three of them visibly relaxed.

"God I hate that woman," Ragnor said, rubbing his temples.

Alec turned towards Magnus. "Who was she?" he asked, his meaning clear. Who was she? Who was she to Magnus? A former lover? Acquaintance? What?

Magnus sighed, a pained expression on his face. "I met her a few years ago. We were together for a while," he said, not needing to elaborate. Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. Okay, this wasn't a big deal. He knew that Magnus had been with other people besides him. This shouldn't bother him. And yet after seeing how gorgeous Camille was he couldn't help but feel insecure. Camille and Magnus both wore their sexuality proudly; liking the attention their looks garnered them. Alec was just himself. When Camille looked at him, what did she see: some pathetic boy who was clinging to Magnus desperately, or a confident lover?

"Needless to say she cut out my heart and stomped all over it. I cared for her, but in the end she was just using me," Magnus continued, not meeting his gaze. Magnus was fingering the key that Camille had left behind, twirling it between his thin fingers. Now Alec felt guilty for even questioning Magnus's attraction to him. What Camille had said earlier, about Magnus being broken, had been downright cruel. It seemed that Magnus had confided in her as well and she turned around and used it against him. The pain Magnus went through when he was young was not to be mocked, and Alec hated Camille all the more for even bringing it up.

"That's all she does," Ragnor said, suddenly. "She's a master manipulator. She uses her looks to send men to their knees. They're all putty in her hands, the whore," he said darkly.

"Wait a minute, she's a prostitute?" Alec asked in shock. He tried to reconcile the image of the gaudily painted faces of the women around town with the pure elegance that was Camille.

Magnus snorted. "Don't let her looks fool you. That woman is a tramp through and through. She's just selective on who she sleeps with. As long as you have something she desires she'll pay you as many visits as you like."

"Most of the time she doesn't even take coin for her 'services'. Though that doesn't stop her from taking different forms of payment. Precious gems, silver, even secrets, are her favorite forms of currency," Ragnor said, crossing his arms over his chest. Alec couldn't tell if Ragnor's hatred of Camille was because of what had happened to Magnus or if Camille had wormed her way into his own heart and left him high and dry. Either way, his dislike was palpable.

The barmaid chose at this time to bring them their food. As she set their plates down it seemed that even she picked up on the dark aura surrounding them because she left without any flirtatious comments to Ragnor. Ragnor immediately dug into his soup, his hunger reappearing with a fury.

Alec took a few tentative bites, enjoying the taste of fresh vegetables and savory stock. Magnus was eating just as slowly, his mind seemingly elsewhere. Alec reached out underneath the table, grasping Magnus's hand in his own. Magnus looked up, startled. Alec just smiled, trying to convey as much love into it as he could. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, truly. As long as Magnus was with him now, he would be fine.

Magnus returned the smile, his eyes crinkling warmly. He squeezed Alec's hand back, and in that moment Alec knew that Magnus's past demons were out of mind. "Well I guess one good thing came out of that rather nasty encounter," Magnus said, his usual smirk back in place.

Alec smiled, knowing where this was leading. "What?"

Magnus held up the key, twirling it around his index finger. He was grinning widely, his expression a mixture of giddiness and lust as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Alec just laughed; glad to have _his_ Magnus back.

Alec went to take another bite of soup but paused as Magnus leaned in close to his ear. "Make sure you eat quickly. I plan on taking full advantage of Camille's rooms all night," he said with a wicked grin. Alec flushed, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"If you two are going to continue making goo-goo eyes at one another instead of eating, then give me your damn food," Ragnor said, giving them both the stink eye. Magnus just rolled his eyes and shoved his bowl towards Ragnor. He pulled Alec up from their shared bench, heading towards the stairs.

"I told you he'd steal our food," he whispered, grinning as they made their way up the two flights of stairs. As they stepped onto the third floor landing, the noise and laughter from below was a muted remnant of the cacophony below. Magnus tugged him down the narrow dimly lit hallway, heading towards where Camille had directed them. Alec's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest his emotions were so erratic. He'd been craving contact with Magnus for the past three days. Not touching him was so abnormal it was like being a fish out of water. Now though, they were all to themselves with no prying eyes to disturb them.

Magnus whistled appreciatively as the door opened before him. Alec took stock of the room as he walked in, his eyes widening in surprise. The bed was bigger than he would have expected of an inn like this, and it had an actual mattress as opposed to linen stuffed with hay. The sheets were a clean crisp white that contrasted against the dark wood of the bedframe. Pillows were scattered atop the surface almost like an afterthought, the whole thing radiating opulence. Or at least as opulent as an inn in the middle of the Caribbean could be anyway. There was a large copper tub in the corner already filled with steaming water.

Alec heard the unmistakable click of the door lock, and saw Magnus toss the key onto a small table. He walked over to the tub, trailing a hand in the water.

"Camille must have had the servants fill it before she left," he said, grinning. He caught Alec's gaze, his grin only widening. "It would be a shame to waste the hot water."

Alec looked at him in confusion. "Hot water for what?" he asked, wondering just what the hell the large tub of water was for.

"For bathing of cour-" Magnus suddenly stopped, realization setting in. "I don't suppose you've ever had a bath before," he said slowly.

"A what?" Alec asked, still stupefied. Magnus just laughed, kissing him lightly as he pulled him towards the tub.

"It's for washing," Magnus explained, trailing kisses along Alec's jaw. "To get rid of dirt." Magnus's hands were now at the hem of Alec's shirt, pulling it over his head in one quick motion. "And sweat." Alec couldn't restrain his moan as Magnus ran his fingers over his stomach. He hurriedly aided Magnus in removing their clothes, their hands roving all over each other in the process. Alec followed Magnus into the tub, slightly startled by the hot water. It was such a foreign concept to him. He was always in the water; there was no need to "bathe" as Magnus called it.

Magnus sunk down, pulling Alec down on top of him. Magnus wound his arms around Alec's neck, kissing him sweetly. Alec smiled into the kiss, just happy to have Magnus in his arms.

"This is kind of nice," Alec said, snuggling into Magnus's chest. The warm water actually felt really good. And being so close to Magnus. That was nice too. Alec could feel the vibrations from Magnus's chest as he laughed.

"I literally can't remember the last time I had a proper bath," he said, tilting his head back into the water. After a few seconds he sat back up, his hair now to his shoulders, laden with water. Alec tucked a stray piece of hair that was clinging to the side of Magnus's face behind his ear tenderly. He was struck with just how truly beautiful Magnus was. With his hair slicked back it made his eyes seem larger, his high cheekbones more prominent. Magnus was always gorgeous, but in this moment, naked and natural, he'd never been more perfect.

Magnus suddenly sat up, his eyes wide. "Wait, Alec, the water. Won't you-" he exclaimed in worry. Alec just smiled and put a finger over Magnus's lips, silencing him.

"It has to be salt water," he said grinning. Magnus was just too adorable when he was worried. "And even if we were in the ocean right now I'd have to make a conscious decision to change. The only thing that happens when I'm in the sea is that some of my scales appear on my legs."

"Oh," Magnus said in obvious relief. Alec just chuckled, kissing his lover sweetly. Magnus smiled back at him, caressing his side with the tips of his fingers. "What are they like?" Magnus asked, his voice holding more than a hint of curiosity.

"My fins?" Alec asked, propping his chin on Magnus's chest so he could look at him. Magnus just nodded in confirmation. "I don't know," Alec said honestly. "It's kind of like being asked to describe your fingers. They're just there."

"Well what color are they?" Magnus asked, still persistent.

"Blue," Alec replied simply.

"I should have guessed," Magnus said with a grin. "To match your beautiful eyes." Alec flushed at the compliment. He still couldn't get used to Magnus complimenting him and calling him beautiful. Magnus was the beautiful one. "I'd like to see them," Magnus said quietly. "I'd like to see the real you," he continued, cradling the side of Alec's face. Alec's heart swelled at the words.

"You will," he said, the words a promise. Magnus encircled him more tightly in his arms, not an inch separating them. Alec melted into Magnus's chest as Magnus rubbed circles into Alec's back. "Mmm that feels good," he murmured, nuzzling into Magnus's golden skin. Magnus hand suddenly left, only to be replaced by something hard and bar-like. "What's that?" he asked, not liking it at all. He wanted Magnus's hand back.

Magnus chuckled. "Soap," he said.

Alec groaned. "Is that something related to this whole bathing nonsense?"

"Yes, and stop complaining," Magnus said sternly. "These are fine luxuries, be more appreciative." Alec just sighed, letting Magnus rub him with the infernal soap. The repeated motion of the soap against his back lulled him into a state of semi-conscious. That is until the soap dipped lower than his back. Alec's eyes flew open. Magnus's hand began to massage the meat of his ass enthusiastically, the feel of Magnus's fingernails grazing his sensitive skin making him instantly hard.

"Magnus," he gasped out, the continued stimulation making his eyes flutter. "What-"

"I'm making sure you're clean," Magnus replied simply. Alec could tell without even looking at him that Magnus was grinning evilly. His hand moved down, scrubbing the back of his thighs and calves. "Roll over," Magnus commanded. Alec quickly complied, turning over so that his back was now to Magnus's chest. Magnus now administered to his chest, his hand moving in slow circles across his abs. Alec moaned softly, tilting his head back to rest against Magnus's shoulder.

"Feel good?" Magnus asked, his breath hot against Alec's neck. Alec could only nod, as his eyes slipped shut, just enjoying Magnus's touch. Alec's breath hitched as Magnus's hand dropped to scrub around his manhood. Alec arched into the touch, his breathing already labored and Magnus wasn't even touching him.

"Mmm, I think someone likes his bath," Magnus practically purred. He lathered up Alec's balls, tugging on them occasionally. Alec moaned again, frustrated at the teasing touches. He was painfully hard now, craving desperately for Magnus's hand around his shaft.

"Magnus," Alec exhaled, practically begging now. Magnus nibbled on his ear playfully, not giving in quite yet.

"Don't I get to be scrubbed?" he asked, his voice teasing. Alec growled, grabbing the soap from Magnus's hand. He turned around, straddling Magnus's lap.

"You want to be scrubbed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Fine." He began scrubbing Magnus's toned chest, one hand moving in slow circles, the other tweaking Magnus's dark nipples. Magnus's chest heaved beneath him, his breathing labored. Magnus wanted to tease? Well he could tease as well. He scrubbed along Magnus's shoulders, massaging his biceps and forearms. He moved onto Magnus's sides, tracing the faint traces of Magnus's ribs.

"Better be thorough, love," Magnus said, grinning deviously. Oh Alec was going to be thorough all right. His arm slipped further into the water, grazing the soap against Magnus's shaft. Magnus's breath hitched at the contact, slight though it was. Alec felt himself grin, looking down at his lover, enraptured by the look of pure pleasure on his face. He kissed along Magnus's jaw line, nipping at the sensitive skin. Magnus gasped as Alec lathered around his base, grazing his nails against the sensitive skin of Magnus's groin.

"A-Alec," his lover gasped, yearning for more.

"I'm just doing what you asked," Alec stated, grinning broadly. "Being thorough." Magnus groaned in frustration, his swirling green-gold eyes boring into Alec's.

"I'm done with the bath," Magnus growled, gripping Alec's thighs tightly. The lust in Magnus's eyes mirrored that in Alec's own. They're lips crashed together in a collision of pure desire. Both of them had had enough of foreplay. Magnus stood up, picking Alec up with him, water cascading down their naked bodies. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's slim waist, squeezing tightly as Magnus transferred them to the bed. Alec landed on the soft mattress, Magnus wasting no time as he crawled on top of him, their wet skin sliding against each other. Alec moaned at the friction. Magnus's skin was so soft and supple from the water. It was like silk beneath his fingers and he couldn't touch Magnus enough. Their lips had barely separated through the transfer, both of them intent on enveloping as much of the other as they could.

Magnus rubbed their groins together, eliciting a primal noise from Alec's throat. He was painfully hard by now, the feel of Magnus slithering against him his undoing. Magnus's hands roved all over his body. Everywhere he went he left a burning path behind. Alec was sure that his skin was torched; Magnus's touch elicited such a fire within him. He nearly lost his composure when Magnus began rolling his hard nipples between his fingers, pinching them harder than usual. Magnus bit his lower lip playfully, sucking it into his mouth. Alec moaned into his lover's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

Alec broke away from their kiss, starring deeply into his lover's eyes. "I'm ready," he said simply. Magnus smiled sweetly at him, nuzzling into his neck, placing a soft kiss there.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly. Alec just nodded. He knew that it was going to be unpleasant at first but it didn't matter. He trusted Magnus completely; he knew he wouldn't hurt him. "There's nothing more that I want right now than to be with you," Alec murmured, his eyes filled with love. "Make love to me," he murmured softly. Luckily Magnus didn't need to be told twice. Magnus responded with a heart-stopping kiss, the two of them simply getting lost in each other.

Magnus pulled away slightly, looking into Alec's eyes seriously. "This is going to feel strange, okay? Just relax." Alec nodded, suddenly a bit nervous. Magnus sucked on a finger, coating it heavily in saliva before moving his hand down. Alec made a face as Magnus inserted his finger in about an inch. It did feel strange, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Magnus looked at him uncertainly, silently asking if he should continue. Alec nodded, determined. With every inch, it grew more uncomfortable. By the time Magnus's finger was completely lost within him it had grown to a faint burn.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, placing a kiss at his temple. Alec nodded grimly, afraid if he spoke his voice would come out a squeak and he didn't want Magnus to stop. Magnus began moving his finger in slow circles, pressing against the tight walls of his hole. "I'm going to add another finger," Magnus said. Another? He just nodded quickly. One wasn't bad, two wouldn't be much different, right? Magnus had barely inserted his second finger up to the first digit before Alec gasped. Magnus immediately stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Alec clenched his jaw tightly. "Ya," he said shortly. This time he felt the burn immediately, the added width just making the sensation worse. "Just go slowly." Magnus kissed him languidly. It stole his breath away, successfully distracting him as Magnus slid his fingers in further. As he became accustomed to the feel of Magnus's fingers so deeply inside of him he started to relax a bit. It was getting better, the burn fading to a dull ache. Magnus began scissoring his fingers, stretching him further. Alec gasped out again, but this time in pleasure. That felt…nice. Better than nice. Magnus pulled his fingers out slowly. Alec gasped at the loss, suddenly missed that wonderful sensation. He needn't have worried, for Magnus almost immediately pressed back in, more quickly this time.

"God, Magnus," Alec murmured, his eyes slipping closed in pleasure. Magnus took the hint, moving in and out more quickly. Alec's moans of pleasure grew more vocal as Magnus continued to fuck him with his fingers. Magnus's finger's pressed further in, searching for the true prize.

"Holy fuck!" Alec screamed out as Magnus's fingers brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves. Alec's chest was heaving, the remnants of water from before completely evaporated off his body, replaced with beads of sweat. Magnus just chuckled, moving down to kiss either side of Alec's hips.

"Don't get too excited yet, love," Magnus purred, licking the head of Alec's cock. This only incited Alec's erection higher. He felt like he was going to explode from the pure pleasure of it all. "You ready for me?" Magnus asked huskily. Alec wasn't the only one struggling to hold on. Magnus was just as hard as he was, no doubt enjoying the sight of Alec's ecstasy. Alec eyed Magnus's cock with a mixture of lust and wariness. He'd always loved just how long and thick Magnus was. But now, knowing that his sizable organ was going to be inside of him, he gulped nervously. Magnus's fingers were long and thin, even two of them were nothing compared to just how large Magnus was. But there was no way that he was going to back out now. He nodded determinedly.

Magnus sat back up, pulling Alec with him. "Suck me," he said. He wasn't even trying to be seductive, just giving simple instructions. Alec recalled how Magnus had sucked him before impaling himself on Alec's own dick back on the Morningstar. Alec grinned devilishly, pushing Magnus down on the bed, wasting no time coating Magnus's girth. He sucked deeply, making sure to coat Magnus all the way to his base. He came off Magnus's head with an audible pop, licking his lips as he did so. Magnus blinked quickly, trying to clear his head. Alec just smirked; glad that he could still push Magnus into oblivion.

"Don't give me that smug smile," Magnus said, narrowing his eyes. Alec just grinned as Magnus pushed him back down on the bed, taking back the dominant role. As Magnus lined up with Alec's hole however, all hints of teasing were gone. "Just relax baby. This is going to be a lot worse than just my fingers." Alec pulled Magnus down for a kiss, showing just how ready he was. Magnus pushed in gently, barely going in. Alec winced in pain. It was already worse than both fingers had been, the burning returning strongly. He could feel himself clenching around Magnus, his body seizing up as something so foreign entered his body. Magnus kissed his forehead, trying to erase the furrows between his brows. "Relax," he murmured again, sliding in just a bit further. Alec bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry out. Magnus stayed there, until Alec nodded, giving him the go head. Magnus kept repeating relax, like a mantra, trying to soothe Alec's discomfort with kisses. The kisses were doing little to assuage the pain Alec was feeling though. It was truly awful, ten times worse than Magnus's fingers had been. He felt like his insides were ripping apart slowly and terribly.

"Baby are you okay?" Magnus asked, pushing back the sweaty strands that clung to Alec's forehead. Alec nodded, though he was anything but okay. "I know it hurts, but it won't be like this forever, I promise." Magnus sounded so pained that Alec found himself wanting to comfort him. "I wish I could just take away the pain," Magnus murmured into his neck, holding him tightly. Alec clutched at his lover just as tightly. If Magnus could do this with so little preparation then Alec could surely stick it out. This was what he wanted after all. Magnus had given himself over to him so completely; he wanted to do the same thing for Magnus.

"I'm okay," he said, and really the pain wasn't as intense as before. He seemed to finally be stretching to where the ache subsided just a bit. He gazed into Magnus's eyes, urging him on. He could do this. Magnus captured his lips, pushing the last few inches in at the same time, completely sheathing himself inside of him. Alec cried out, blinking back tears. Magnus was instantly kissing away the escaped tears, murmuring apologies all the while. Magnus stayed inside him, not moving as Alec regained some of his composure. His breathing eventually steadied out, the feel of Magnus's full cock becoming less foreign as the minutes passed by. After a while the burning pain transformed into a tingling pleasure. Alec felt his forehead relax, his discomfort forgotten.

Alec breathed in deeply, overcome with the feeling of being full to bursting. Magnus's cock no longer felt intrusive, it felt amazing. He was fully stretched around Magnus's large girth, and Magnus still hadn't moved inside him. He wanted movement, friction, he needed to feel Magnus pumping inside of him.

"Magnus," he moaned out.

"Baby I'm sorry," he said, instantly apologizing. Magnus stroked his hair gently, trying to ease a phantom pain. Alec groaned, this time in frustration.

"Magnus," he said again. "Move." He stressed the word, praying that Magnus took the hint. Magnus's eyes widened, suddenly understanding. He grinned delightedly, kissing along Alec's jaw. He pulled out slowly and Alec gasped at the loss, instantly missing Magnus's warmth. Magnus pushed back in quickly, barely moving in and out a few inches. The movement felt sensational, the feel of Magnus moving inside him making him heady with desire.

"More," he gasped out, in dire need of more friction. Magnus readily complied, increasing his pace. Alec dug his heels into the small hollows of Magnus's lower back, hooking his ankles together. He needed to be closer to Magnus. Needed to feel every thrust deep in his bones. He raised his hips, meeting Magnus's thrusts eagerly. Alec kissed Magnus hungrily, his tongue running along the roof of Magnus's mouth. Magnus moaned against him, their bodies moving in sync with every thrust. Alec clung to Magnus's shoulders, his fingers no doubt leaving bruises he was gripping Magnus so hard. "Faster," he said, rolling his hips forward, aiding Magnus to go deeper and deeper inside of him. He couldn't believe he'd been reduced to just single word commands. But really, with Magnus buried to the hilt inside of him, it didn't leave much room for rational thought.

Magnus pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in, hitting Alec's prostrate with full force. Alec couldn't hold back his scream of ecstasy, his fingernails leaving half moon circles in Magnus's tan skin. Magnus gripped his thighs tightly as he continued to pound into him, making Alec see stars. Magnus threw his legs over his shoulders, opening him wider. Alec was loosing it, Magnus's increasingly deeper thrusts driving him over the edge. Precum was leaking out of the head of his shaft, the constant friction between their stomachs giving him constant stimulation. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Magnus twisted his hips, driving in deeper than before and that was the end of it. Alec shot off with a scream of pure ecstasy, his creamy white cum spread all over his and Magnus's stomach. Magnus followed almost right after him, one last thrust sending him over the edge, shooting off into Alec. They stayed like that, their limbs a tangle, unwilling to move. Alec slowly lowered his legs from Magnus's shoulders, moving them to wrap around his lover's waist instead. Magnus kissed along his neck, his jaw, and finally his lips.

"I love you," he murmured against his lips. Alec smiled, basking in the pure love from Magnus's words.

"I love you too."

**A/N: and that was a shitty ending because by the time I finished this it was 2 am and my brain was fried and that's the best I could come up with. :/ reviews are still appreciated though :P **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola! Sorry to have disappeared off the face of the earth. I've been working an awful lot and school, and papers, and art and just blah. O.O I'm a busy person. Nonetheless this chapter is a beast. Again. Chapters are probably going to be pretty far between till May. Then I shall be free from school. Woo! **

**So this is unbetad. Didn't want to bug StarrOwlEyes with this 11 page monster. She's a busy bee too. **

**CC owns 'em. **

Alec awoke to the steady rays of sunlight on his face, streaming in from the window. His forehead furrowed as he squinted his eyes, trying to block out the offending light. Magnus smiled to himself, watching his lover wake. Alec's inky black hair was splayed across the white pillow, deliciously mused from last night. Magnus trailed a hand down Alec's side, tracing the contours of his bicep, to his tautly muscled chest and his firm abs. He traced every dip and curve on Alec's chest, memorizing the perfection of his lover.

"Morning," he purred, kissing away the furrows between Alec's eyes. Alec moaned softly, turning to snuggle into Magnus's chest. Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover, holding him close.

"What time is it?" Alec moaned, squeezing Magnus to him tightly. Magnus grinned. Alec was behaving like a small child who didn't want to go to school.

"Judging by the sun I'd say eleven," Magnus said, beginning to play with Alec's hair.

"When do we have to be back on the ship?" Alec asked, his voice muffled against Magnus's chest.

"They didn't say," Magnus said. "We have a few days at least," he continued, tracing a finger down Alec's spine. "A few days all to ourselves."

Alec didn't miss Magnus's playful tone. He looked up at his lover through his thick eyelashes. "Whatever shall we do with ourselves," he said demurely, kissing along Magnus's collarbone. Magnus let his eyes slip shut, getting lost in the heady desires that Alec always induced. Alec pushed him gently back into the pillows, straddling him. Magnus sighed contently as Alec continued his soft kisses. Even with his eyes closed he was intensely focused on all the points of contact between them. Alec's firm but supple thighs rested lightly against his own; the fine hairs on his legs tickling Magnus's skin. Alec's hands lay gently at the nape of Magnus's neck and his side. But most of all, it was Alec's lips that his whole being was focused on. Alec kissed along his jaw, his soft lips leaving burning trails on Magnus's skin as he continued his administrations.

Neither of them moved to intensify their interaction, content with soft kisses and warm touches. They just wanted to feel each other, to encompass every fiber of each other's being. Magnus knew that they were savoring this moment. Committing every plane of muscle and skin of each others body to memory. Who knew how long they'd really have here? This bliss wouldn't last long before they had to return to the Morningstar, and Magnus fully intended on using that time with Alec.

Alec reduced his kisses slowly and luxuriating. He gently pulled away from their loose embrace, sliding off Magnus so that he was cradled into his side. Alec threw his leg lazily over Magnus, curling around his lover. Magnus snuggled back, enjoying Alec's warmth.

Moments like this between them were so few and far between. So rarely was Magnus able to simply hold Alec like this. Last night had been amazing, the love between them only being kindled to a new height. If Magnus could have his way, they'd be making love all day and all night these next few days. He wanted to soak up as much of Alec as he could. Reality, however, was a stark difference. He didn't think either of them could keep up with that pace. With that thought in mind he asked how Alec was feeling.

"A bit sore," Alec admitted, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Magnus kissed his temple gently. He'd been so terrified that he'd hurt Alec; that the pain would be too much. But Alec had surprised him by his pure determination. He fought off the initial pain and road off the final pleasure. He'd even been a bit demanding come to think of it. Just the thought of Alec barking out orders to him, turned him on again.

"It gets easier each time, right?" Alec asked, staring up into Magnus's eyes. Magnus just nodded, squeezing his love tightly. Alec suddenly grinned. "Then I suggest we get lots and lots of practice in." Magnus's eyes widened at the suggestion, but quickly narrowed into a lust filled gaze. His little merman had gotten quite bold. He had to admit, he liked it. A lot.

Alec moved to pull the blanket over them, but paused at the stiff crackling the sheet made.

"I think we dirtied up Camille's sheets," Alec said, tossing the blanket away. Magnus just chuckled.

"I assure you, nastier things have happened in this bed. Plus I don't give a fuck what Camille thinks," he continued, pulling Alec closer.

Alec flushed faintly, the idea of Camille knowing exactly what had transpired in her bed making him just a twinge embarrassed. "Why did she give us her room anyway? I don't buy that she was just apologizing for her behavior," he asked.

Magnus just shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Camille doesn't have a charitable bone in her body," he said. He came off as nonchalant, but truth was he was a bit bothered by Camille's behavior. It was so out of character for her. And the way she kept looking at Alec; her blatant attempts at trying to seduce him. It was all very un-Camille. She never chased a guy, she expected them to come crawling on their knees to her. Magnus chewed on his bottom lip contemplating just what the hell Camille was up to.

Magnus mentally shook himself. Why was he thinking of Camille when he had this gorgeous man in his arms? He gazed down at his love, savoring the image of Alec in his arms. Unfortunately the thoughts of Camille made Magnus remember that loving bliss never lasted forever. With Alec cradled into his chest, he resolved that he was not going to waste a second of precious time not loving this man.

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad Camille did give us her room," he said, his voice dropping lower as he whispered into Alec's ear. "I was able to ravish you thanks to this wonderful room after all," he said, tracing along Alec's abs. God how he loved Alec's abs. Did all mermaids have such cut bodies? Or was it just Alec? Either way, he absolutely worshipped Alec's body. He smiled as he felt Alec's muscles tighten beneath his fingers, even now anticipating Magnus's touch eagerly.

Alec flushed red at Magnus's words, but couldn't deny the pleasure of Magnus's touch. Alec's eyelids slipped shut, his whole being focused on Magnus's hands on him. Egged on by Alec's reactions, Magnus moved his hand lower, playing with the trail of black curls that led down to Alec's already swelling cock.

Magnus leaned down, nibbling on Alec's ear. "What do you say we dirty up Camille's sheets a little more?" he asked, sultrily. Alec could only nod, his body turning into clay in Magnus's hands. Magnus wrapped his slim fingers around Alec's shaft, pumping slowly. Alec let out a breathy moan, his chest rising in quick shallow breaths.

Magnus increased his pace, tugging and twisting on Alec's manhood with greater intensity. Magnus was only devoting a small portion of his attention to pleasuring his lover. He was instead focused on the look of rapt ecstasy on Alec's face. His eyes had slipped shut, his pink lips parted as he gasped in quick breaths. The faint pink blush that Magnus so loved about Alec was out in full force, the flush spreading to his muscled chest. Alec threw his head back, arching into Magnus's touch. Magnus was enraptured by the sight of his lover so pleasured. There was nothing more beautiful than Alec in complete ecstasy at his own hand.

Magnus took his hand away and Alec's eyes snapped open, starring at him with a mix of confusion and frustration. Magnus smiled down at him, kissing his nose.

"Turn over," He said, his eyes full of lust. Alec didn't question him, just rolled over, watching Magnus from over his shoulder. Magnus devoured the delicate curve of Alec's back that led to the swell of his ass. He traced the dip of his spine, causing Alec to shiver.

Magnus chuckled at Alec's reaction. As inviting as Alec's ass was, he wasn't going to take him again so soon. He kissed the little dimples at the base of Alec's spine, flicking his tongue out. Alec jolted a little at the action, but remained lying down. He licked leisurely down Alec's ass, nipping the inside of his cheeks. He could hear Alec gasp beneath him and smiled. This was nothing. He fully intended on having Alec screaming by the time he was done. He swiped his tongue over Alec's entrance, making Alec cry out. He gripped his lover's ass tighter, spreading him to gain more access. This time he dipped his tongue inside of Alec, tasting his lover. From his vantage point he could see the muscles in Alec's back coiling as he gripped onto the sheets, completely lost to the feel of Magnus tasting him. He delved his tongue in deeper, curling and flicking inside Alec's hot hole.

Alec was saying his name like a mantra, moaning in ecstasy as Magnus fucked him with his tongue. Alec had lifted his hips off the bed, trying to force Magnus's tongue in deeper. Magnus took the opportunity to slip his hand beneath his lover, and cradle Alec's balls. Alec cried out, his body spasming.

"Fuck, Magnus," he ground out, burying his face into the pillow. Magnus continued to pleasure his lover, tugging and thrusting with his tongue in tandem. Soon Alec was a quivering mess beneath him, reduced to moaning out Magnus's name incoherently. Magnus came out of Alec, giving him one more languid lick before he inserted a finger. He wasted no time in finding Alec's prostate, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves quickly. Alec screamed from above him, immediately divulging his load into the sheets.

Magnus kissed Alec's plump ass one more time before crawling up to his lover, spooning against him. He kissed the side of Alec's neck, curling his arms around him. Alec was still breathing heavily, his baby blues sparkling with that just fucked look.

"Wow." Alec seemed at a total loss for words after Magnus's little display. Magnus chuckled, nuzzling into Alec's neck to plant a kiss there. 

"Glad you enjoyed it," he murmured into Alec's ear, causing a post orgasm shiver. Alec's skin was still deliciously flushed and warm against his own. He traced a lazy finger down Alec's side, his dark skin a stark contrast against Alec's pearly white complexion.

"I think you need another bath," he said, chuckling. Alec glared half-heartedly over his shoulder at his lover, but couldn't help but grin back.

(line break)

Alec was overwhelmed by the cacophony of sound that assaulted his ears. If he thought Tortuga was loud last night, he was sorely mistaken. The morning market sounded like a pod of humpback whales, the sound was so great. People were screaming and yelling at each other, haggling wares and bargaining. Animals were braying and cackling in their pens; some so outlandish that Alec couldn't help but gawk.

He was staring at one such creature intently when Magnus suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Alec, its just a chicken, come on," he said, dragging Alec away from the egg seller. Alec cast one last glance at the strange animal called the "chicken", and followed Magnus.

Alec couldn't help but be thunderstruck by the sheer amount of people, in such a small space. It was as if the entire population of Idris had been shoved into a tiny town only one fourth of its size. Everywhere he stepped he was assaulted by other bodies, all vying for space. If it weren't for Magnus he'd have been lost amongst the crowd.

They finally emerged from the chaos of the market, now on much quieter streets. Magnus still held onto his hand, his fingers firmly entwined with his own.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked, glancing around him. They were approaching the water line, but they were a good distance away from the harbor.

"To the best breakfast you'll ever have," Magnus said, grinning brightly.

"But its past noon," Alec protested. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "It will still be the best food you'll ever have." Since the only food Alec had ever had was stale bread and nameless porridge he didn't doubt Magnus's proclamation.

The houses were now pleasant cottages with flowerbeds out front and fresh white wash on the exterior walls. Magnus stopped before one such cottage, knocking on the door with a quick rap of his knuckles. The door opened up almost immediately, revealing a young woman with skin even darker than Magnus's and a head full of tiny braids. Her brown eyes lit up as soon as she set eyes on Magnus.

"Mon cher!" she exclaimed, gathering Magnus into a bone crushing hug. Magnus was grinning widely, returning her hug with fervor. The young woman pulled away suddenly and smacked Magnus on the side of the head.

"Ouch!" Magnus huffed, rubbing his head.

"You're lucky that's all you got, Magnus Bane!" she said sternly in a faint accent. "I haven't heard from you in nigh eight months! Would it kill you to visit me once in a while so I know that you're alive?" She huffed and flicked her many braids over her shoulder, the beads that were tied in clanking loudly. Her eyes suddenly settled on Alec, widening a bit as they did so.

"And who's this?" she asked, eyeing Alec with a critical gaze. Alec gulped, hoping that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of one of her smacks next.

"This is Alec," Magnus said, coming to stand beside him. "Alec, this is Maia," he said by way of introduction. Alec smiled, hoping to god that this woman liked him. Maia eyed the way Magnus's had snaked his arm around Alec's waist and suddenly smiled.

"Nice to meet you, hun," she said brightly. "Any friend of Magnus is a friend of mine. Come in, come in." Alec didn't know what he had done, but apparently he had passed the test. Alec took a hesitant step into the house with Magnus right on his heels. The inside was just as pleasant as the outside, emitting a bright welcoming aura. It was just a one-room hut with a dirt floor, but it was tidy and well kept. Maia gestured to the small table that leaned against the wall. Alec followed Magnus's lead, taking a seat on a rickety chair.

"I suppose you want something to eat," Maia said, giving Magnus a knowing look. This must not have been the first time that Magnus had shown up at her doorstep with an empty stomach.

Magnus just gave her his signature smile, flashing his pearly whites. Maia snorted, but set about gathering ingredients anyway. As she cracked eggs and set a skillet on the fire she talked.

"So I heard you took it into your head to sign up with Valentine," Maia said, giving Magnus a dirty look. "Whatever possessed you to sign up with that madman?" she asked.

Magnus shrugged. "Wanted to find out what the old devil was up to," Magnus said, leaning back in his chair. He dropped Alec a wink, grinning widely. Maia just shook her head, no doubt used to Magnus's antics.

"You were always one for drama," she tsked, stirring whatever was in the skillet. How long had the two of them known each other? As if sensing his thoughts, Magnus spoke up.

"Maia and I grew up together," he explained. "Her mother, Maria, was my nanny." Alec's eyes widened with recognition. He remembered Magnus having mentioned Maria, when he was telling Alec about his childhood. Alec realized with a start that Maia probably knew Magnus even better than Ragnor. He looked at Maia in a new light and respect. After all these years they were still in contact. It was clear that Maia cared about Magnus, enough to chastise him for not checking in at least.

Maia's eyes widened at Magnus's explanation and Alec's understanding expression. Her shocked expression softened into a soft smile. "So he told you, did he?" she said, knowingly.

Magnus reached across the table and clasped Alec's hand, not needing to say anything more.

"You know, you're the first person Magnus has ever brought here," Maia said with a thoughtful expression. "You must be very special indeed," she continued.

"He is," Magnus said, staring at him lovingly. Alec flushed from all the attention, but couldn't keep the ecstatic smile that threatened to overcome his expression away.

Maia just smiled happily at the two of them. She scooped up a hearty portioning of food into two bowls and set them down in front of the two lovers. Alec inhaled deeply, the aroma coming off the steaming food making his mouth water.

"God Maia, you make the best hash," Magnus said, licking his lips in anticipation. Alec didn't know what hash was, but it looked delicious. Alec took a large bite and immediately sighed in contentment. It was delicious. More than delicious, it was the single most amazing thing he had ever tasted. Somehow human food was so much more flavorful than what he ever got at home. It was so full of different spices and flavors that he couldn't have even imagined.

"What's in this?" he asked, stuffing another mouthful in. Magnus was in much of the same state, neither of them had anything to eat this morning or last night since they were too busy with each other.

"Eggs, potatoes, chilies, and some bacon," Maia said, beaming proudly. Alec didn't know what any of those things were, but they sure tasted amazing together. "It's the bacon grease that does the trick," Maia said, leaning in like it was some sort of secret. Alec just nodded back sagely. He made a silent promise to himself to have everything he ate from then on out dripping in bacon grease.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted their feasting. Maia didn't even have time to open the door before Ragnor burst in, wide-eyed.

"Do I smell hash?" he asked, practically drooling. He didn't wait for a response, dishing himself out a large helping. Maia just rolled her eyes.

"I swear boy all you care about is your stomach." Maia finally helped herself to some of her delicious cooking, plopping down on her small bed in the corner.

Magnus was practically snorting with laughter as Ragnor stuffed his face. "He has the nose of a bloodhound, I swear. He can sniff out a good meal by a dozen leagues." Alec and Maia couldn't help but laugh along, enjoying Ragnor's irritated expression.

"It's not my fault," he huffed. "I was being a good friend, letting you two sleep in and canoodle all morning, and what do I get in thanks? You two leave me in the bloody inn!" Ragnor was red in the face by now, waving his fork around wildly.

"Are you done?" Maia asked, eyebrow quirked. Ragnor glared at her, but continued to eat her hash. "I swear both of you are the biggest drama queens I know. I don't know how you put up with these two knuckle heads, Alec."

Alec just laughed, his bowl now empty. Alec loved one of those knuckle heads. He found out he was more than willing to put up with his and Ragnor's little tiffs. They were cute, really.

Alec was overwhelmed by a feeling of contentment. Being here with Magnus, Ragnor, and Maia was one of the happiest moments in his life. To be surrounded by friends, albeit new ones put him more at ease than he'd bee in a long while. Maia seemed like a good person. She was fiery but sweet. Someone he could easily imagine being close to Magnus.

Where's Jordan by the way?" Magnus asked, now finishing his second helping. Maia's expression softened, a small smile gracing her lips.

"He's out fishing," she said, gathering up their bowls. Alec got the sense that this Jordan was Maia's significant other. He'd seen that inner glow that brightened your eyes and made your skin shine many times. He saw it on Magnus's face very time he looked at him, no doubt he wore the same expression just as often.

Ragnor snorted, sensing the atmosphere in the room change. "You lovebirds make me sick," he said, scoffing.

"Jealousy does not become you," Maia said, with an evil smile. Ragnor huffed.

"Jealous? Are you kidding? I'm as free as a bird," he said firmly.

Even Alec couldn't contain his eye roll. It was comical really how much Ragnor denied that he wanted to be in a relationship. Ragnor insisted on maintaining his bachelor persona. Catching Magnus's eye across the table, he couldn't imagine way Ragnor scoffed at a partner.

(line break)

It was so good to see Maia again after these many long months. He'd missed her company, but definitely didn't miss her temper. His head still smarted from her thwack. Her anger at him quickly dissipated after he introduced Alec. She had been stuffing him full of food all afternoon, muttering on about how he was too skinny and pale to be out at sea for so long.

Magnus smiled at her mothering. It meant that she liked Alec, for her to be flittering around like a mother hen so much. Alec was eating everything she put down in front of him. He was amazed at how much Alec was eating. He was putting away his food with the fervor of a man starved. Magnus supposed he was in a way. Alec had never really had real food. Well, he'd never had Maia's cooking before. The fare they received on the Morningstar was nothing compared to Maia's bountiful feast. This was Alec's first time having true human food. It was adorable really how much he was eating. Every time he tasted something new, his eyes would widen in awe, then slip shut as he savored the exotic taste. Magnus found it all extremely adorable.

They wound up spending most of the afternoon in Maia's little cottage simply enjoying one another's company. Alec seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, his blue eyes shining with happiness. He watched his love interact with his two best friends in the world and be so at ease. He was so perfectly relaxed and himself, not concerned with passing as human in such pleasant company. Watching Alec smile and laugh along brought infinite happiness to him. It was in this moment that he imagined a life like this for Alec and himself. In a small house by the sea, living a simple life, just the two of them; free from any worries of Valentine. Magnus couldn't help but grin stupidly at the thought, giddy at the idea of it all.

His fanciful musing was interrupted by the sound of whistling, coming from the walkway up to the house. Maia's eyes widened before an ear-splitting grin broke across her cinnamon skin. The door flew open, revealing a tall muscular young man, holding a long string of fish.

"Jordan," Maia said cool, extending a hand for the fish. "We have company." Jordan glanced around the room, giving a small smile to them, before his attention returned to Maia. He handed over the fish, but snatched Maia's wrist and hauled her to him to plant a firm kiss on her lips.

"Jordan!" she exclaimed, outraged. Even with her dark skin, her blush was apparent. She beat at Jordan's chest none too gently trying to get him to release her. Jordan was having none of it, pulling her in for another kiss. Maia seemed to finally melt against him, sighing in the kiss.

Ragnor whistled loudly, ruining the moment. The two of them broke apart, glaring at the offender. Ragnor just grinned back, like the little shit he was.

"Good to see you, Jordan," Magnus said, extending his hand. Jordan grasped his hand firmly, smiling at him warmly.

"You too Magnus," he said in response. He cast a glare at Ragnor. "Though I can't say the same for your friend." Magnus couldn't help but laugh. Ragnor usually emitted such a reaction. "And who's this?" he asked, eyeing Alec.

Magnus stood up and slid onto Alec's lap. "My lover," he said, curling his arms around Alec's neck.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, blushing as red as a lobster. Magnus just pecked his lover's nose, smiling sweetly at him. Alec was still blushing, but acquiesced to his lover's affections in front of their friends.

"Well its good to meet you…" Jordan trailed off.

"Alec," he said, speaking up on his own behalf. The two of them shook hands, and Alec went to wrap his arms around Magnus's waist.

"Ouch!" Magnus exclaimed, looking at Alec in surprise. "Did you just pinch me?" he asked, lowering his voice. His ass was smarting from Alec's harsh fingers. Alec stared back innocently.

"You deserved that," Alec said, completely unapologetic. "You were being naughty." Magnus's eyebrows soared, noting Alec's teasing tone. Magnus swung his leg over, now straddling his lover.

"So if I'm naughty again, will I be punished?" he asked, biting his lower lip. He knew it drove Alec crazy and was rewarded by a lustful glint in Alec's oceanic eyes.

Before Alec could even answer, Ragnor butted in.

"Dear Lord, make it stop!" Ragnor huffed. He turned to Maia and Jordan with an imploring look. "You better kick them out now before they start fucking on your kitchen table."

"RAGNOR!" Magnus and Alec both yelled, outraged. Maia just laughed, but Jordan seemed a little nervous at the idea. Magnus huffed, the easy mood between them all ruined.

"Maybe we should be going," Magnus said, standing up, dragging Alec up with him. "We don't want to impose and it's getting late. Thanks so much for the meal, Maia. It was good to see you. And you too Jordan." Magnus hugged his childhood friend and shook hands with her man.

Even Alec hugged Maia goodbye, thanking her again for feeding him.

"You keep him fed, Magnus!" she scolded. As the three of them waved goodbye, Magnus muttered under his breath: "I'm the skinny one here, why isn't she concerned about my diet?"

"Because Alec is more polite than you," Ragnor muttered, teasingly. Magnus punched him in the arm. Hard.

"You are such a little shit," he said, referring to his earlier comment. Ragnor shrugged, rubbing his shoulder nonchalantly.

"I was only speaking the truth. You two fuck like rabbits."

Magnus leaned down and nibbled on Alec's ear. "What do you say, love? Should we put rabbits to shame?" he purred, trying to antagonize his friend.

"What are rabbits again?" Alec asked in confusion, from either the affects of Magnus nibbling on his ear, or from lack of knowledge Magnus didn't know which. He captured his merman's lips, wanting to taste him.

He heard Ragnor huff and he stalked off ahead of them towards town. Magnus laughed evilly against Alec's mouth, biting Alec's bottom lip. Pulling away, he could see that Alec's eyes were hooded, his thick eyelashes fluttering from Magnus's dizzying kiss. He looked intoxicated, but as long as Alec was intoxicated with _him_ he guessed it didn't really matter.

He palmed Alec's growing erection through his pants, causing his lover to moan loudly. He was intent on hearing that noise again, and again, and again tonight. Alec entangled his fingers in Magnus's thick strands, tugging his head forwards to lean against his own.

"Inn," was all Alec said. Magnus didn't need to be told twice.

**A/N: So ya, they're horny as hell. But I figure they deserve their happiness now, before I make them experience hell… Reviews are love!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all! First of all I'd like to thank everyone so much for being patient with me. My finals this semester were gruesome, and for about two weeks straight I literally spent every free moment of my time doing homework. Or art, more accurately. Pft. And I've had one day off in 11 days at work, plus I've been nurturing my newfound obsession with Game of Thrones, and of course devoured CoLS as fast as I possibly could. SO I've been a busy bee. So if you're still here I thank yee! **

**So for those of you who've finished CoLS I'm sure we're all in the same "OMFG CC HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" boat as I am. . Not pleased. So since I was depressed off my ass this chapter got VERY smutty. Think of it as the ice cream binge after a break up. Betad by StarryOwlEyes of course! **

Breakfast the next day was a simple affair. There was porridge like they had on the Morningstar, but much better tasting, and burned pieces of bread that Magnus called toast. And there were piles of that delicious thing called bacon. Maia was right; bacon really did make things better.

As Alec was licking his fingers clean, he heard Magnus chuckling beside him. "I think we're going to have to hide all the pigs on the island," he told Ragnor. Ragnor grinned, clearly amused by the idea.

"Pigs?" Alec asked, bewildered. What did those dirty animals have to do with bacon? Magnus just laughed again and kissed him on the nose.

"You're adorable," he said, looking at Alec with a loving expression. Alec resisted the urge to pout. He hated the fact that he really knew next to nothing about human life after more than a month of living with them. Being sequestered on a ship the whole time definitely didn't help his situation. He felt like a tadpole. He knew that Magnus understood his confusion, but around other people he felt like an imbecile.

Alec's dark mood wasn't missed by Magnus. "Pigs are slaughtered for food, dear. Bacon is made from pigs," Magnus explained. There was nothing patronizing about his tone, just pure understanding. Alec looked at him gratefully, glad that he didn't even need to ask.

"You have the weirdest form of amnesia," Ragnor said, looking at Alec with a funny expression. Alec flinched at the sudden scrutiny. Ragnor had never really seemed concerned about Alec's lack of knowledge before. Now that they were on land, it would become increasingly obvious that Alec had absolutely no clue about human life.

"He's starting to remember more and more every day," Magnus chimed in, snaking an arm around Alec's waist. He pecked Alec's cheek sweetly and squeezed him tightly. Alec instantly relaxed; glad to have Magnus beside him.

"Well good," Ragnor said in a huff. "I can't imagine ever forgetting bacon." He shuddered dramatically at the thought. Magnus snickered at his friend.

"Of course you would be concerned about food," he teased.

Ragnor shrugged. "It's my one true love," he said clutching his heart. Even Alec couldn't help but snicker at the display. Food was nice and all, but he wouldn't trade anything for the man beside him. Magnus's hand tightened around his waist, before sliding down to squeeze his ass. Alec struggled not to jump out of his seat. He gave Magnus a heated look, only to discover Magnus smiling mischievously. Alec couldn't be mad at Magnus when he was grinning so devilishly, and especially not after last night.

(flashblack)

They had barely made it back to Camille's room fast enough. Before the door had even shut behind them Alec had Magnus pinned against the wall, shirt discarded and torn on the floor. Alec attacked Magnus's throat, sucking and biting along his lover's buttery skin. Magnus panted above him, his fingers twining at the base of Alec's hair, pulling him closer. Alec flicked his tongue out, tasting Magnus's salty skin. Alec was overcome with a sensory overload. Magnus's wiry build pressed against him. His beautifully tan skin covered in a faint sheen of sweat. Even the loud moans emitting from his lovers throat drove Alec into heady desire. Everywhere-everything was Magnus.

He bit Magnus's ear none too gently, making Magnus growl. He sucked one of Magnus's many golden loops into his mouth, enjoying the moan that he drew forth from his lover. He kissed down Magnus's chest, biting down on his dark nipples. Magnus stifled a groan, biting down on his knuckles. Alec pulled his hand away, giving Magnus an admonishing look.

"I want to hear you," he murmured, his voice gone low with desire. Magnus looked back at him with an almost feral expression, his eyes radiating pure need. He rolled his hips forward, grinding against him. Alec growled at the contact.

Magnus grinned deviously at him. "Fuck me," he murmured, his voice a husky growl. Those two little words about sent him over the edge right then and there. Alec usually was overcome with embarrassment any time someone even mentioned them kissing. And yet as Magnus stared at him with those intense yellow green eyes demanding to be taken, he was overwhelmingly turned on.

He grinned, suddenly feeling mischievous. "I'm sorry, I missed that last part," he said, teasing along Magnus's collarbone. Alec could feel Magnus's chest rise and fall in a frustrated sigh. Magnus snatched Alec's chin, pinning him with a lustful gaze.

"I need your throbbing cock in my ass," the sailor purred in to the merman's ear. Alec groaned from Magnus's words, irrevocably turned on. Magnus, sensing the effect he was having on his lover, smirked. He pulled away from Alec, sashaying to the bed. He played with the waistband of his pants, tugging them lower and lower, until Alec though he would go insane from anticipation. Alec loved the almost delicate nature of Magnus's hips. The soft dip of his hipbones, covered tautly with caramel smooth skin. And better yet was the trail of curly black hair that was peeking out of Magnus's trousers. Magnus's trousers finally dropped, revealing the prize. Alec always felt slightly awkward and self-conscious so exposed. Yet Magnus standing there in his naked glory was nothing short of beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Magnus purred, smirking at the now painful tent in Alec's pants. Alec wasn't even aware of the unconscious slip of his tongue as he licked his lips. Magnus slinked onto the bed, giving Alec a seductive smile. Alec didn't know how Magnus always seemed so graceful. In every movement he made, he seemed to flow from stance to stance like a dancer. Magnus slid over the sheets, stretching out languidly across the bed, his gaze never leaving Alec's.

"Do you want me?" Magnus purred, stroking his toned chest. His hands ran over his torso slowly, making sure Alec was watching. He twisted his own nipples, groaning in pleasure from his own caress. What was Magnus doing? Was he trying to make him crazy? Magnus was incredibly delicious on an average day, but right now he was a down right sexual fiend.

Alec's pupils dilated in lust as Magnus's hands trailed further down, encompassing his erection. Alec was rooted to the spot, unable to move or so much as think as he stared in rapture as Magnus played with himself. Magnus's moans of pleasure only increased as he pumped himself faster and faster. The sailor was really getting into it, biting his bottom lip as his eyes slipped shut. Magnus's back arched dramatically, creating a graceful curve from Magnus's spine to the swell of his ass.

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, meeting Alec's gaze from across the room. He slowed down his pace, slowly stroking himself. "Are you going to keep me waiting?" he asked, that damn eyebrow cocked. "Or do you want to keep watching?" he asked playfully.

Before Alec could even answer, Magnus had brought two fingers to his mouth, sucking slowly. Alec could only watch as Magnus reached down, penetrating himself with his own fingers. Magnus's back arched again as he let out a breathy moan. It wasn't until Alec recognized his own name on his lover's lips that he snapped out of his paralysis.

In two strides he was by the bed, looking down as Magnus writhed on the bed. Alec grasped Magnus's hand, stilling his motion. Magnus's eyes snapped open, smirking devilishly up at him.

"You are incredibly evil," Alec stated, his voice laced with desire.

"Then you better punish me so I can amend my wicked ways," Magnus drawled, leaning up to lick Alec's lips.

(line break)

Alec flushed just thinking about it. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to hide his sudden arousal. Magnus, ever the observant one, of course noticed. A satisfied smirk spread across his face, his green eyes glinting in mischief. His hand began to kneed his ass slowly. Alec struggled to hold in a groan. God that felt good. Magnus slipped a finger down the crack of his ass, the fabric of his pants doing nothing to dull the sensation of Magnus caressing his hole. He wasn't even aware of the moan that erupted from his throat this time, his eyes slipping shut as he leaned back into Magnus's hand.

"Jesus Christ!" Ragnor erupted. Alec's eyes snapped open and Magnus's hand returned to a safer position. Their friend had thrown his spoon back into his porridge rather violently. "Can you two not keep your hands off each other?" he huffed.

Magnus just grinned wickedly at him. "No," he replied. "In fact, Alec can be quite demanding as to where he wants my hands." Alec flushed scarlet, smacking Magnus on the arm.

Ragnor had turned a faint shade of green. "I'm not hungry anymore," he said, pushing away his plate and stalking out of the common room. Alec immediately felt guilty. He and Magnus were a bit much to handle when they were around each other, and they kind of kept waving their relationship in front of Ragnor's face.

"Damn if I would have known that got him to stop eating, I'd have tried that a lot sooner," Magnus said, reaching across to steal Ragnor's untouched bacon. He gave his lover an admonishing look.

"Ragnor's your best friend, you shouldn't antagonize him like that," he said. Magnus thrust out his lower lip in a pout.

"But it's fun." Alec just glared. "Oh fine, I'll stop bringing up our wild sex life in front of him," he said, not looking the least bit repentant. Alec gave a little sigh of relief. Good, now Ragnor wouldn't have to flee from them. And Alec wouldn't have to worry about Magnus constantly trying to make him blush with his retellings.

"Speaking of wild, last night you rather- uh surprised me," Magnus said, raising a meaningful eyebrow. Alec flushed again, this time the heat spreading all the way down to his chest. Curse that man.

"I never realized just how good you were at tying knots," his lover whispered into his ear, nipping at his lobe playfully. His eyes slipped shut again from the sailors murmuring.

(flashback)

"Move to the headboard," he commanded. Magnus eyes widened at his tone, but obeyed nonetheless. Alec grabbed one of the wayward sheets that littered the bed and followed Magnus. The sailor was eyeing him with a mix of apprehension and fevered lust. "Give me your hands."

Magnus did so, sitting patiently as Alec tied his wrists together with one end of the sheet. "I like how you think, my dear," he purred, leaning up to capture Alec's lips. Alec pulled away and pushed Magnus back into the pillows. For once, Alec felt like the mischievous one.

"You won't," he said, smiling as he kissed the hollow of Magnus's throat. He secured the other end of the sheet to the headboard, making sure it was nice and tight. "This is your punishment," he said, leaning over his lover. "You don't get to touch yourself."

Magnus didn't look at all worried. "But I have you to touch me," he practically purred. "I don't see much of a punishment." Alec traced down Magnus's abs, twirling patterns around his hipbones. He caressed the inside of his lover's thighs tenderly; everywhere but his straining arousal. Magnus's eyes had slipped shut in pleasure, hopelessly thrusting into the air. It was all for naught though. Alec was not going to end his torture until he was begging. Magnus starting whimpering at the lack of contact.

"Still think it's not a punishment?" Alec asked, rubbing the head of Magnus's straining cock briefly with the tip of his finger. Magnus thrust up uselessly, trying to gain more friction. But Alec was having none of that. Magnus would come when he wanted him to come.

He ran his finger down the base of Magnus's shaft and around his balls. Magnus practically growled in frustration, making Alec smile. He spread Magnus's legs further apart before tracing down to where Magnus craved contact the most. He ran his finger in slow circles around Magnus hole, caressing but not entering him. Magnus tried pushing himself down on Alec's hand, but the sheet pulled taunt before he could get far.

Magnus growled. "Dammit Alec!" he cursed, straining uselessly against his bonds. Alec adjusted so he was sitting on Magnus's thighs, effectively cutting off his movements. He leaned down, resting his forehead against Magnus's.

"Good things come to those who wait," he said emphatically. Magnus still didn't look at all pleased, but the glare faded from his eyes. He kissed Magnus deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Magnus responded with vigor, practically breathing Alec in. He started to buck up against Alec's stomach, thinking that finally his love would stop torturing him. Alec tutted against his lips. "Not yet," he said, smiling against Magnus's lips. Magnus gave a frustrated sigh, but relented, letting Alec slide back down him without any protest.

Alec decided he should relent a little. He wanted to pleasure Magnus, not torture him. But he would pleasure him slowly. Very slowly. He kissed the top of Magnus's erection, effectively making him twitch. He licked down the underside of his shaft then took his balls into his mouth, sucking deeply.

"Fuck," Magnus drawled out from above him. From his position he could see Magnus straining against his binding, the corded muscles in his arms and chest pronounced drastically. Alec came off of Magnus's balls with a pop before moving down further. His tongue glided over Magnus's hole and suddenly the fight went out of his lover. He dipped his tongue in, testing the sailor's reactions. Magnus's body had come completely slack, his breaths coming in erratic spurts.

"Alexander," Magnus gasped out, his voice a breathy moan. "Do it again," he begged. Alec twirled his tongue back in, exploring the inside of his lover. Magnus's moans and small thrusts only encouraged Alec to delve deeper, his tongue gliding over the sides of Magnus's warm walls.

"Alexander," Magnus purred, his eyes slipped shut in pleasure. Alec loved it when he said his name like that. His full name had only ever been used by his parents, usually in anger or disappointment, but when Magnus said it, like he was caressing his name like a treasure too beautiful for words, it made Alec's heart beat faster.

He withdrew his tongue from Magnus's warmth and placed a soft kiss on Magnus's inner thigh. Magnus had his head thrown back against the pillows, his long black hair splayed across the white fabric in an elegant disarray. The delicate arch of his neck, the fluttering of his long lashed lids revealing his beautiful eyes. Everything about Magnus just made his love for him swell with every kiss and touch. Right now, he looked so absolutely wanton, his hooded eyes practically begging Alec to finish him off, that Alec could no longer deny him.

The sailor gasped above him, as he drew Magnus's length into his mouth slowly, only taking in a few inches at first. Magnus bucked hopelessly into his mouth, needing to feel the all encompassing warmth of his lovers mouth. He swallowed around Magnus's cock, deep throating him and delighted in the sounds of complete ecstasy being emitted from his lover. Magnus had always been very vocal whenever they were intimate with each other, yet Alec had never really noticed until now. Magnus moaned again, saying Alec's name like a mantra that would lead to his release.

That would simply not do. He wanted Magnus screaming his name. He slipped a finger inside Magnus, not once breaking his rhythm from around his cock. Magnus breath hitched, his abs coiling as Alec blew him and fucked him at the same time. Magnus's body stuttered, as if he couldn't decide to thrust up into Alec's mouth, or bury himself more deeply on Alec's finger. Alec decided for him, grazing his teeth over Magnus's shaft as he penetrated him deeper, brushing up against that little bundle of nerves.

Magnus's hole body jerked as he cried out, whether it was a curse or praise emitting from his lips, Alec didn't know. For a second, he thought that Magnus was going to tear free of the sheet that shackled him to the bed, but Magnus's torso fell back down onto the bed with a sigh, a thin sheen of sweat covering his chest.

"Alec," he whimpered, only faintly tugging on his wrists. But Alec wasn't going to release him, not until he was finished. Alec increased his pace, his mouth sliding up and down quickly over Magnus's cock, matching his pace with his strokes, constantly stimulating Magnus's prostate. The sailor was a moaning mess above him, simpering with pure need for his lover to give him release. His release came with a blinding force as Alec took his other hand and twisted the base of his erection, just as he hit his prostate with enough force that he saw stars behind his lids.

Alec swallowed him all down, smiling in satisfaction as Magnus screamed out his name. He stroked Magnus's prostate a few more time, allowing Magnus to ride out his orgasm for as long as possible. He removed his finger slowly and came off of Magnus's length, licking his lips as he did so. Magnus tasted good. He crawled up his lover, covering his sweat-covered body with his own, reaching up to free Magnus of his bindings. He discarded the now twisted and slightly torn sheet onto the floor, molding his body to Magnus's. For a second, Magnus just let his arms lay collapsed above him, like he couldn't find the will to move. Alec kissed him lightly, only a soft brush of their lips, but it seemed to snap Magnus out of his stupor. He snaked his arms around Alec's waist, squeezing tightly.

Suddenly Magnus smacked his ass, hard. Alec yelped and looked at his love with wide eyes. "What was that for?" he asked. He was sure that Magnus had left a red handprint on his ass.

Magnus narrowed his golden-green eyes at him, pursing his lips. "Punishment," he said thickly. Alec couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hmm, I thought you rather enjoyed yours," he said demurely, brushing a strand of hair away from Magnus's forehead. Magnus slapped his ass again, though his stoic expression failed to hide the glimmer of playfulness in his eyes.

"I think it's time for your punishment, _Alexander,_" he said, flipping them over so that he now pressed on top of the merman. Alec threw his legs around Magnus's waist, hooking his ankles together.

"Looking forward to it," he said, casting Magnus a lustful gaze.

(line break)

They had made love after that, Magnus slowly torturing him all the while in repayment for Alec's teasing. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky that they both collapsed back onto the sheets, utterly spent. They had slept like the dead, their bodies curved together like two matching puzzle pieces, until Ragnor's angry knocks on their door had driven them from sleep.

And here they were, alone in the common room, and Alec was hard yet again. It's like his body was betraying him. He should have been exhausted at the thought of even trying to find release after the blinding orgasm he had last night, but Magnus never ceased to inspire lust within him.

"How about some early morning cuddling?" Magnus asked, quirking an eyebrow meaningfully.

"The maids are cleaning the room," Alec replied, trying to be the reasonable one.

"It doesn't have to be our room," Magnus said, grinning. "It could even be in a closet. There's something incredibly hot about ravaging you in such a small space with the threat of getting caught."

Alec's face burned. He should have been protesting vehemently, but he found that he was actually considering it. His inner debate shattered though with the addition of the condescending voice that he had already grown to hate.

"You two really are fucking like newlyweds aren't you?" Camille asked, her voice dripping with fake pleasantness. Her bright jade eyes slid over Alec again, her gaze almost threatening. "I can see why Ragnor left."

"Left?" Magnus asked, his eyes wide in shock. "What do you mean left, he was here just two minutes ago."

Camille flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, unconcerned. "I saw Blackthorn tell him he was needed to help move supplies onto the Morningstar. Ragnor left with him," she said, taking out a small thin blade from her hair. She started to fleck the dirt from underneath her fingernails, her blatant disregard for what she was telling the two of them clear.

"Why would he leave without telling us?" Magnus asked, his eyes narrowing into slits. Camille just shrugged, the sudden movement of her shoulders only pushing her already straining breasts higher out of her corset.

"Maybe he didn't want to interrupt you two lovers," she said, placing the small dagger back into place, the thick volume of her blond hair hiding the dangerous device from view.

The stabbing feel of guilt was back, eating away at Alec's consciousness. They really needed to be more self conscious around Ragnor. Maybe then he wouldn't have just left without telling them where he was going. And he went off with Blackthorn? Ragnor despised him just as much as they did. He must have been really irritated with them if he had left with that despicable man.

"Was Valentine with him?" Magnus asked, referring to Blackthorn. Camille's green eyes flashed.

"Why would I know the movements of Valentine?" she asked in annoyance. "He's of no interest to me. He thinks me lower than him. Wherever he is, I can guarantee you it's not to see his wife and daughter."

Alec's eyes widened. "Wife?" he stuttered. "Daughter?" Magnus looked equally shocked, his skin taking on an unhealthy pallor despite his dark coloring.

Camille smirked in satisfaction. "You two didn't know? It's amazing how uninformed his own crew is. Yes Morgenstern has a wife and daughter, but they are estranged. Jocelyn Morgenstern left him while she was still pregnant with their daughter. She won't have anything to do with him anymore."

"Why has no one ever mentioned this?" Magnus asked, wide eyed in annoyance or disbelief, Alec couldn't tell. Camille shrugged again.

"If you were a feared blood thirsty pirate would you want people to know that your wife had left you?" Camille asked, giving them a meaningful look.

"If that's true, then how do you know?" Alec asked. He didn't trust a thing this viper had to say. Camille looked back at him innocently.

"I have a fortunate skill with garnering secrets," she said, her ruby red lips splitting into a grin. "Anyway, they live on the opposite side of the island. Jocelyn likes to stay close to Tortuga because it's a good market for her remedies." Camille seemed to be finished telling her story, she stood up from their table. "And I have an appointment to keep. Toodles," she said, giving them both a mocking little finger wave.

Magnus puffed in annoyance. "That woman is as conniving as a weasel," he growled. Alec didn't know what a weasel was, but he had to agree. He trusted Camille just about as far as he could throw her. And yet, she seemed to have valuable information that they lacked.

"Do you think that this Jocelyn would know what Valentine was up to?" he asked, turning towards his lover with hopeful eyes. Magnus shrugged.

"It's possible. Though from the sounds of it, she hasn't seen Valentine in many years. Who's to say that she even still knows the man?"

Alec pondered this. Magnus was right. Would Valentine's estranged wife really know what he was up to? Had Valentine confided in her with his belief in the merpeople? If they showed up asking strange questions would she send them away, believing they were mad? Alec raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's the best lead we have," he said, gritting his teeth in determination. "It's not like Valentine is just going to conveniently tell us his plans. And we have no friends on the Morningstar besides Ragnor and he's not exactly privy to Valentine's inner circle."

Magnus eyed him with an unusually serious expression. He gave a slight nod, pushing up from their shared bench. "Then we go see this Jocelyn Morgenstern," he stated simply. Alec looked up into Magnus's swirling orbs with affection. This man had become so much to him; a friend, a confidant, a lover. But most of all he was his one true ally. He knew that Magnus would help him no matter what. He smiled up at his lover, hoping his eyes could convey just how much this meant to him.

"Then lets go."

**A/N: So I have no right at all to ask for reviews since this took me so long, but if you're still here and reading I'd really appreciate them ^.^ **


	30. Chapter 30

**So this is long over due and I apologize profusely. I've just been working a shit ton and when I do finally get home, the last thing I feel like doing is writing. But I've entered a bit of a vacation period, and besides practically every member of my family going "what are you writing?" I've actually gotten some shit done. **

**Thanks to StarryOwlEyes for being my amazing beta and getting this back to me super fast! **

**CC owns 'em. **

Alec stared at the beast in wide-eyed horror. He'd never seen anything like it. He'd come across bull sharks that were more approachable than this creature. The beast snorted and pawed at the ground, it's black eyes seeming to follow Alec's every move. This had to be some devil in animal form.

"Alec, it's just a horse," Magnus sighed in exasperation. He'd been trying and failing to get Alec to get closer to the animal for a good ten minutes to no avail.

"I am NOT getting on that thing," Alec said firmly, feet rooted to the ground.

"If you want to see Jocelyn and not spend a week walking there, I suggest getting on the horse," Magnus replied sternly. Alec could tell that he was getting irritated just by the tone of his voice. Still, Alec just couldn't bring himself to get any closer.

"I could swim," Alec said in desperation. He would do anything at that point to not get on that animal. The beast was huge, it's soulless eyes staring back at him menacingly. He could see his reflection in the shiny black depths of its eyes. Alec wasn't superstitious and didn't pay any attention to human tales of the devil, but at that moment, he could almost believe them.

"Yes, you could," Magnus sighed, his voice bringing Alec back to reality. "But I can't breath underwater," Magnus reminded him. He ran a hand through his long hair in frustration. "I promise she's not going to hurt you. If anything, you're scaring her, the way you keep edging around her," Magnus pleaded, holding out his hand to his lover. "I'll help you up."

Alec bit his bottom lip, looking back and forth between Magnus and the horse; his love for Magnus battling with his fear of the animal. As if sensing his indecision the horse huffed menacingly, making him cringe. Magnus's golden orbs finally won out though; the warmth and love radiating from them beating out the cold terror of the black pits of the animals. With a defeated sigh Alec took Magnus's hand and took a hesitant step forward. The mare snorted and flared her nostrils, making Alec shrink back against Magnus yet again. He gripped Magnus's hand tightly, or maybe crushed it would be more appropriate.

"Dear," Magnus said, starling him. "I'd like to keep my hand please." Alec looked down in shock, not realizing how tightly he had been gripping him.

"Sorry," he whispered, easing up on his death hold.

"She's not going to hurt you," Magnus said again, trying to wheedle him forward. Alec nodded slowly, but the panicked look in his eyes said that he didn't believe Magnus for a second. Magnus grabbed Alec's chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"I know you don't trust the horse, but you trust me. You know that I would not let anything happen to you," Magnus said passionately, trying to break through his lover's fear. "That being said, you know that when I say you will sit on that saddle without anything bad happening that it's true." Alec smiled at that, and nodded slightly. Magnus was right. He knew that his love wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. He trusted Magnus with his life, and that meant trusting him to get him safely onto the horse. He took a deep breath, fortifying himself for the task ahead. He turned back to the horse, a bit of unease still on his features. "And if you don't get on that bloody horse, so help me you will not know the pleasure of my cock for a week," Magnus muttered into Alec's ear.

Alec turned around sharply, his eyes narrowed into accusing slits. "You fight dirty," he said belligerently. Of course Magnus would use sex as a means of getting him to cooperate. Magnus simply shrugged.

"Get on the horse," he said, slapping Alec's ass to spur him forward. Alec cast him another dirty look, but was now standing beside the horse. Magnus guided his foot into the stirrup and placed his hand on the horn. "Now swing your other leg over," he ordered. Alec did weakly, but with some extra shove from Magnus, he managed to sit astride the horse, looking awkward in the saddle. "Now, was that so hard?" Magnus asked, smirking up at his lover.

Alec's eyes had gone as big as saucers, the panicky look returning full force. "It's so high up," he gasped out, holding onto the saddle horn for dear life. He suddenly felt dizzy, the ground swaying below him from his perch atop the horse. Trust Magnus, he thought to himself. It's Magnus. Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, he chanted to himself. Everything was going to be okay.

"You'll get used to it," Magnus said, brushing off his concern. "Now scoot up," he said, tapping Alec's thigh. Alec did so reluctantly; scooting forwards the barest of an inch, certain that if he moved much more he would fall to the ground. Magnus swung up behind him with practiced grace, making the movement look so easy and effortless. Alec couldn't help but feel bitter. For once he felt a bit jealous of the fact that Magnus did everything with such grace and ease. Everything he did, he did perfectly.

Magnus settled comfortably in the saddle, the front of his thighs pressed firmly against the back of Alec's. He reached around him to grab the reigns, curling his body against his lover's. "This isn't so bad is it," he asked, placing his chin on Alec's shoulder. And just as soon as his irrational anger surfaced, it disappeared. This was what he loved about Magnus; his ability to make him feel better with just a simple touch and a few words.

Alec couldn't contain the shiver Magnus's words evoked. Every available inch of their bodies was pressed against each other. Magnus's torso flush against Alec's back; their thighs pressed tightly together in the saddle, and boy was Alec aware of it all. The fact that he was five feet off the ground, on a lumbering beast that terrified him suddenly slipped his mind. All he could think about was how warm his lover was; how good it felt to be wrapped in his embrace, not a breath between them.

Alec gulped and looked back at Magnus from the corner of his eye, trying to be sultry. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be," he conceded, his depthless eyes warring with lust and apprehension. Magnus kissed the side of his neck, trying to brush away his worry. He checked the straps of the saddlebag one last time, making sure it was secure.

"Good, because now the fun part begins," he said, tightening his grip on Alec's waist before digging his heels into the horses flank. The horse immediately started to trot, an easy loping canter before finding her stride, her long legs flying across the dirt road. Alec couldn't contain his gasp, his chest tightening in terror as the horse flew down the path.

"What is it doing?" he gasped, terror evident in his voice. He was having trouble breathing, the wind rushing past his face, the world around him suddenly a blur. This was nothing like slicing through the water, or riding on a ship. It was ten times more terrifying and uncontrollable.

"Running," Magnus said, his voice holding a certain tinge of glee. Alec had to resist the urge to turn around in his seat. Was-was Magnus _laughing?_

"I fail to see how this is fun!" he exclaimed, suddenly furious. He was scared out of his wits and Magnus was bloody laughing? If he hadn't been grasping Magnus's pant legs for dear life he would have shoved the man away in disgust.

"Babe, relax," Magnus purred into his ear, and Alec felt his anger melting away again. Damn him, he thought. He could never stay mad at Magnus for more than a few seconds. "Just enjoy the moment," he said, kissing his neck again. Alec bounced uncomfortably in the saddle, his back thumping against Magnus's chest.

"Don't fight her," Magnus entreated. "Move with her." Alec resisted the urge to snort. Move with her? As far as Alec was concerned, the bloody beast had all the control here. "Feel her strength. Her muscles moving as she runs. Her long legs striking the earth. Feel her freedom."

Alec closed his eyes, trying to shut it all out; the moving beast below him, the trees flying by beside him, even Magnus. It was all just too much. He just wanted to stop moving. He scrunched his forehead in concentration; trying to focus on the blessed darkness his closed eyes afforded him. As he tried to deaden all of his senses, a sudden peace came over him. It was that same feeling he had when he was barreling through the water. When he was strong and powerful, and whole in his true form. At those moments, he felt like he was one with the water. He didn't try to control it, like most foolish men. He simply didn't fight it. He allowed his body to flow with the natural currents, using the waters strength for his own. A whirl pool would tear you to shreds if you fought against the current. But if you just let yourself go and flow with it, it would spit you back out unharmed.

Alec's eyes snapped back open, his fear subsiding. He could suddenly feel what Magnus was talking about. The wind smacking his face, no longer stole his breath away. In fact, he felt invigorated by it. They were going so fast! Faster than any cart or man could travel. He realized with a start, that they were almost going as fast as he could swim underwater.

And suddenly he was laughing. A joyous echoing sound that he couldn't control spilled from his throat. He lifted his arms out, feeling the wind rush by and whooped. He felt like he was on top of the world. Nothing could stop him. Distantly he was aware of Magnus laughing with him, his chest vibrating with his laughter. Alec grinned all the more for it.

(line break)

Magnus had stopped them for lunch after three hours of riding. He knew that if Alec stayed on that saddle any longer, his legs would be permanently bow-legged. As he gathered some biscuits and jerky from their saddlebag, he pondered on how well Alec had handled the whole thing. Alec had done surprisingly well for his first horse ride. He was scared at first, but then he had suddenly become ecstatic by the whole thing. It made him smile, just thinking about how Alec had whooped and hollered like a little kid. Alec was always so serious, the weight of his mission lying heavy on his shoulders. He was glad that he had gotten Alec to have some fun, even if it was just for a little while.

"Magnus?" Alec's voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see blue eyes studying him intensely. "Yes, dear?" he asked, smiling at the man he had fallen so deeply in love with.

"You were staring off into space," Alec said with a smirk.

"Was I? Sorry," he replied with an easy grin of his own. Alec just shrugged and scooted closer to him. The cool breeze, stirred Alec's hair, the black strands having grown to his jaw line. He tucked them behind Alec's ear absently, the gesture came so easily now. Just a few months ago he had thought that he would never be able to share this type of intimacy with anyone. Now though, he woke up each morning knowing that he had the love of his life next to him. Despite all the crazy circumstances and the threat of Valentine, for the first time in his life Magnus felt truly content.

"Magnus, you're doing it again. Though now you're staring at me," Alec said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hmm, am I?" Magnus asked airily, grabbing the front of Alec's shirt to drag him closer. "You're just that intoxicating." He brought his lips to the merman's, drawing Alec's full lower lip into his mouth. Alec responded eagerly, threading his fingers through Magnus's long hair. The kiss was slow and languid, yet it spoke volumes.

Magnus pulled away slowly, his fingers trailing along Alec's jaw. He sat back against the trunk of the tree, shoulder pressed against Alec's. Magnus let out a long exhale, content to just be beside his love. He leaned his head against Alec's broad shoulder, snuggling in. "Do you think we should have waited for Ragnor?" Magnus mused aloud. The fact that his best friend had just up and left with no explanation, had been rubbing him the wrong way since they left this morning. It just wasn't like Ragnor to do that, especially to Magnus.

Alec seemed hesitant to answer. "Who knows how long he would have been gone," he said, sounding unsure of himself. "He didn't seem like he was all that happy with us before he left," he supplied, his guilty expression mirroring his own.

"It's just," Magnus started. "He left with Blackwell. I can't believe he would do that, no matter how peeved he was at me."

"Maybe Camille was lying," Alec suggested.

"Well that makes me feel even worse," Magnus muttered. "Why would Camille lie unless it was benefitting her? Then again, she might have just been fucking with us," he snorted.

Alec chuckled lightly, his chest moving up and down with his laughter. Magnus snuggled closer to him. He loved the way he fit perfectly against Alec's chest, his muscular arms encircling him. They were made for each other, better even than puzzle pieces.

"I love you," Magnus said, almost to himself. Alec's hold tightened around him. He felt Alec's lightly stubbled chin brush his ear.

"What was that for?" Alec asked, his warm breath making the fine hairs on his neck tingle.

Magnus twisted in Alec's arms so he could look into those depthless blue eyes that had first ensnared him. "With everything that's going on, I just don't want you to forget it. You're risking your life for your people, with Valentine on your tail, and trying to navigate the human world…" Magnus trailed off as he gathered his nerve. "It's just you do so much. You're truly amazing Alexander, and I don't want to waste a second not telling you how much you mean to me." As he finished, Magnus couldn't help but blush. He wasn't one for heart felt declarations. He hadn't really meant to say all that, but his emotions won out over his logic. He'd never been happier in his life, yet despite it all, life had taught him that happiness doesn't last.

Alec's lips broke his train of thought. The kiss was rough, almost desperate, as if Alec could sense Magnus's inner turmoil. Alec's tongue plied open his mouth, Magnus gladly yielding to Alec's urgent demands. Even now, deep inland, Alec still tasted of the sea. The sharp biting tinge of salt overwhelming his senses. And yet Alec had a flavor all his own; sweet and crisp. It was as if Magnus was tasting life itself.

The horse whickering impatiently snapped them both out of their intoxicated stupor.

"I suppose we better head on," Magnus conceded. He really just wanted to continue what Alec had started, letting the merman have his wicked way with him. Alec was flushed from their embrace, eyes glazed over with lust, and hair a disheveled mess. He was a sorely tempting sight. He ruffled Alec's shaggy black locks, and stood up. "Come on, lover boy," he said, holding out a hand to his merman.

Alec smiled up at him, those adorable dimples making an appearance. He let Magnus pull him to his feet. Magnus quickly gathered their food and stuffed it back in the saddle bags. This time Alec got up in the saddle all by himself. Magnus was extremely proud; both for Alec's quick learning and the way his ass looked swinging up into the saddle. Magnus swung up behind him and grabbed the reigns. Just as he was about to kick the horse into a trot, Alec leaned his head back onto his shoulder.

"I love you," he said. And no matter how many times he heard it, Magnus's heart thudded at the words.

(line break)

"Are we there yet?" Alec asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He felt Magnus sigh behind him.

"Dear, I don't know. I never knew anyone lived on this side of the island. It's mostly cliff faces and everyone tends to live close to port."

Alec stifled a yawn. They'd been riding all day and still had not come upon this Jocelyn. The sun was already starting to make its descent towards the sea. The beautiful view did little to ease his pain though. His thighs and ass were screaming in pain. Magnus called them saddle sores, and said they hurt so badly because he'd never ridden a horse before. It was enough to make him vow to never ride a horse again, though he had come to like this one.

"Can we stop and rest?" he asked, unable to keep the petulant tone from his voice. "I can't feel my legs."

Magnus kissed the side of his neck in sympathy. "In a little bit, dear," Magnus soothed. "I want to find a good place to pull off. I don't want to be camping on the road, even if we are leagues from Tortuga."

Alec didn't know if there was really that great of a threat from staying on the road, but he wasn't about to argue with Magnus's judgment. Shadows were starting to creep into the trees, the last remaining rays of daylight seeming to flea before them. Suddenly the trees that had at first filled him with wonder began to take on a more sinister air.

_Stop being ridiculous,_ he told himself. _They're just trees. _And yet, despite his self-assurances, he couldn't help but feel that Magnus's caution was warranted. Even the horse was starting to lag. Magnus hadn't been riding her hard, and walked her more than anything, but the weight of her two riders was starting to take its toll.

"How are your legs holding up?" Magnus asked him.

"Do I really need to answer?" Alec replied. He was miserable, but he didn't want to tell Magnus that.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing the side of Alec's temple. "As soon as we make camp I'll give you a massage," he promised.

"I don't think a massage is going to help," Alec said skeptically.

"That's because you've never had one of my massages," Magnus said, his voice slipping into a seductive tone. Alec's eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch. Maybe a massage would help after all. Alec was about to respond with his own sly comment, when something emerged from between the trees.

"Magnus stop," he said, his tone brokering no argument. The horse stopped, snorting and stomping restlessly.

"And I think we've finally arrived," Magnus said gleefully. Peeking through the trees was the outline of a small cottage, a lantern burning in the window; a beacon of light amongst the dark jungle.

Alec let out a sigh of relief. _Finally,_ he thought. As they drew closer to the house, Alec saw that it was bigger than he had originally thought. It looked to contain two rooms, one large main area, and a smaller section jutting off to the side. It was nestled at the edge of the jungle, just within the tree line. Ahead of the house was nothing but an open expanse of sky. The cliff face was only thirty yards from the house, its jagged edge cutting into the combined blue of ocean and sky. It looked cozy, despite its rather precarious position on the cliff. The thatch roof looked new and the walls were freshly white washed. This Jocelyn woman must have been very meticulous.

They stopped a few yards from the house and Magnus leapt off to hobble the horse. Alec followed suit, glancing around all the while. From the corner of his eye he caught a flash of red. He whipped around, only to find a young woman, maybe only a few years younger than himself. Her fiery red curls blew wildly in the wind, her green eyes wide in fright.

"Jocelyn?" Magnus asked, eyeing the girl skeptically. The girl looked back and forth between Alec and Magnus, her gaze lingering on Alec as if she couldn't quite puzzle something out.

"Mom?" she called out, still keeping her distance from the two of them.

"'Mom?" Magnus spluttered. Alec was equally shocked. If Jocelyn was this girl's mother, then that meant she was Valentine's daughter. Alec scrutinized her closer, but he could see nothing of the cold terror of the cruel man in the freckled face of this young girl.

He heard a door slam open and an older woman stepped out of the house. The resemblance between mother and daughter was astonishing. Both had the same petite figure, wide green eyes, and fiery curls. Jocelyn was still beautiful, but there was a hardness to her features that spoke of many harsh years. When her gaze found Alec's she gasped.

Alec glanced over at Magnus, weirded out by the woman's reaction. Why was she looking at him like that?

When Jocelyn spoke, her voice was soft and even held a note of awe. But it was her words that sent spikes of terror through his blood.

"In all my years I never expected a mermaid to show up on my doorstep."

**A/N: So DisturbingEmily firmly cussed me out for that ending, but you all still love me right? :P **


	31. Chapter 31

**So this chapter is dedicated to oreoanime11 because she's going on v-k soon and she provoked sympathy out of me. :P That and my awesome beta StarryOwlEyes said I should stop where I was at and update. Otherwise this would have been longer :P So blame those two! I hope all this makes sense! So much explanation! **

**As always, CC owns them. **

The first time Alec had taken his first breath of air as a human had been easy. The transition from breathing water to breathing air had been smooth sailing. And yet now, Alec couldn't manage to draw a breath into his lungs. Jocelyn's words hung heavy in the air. _I never expected a mermaid to show up on my doorstep_. It was as if Alec's body was refusing to function it was so stunned. A small part of his mind was screaming; she knows, she knows, SHE KNOWS. And yet this inner voice could not break the paralysis his body was in.

It was the sound of steel scraping against scabbard that finally broke his paralysis. "Magnus don't!" he exclaimed. Magnus had drawn his sword; his swirling green eyes clouded with confusion and above all, fear. Magnus tore his eyes from Jocelyn and met Alec's gaze, his face full of tension. He tightened his grip on the pommel of his sword anxiously, like he was gripping a lifeline.

Alec shook his head slowly, and Magnus lowered his sword, his stiff movements betraying his reluctance. Jocelyn hadn't moved an inch, her green eyes regarding them coolly with a hint of amusement. Her daughter on the other hand wasn't nearly as composed. Her eyes were wide and wild, no doubt she'd been sure Magnus would have skewered them where they stood. If Alec hadn't spoken up, he wouldn't have been surprised if Magnus had.

"How?" Alec said, unable to voice his real question. _How did you know I was a merman?_

Jocelyn smiled at him, her eyes full of sympathy. "Come in child, we have much to discuss." Alec bristled at the use of child. He was _not_ a child, he thought indignantly. Jocelyn turned to go back in the house, gesturing for them to follow her.

"Tell your body guard to keep his sword sheathed while he is in my house," she said, glancing back at Magnus and his still drawn sword. Magnus glowered at her, but did as she requested. As Jocelyn and her daughter disappeared into the house, Magnus's hand found his.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Magnus asked, his voice full of worry. "I don't trust her for a second."

Alec sighed heavily. "I'll never know what is really going on, if I don't," he replied. By the seven seas he did not want to go in there. Those few little words had shaken every bit of confidence he had gained in his human guise. He had been reduced back down to a merman playing at being human; nothing more. Alec squeezed Magnus's hand tightly, pulling strength from his pirate. As long as Magnus was with him, he could face anything. He stepped into the house, going to face whatever this Jocelyn had to say, Magnus by his side.

(line break)

Magnus sat stiffly on the floor mat inside Jocelyn's cottage, Alec a reassuring presence beside him. He didn't like this, not one bit. Supposedly Jocelyn was estranged from Valentine, but supposedly damn well sure was not enough. The woman had been married to the monster at one point, and though she seemed harmless enough you could never be too sure of people.

Alec was just as nervous as he was. He looked like he was sitting on pins and needles as opposed to a woven mat. Magnus felt much the same way. He was having trouble staying calm in this situation. He couldn't fathom how Alec was staying so composed; on the outside at least. Beneath Alec's calm mask, his eyes were a torrent of emotions.

Jocelyn and her daughter had taken seats on two chairs, seemingly the only seating in the cottage. Jocelyn eyed the two of them with open interest. If she had any comment about their entwined hands she kept it to herself.

The silence was hanging heavy in the air, neither Jocelyn nor Alec seeming willing to start this conversation. Magnus cleared his throat. "I believe an explanation is in order," he said pointedly. Jocelyn's gaze snapped to his own, sudden clarity reaching her gaze.

"Yes, of course," she said, straightening in her chair. Her gaze shifted back to Alec, her green eyes boring into his blue ones. "What are your names?"

"I'm Alec. This is Magnus," Alec said by way of an introduction. "We both are part of Valentine's crew aboard the Morningstar. We were told you might be able to help us."

This seemed to surprise Jocelyn. Though her surprise quickly turned to unease. "Valentine's ship is the last place on earth you want to be on," she said emphatically. "You are not safe on that ship."

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter," Alec responded a little heatedly. "Your husband gave my people very little choice but to find out what his intentions are."

Jocelyn had the decency to look ashamed. "You've still yet to give us an explanation," Magnus pointed out. He was tired of this woman's cryptic answers.

Jocelyn took a deep breath, tucking her curly red tresses behind her ear. "This is a long story to tell boys."

Magnus couldn't help but snort. "Believe me, we've got time." He squeezed Alec's hand tightly and stared at Jocelyn expectantly.

"I'm a Guardian," Jocelyn said slowly. Magnus just stared at her in incomprehension. What the hell was a Guardian? He had no idea what she was talking about but apparently Alec did from the startled gasp beside him.

"That's not possible," Alec said beside him. He shook his head in disbelief. "There haven't been Guardians in hundreds of years."

"Back up, back up," Magnus said, holding his hands up. "What is a Guardian?"

Alec turned to him so they were sitting face to face. "Our two races have always been tied to one another. But even in our infancy we never trusted each other. My people retreated to the seas and mankind remained on land. Eventually man forgot about us, but there were certain humans we kept in contact with. They kept us in tune with the rest of the world and protected our secrets. They were referred to as Guardians."

"Were?" Magnus asked, puzzled by the past tense.

"The Clave decided to completely withdrawal all contact with humans hundreds of years ago. Guardians are a thing of the past," Alec explained. "That's why this makes no sense." Alec's gaze turned back to Jocelyn, pinning her with his intense stare. "So explain yourself."

"Its as you say. The merfolk haven't been in contact with humanity for at least five hundred years. But that doesn't mean we forgot. My family used to be Guardians. We dedicated our lives to keeping your race safe from humanities prying eyes. When we were no longer needed we still kept vigil. I grew up with tales of the merfolk as bedtime stories. Tales of Idris and its glowing towers, so bright against the oceans black depths. That's how I recognized you Alec. Because I had been taught how."

Magnus scrutinized Jocelyn closely. There wasn't a lie on her face. She was telling the truth as far as he could tell. But it was Alec that needed convincing as far as Magnus was concerned.

Alec's eyes were narrowed into slits, his jaw clenched tightly. "Even if what you say is true, that doesn't explain how you knew I wasn't human."

Jocelyn laughed at this. "I can see your marks," she said smiling. Alec's eyes widened dramatically, his pupils overtaking his irises. "H-how?" he stuttered.

Magnus looked back and forth between them in confusion, certain he was missing something important. Marks? What the bloody hell were they talking about? He'd seen every inch of skin on Alec's body. His alabaster skin was flawless.

"They only dim in your human form. Most humans don't see what they don't want to. But I'm not most humans," Jocelyn said, that knowing grin back in place.

Magnus was getting rather irritated with this woman. The fact that she seemed to know more about Alec than he did was increasingly irritating him. His gaze flickered restlessly around the room, anywhere but at Alec and Jocelyn. The girl looked as out of place as he felt. She sat stiffly in her chair, her eyes flickering back and forth from her lap to studying Alec intensely. Could this girl see these so called marks as well?

The light was growing steadily dimmer, the last rays of daylight creating long shadows on the walls. Jaclyn seemed to notice this as well.

"Clarissa, could you start a fire please? And start supper for our guests." Jocelyn asked. Clarissa did as she was bid, brushing her skirt brusquely as she set about stoking a fire in the hearth.

"And Valentine?" Alec asked suddenly. "Is he able to see my marks as well?" There was an undercurrent of fear that strained his voice, an unmistakable quiver to his question. Magnus understood his fear all too well. If Valentine could see them, then he would know what Alec really was.

Jocelyn shook her head quickly. "No, no," she assured him. Her eyes suddenly looked sad. "I refused to tell him how." She suddenly looked older, as if a crushing weight was burdening her. The wood crackled and popped in the fire, spitting hot embers in the silence that followed her admission. Magnus couldn't shake the feeling of dread that suddenly overcame him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not at all sure he was going to like her answer.

Jocelyn sighed heavily. "My husband didn't always used to be as he is now," she started shakily. Clarissa looked even more uncomfortable at the mention of her father. Her hands shook as she cut vegetables for their dinner. "He used to be kind, charming. He was my sun."

The thought of Valentine as a lover was sickening to him, and yet he understood that dreamy eyed expression all too well. Whatever had happened between Valentine and Jocelyn, she had loved him once.

"What changed?" he prodded gently.

Jocelyn took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. "When Clary was born, I told her the same stories that were told to me. They were her favorite, so I told her as much as I knew about the merfolk. They were just stories for her, but for Valentine they became an obsession. If I had known he would have seen the truth within the tales I wouldn't have ever told them in the first place," she said, hanging her head. "He became obsessed with finding Idris and capturing a mermaid. There was nothing I could do to convince him otherwise. When I refused to tell him what he wanted to know he left. He became the most notorious pirate in the Caribbean, and the most feared. Yet it's all a front for his true goal. He wants one of your kind, Alec. " Her shoulders slumped with guilt, her faze firmly on the floor. "It's my fault he's hunting you."

Alec's expression was unreadable, his face a stony mask. Jocelyn took it as condemnation. " Everything Valentine has done can be laid at my feet. I will help you as much as I can Alec, to make amends. "

Alec nodded slowly, his eyes refusing to meet Jocelyn's. "Thank you for telling me," he said stiffly. "This is a lot to take in. Would you excuse me?" he asked, standing up. Jocelyn didn't seem surprised by his reaction.

"Of course," she said. Alec turned around and opened the door, walking out into the night. Magnus started to get up and go after him, but Jocelyn stopped him.

"I think he just needs to be alone right now to collect his thoughts," she said gently. Magnus glared at the woman. He knew Alec better than she did. He didn't like the fact that she presumed to give him advice. His natural instinct was to go after Alec and comfort him. Yet maybe Jocelyn was right. Alec's expression before he left had said he didn't want to be followed.

Magnus let out an exasperated sigh and settled back down onto the mat. He supposed he would just wait here then. He was content to sit there and sulk until Clarissa suddenly spoke up.

"You love him," she said, speaking for the first time. Magnus shot her a surprised look. It wasn't a question it was a statement; a statement that rang all too true.

"I do," he replied. There was no use denying it, they didn't hide their relationship too well. Clarissa smiled softly.

"How'd you two meet?" she asked, dropping her vegetables into the pot over the hearth. Magnus's gaze flickered to Jocelyn to see what she thought about all this. To his surprise Jocelyn looked just as curious. Magnus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uhm, I saved him from drowning," he said. Both Clarissa and Jocelyn were looking at him like he was crazy. Though the idea of a mermaid drowning did seem pretty far-fetched. "As far as I understood it, he had just transformed for the first time. He didn't know how to use his legs." Clarissa giggled at that.

"That's adorable," she said. Magnus couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Ya, he is," he said, smiling fondly.

"How did you two end up on the Morningstar?" Jocelyn asked, her brow furrowed.

"I was already aboard the Morningstar," he said slowly. He didn't want them to think he was the type of guys who were attracted to a man like Valentine. "He had attacked and burned my former ship, and most of the crew. I joined up with him in Tortuga to see if I could exact some sort of revenge on him."

"That's incredibly stupid," Jocelyn said shrewdly with that mothering tone. "But also incredibly brave. Not many men would willingly step onto my husband's ship."

Magnus shrugged. " I met Alec at least," he said truthfully. Alec had been the one good thing to come out of joining up with Valentine. "I was acting as lookout when I saw Alec struggling in the water. I dived in and dragged him to shore."

"Did he tell you who he really was?" Clarissa asked eagerly.

Magnus chuckled. "No, not until much later. He claimed amnesia at first."

"But you both fell in love and he told you, right?" she asked eyes wide and dreamy. Magnus got the feeling that she was more interested in a love story than what had actually happened.

"More or less," he said. He wouldn't go into the details of how Alec had wanted to tell Magnus the truth before they had sex for the first time. He was sure Jocelyn wouldn't appreciate that.

"That's so sweet," Clarissa said, practically swooning. Magnus had to resist the urge to snicker. If this girl knew half the things Alec and he had done in some of their more passionate displays, she wouldn't be calling them sweet.

Clarissa stirred the contents of the pot slowly. "It's almost done," she declared, taking a small sip from the ladle. Jocelyn made to set out bowls at the table.

"I'll go get Alec," Magnus said, standing up. His limbs were stiff from sitting on the ground for so long, but he shook off his discomfort quickly. As he stepped outside he was first faced with the huge face of the moon. It was near full, it's brilliant surface floating over the water. It was the biggest he'd seen it a while. Come full moon it would be the most brilliant thing in the sky.

Sitting at the edge of the cliff, equally ensnared by the moon was Alec. Magnus walked over and sat down beside him. Alec didn't take his eyes off the moon, studying it intensely.

"You know I used to sneak up to the surface, just so I could see the moon," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I always thought it was so beautiful. So untainted. Pure. I was always so jealous of mankind. They got to see the moon every night, while I was lucky to see it once a couple of months. I always thought it was so unfair," he said, his voice holding a bit of resentment. "That we had to hide, while mankind could roam around freely."

Magnus didn't know what to say. Alec seemed to be thinking aloud, wanting to get something off his chest. The only thing he could do was let him.

"I guess I know better now," Alec said. Magnus stared at him, startled. " Sometimes what we desire most must be sacrificed to stay safe."

"Alec what are you talking about?" he asked, regarding his lover with unease.

"The Clave was right. Contact with humans is too dangerous. It puts our whole existence at risk. Valentine's hunting us all because of a few bedtime stories," he said bitterly.

"Jocelyn didn't mean to. She had no way of knowing that Valentine would take them literally," Magnus found himself saying. He didn't know why he was defending Jocelyn, but he knew that she wasn't to blame. Morgenstern was the true problem.

"I'm not mad at her," Alec said, finally meeting Magnus's eyes. "She just finally made me face a truth I was unwilling to accept."

Magnus didn't like the look in Alec's eyes. They held an unbearable sadness, and they were directed at him. "Alec, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing but harm will ever come out of humans and merfolk interacting with one another."

"Alec, that's not true," Magnus said vehemently. "Look at us."

"That's exactly what I mean!" Alec shouted, his face contorting in pain. "Do you know what Valentine will do to you if we're caught? Not only did you know what I truly was, you helped conceal me. Valentine won't forgive that kind of betrayal. He will do everything within his power to get what he wants, and he won't hesitate to hurt you to do so." Alec was openly crying now, tears running down his face. "I can't let that happen."

Magnus's stomach clenched painfully in a knot. Alec couldn't be saying this. Not after everything they had been through together. They had not survived Morgenstern, the island, and Blackwell for Alec to suddenly be questioning them being together.

"I have to leave, to keep you safe," Alec said, his voice a croak.

Something inside Magnus snapped. He grabbed Alec's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "Don't you dare say that," Magnus said angrily. "Do you think I didn't know the risks? I've seen first hand what Valentine is capable of. I was under no illusions about what would happen if Valentine found out, and yet here I am!"

A sudden fire filled Alec's eyes, his face twisting with rage. He pushed Magnus away sharply, causing him to fall back. "You don't understand!" he shouted, standing up sharply.

Magnus sat up as well, following Alec's movements. "What? Don't understand what, exactly? Do you think I love you any less? That I want to see you get hurt?"

Alec looked taken aback by Magnus's ferocity. "Of course not, I didn't say that!"

"Then why are you trying to push me away?" Magnus asked incredulously.

"I can't loose you!" Alec shouted his voice laced with pain. He seemed to deflate, all the anger leaving him in an instant. "How could I be so selfish as to want to be with you, when Valentine would kill you for it?" he said miserably, a fresh wave of tears appearing. He wiped at them angrily, but it did nothing to staunch their flow.

Magnus's heart clenched in his chest at the sight. He'd never seen Alec cry before. The sight alone was enough to make his heart break, to see his lover in so much pain. The fact that he was the source of that pain just made him feel worse. He wrapped his arms around Alec, his shoulders shaking from his sobs. Alec buried his face into Magnus's shoulder, his arms slipping around his waist in a vice grip.

"You're not going to loose me," Magnus said, stroking his hair. If Magnus was being brutally honest with himself, the same thought had crossed his own mind. He was terrified of loosing Alec to Valentine. Could he really blame Alec for thinking the same? Alec just squeezed him tighter. "Besides, if you left, you'd loose me anyway," he said lightly trying to divert the mood. "Where's the logic in that?" That at least got Alec to laugh, albeit stiffly. Magnus pulled away gently, so that they were standing face to face.

"We said we would get through this together," he said, brushing away Alec's tear stained cheeks with his thumb. "And together is how we'll stay." Alec smiled sadly at him, but nodded. Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's with bruising force. It was more pressure than pleasure in the kiss, but Magnus didn't care. He wanted Alec to know that he was there. He would never leave his side. Alec was the one to break the kiss, gasping slightly from Magnus's intensity. His blue eyes still glistened from his tears, but the hopelessness had subsided from his eyes. He didn't argue as Magnus led them back to the cottage, their arms still wrapped protectively around each other.

"There you two are," Clarissa said as they entered. "You guys better be hungry, because I made enough to feed a small army."

"Starved," Magnus said, grinning.

**A/N: So I hope that wasn't too sappy. I'm always scared when I end up writing a scene where someone cries…maybe because I never cry in real life and only tear up during movies and books…anywho. Reviews are love! ^.^ **

**P.S. since there seems to be so much deleting going on of stories with an MA rating this might get moved to a different site. Most likely livejournal (if I ever get around to figuring out that stupid site . not user friendly) I'll keep you guys posted! **


	32. Chapter 32

**CC owns 'em! **

Alec leaned back against Magnus, their legs tangled together on the floor. He let out a long sigh, letting his stomach rise and fall. He was so full he felt like his stomach was going to burst.

"That was delicious," he said, snuggling closer into Magnus's chest. And it really was, Clarissa was a great cook. By now the sun had long since set; the chirping of crickets the only sign of life from outside.

"Thank you," Clarissa said, ducking her head down, trying to hide her flush of embarrassment at the compliment. She stood up to gather their bowls, smiling shyly at the two of them. Alec got the distinct feeling that the girl didn't even really get to interact with people all that much, and yet she seemed very accepting of Magnus and himself. Maybe growing up knowing that humans were not alone in the world made you more open minded.

Alec snuggled in closer to Magnus's side, his warmth making him even sleepier. Jocelyn seemed to pick up on his exhaustion.

"It's getting late, and you two should get some rest," she said, brushing down her skirt. "You two are welcome to stay here. We have an extra bed pallet you can sleep on."

"Thank you," Magnus said gratefully. "I'll just stable our horse," he said moving to get up.

"Don't worry, I'll do it," Clary piped up, waving him back down. "I love horses anyway," she continued before Magnus could protest. "You two have been riding all day, you both need some sleep." Alec smiled gratefully at her, glad to have Magnus all to himself for the time being.

While Clarissa went to attend their horse, Jocelyn brought out the extra pallet and laid it on the floor. "I'm afraid it's not an inn, but it's free of fleas."

"Its perfect," Alec assured her. "We're grateful really. We are truly in your debt," he said in complete earnest. Jocelyn had been more than he could ever had hoped for. He finally had answers to the questions that had been burning a hole inside of him for the last month. Granted, what Jocelyn had revealed to him had done nothing to ease his worry, but at least now he knew. He could only be grateful for the truth.

"Well, goodnight boys," Jocelyn said, handing them a blanket. She quickly exited to her bedroom, leaving the two of them alone in the living room. Without a word Magnus slid his arms around his waist, placing his chin on Alec's shoulder. Alec let out a contented sigh as Magnus kissed the side of his neck. He let Magnus pull him down onto the pallet gently, still wrapped in his embrace. He twisted in the sailor's arms so that they were face to face.

"Well today has been interesting," he said wryly. Interesting didn't even begin to cover the emotional roller coaster ride he'd been on today.

Magnus snorted, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. He tucked an errant black strand behind Magnus's ear, fingering the many golden hoops that hung from his lobe. He studied Magnus's features solemnly. His sun-kissed skin a canvas for his stunning face. His unique mix of yellow and green eyes framed by thick eyelashes stared back at him just as intensely.

"Not that I don't like it but is there a reason why you are staring at me, darling?" Magnus asked, his crooked smile revealing his amusement.

"You're beautiful," Alec replied simply. Magnus chuckled lightly, his slanted eyes crinkling in amusement. Alec hadn't meant to be funny, he was just telling the truth. And yet, it didn't even begin to convey how he felt. That Magnus was the single joy he had in life. That he trusted him not only with his safety and that of his race, but with his life as well. Magnus had been rescuing him from the first day they had met, and things hadn't changed. What he said wasn't nearly enough, but it encompassed all of the ideas he couldn't put into words.

Alec squeezed Magnus tightly and buried his face into Magnus's chest. "I love you," he murmured into the sailor's shirt. Magnus's long fingers threaded through his hair massaging his scalp.

"I love you too," he replied, his chest rising and falling gently, his heartbeat creating a gentle cadence that lulled Alec to sleep.

(line break)

Magnus awoke to a cacophony of sounds, overwhelming his senses. He could hear the waves crashing on the beach below, the sharp cry of sea gulls piercing the air. But most of all he could hear Alec's gentle snoring. He couldn't contain his smile as he gently stroked Alec's disheveled hair. He felt wonderful. A good nights rest had done him worlds of good. Or maybe it was just the restorative properties of sleeping next to his love.

Another sound pierced through his post sleep haze. He looked up sharply as a curly head of red hair popped out of the door that led to the bedroom. Clarissa's wide green eyes met his own and she smiled easily. She held a finger up to her lips, motioning for him to remain quiet. There was really no need to tell him, like he was about to wake Alec. Plus he was way too damn comfortable. Clarissa crept past their sleeping pallet and snuck out the front door. Where she was going this early he had no idea, but then again it wasn't really his concern. Let Jocelyn worry about her daughter's whereabouts, he wasn't a baby sitter.

Alec shifted on top of him, snuggling closer into his chest. Magnus couldn't help but smile. Alec was just too damn adorable when he slept. His fine boned features were transformed by a boyish innocence when he slept. He looked so untroubled. Magnus would give anything to have Alec look like that all the time. No one so young should have such a heavy burden on his shoulders. Magnus brushed his knuckles idly over Alec's sharp cheekbones, wondering if the day would ever come where Alec was free from his obligations.

Alec stirred under his touch, his eyelids fluttering against his snow-white cheeks. Alec's ocean blue eyes finally met his own, filmed in a sleepy haze. He propped his chin on his chest and stared at him with accusing eyes.

"What time is it?" he grumbled, his voice groggy.

"Honestly I have no idea," Magnus replied trying not to laugh.

"Too damn early," Alec muttered, before squeezing Magnus tighter and burying his face back into his chest. Magnus chuckled deeply and rubbed Alec's back.

"You can't keep using me to hide from the world forever," he admonished. 

"Watch me," Alec said stubbornly. "I hurt too much to even contemplate getting out of bed."

"And that would be the saddle sores talking," Magnus said, his mouth twitching into a smirk. Alec got so bitchy when he was sore, and yet it was endearing like everything Alec did.

"Can I call in that massage you promised?" Alec asked, his tone insinuating far more than a massage. Magnus was instantly one hundred percent awake.

Magnus pretended to contemplate the request. "Jocelyn is in the next room and Clarissa is up and about. There's no telling when she'll be back," he pointed out. A large part of him wanted to screw being pragmatic and just physically pleasure his partner. And the look Alec was pinning him with was certainly not helping his resolve. "Don't look at me like that," he muttered, glaring half-heartedly at the merman.

"Like what?" Alec asked innocently.

"That sexy puppy dog pout you always use," Magnus harrumphed. Alec had an unfair advantage of natural innocence and the ability to turn sex fiend in a heart beat. And he damn well knew how much he enjoyed it.

"You think I'm sexy?" Alec asked biting his bottom lip as he smirked up at him.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Don't think that whole innocent act is going to work on me."

Alec crawled forward, his legs moving to straddle his chest. He leaned down so his lips just brushed his ear. "It already has," he whispered, his voice full of mischievous glee.

Magnus couldn't control his body's reaction at that point, his dick hardening of its own accord. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but his body was screaming yes. Alec, sensing his inner turmoil slid down his torso until he brushed against Magnus's erect member with his own hard desire. Magnus had to bite down on his knuckles to stifle his moan of pleasure. God that felt good. He cast one last glance at Jocelyn's door. Maybe this could happen, if they were very, _very_ quiet.

"Morning!" a cheery voice said brightly from the doorway, causing both Alec and Magnus to flinch apart.

Clarissa strode in with a basket of eggs, completely oblivious to what she had almost walked in on. "Glad to see you're both awake. Breakfast is on the way."

Oh yes Magnus was very much awake. His heart was beating so fast he thought he'd never sleep again. Alec looked just as startled as he did, though his blush made his discomfort far more noticeable than Magnus's.

"You guys have a good nights sleep?" she asked as she began to crack eggs.

Magnus could only get a strangled yes in answer, while Alec could only manage a shaky nod. Clarissa it seemed noticed nothing was amiss, thank God.

"Alec do you like eggs?" she asked, her voice unsure. "Do you eat human food?" her voice was rising in a steady panic. "Should I go get some fish?!"

Magnus didn't know whether to laugh or have pity for the poor girl.

"I can eat human food," Alec assured her with an amused smile. "I actually prefer it. It's a lot more interesting than food from home."

Clarissa breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, it didn't even occur to me to ask last night," she said slightly abashed.

"It's fine, really," Alec said, trying to reassure her.

"Though if you have any bacon, he loves the stuff," Magnus couldn't help but chime in. Clarissa nodded eagerly, looking all too eager to please.

"Yes, we have some in the cellar. I'll be right back." She left in a flurry of red hair, leaving Magnus an Alec once again in solitude.

"I think she's in love with you," Magnus quipped, popping his back as he stood up. Alec snorted.

"In awe is more like it. I swear she thinks I'm just going to sprout fins at any moment," he said rolling his eyes. Magnus couldn't contain his giggle at that. And yet Magnus couldn't help but linger on what Alec had said. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood, suddenly self-conscious. He didn't know how to ask Alec about this. Alec had always been open to Magnus's questions about his true heritage and yet he'd never been really forthcoming about it. Magnus still felt like he knew so little about Alec and where he came from.

"Well you can't really blame her for being curious," he said, eyes downcast. Suddenly the dirt floor was very interesting. He was horribly embarrassed to put his next question into words. "And truth be told, I'm curious as well." He left it at that, not wanting to seem pushy. His gaze flicked up uncertainly to find Alec's sharp blue eyes staring at him in a silent question.

Alec opened his mouth as if to speak, when suddenly his eyes widened in understanding leaving him gaping like a fish. If the moment hadn't been so serious, it would have been comical.

"Magnus- I-I never meant-" he started, looking panicked.

"Alec, no," Magnus reassured him. The last thing he wanted to do was make Alec feel guilty. "Its just that I've never seen them, and their an important part of you. Hell, they are you. The real you." Magnus chewed on his lip nervously. He didn't blame Alec, he really didn't. They were in such fucked up circumstances to begin with, it wasn't as if Alec could take the risk with Valentine around. But now that they were alone, on the opposite side of the island, Magnus couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "So if its okay with you, could you show me?"

Magnus's chin was suddenly tipped forward and his eyes locked with swirling blue. "Magnus, of course," Alec said, his expression intense. "I'm just sorry I hadn't thought of it sooner." Magnus sighed in relief. He knew that Alec would never have been mad at him, but he had been nervous abut asking anyway. He knew that Alec trusted him, loved him, but this was something totally different. This was Alec's most private self, and no matter how close they were, Magnus still felt like an intruder.

"Thank you," Magnus replied gratefully. It meant so much that Alec was willing to share his true self that he had locked away ever since he had boarded the Morningstar. He leaned down and captured Alec's lips, kissing him sweetly. Magnus loved these moments where they seemed to be cocooned in a state of bliss with only each other. No Valentine or Blackthorn. Just the two of them.

"Found the bacon!" And Clarissa. Magnus stepped away from Alec reluctantly, resisting the urge to glare at the girl. Could she have worse timing? Clarissa continued to chatter on, making conversation but he quickly lost interest, far more occupied with gazing at Alec. He answered all of Clarissa's annoying questions with a polite smile. His fine boned nose crinkled when he laughed at something the little red head had said. It was all the small little nuances and character ticks that Magnus loved most. How whenever Alec was irritated or extremely focused, his nostrils flared. Or how at night when they laid together he would wind his fingers through Magnus's hair. But the thing he loved most of all was how easily Alec blushed. Magnus couldn't contain his smile at the thought. It was one of his favorite past times, finding new ways to make his merman blush. And he really was his. Body and soul, Alec was his, and he was Alec's.

With a start, Magnus realized that Jocelyn had joined the conversation. He didn't know when she had come out of her bedroom, he had been so lost in his thoughts of Alec.

"How long will you two be staying?" Jocelyn asked, her gaze turning towards Magnus. "Or I guess, how long till my former husband realizes you left Tortuga?"

"We probably need to head back tomorrow," he told her. He couldn't imagine Valentine staying in Tortuga for longer than he absolutely had to. "If we're not intruding of course," he added. Jocelyn was hardly likely to turn them away, but some part of him still remembered his manners.

"No, no. You both are welcome to stay as long as you want," Jocelyn insisted. The woman's gaze suddenly turned serious. "In fact if you wanted to, you could just stay here."

Magnus blinked several times in confusion before Jocelyn's words sunk in. Stay here?

"Oh Jocelyn, thank you but we can't accept," Alec said, refusing her offer, but Jocelyn just shook her head, her red curls bouncing from side to side.

"Alec I owe you so much. I've caused this whole mess. You and Magnus have been through so much already. The least I can do is offer you a sanctuary. I can promise you, that you'll be safe here. No one will ever think otherwise." Jocelyn looked back and forth between them, silently imploring them with her eyes.

Magnus knew he should refuse. He could never ask that of her, and yet a large part of him wanted to accept. To stay here on the island. He and Alec could build their own cottage. No one would know them here and Jocelyn and Clarissa wouldn't tell a soul. He could imagine it all too easily. He and Alec spending the rest of their days by the ocean in peace. No more pirating or Valentine. No more hiding. It sounded like heaven. And it sounded too good to ever be true.

"Thank you Jocelyn, but I just can't accept." Alec's voice brought Magnus back out of his fantasy. "I have a responsibility to my people. I can't just leave them at Valentine's mercy." Alec looked so strong and determined as he said it, but his eyes gave him away. Magnus knew he wasn't he only one who had been imagining the possibilities.

"I understand," she said, smiling sadly. "Both of you just be careful. I don't know what would become of the world if Valentine got his hands on you Alec."

Magnus's brow furrowed at her words. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked, unease lacing his voice. He didn't like what Jocelyn was implying. Not one bit. Trepidation was rising in his gut at Jocelyn's words.

Jocelyn's gaze was pitying as if she knew something terrible. "Alec, surely you understand the consequences if Valentine discovers you?"

Alec looked just as lost as Magnus. "Jocelyn, no I don't. Why the hell do you think I'm here?" Alec asked, growing increasingly frustrated.

Jocelyn's emerald eyes widened in shock, "Oh Alec, I thought-"

"Dammit Jocelyn!" Magnus exclaimed, past his wits end. "Spit it out!"

"Valentine is after your magic."

A stunned silence filled the air. Magnus looked to Alec, unsure of how he would react. More than anything, Alec looked confused. His brow was creased in a frown.

"I don't understand," was all he could muster. Well that makes two of us, Magnus thought wryly. Now there was magic involved? For the first time since Alec told him the truth about himself, Magnus truly felt lost. It seemed that every hour they spent with Jocelyn was one more hour that Magnus discovered just how little he truly knew about Alec.

"Your magic," Jocelyn repeated. "Your legacy. It's what Valentine has been after all along."

"How would he even-" Alec stopped, realization dawning as he took in Jocelyn's guilty expression. Jocelyn's lack of discretion was starting to be a nuisance. Had she really let so much slip? "That aside," Alec continued, "How does he think he'll get it? It's not like he can capture one of us and just steal it. It's a part of who we are, part of our blood. He can't take it."

Jocelyn just shook her head. "I don't know what he's planning. All I know is that he's been searching for years. The quest has consumed him, driven him to madness. He'd do anything to get his hands on you, Alec. Just don't give him that chance." Alec's frown only deepened, clearly frustrated. Every time they thought they found answers ten more popped up. The quest to find Jocelyn had only caused more confusion thus far. They still seemed so very far away from any true answers.

"Thank you, Jocelyn," Magnus said, trying to break the awkward tension that had fallen between them. "Do you mind if we explore a bit? You're house is surrounded by such a beautiful landscape, it would be a shame to not utilize our time here to enjoy it."

"Yes of course," Jocelyn said, clearly aware of Magnus's diversion. "There's a path that leads along the cliff to the beach if you want to head down to the water."

Magnus nodded graciously, grabbing Alec's hand and unceremoniously tugging him towards the door. They hadn't made it five steps before Alec tugged his hand away. Magnus wasn't able to mask his hurt expression from the harsh gesture, but Alec wasn't even looking at him. Magnus got the distinct feeling that the further they delved into this, the more Alec pulled away from him.

"I'm going to check on the horse," Alec said. But really it was "leave me alone." The words were like a physical punch to his gut. The "I don't need you" in Alec's tone was what hurt the most. Before Magnus could even answer, Alec was striding away from him.

(line break)

Alec brushed the mare's coat with an intensity that could rival any swordsman in a dual. His glacial eyes were intense but Alec wasn't really seeing. His mind was far away, beneath the crushing weight of the sea. Things were far worse than he could ever have imagined. Valentine didn't just want to expose them; he wanted to break them. Steal the very essence of what made his people special. How was he supposed to prevent Valentine from discovering them, if he didn't even know what Valentine was planning?

With a groan, he dropped the brush on the ground and buried his face in his hands. It was utterly hopeless. He was a failure. He'd be responsible for whatever happened if Valentine succeeded. It would be his fault. He felt rage and self-pity rise within him. He was too disgusted with himself to even try and quell the angry tears that started to fall. All he wanted to do was fall in Magnus's arms, but he didn't deserve that kind of comfort.

A sharp nudge almost toppled him into the hay. He looked up sharply to find the horse staring at him with those depthless eyes. The mare nudged him again with her nose, trying to get his attention.

"What is it, girl?" Alec asked, wiping at his cheeks hastily. She whickered and stomped her foreleg, her irritation evident. It seemed like she was admonishing him for his breakdown. That or she wanted to be brushed again. Alec retrieved the brush from the ground and began to comb her again.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" He felt a bit ridiculous talking to a horse, but who else did he have? Jocelyn and Clarissa were strangers and he didn't want to burden Magnus. Why not talk to the horse?

"What do you think, girl? Am I being ridiculous?" he asked, scratching her ears.

"Alec?"

Alec swiveled around, startled by Clarissa's sudden appearance. He could feel his ears turning red. She hadn't heard him talking to the horse had she? The petite girl sat down beside him, stroking the horse's nose with thin fingers. It was really uncanny how similar she looked to her mother. He couldn't see an ounce of Valentine in her, in attitude or appearance. She truly was her mother's daughter.

"Are you okay?" Her sharp green eyes seemed to penetrate him, eliminating the lies that immediately sprang to his tongue. He could only muster a shrug in response to her question. She didn't look convinced, but she didn't push him to answer either. She just continued to stroke the mare's nose, occasionally scratching between her ears. Alec didn't want to be rude, but he really didn't want company right now.

"Uhm, Clarrisa-"

"Clary," she corrected.

"Clary," he sighed. "Is there something you wanted?"

Clary batted her eyelashes slowly, as if she was having a hard time understanding what Alec had said. In that moment her grass green eyes were as unnerving as Magnus's. They penetrated through his outer shell of invulnerability.

"What is it that you wanted, Alec? Because for some reason I think you were looking for something more than answers about my father. " Her tone was surprisingly serious, the frivolous girlie personality taking the back seat. Alec balked at her directness. She really didn't beat around the bush. Her question disturbed him more than he wanted to admit.

"I came here to find out what Valentine was planning," he said, not quite sure what else there was to say.

"But you weren't surprised by the truth," Clary said matter-o-factly. "You were already expecting the worst possible outcome. So what was it that you were really searching for, because you already guessed the truth."

Alec grimaced at her tone. She was right. He had played a million scenarios through his head, each scenario worse and worse in caliber to what Valentine was planning. He would be lying to himself to say that he was honestly surprised that Valentine was after more than just exposing them to the rest of the world. There was more to it than that.

Alec sighed, defeated. "I guess I just wanted to get away," he said finally. He ran a hand through his hair, an agitated gesture for what he was about to say, his thoughts gushing forth in a flood. "I wanted to just get away from it all. I told myself that we were looking for clues as to what Valentine was up to, but really I just wanted to leave it all behind to be with Magnus. I wanted to believe in the crazy hope that everything would be okay. That we would be able to survive this hell." And really that's all this venture had been about. A deep part of Alec's subconscious had just wanted a chance for him and Magnus to have a life outside all of this turmoil. It was a crazy dream. Reality had come back with a vengeance, bashing in his ideal fantasy.

Alec felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Clary was looking at him with deep empathy, a sad smile on her face. "There's nothing wrong with hoping for the best, Alec. You and Magnus deserve to be happy." Clary suddenly shifted towards him so they were sitting face to face. She leaned forward, her gaze intense. "I've always known that there was something magical in this world, that there was more than the mundane façade that everyone else sees. And yet, I've never seen proof of it myself. I've had to console myself with stories. But the second you and Magnus showed up on our doorstep, my world was turned upside down. There you two were, rag tag pirates from my father's ship; and allies. Man and merman. You two are living proof that miracles can happen, so don't give up Alec. You have to fight this. Not only for your family, but for Magnus."

Alec could only stare at her in wide eyed shock. He realized that he hadn't been hiding his inner turmoil nearly as well as he thought he'd been. If Clary could tell he was upset, then everyone else knew as well. Clary's frankness was just the thing he had needed to wake him up from his self-pity party. And surprisingly enough, she had told him just what he needed to hear.

"Thank you, Clary," he said sincerely. She just smiled sweetly at him, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"You've got a lot on your shoulders. Sometimes you just need to share the burden."

Alec snorted with laughter at that. A lot on his shoulders? At the moment he felt like Atlas.

"But you know," she started giving him a meaningful look. "I think Magnus wants to help share the load." Alec stared at her in confusion, not sure what she meant. "I saw him a few minutes ago, heading down to the cliff path to the water. He looked pretty upset." Alec's heart clenched at her words. Magnus was upset? Why? He had to go find him.

"Thanks for telling me." He stood up, brushing off the hay clinging to his pants. Clary just nodded and continued to brush the horses' coat.

"The path starts by the house and winds down to the beach. It's pretty narrow so watch your step." Alec nodded brusquely and gave her a hasty wave, eager to find Magnus. The stable door slammed behind him as he strode towards the house. He had a sinking feeling that he was responsible for whatever reason Magnus was upset. He found the start of the path and hurriedly began his descent down to the beach. All he could think about was finding Magnus and fix whatever he had broken.

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait on this. Between working constantly and my trip to Chicago for Lollapalooza I was kind of losing my mind. But this chapter is a monster so hopefully it makes up for the wait. Thanks again to my amazing beta StarryOwlEyes! You are my main woman chica! *hip bump* **


	33. Chapter 33

**Finally. I've updated. Believe me I have been working on this like a mad woman. In actuality I didn't even get to the end of the chapter in my plotting for this, but alas this thing turned into such a freakin monster if I had continued it would have easily been 15 k and over 20 pages long and that would have been a bitch to read so I chose a stopping point. Thanks for everyone being so patient with me! I really appreciate the continued support. **

**Special thanks to DisturbingEmily for putting up with my constant "does this sound okay?" pestering and my amazing beta StarryOwlEyes. **

Magnus kicked absently at the sand beneath his feet, his mind far removed from the crashing waves before him. White foam crested the top of the waves before crashing into the beach, the steady rise and fall of the tide chasing the sandpipers that lined the shore searching for mollusks. And yet all Magnus could see was Alec's ocean blue eyes in his minds eye. Those blue eyes that he had fallen into the day he had rescued Alec. The same eyes that had looked at him so tenderly and told him he was beautiful. The eyes that had been increasingly growing more distant and didn't seem to see him any more. Magnus's heart clenched at the thought. As they continued down this path with Valentine, they were getting farther and farther apart. Magnus thought that they were getting closer, that Alec could share anything with him and vice versa. But Alec's recent behavior said differently.

Magnus sunk down into the sand, the weight of his thoughts dragging him down. Since the day that Alec had told him that he was there to put a stop to Valentine, he'd felt like it was him and Alec versus the world. That nothing and no one could tear them down. It was a bitter irony that their biggest obstacle was themselves. Magnus hated to think it, but maybe this wasn't meant to be. They came from two entirely different worlds. How did they ever think that their love could overcome such a huge division? They had been doomed from the very start.

Magnus propped his chin on top of his knees, his legs pulled tight to his chest. He looked out at the ocean with a mix of amusement and disappointment. The sea had been his source of livelihood since he was a boy. Everything good in his life had come from the water, and now it was taking away the only person whom he had ever truly cared about.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Alec's hurried steps until he was already beside him.

"Magnus?" Alec asked hesitantly, huffing slightly like he was out of breath. Magnus didn't say anything in return, his gaze locked with the incoming waves. If he looked up and saw that far-away look in Alec's eyes again, he would break.

"Magnus," Alec said again, more urgently. Magnus could hear the hurt in Alec's voice, but he wouldn't look. After all, Alec hadn't bothered to look at him while he completely shut him out. Magnus's resolve held firm until he felt Alec's chapped lips against his own. His own body betrayed him, leaning into the kiss as Alec desperately held onto him. Alec pulled away slowly, his hands cupping his cheeks tenderly as his searing blue eyes pinned him to the sand.

"I'm sorry," he said, his breath ghosting over Magnus's lips at the apology. "For what?" Magnus retorted. Did Alec even realize how much he had hurt him? Did he realize that they were slowly spiraling out of control? How close they were to losing each other?

"I'm sorry for walking away," Alec said, pressing his forehead against Magnus's, leaving nowhere else for him to look but into Alec's eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark for so long. I'm sorry that you had to find out from Jocelyn things I should have told you myself." Alec repeating his most recent offenses just made the pain more sharp. Would apologizing for these things truly make amends? Actions speak louder than words, and Alec's actions had screamed at him.

"That's a lot of sorry's, Alec," he said hotly. Throughout their entire relationship, he'd been very forgiving. Hell, he'd been extremely forgiving. No matter how many times Alec lied to him, he always swallowed down his ire and moved on. Considering their situation he had been extremely understanding in all of this. But this. This he just could not understand.

"Do you truly grasp just how much you hurt me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was beyond anger. More than anything he was disappointed in Alec and his lack of trust in him, and he let Alec know it. Alec winced at his tone, the quiet even tone ten times more painful than any screaming. "Jocelyn Fray and her silly daughter know more about mermaids than I do, and up until yesterday they had never even met one. What does that say about us?"

Alec seemed like he was at a loss for words, unable to come up with a retort. "I'll tell you what it says," Magnus continued. "It says that you can't be honest with me. I'd share anything with you Alec, and I mean anything. I'd never hide anything from you, but clearly you don't feel the same way."

"That's not true," Alec retorted, suddenly finding his voice again.

"Really?" Magnus asked, just dying to know what Alec could possibly come up with an excuse.

"I know I fucked up," Alec began. Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was the understatement of the year. "But just look at it from my side for a second. I've spent months trying to hide who I am. Half of that time I was trying to hide it from you. I'm sorry it didn't naturally come up on the list of things I wanted to talk about. What did you want me to do? During dinner just start talking about how I used to go racing with my sister through the harbor? I wasn't about to risk someone overhearing me. It was safer to just not talk about it at all."

Magnus chewed on his lip thoughtfully. Granted, Alec had a point. It wasn't like they could talk freely with each other all of the time. But Alec still had ample opportunity to try and fill him in on his life. He felt his anger slowly dissipating as he took in Alec's desperate expression. But Alec's next words grabbed his attention.

"I just wanted to keep you safe," he said, in utter defeat. "What Valentine would do to me would pale in comparison to what he would do to you if he ever found us out." The last walls of anger suddenly came crashing down at Alec's words. "I'm sorry you fell in love with such an idiot, that was too wrapped up in his own problems that he couldn't see that he had you right in front of him to help him through the worst of the storm. I love you Magnus. I don't deserve you, but that doesn't change the fact that I am nothing without you." Alec had just shattered all of his self-doubts. Yes, they were from two separate worlds with a madman on their heels, but that didn't change how they felt about each other. Because what Alec had just said mirrored his own feelings. He was nothing without Alec, and ultimately the rest didn't matter; just so long as they remembered that love.

"Hm, you are an idiot," Magnus murmured, raising a scathing eyebrow. "I don't think I can possibly forgive such moronic behavior. You better start groveling." Alec's lips twisted into a relieved grin, knowing he had been forgiven.

"Groveling really isn't in my repertoire. How about I make it up to you instead?" Alec asked, grinning at him slyly. Magnus contemplated for a second before nodding.

"It better be one hell of a surprise," he replied stiffly. Alec pulled him into another kiss, silencing any further commentary.

"I'm truly sorry," he said quietly. "You know that, right?" Magnus melted yet again. "Yes, I know that." Alec smiled deeply, revealing those dimples that Magnus loved so much. Alec pulled him to his feet, and proceeded to drag him across the beach towards the water.

"Now what?" Magnus asked, impatiently. Couldn't they just cuddle on the beach? Maybe have some nice make up sex? Was that really too much to ask for?

Alec looked back at him, one eyebrow raised as if daring him to protest again. "Do you want your surprise or not?" Magnus sighed dramatically, but didn't protest any further.

A few steps shy of the water Alec released his hand and stepped into the waves, whipping his shirt off in one sweep. He tossed it back onto the beach, his eyes finding where Magnus had stopped in shock on the sand. Where Alec's feet touched the water, iridescent scales shimmered at the top of his skin. Magnus's eyes went wide, staring at Alec for confirmation.

"Truly?" he asked in a state of disbelief. Alec had already said that he would show him his true form, but he still couldn't quite believe it. All he had ever known of Alec was his human form. It was almost inconceivable that he could be something else.

Alec just nodded, smiling abashedly. He seemed to hunch into himself, like he was embarrassed. "Uhm, you can come into the water," Alec said, flushing slightly. "I have to be in deeper." Magnus took an almost mechanical step forward into the water, his gaze fixed on Alec. He had the common sense of discarding his shirt as well before he waded into the water. Alec cast him a nervous smile as he slipped his pants from his hips. The movement wasn't meant to be sensual, but everything with Alec always was. Alec's pants joined his shirt on the beach and stood before Magnus without meeting his eyes.

Alec had never looked more beautiful or more vulnerable than he did now. Magnus reached out and twined his fingers with Alec's, tugging him forward. "It's okay," he said, rubbing soothing patterns with his thumb on the back of Alec's hands. What Alec was about to do was ten times scarier than the prospect of facing Valentine. What was eating Alec up was the fear of rejection, a fear that Magnus knew all too well. Magnus was not going to let that fear come to fruition. He kissed Alec gently, nothing more than the barest of a brush to the lips, but it seemed to fortify Alec for what he was about to do.

He took a deep breath and sank down in the water, his hand still grasped tightly with Magnus's. Alec was now completely submerged, his inky black strands floating like a halo around his head. His eyes were screwed shut, his brow furrowed in concentration. Magnus was so focused on Alec's face he almost missed what was happening with his feet. The almost see-through scales of before had shifted into full-blown tiles of blue that covered all of his legs. In the blink of an eye where there had been two legs, there was now one continuous tail.

Alec's head bobbed back up to the surface, looking at Magnus expectantly. Magnus could only stare back at him in awe. Unconsciously his hand reached forward and touched the water. He paused, his hand hovering uncertainly over the surface before looking to Alec for permission. Alec nodded sagely, an amused smile on his face. Magnus's fingers brushed against Alec's scales gently, afraid of hurting them. He didn't know what he was expecting, but this was definitely not it. He thought Alec's fin would have felt like a fish's, but it was a lot smoother. The blue scales beneath his fingers were smooth and hard, almost like armor. He ran his hands along the length of Alec's tail in rapt awe, unable to fully wrap his mind around what was before him.

Alec's giggle finally snapped him out of his haze. "Sorry, that tickled," Alec said, biting his bottom lip trying to suppress a smile. Magnus immediately pulled away, an apology on his lips. "But it felt nice," Alec added, looking up at him through his thick lashes. Magnus relaxed a bit more and slid his hands back along Alec's fin. His fingers found the place where the scales blended back into Alec's stomach, the small blue scales thinning out into scattered bunches until they disappeared entirely. He rubbed along the edge, marveling at how seamlessly flesh and fin melded together.

Alec's head tilted back at the touch, his eyes slipping shut in pleasure. "Feel good?" Magnus asked, giving his fingers a bit more pressure. Alec nodded his head absently, slipping back down into the water so that only his head was above the surface. Alec's eyes suddenly opened, pinning Magnus with an unreadable stare.

"No ones ever touched me like that," he said, his voice a quiet murmur over the cadence of the waves. "I mean, when I'm like this." His eyes flicked down to his tail meaningfully. Magnus could hear the insecurity tingeing Alec's words, despite his attempt to hide it.

"You're beautiful," he said, reaching out to cup Alec's cheek. "I should have known your fins would be stunning." Alec looked at him in confusion, as if he really didn't know what Magnus was talking about. Magnus gave him an admonishing look. "They match your eyes, dearest," he said, leaning in close. "They're bluer than the ocean itself." He brought his lips to Alec's, kissing him gently. He tasted of the salt from the sea and the rays of liquid sun beating down on them. He tasted like life itself.

As he pulled away, his long hair came back wet from the water, clinging to his face. He blew at them in irritation. "How do you stand this?" he asked, flicking away his hair in annoyance. Alec just smiled wryly at him, his eyes becoming clouded with a mischievous glint.

"You're a sailor, aren't you supposed to love the water?" He asked, eyebrow cocked. Magnus held up a hand in protest. "_Not_ when it ruins my hair," he said emphatically. Before he even knew what Alec was up to, he was splashed full in the face with water. Magnus blinked away the water droplets clouding his vision before fixing Alec with a deadly stare.

"Really?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "Do you want to start this?" In answer, Alec flicked his tail at him, spraying water all over his face, yet again. Magnus wiped at his eyes tiredly before, giving Alec a scathing look. If Alec wanted to play this game, so be it. But he fully intended on playing dirty.

Before Alec could even react, Magnus was on top of him, pulling him down into the water. In retrospect, dragging Alec into the water wasn't the best of ideas to exact revenge. In a matter of seconds, Alec had flipped them over and had Magnus pinned. Alec grinned triumphantly down at him, his features blurring slightly under water. All those rippling muscles that he had always so greatly admired, finally made sense. Alec was all muscle. And truth be told, he didn't mind being held down by Alec. If it hadn't been for lack of oxygen he'd have preferred to stay underneath Alec all day.

Alec seemed to realize it the same moment as he did. He pushed them to the surface, but didn't release Magnus from his strangle hold. Magnus gulped in a breath of air, welcoming the billowing relief in his lungs. Alec had a giant smirk stretched across his face. A smirk that Magnus just wanted to kiss off.

"Want to try that again?"

Magnus pretended to ponder it for a second before shaking his head. "Somehow I think it would have the same result. It appears I am greatly out matched in the water," he said shrugging. "Plus you have the distinct advantage of being able to breath underwater," he pointed out.

Alec frowned briefly at this, before he smiled. "So can I make amends now?" he asked. Magnus frowned in confusion. Make amends? He thought Alec showing him his true self was the surprise. "May I have the honor of showing you my world? Or as much of it that's available to us?" The full impact of what Alec was saying, finally managed to break through Magnus's stunned confusion. Alec wanted to show him his world. Underwater.

"B-but how can you?" Magnus asked in confusion.

"There are certain perks to being the boyfriend of a mermaid," Alec said knowingly. "A kiss from a mermaid can save a sailor from drowning after all."

"I thought that was just a myth," Magnus rebutted. Of course there were legends that the kiss from a mermaid would save a drowning sailor. But those myths were always strictly about female mermaids, and no man has ever claimed to be able to breath underwater.

"Surprisingly enough, a myth based on fact," Alec said, grinning from ear to ear. "I can take you under and let you see where I'm really from. I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to," he said, suddenly unsure of himself. "Whatever you want to do."

Magnus was aghast that Alec would think that he didn't _want_ to see where Alec was from. Did he still think that he would suddenly change his mind and decide this was just all too much to handle? Despite Alec's insecurities, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Lead the way," he said, delighting in the way that Alec's eyes lit up. Alec squeezed his fingers tightly, and led him into deeper water. Alec stopped just short of where Magnus could still touch bottom and keep his head over water. Alec bobbed easily in the water, the movement effortless for him.

"I'll have to kiss you under water for the magic to activate," Alec explained, gaging Magnus's reaction. In answer, Magnus leaned in and pressed his lips to Alec's softly. Alec grinned widely and gently led him under.

Magnus blinked away the sting of the salt water, finding Alec's eyes in the sand stirred water. Maybe he was imaging things, but there seemed to be a faint aura surrounding Alec. He tried to blink it away, but it refused to budge. Maybe it was just a merman thing. His attention suddenly diverted back to Alec, who was moving towards him slowly. Alec was eyeing him nervously, like he thought Magnus might back out. Magnus had had enough of Alec's self doubts. He grabbed the back of Alec's neck and closed the distance between them.

Even with the salt water flooding his senses, Alec still tasted like Alec. Alec's lips soon yielded to his demanding kiss, his initial surprise turning into a frenzied grasp to pull Magnus in closer. Magnus was sure he swallowed his fair share of salt water, but he didn't care. His whole being was intent on Alec. When they finally parted, Magnus eyed Alec expectantly.

"Well I didn't feel anything," he said unable to keep the disappointment form his tone. "I expected sparks or some otherworldly glow, or just _something_. I still feel normal."

Alec raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed stare. "Magnus," he said emphatically. "You're talking under water, and breathing perfectly fine."

Oh.

(line break)

Magnus was gaping like a guppy, his mouth a wide "oh" as he marveled in his newfound ability to breath underwater. He took in huge gulps, testing the amount of water he could take in. After it was evident that he wasn't going to spontaneously choke on seawater, his face broke into an ear-splitting grin.

"This is bloody brilliant," he said, his eyes wide with excitement. Alec had to resist the urge to laugh. Magnus was like a little kid in a candy store. He settled for staring adoringly at his lover. Magnus's long hair was floating around his head like a halo, his yellow green eyes even more brilliant in the water. Suddenly, it wasn't that hard to imagine that Magnus belonged in the sea. With him.

Alec couldn't express his relief that Magnus had handled his transformation so well. He'd never tell Magnus this, but he was terrified Magnus would recoil from him. Call him a freak and leave him. The rational part of his mind said that it was a ridiculous notion and he was stupid for even thinking it, but a much smaller part of him couldn't let go of his insecurities.

"Alec," Magnus hedged, a bit nervous. Alec's eyes snapped back to Magnus, realizing he'd been gazing off into space, too absorbed with his own thoughts. "You're glowing."

Alec furrowed his brow in confusion. He wasn't blushing, was he? With a jolt he realized what Magnus was referring to. "Oh!" he exclaimed, staring down at himself. The marks that covered his torso and arms were glowing faintly. Not strong enough to be seen, but just enough that he was enshrouded in an unearthly glow. He didn't really know how to explain the marks to Magnus without actually having something to show him. Instead he just shrugged. "It's a mermaid thing," he said pathetically.

Magnus's eyes narrowed, but shrugged. "Figured." Alec immediately felt guilty for not explaining more fully. Magnus was so patient with him. It was a patience he didn't deserve, especially after being called out on the fact that he kept Magnus in the dark over a lot of things.

"I'll show you when we get deeper," Alec said, not only promising Magnus, but himself. He had to start sharing his personal life. He'd spent so long locking it up tight out of sight and mind that it was hard to talk easily about it. Magnus's lips twitched up into a smile.

"Okay," Magus replied. And in that one simple word, he demonstrated just how much he trusted Alec. Maybe their conflict had been for the better. As much as he hated fighting with Magnus, he felt like they were taking a new step together. There had been no shortage of open-ness between them, but now Alec found himself wanting to volunteer information instead of just waiting for Magnus's curiosity to get the better of him. And that was how it should be.

"Hold onto me," he said, pulling Magnus towards him. Magnus obediently wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, his startling green eyes now right in front of him. "Ready?" he asked, a spike of adrenaline shooting through his veins.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Magnus replied trying for nonchalance, but Alec could tell that he was a bit agitated. Whether it was from nervousness or excitement he couldn't tell, but he vowed right then and there that Magnus would never forget this day. Without further pretense Alec coiled his body and sprang deeper into the water.

He relished in the feeling of his body slicing through the water. He hadn't felt this unbridled sense of freedom for months now. As wonderful as his land legs were, he felt limited in them. This was where he was most powerful, the most capable. This was where he was at home. He felt like he was stretching out his fins for the first time all over again. The movements were alien and yet all too familiar at the same time. He was reconnecting with a part of him that he'd hidden for too long.

As he drove them deeper and deeper with powerful flicks of his fin, he glanced down at Magnus. His grip on his waist had tightened drastically, his fingers digging into Alec's stomach. His expression was a mix of anxiety and a calm façade holding back terror, but Magnus's eyes betrayed him. His eyes were wide, eating up everything before him. He might not realize it right away from the shock of the environment change, but Magnus was in rapt awe of his surroundings. Alec could only hope that that awe broke through Magnus's other misgivings.

"You okay?" he asked. Magnus could only nod his head absently, his mouth falling open slightly. Alec resisted the urge to giggle, figuring it would do little to ease Magnus's raging emotional state as it was. He would loosen up and come to see the beauty around him with more ease. Alec was sure of it.

It didn't take long for Alec to get deep enough and further out away from shore in a few minutes than it would have taken the Morningstar an entire morning of travel. He was fast, even with Magnus's added weight. He loved nothing more than speeding through the water. With his current speed, it didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for. He heard Magnus gasp beside him as their destination came into view.

Alec had taken Magnus to one of his favorite haunts. He used to come here all the time as a child. Whenever he just needed to escape from the pressure of his parents or the draw of the surface was just too much, he'd come here. A massive structure of coral sprawled out before them. It was even bigger than he remembered, it's maze of coral seeming to go on for a mile.

Beside him, Magnus's eyes were hungrily devouring the scene before him in open awe. Not many humans got to see a sight like this. Alec wanted to give Magnus something that he could look back on and never cease to be amazed by the pure magic of it. And that's what this was. Magic.

"It's beautiful," Magnus said, his voice barely above a whisper as if he was afraid that he'd break the calm of the scene before them. Alec smiled at his reverence. It warmed his heart to know that Magnus found his world just as beautiful as he did. Alec silently moved them closer to the metropolitan of life that flourished below the surface.

Hundreds of fish fluttered about the reef; moving from polyp to polyp like bees amongst a field of wildflowers. The water was a riot of color as they glided through effortlessly. Fish of every color imaginable were cutting through the azure blue of the water, making it seem like a constant rainbow around them. Even the coral, with its bright reds and pinks were teaming with life. Alec felt like he was a little kid again, simply admiring the way life moved so effortlessly around him.

Magnus was drifting away from him, his curiosity dragging him towards an outcropping of coral that spiraled in dramatic swirls. Alec let go of his hand, but Magnus didn't seem to notice, riveted with the sight before him. He kicked his feet lightly, propelling him forward in the water.

He leaned over the coral, his yellow-green eyes wide in bewilderment. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a type of coral," Alec replied, coming up beside him. Small little buds lined the spiral as it spun upwards, the small petals flowing with the current. Magnus reached out a tentative hand, before pausing. He looked at Alec, silently asking permission to touch it. Alec just laughed. Magnus looked like a little boy afraid of being reprised.

"Go ahead, it's okay to touch it," Alec encouraged, nudging Magnus gently. Magnus still looked a bit unsure, but he brushed his fingers lightly over the flower like growths along the spiral spine. He immediately erupted into a small giggle, his features scrunching up.

"It tickles," he said, running his fingers up and down the coral. Alec just about collapsed in a fit of sighs at the sight. Magnus was just so damn adorable. In that moment it was so easy to imagine what Magnus was like as a little kid. His startling eyes bright and inquisitive in an innocent face framed by raven colored locks. Despite Magnus's unconventional life and the hardships he'd suffered, he somehow still held onto that innocence that allowed him to be beholden to the wonders of the world.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Magnus asked, his voice tinged with unbridled excitement. Alec glanced up sharply, drawn out of his thoughts. Before he could even find what Magnus was pointing at, Magnus was off, swimming towards whatever he found to be so interesting. Magnus moved surprisingly fast through the water. Well, it really shouldn't surprise him at all. Magnus was a sailor after all; he'd have to be a strong swimmer.

Alec caught up to Magnus in no time, to find what had so captured Magnus's attention. A reef squid was swimming by. Magnus had common sense not to touch this creature. Alec doubted that Magnus would appreciate a face full of ink. Magnus swam alongside it, seemingly hypnotized by it's massive eye.

"I've never seen a squid before," Magnus said in wonder. "Well, at least I've never seen a live one before. Some of the men I've sailed with had a fancy for squid, but I always thought it tasted like hardened tar." Alec couldn't help but agree with Magnus's assessment. Squid was a staple for his people, but he'd never been fond of it. Especially when Izzy tried to cook it.

"Alec, this is amazing," Magnus said, suddenly turning to him. Those intense eyes were now fixed on him instead of the squid. He almost wished that Magnus wasn't looking at him; he was so overwhelmed with the pure emotion in them. He didn't think he'd ever seen Magnus this ecstatic over anything before. Given their circumstances, he really didn't have reason to be, but the unbridled joy in Magnus's eyes was doing something funny to him. He found himself blushing and he didn't even know why. Magnus was staring at him like he'd just given him the world. In a way, Alec guess he had.

"I'll race you," Magnus said, jabbing him playfully in the side. Magnus darted off, before Alec could even fully comprehend what was going on. Race? He had to be kidding. Alec grinned devilishly and took off after Magnus. He caught him in a matter of seconds, not even exerting himself. He flipped over and crossed his arms behind his head, coasting by in front of Magnus.

"That's not fair," Magnus huffed in annoyance. "Now you're just making fun of me," he said indignantly. Alec flicked his tail at him, sending a buffer of water towards his partner. Magnus was pushed back a good five feet from Alec's wake. If anything he just looked more determined. "First one to that orange looking coral wins," he said, not put off in the slightest with Alec's clear advantage.

"If you insist," Alec said, grinning widely. He allowed Magnus to catch back up to him and they both tread water in anticipation for the go ahead. Alec glanced at Magnus out of the corner of his eye, a sudden spark of competitiveness coming out of him. This was ridiculous, Magnus would never out swim him and he knew it. But Magnus would be Magnus, he supposed. Alec's gaze shifted back to the agreed upon finish line, his body already starting to coil in anticipation for the swim he was about to make.

"Ready," he drawled. "Set. G-" Before he could even utter the word, Magnus's lips descended upon his own. All thoughts of the race were immediately dropped, all of his attention now concentrated on Magnus's lips feverishly pressing against his own. Alec parted his lips in a moan, allowing Magnus's tongue to entice his own. He suddenly felt feverish, so hot in fact that he was positive the water touching his skin was evaporating into little air bubbles. It was like Magnus was stealing his will power with the kiss, his limbs becoming like melted butter. He was numb and yet extremely aware of every bit of contact between them. Magnus's fingers tugging on his hair, his other hand digging into his waist. He was sure that Magnus probably left bruises, but at this point he really didn't care. He kissed back as best to his abilities, his mental facilities struggling to keep up with Magnus's impassioned pace. If they were above water, Magnus would have stolen his breath away. As it was, he was thankful that he didn't need to breath, because he never wanted to stop this kiss.

Just as quickly as Magnus's lips were upon his own, they were gone. At first Alec didn't register their departure, his eyes were still slipped shut in a state of pure bliss. He didn't know how long it took for him to snap out of it. A minute? A few seconds? In any case it didn't matter. As soon as he managed to open his eyes, two things were apparent. Magnus was no longer beside him, and the little bastard had just won the race.

**A/N: Notice a lot of fluff? Good because I'm going to make you all freak out next chapter. Just forewarning. HEAVY angst is coming and won't be leaving for a good long while. And you won't have to wait as long since I already have next chapter half written. : )**


	34. Chapter 34

**So yay! Update! That didn't take forever! ****For those of you still waiting on BTL I promise I will work on it like a mad woman over Thanksgiving Break. I just had to get this chapter out of my system first. Thanks again for the continued reviews! I know this story is a monster and it's still got a ways to go so thanks for sticking with me : D **

**Thanks to my amazing beta StarryOwlEyes! She got this back to me super fast! **

**CC owns 'em. **

"You are the sorest loser I have ever seen," Magnus said, unable to hold in his chuckle.

"I didn't lose! You cheated!" Alec huffed, red in the face.

"It's called being resourceful," he drawled, poking his tongue out at Alec.

"You seduced me," Alec stated yet again. By the way he was saying it, you would think it was a bad thing.

"I don't know why you're so upset. You seemed to be enjoying it greatly at the time." Alec turned a darker shade of red, though whether it was a blush or just a bi-product of his ire was up for debate.

They were still swimming around the reef. It seemed to never end. Everywhere he looked he found something new and wondrous. Off in the distance a school of fish darted in the water in complete synchronization. There must have been at least a few hundred of them, but they all moved at the exact time, switching directions at the drop of a hat. This was so much more than he could ever have imagined. Whenever he tried to picture Alec living under water, his imagination just couldn't produce anything near this. Its beauty was unparamounted to anything he had ever seen before. If this was just a side stop, then what could Alec's home look like?

The thought sobered him a bit. He had always harbored a hope that he would one day get to see Alec's home. And yet with things the way they were, he somehow doubted that it was likely to happen soon, if at all. Even if Alec did take him after all of this mess was over, would he be welcomed? As far as he knew, he was the only human to know of the merpeople's existence outside of folklore in a couple of hundred years. He doubted that the rest of Alec's people would welcome him with open arms. Isabelle had seemed like an exception, her friendliness more to do with the fact that Alec liked him more than the fact that he was human.

Magnus was hit by the sickening thought. They would face a whole different kind of persecution with Alec's family. Instead of society condemning two men in a relationship, it would be a man and a merman. Magnus bit his lip in thought. If he knew Alec as well as he thought he did, that meant his parents did not know that Alec liked men. Was that acceptable in merfolk society? Magnus didn't have a clue. If not, then that would be a double whammy for Alec's family. Alec never talked about his parents. He always talked about Izzy and Max, the love and devotion in his tone speaking for itself as to just how much he cared about them. Was it the same for his parents, or was Alec as estranged from his parents as he was from his own? He desperately hoped not. Magnus could only hope that when the time came, they'd be able to assuage any of Alec's parents worries. He wanted to be by Alec's side for the rest of his life, and he was going to make damn sure that the Lightwoods knew just how much he loved their son.

Magnus's joy at the world around him suddenly lost some of its magic. He shook himself, trying not to dwell on it. What was he doing worrying about it? It was far away at best, and nothing that needed him fretting over it. Alec and him had always taken their relationship one step at a time, not worrying about what tomorrow would bring, and just enjoying the day they had. He wasn't about to jeopardize that.

"I was just teasing," he said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. Alec looked at him sharply, his blue eyes searing into his own. At Magnus's earnest look though, Alec's ire dissipated.

"I know," he said shrugging. "It was stupid. And honestly, it was kind of funny," he said smiling sheepishly at him. Magnus swam the short distance between them, and pecked Alec on the lips.

"Your incapable of resisting my charm," he purred, nipping at Alec's bottom lip playfully. Alec looked like he was struggling not to smile, but he failed miserably.

"You just have that affect on me," he replied eyeing Magnus with a lustful glance. Magnus immediately felt tingles run up and down his spine. It never ceased to amaze him how much of an affect Alec had on his body. Even after months being together, Alec still made Magnus shiver with longing.

Alec's eyes widened in surprise and he whipped his head to the left, breaking their intense eye contact. Magnus was about to ask what was wrong when Alec suddenly smiled an ear splitting grin. "Dolphins," he said laughing delightedly. Sure enough Alec was right. Coming towards them was a group of six dolphins.

Magnus couldn't help his slack jawed expression. He'd only ever seen dolphins from the deck of a ship, only setting eyes on them in their brief jumps above the crests of waves. Now he was just a few feet away from them. Alec swam up to meet them, a broad smile on his face. The dolphins seemed to swarm around him, each of them trying to get as close as they could. Alec laughed delightedly like he was being reunited with old friends. Hell, maybe they were.

It suddenly struck him just how at home Alec was in the water. Alec moved about with a grace and ease that he had never had on land. He had never seen Alec more relaxed and at peace than he was in just the brief hour or so they'd been under water. He must miss his home terribly.

He was brought out of his moody thoughts by a small nudge against his arm. He looked up sharply to find a young dolphin beside him. Magnus stared at it in shock. A dolphin had just touched him. What did it want? He reached out a hesitant hand, not quite sure what to do. The dolphin rubbed its head up into his outstretched hand, clicking happily. A laugh bubbled up from him. The little guy just wanted to be petted. Magnus scratched it harder along its head and continued down its back, a ridiculous grin no doubt on his face.

"Looks like you made a new friend." Magnus looked up to find Alec looking at him with an amused expression. The dolphin nudged him hard in the ribs, clearly not liking the fact that Magnus had stopped giving him attention.

"Uhm, ya," Magnus said grinning. He rubbed the dolphin's head as it continued to try and bury itself into Magnus's stomach.

"Rub her belly," Alec advised. "They love that." Magnus did as suggested and began to scratch the dolphins under belly. Almost immediately she rolled over, belly up and open for Magnus's attention.

"You like that don't you, girl," Magnus cooed as he scratched along her belly. If dolphins could purr, he was sure that she would be at this point.

"Do you want to ride her?" Alec asked, the other dolphins now flocking for his attention.

"Ride her?" Magnus asked in wonderment.

"Well, not like a horse," Alec said, trying to pet five dolphins at once. "If you hold onto her fin, you can kind of piggy back a ride."

"Really?" Magnus asked. He knew that dolphins were powerful swimmers, but could they really pull his weight? Magnus stopped his administrations and his dolphin rolled back over, giving him an accusing look. He reached out and grasped her fin with both hands. "Like this?" he asked. Alec nodded in approval. Magnus floated there awkwardly. "Now what?" he asked, his dolphin flicking its tail in annoyance. Alec and the dolphins seemed to share a meaningful look, almost like they were silently communicating with each other. Alec nodded his head quickly, a small smile on his face. Before Magnus could even register what was transpiring between them, his dolphin took off.

He no longer had any doubt as to dolphin's strength. She was carrying him easily and speeding along at extraordinary speeds. Magnus was afraid he'd loose his grip on the fin and he'd go flying off into the depths of the water. It only took a few seconds for his apprehension to turn to excitement. He let out a whoop, reveling in the feeling of going so fast. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Alec and the rest of the dolphins racing beside him.

Alec had no problem keeping up with the dolphins it seemed. If anything it looked like he was having just as much fun as Magnus was. All of a sudden the dolphins started to leap out of the water, and his own followed suit. He suddenly felt the warmth of the sun on his skin and gasped at the abrupt lack of water. As soon as he got used to being above water, he was suddenly plunged back into it. He didn't know when he started laughing, but soon it was at ridiculous proportions. This was the most fun he'd had in ages. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so care free. It took him a while to realize that Alec was leaping out of the water with him.

As soon as his eyes locked onto Alec's graceful form, he couldn't look away. Alec's stomach muscles coiled every time he erupted from the water. The water droplets that exploded as he came up glittered off the blue of his fins in a dazzling array of colors. To put it simply, Alec was beautiful. In fact, he was so blown away by the sight that his grip on his fin loosened a fraction. And that fraction was all that was needed for him to come tumbling off of his dolphin as they plunged back down into the water.

Magnus felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him, if he had needed air anyway. By the time he had re-orientated himself in the water, Alec was already by his side, holding him protectively.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Alec asked, concern lacing his voice. His fingers ran along his torso, checking each individual rib for any sign of fracture.

"I'm fine," Magnus said, waving away his attention. "I hit the water, not a rock." It seemed as though the dolphins had forgotten all about them. He could see their distant sleek bodies already getting smaller and smaller as they swam away from them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alec asked, yet again, still fawning over him. Alec was behaving like a mother hen. It was kind of funny really. He looked completely distraught at the thought of Magnus being hurt.

Magnus kissed him just to shut him up. "I'm fine," he said to a stunned Alec. "Really." Magnus looked around them only to discover that he had no idea where they were. "Uhm, where'd the reef go?" Alec seemed to finally shake himself out of his stupor.

"It's over there," he said, pointing behind them with a surety that baffled Magnus.

"How can you tell? Everything looks the same down here," he said, squinting in the direction that Alec pointed. He didn't see anything.

"I can see it," Alec said, earning a skeptic look from Magnus. "No really, I can. I just have better vision under water." Magnus chewed on this for a second. He guessed it made sense. Alec wasn't human. It should only be natural that when he was in the water that he possessed super human abilities.

"Alright then, let's go," Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. Alec cocked an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless. They were back at the reef in a matter of minutes, Alec had been right after all. Alec drew him off towards a large ledge that looked out above the rest of the reef. He sat down and patted the place beside him, casting Magnus a look that said "sit". Magnus obliged, his thigh brushing against the blue scales of Alec's fin.

"So," Alec drawled, chewing on his bottom lip. "What do you think?" he hedged nervously. Magnus wanted to laugh at Alec's expression. Did he seriously think that he didn't like this?

Magnus sighed and leaned his head on Alec's shoulder. "It's absolutely beautiful," he sighed. "Better than anything I could have ever imagined." He could practically feel the sigh of relief exiting Alec's body. "Did you really think that I could possibly hate it?" he asked bemused.

Alec shook his head and looked into his eyes. "No, but it was just nice hearing you say it." He closed the distance between them and captured Magnus's lips in a kiss. Magnus leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck.

He pulled away slowly, their mouths just centimeters apart. Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec's in a content sigh. "Thank you for showing me this," he said, looking into Alec's depthless blue eyes. This meant more to him than he even could fully express. Alec had finally truly and completely let him in. There was no more hiding, nothing but the truth was between them.

Alec was staring at him in pure adoration, a look that was probably mirrored on his own face. "This was just the beginning," Alec said. "There is just as much to explore down here as up there. And I want to show you it all." Magnus's heart pounded in his chest at Alec's words. Magnus smiled at the implication of it all. Just him and Alec all to themselves. No Valentine or pesky crewmembers. Just the two of them, exploring a hidden world together.

"Tell me about where you live," he said, curling up against Alec's chest. "I want to know about where you are from."

Alec enfolded him in his arms and rubbed his back in long soothing strokes. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything."

Alec took a deep breath. "There's really no comparison to it in the human world," he began. "All the city is made up of coral, like the stuff here but its stronger. My home is close to the center of the city. Alicante is its name. Most of the houses are pretty boring because the colorful algae and coral don't grow that deep. But what is truly stunning are the towers. " Magnus looked up in interest at this. Towers? They could build towers under water? "There are a dozen of them, all surrounding a central pillar. It's nicknamed the City of Glass because the towers are completely see-through and hard as diamond. I always thought it should be called City of Light though. The towers glow such an uncanny white-blue you can see it for miles around. A beacon for all merfolk."

"How do they glow?" Magnus asked, perplexed.

Alec looked down at him, a secretive smile on his face. "Magic," he said. Magnus eyed Alec carefully, trying to gage whether he was serious or not. "Magic," he said slowly. After everything paranormal he had witnessed he shouldn't have any problem believing in magic, and yet he couldn't help but be skeptical.

Alec chuckled at his expression. "Don't give me that look," he admonished. "I'm serious." Magnus bit back his reply, wanting to at least give Alec a chance to explain. "Didn't you wonder why mermaids exist in the first place?" Magnus thought about it for a second. He guessed he'd never given it much thought before. "There's many legends about how our two races separated, but the one I was always told was about Poseidon. He granted our forefathers the gift of his powers. We started off as a society of sailors who hardly ever set foot on land. They made a bargain with the sea god so that they could forever remain at sea."

Magnus chewed on that for a while, marveling at it all. Magnus had always vaguely believed in a higher power. To think that the old Greek myths were real was somewhat staggering to him. And yet, he had living proof right next to him.

"So what do the towers do?" Magnus asked, struck by a sudden curiosity. Magical glowing towers sounded pretty unusual to him.

Alec frowned a bit, a small furrow forming between his eyebrows. "It's hard to explain," he began. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully before he tried again. "Our magic is in our blood," he started, his expression serious as he stared into Magnus's eyes. "The towers are a physical manifestation of our magic. We're connected to it, and it is connected to us. The towers are almost like a power source. Our magic doesn't stem from them, but when we're close to them, we're more powerful. There are even some legends that say that mermaids who travel too far away from the towers loose their magic and turn into humans."

"So, I don't get it. Jocelyn said that Valentine was after your magic. How does he think he's going to accomplish that?" Magnus asked, sitting up sharply.

Alec looked even more troubled. "I don't know," he said honestly. Magnus didn't like this one bit. What made Valentine so dangerous was that he was unpredictable. If Jocelyn didn't have an inkling of what he was up to, then how were they possibly going to figure it out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus could make out a faint outline around Alec yet again. "So is that why you glow?" Alec whipped his head around and looked at him in confusion.

"You're magic? You're doing that glowy thing again," he said gesturing to Alec's body. Alec looked down at himself and shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Ya, I guess that's a side affect of the magic. It's just my marks though," Alec said by way of explanation. And there were those stupid marks again. What the bloody hell was Alec talking about.

"You don't have any marks," Magnus insisted, gesturing to Alec's flawless skin. "I have seen every inch of your marvelous skin and it is perfect."

Alec chuckled at that. "Hold on," he said and outstretched his hand towards him. Magnus struggled to not pull away. What was he going to do? He trusted Alec completely, but he couldn't help but be a bit leery with all of this magic stuff. Alec traced some strange pattern onto his forearm with his finger. He sat back like he was examining his handiwork and gave a satisfied nod. Magnus looked down at his forearm. There was nothing there.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, completely perplexed.

"Close your eyes," Alec said patiently. Magnus reluctantly closed his eyes, not getting the point of all this. "Now open them." Magnus was about to ask what this was all about until he set eyes on Alec once again.

"Holy shit," Magnus said in awe. Where there had been nothing but clear skin before was now intricate swirls of glowing light. They cascaded down Alec's arms like twisted vines, the shapes overlapping and intertwining as they reached his hands. Even his well-sculpted torso was covered in these glowing pieces of art. Magnus reached out unconsciously, completely enraptured by the sight. He just wanted to touch them, to see if they were real and not some byproduct of his imagination. As he reached out he was shocked to see a glowing mark on his own skin, where Alec had drawn on him.

"What is this?" he asked, staring at his arm in a haze.

"It's a rune for sight," Alec explained, running his finger over the pattern he had traced. "It'll allow you to see everything I can. It blesses you with mermaid sight." Magnus stared at his own mark in awe, not quite able to wrap his head around it.

"What do they all mean?" he asked, his fingers running across Alec's chest in wonder. Alec flushed slightly at his attention but dutifully explained his marks.

"This one allows me to communicate with other sea creatures," he said. "This one is for seeing in the pitch black of the bottom of the sea…" Alec's voice faded away as Magnus suddenly laid eyes on a second mark on himself. He didn't notice it before, but on his other hand there was a delicate design.

"Alec," he asked. "What's this one? I don't remember you ever having drawn something on this hand." Alec suddenly turned bright red, and bit his lower lip nervously.

"Uhm, ya well-that kind of just- uhm," Alec mumbled, not meeting Magnus's eyes.

"Alec," Magnus said, snapping Alec's gaze back to him. "I'm not going to be mad, whatever it is," he said slowly, trying to break through Alec's evident panic. Alec's expression softened a bit and he held out his hand. On the back of his hand was a similar mark. Though they weren't the same, they looked like they belonged to each other. Like they were two halves of the same whole.

"When I kissed you underwater so you could breath," Alec started slowly, watching Magnus carefully. "It made this mark."

"So this mark allows me to breath under water?" Magnus asked, not getting why Alec was so worked up over this. "But why did it appear on you as well?"

Alec flushed again. "That's not quite right," he hedged nervously. He took a deep breath and looked Magnus dead in the eye. "When I kissed you it created a bond. To other merfolk it says that we're mated."

Magnus took this all in with wide eyes. Magnus looked back down at the mark gracing the back of his hand, and the matching mark on Alec's hand.

Alec immediately began to back pedal. "I should have told you that would happen. I wasn't even thinking. I didn't even ask if that was something you wanted or-"

Magnus silenced him with a kiss so passionate that even when he pulled away Alec was still limp in his arms. "You are the only person that I would ever want to be mated with Alec," he said staring into those depthless blue eyes he had fallen head over heels for. "And I'm glad that everyone else will know it too, so they will know just what they are missing." He kissed Alec again, his fingers twisting into Alec's billowing hair, pulling his head back so he could nip along Alec's neck. He wasn't quite sure how, but somehow he had moved from sitting beside Alec to straddling him.

Alec finally seemed to snap out of his surprise and began pulling him closer, his hands grabbing at Magnus's ass, desperate to have Magnus flush up against him. Alec finally managed to capture Magnus's lips again and pulled him down on top of him. Their kiss was escalating fast, all tongue and moans of pleasure.

Magnus finally pulled away, gasping despite himself. "Land," was all he was able to say. And Alec didn't need to be told twice.

In an impossibly short amount of time, they were at the surface yet again, the shore only a short swim away. Magnus had never been so grateful for Alec's speedy swimming. He had clung to Alec's waist the entire swim back. Though this time Magnus was far less focused on the scenery as he was on biting and sucking on Alec's neck. He'd caused Alec to dip and swerve off coarse more than a few times, but he couldn't bring himself to feel contrite.

He wanted Alec now. He hadn't felt this kind of desperate need to be linked with Alec since the first time they had made love. That first time on the Morningstar had been unforgettable. Not only because it was their first time together, but what it had meant for both of them. Alec had given him his first glimpse of his true self that night. And today was no different. They had come full circle in their relationship. Alec had finally shown Magnus his true self. And Magnus wanted nothing more than to show his gratitude, by having mind-blowing sex.

Alec got them to shore in a matter of minutes, going surprisingly fast for how distracting Magnus was being, Alec suddenly stopped a few yards away from shore.

"You're lucky I didn't crash us into some rocks," Alec chastised him.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Magnus practically growled. Alec gave him a rueful grin, but obliged him nonetheless. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck as their lips crashed together. A heady moan escaped Magnus's lips as Alec met him with tongue and teeth.

Distantly he was aware of Alec lifting him up and walking them to shore. If Magnus' brain had been fully functioning, he'd have realized that Alec had transformed back into human form. But as they stepped onto the beach the only thing he cared about as he wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, was the fact that Alec had no pants on and inexplicably his were still on.

He managed to topple Alec and they crashed into the sand. Alec let out an 'oomph' but Magnus quickly stifled further protest with his tongue. Alec finally realized that they weren't going any farther up the beach, and let Magnus push him back into the sand.

Magnus looked down at Alec in a lustful haze. His black hair was plastered to his forehead in almost artful disarray. His whole body was covered in glittering water droplets and speckled with sand. Magnus was struck with just how beautiful Alec was at that moment as Alec looked up at him with those glittering blue orbs. He wanted Alec inside him more than anything at that moment. A devious smile spread across Magus' lips at the thought. From his position straddling Alec, he slid his waterlogged pants tantalizingly slow off his hips. Magnus relished with some amusement that Alec's eyes were glued to the painfully slow descent of the hem. Magnus arched his back as he slid his pants the rest of the way off, his erection springing forth.

Alec's own member was already at full attention, pressed against Magnus' thigh. Magnus rose onto his knees aligning himself with Alec's cock. But before he could feel that blessed penetration he'd been after, Alec stopped his movement.

"What?" Magnus asked, but it really came out a whine.

"Magnus, don't you want me to prepare you?" Alec asked, his expression holding nothing but concern for his partners well being. Magnus could only shake his head roughly, trying to shove himself down on Alec's cock. He was foiled yet again, Alec having flipped them over.

Magnus huffed in annoyance. He didn't want to wait. He wanted Alec now, dammit! "Do you really want to ride all the way back to Tortuga with a sore ass?" Alec asked, twitching an eyebrow up in question. "I don't care," Magnus protested. Alec's dick was so painfully close it was driving him mad with desire. "You will after I've had my way with you," Alec murmured into his ear. This got Magnus' attention. "And then you'll definitely be wishing I had eased you into it." Alec's voice had gone from admonishing to husky in a matter of a few syllables. Magnus' cock twitched at the implication Alec's words held. Alec's expression said it all. He knew he had Magnus at that point and he'd do anything Alec wanted. Magnus nodded in defeat and Alec kissed him languidly as his fingers snaked down to Magnus' entrance. He pressed two fingers in, making Magnus gasp in pleasure.

Alec was reading his mind yet again, knowing exactly what his body craved. Magnus may have acquiesced to Alec preparing him, but that didn't mean he wanted to go slow. Alec wasn't wasting any time, knowing how needy Magnus already was.

He let out a loud moan as Alec scissored his fingers inside of him, the stretch feeling delicious. Before long Alec added a third finger. The added digit burned for a short while, but Alec's slow pumping inside of him distracting him from the slight pain. Alec increased his pace and Magnus lifted his hips, getting the angle just right so that Alec would hit his—

Magnus cried out in agonizing pleasure. There it was. Magnus' chest heaved as he struggled for breath. God that had felt heavenly. Magnus didn't get another coherent thought in before Alec hit his prostate again. Once Alec found Magnus' sweet spot it was like he was afraid of losing it, because he hit it again and again, gaining speed with every twist of his fingers.

Magnus was an incoherent mess at this point, the only sounds escaping his lips moans and cries of pleasure. If this kept going he would be done and spent in a matter of minutes and that would simply not do.

"Alec," he growled out. Alec paused in his thrusts into Magnus' warm entrance. "Fuck me already. This is torture," he begged. He wanted to come screaming with Alec's hot cock inside of him. Nothing else would do. He could hear Alec chuckle from below him.

"As you wish," he said, planting a kiss on his hipbone. Alec removed his fingers slowly and Magnus was left with a horribly hollow feeling. Before he even really had a chance to mourn the loss of that precious fullness it was back, pressing against his entrance. Magnus let out a sigh of contentment, as Alec's member was finally ensheathed inside of him.

Alec groaned in pleasure above him, his eyes slipping shut, as he was lost in the pure bliss that was Magnus. "God you feel so fucking good," Alec murmured from above him. Magnus couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Likewise darling," he said, rubbing his hands along Alec's thighs. He gripped onto the taunt muscles, trying to pull Alec deeper into him. He hooked his ankles around Alec's waist, and pushed his hips up invitingly. Alec started moving inside of him, his thrusts growing steadier with every second.

Magnus' eyes slipped shut, in a haze of pure pleasure. Everything was perfect right now. It was like reliving their first time together. The two of them were connected not just physically but emotionally as well. The trust and love between them was manifesting itself in their actions, and nothing had ever felt so perfect. And yet despite the similarities to their first time, it was so much better. There was none of the uncertainties that came with virginity. Alec was fully in control now. He knew what he wanted, and Magnus was just the willing clay to mold into whatever shape Alec desired.

"Make me scream baby," he cooed into Alec's ear, nipping the exposed flesh along his jaw. He noted with some relish that Alec liked that. He wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, pulling Alec so he was within easy reach. Alec was taking his request quite seriously. He had unwrapped one of Magnus' legs from around his waist and hooked it around his shoulder instead, widening Magnus up further. "Uh, God Alec, yes," Magnus muttered, biting his bottom lip hard between his teeth as Alec continuously hit his prostate.

Alec's thrusts became harder and deeper, driving Magnus down into the wet sand, breathy cries of ecstasy escaping his lips. With every thrust, Magnus sunk down further, rocking in tandem with Alec's every thrust. Maybe it was the added rough texture of the sand grinding against his skin, but this was by far the best sex they'd ever had. Sure, they weren't in some swanky inn with cotton sheets, but it was just better somehow. It was all raw emotion and full of passion. They were on a beach, having mind-blowing sex while the sun set over the water. Magnus couldn't imagine anything else he'd rather do for the rest of his life.

Alec stifled his increasingly vocal cries of "yes" and "Alec" with his lips, stealing the sailors breath away. He sucked in a breath of air when Alec finally released his lips, and began attacking Alec's neck. He bit and sucked along the porcelain white skin. The marks that he had just so recently witnessed had faded down to just a dull glow, but Magnus was determined to make marks of his own now.

Magnus felt a familiar tightening in his stomach, Alec's constant stimulation of his sweet spot just being too much. He could tell Alec was close too, his thrusts becoming more irregular by the second. Alec twisted his hips with his last thrust, causing Magnus to come between their stomachs. Magnus bit down on Alec's shoulder, desperate to release the tension that had built up. Alec was exploding inside of him mere seconds after, crying out his name before collapsing on top of his lover.

Magnus' breath was coming in heavy gasps, as he came down off his orgasm. He lowered his leg slowly, well aware of the soreness that was already creeping in. Alec sure had kept his promise. He was glad that Alec had prepped him. Alec pulled out slowly, disentangling their limbs from each other and rolled over to lie beside him. He kissed him gently on the temple, wrapping an arm around his chest.

"We should definitely do that more often," Alec said, smiling into the crook of Magnus' neck. Magnus chuckled lightly. He locked eyes with his love, smiling crookedly at the sight before him. Alec was literally covered in sand. His normally black hair was now a dirty brown, and so much sand clung to his body that he looked be-speckled. Magnus kissed him anyway.

"I don't think I'll ever get the sand out of the crack of my ass," he teased, pinching Alec's side playfully.

"Can't say that I feel sorry about that," Alec replied coyly. Magnus rolled his eyes but curled up around his lover anyway. He relished in the sight before him. The sun was just passing below the line of the water, slowly casting the sky into darkness.

"Can we just stay here tonight?" Magnus asked, snuggling deeper into Alec's arms. He didn't want to wander back to Jocelyn and Clary's cottage. He just wanted to hold Alec in his arms without having to worry about those two women's curious eyes. Plus there was just something romantic about sleeping on the beach together.

"Of course," Alec said, squeezing him tightly. Magnus' eyes were already starting to drift shut. Distantly he was aware of Alec kissing him on the forehead lightly and his murmured, "I love you."

Magnus said a groggy I love you too in return, feeling the most content and happy he'd ever felt. Maybe this was a sign that things would be okay. They would find a way to over come Valentine. This had to be a sign that things were going there way, for once. It had to be.

(line break)

Alec awoke to hair tickling his nose. He twitched it, hoping to dislodge the annoying strands, but it only seemed to irritate his nose further. He cracked his eyes open, only to find that Magnus was the offender of the tickling hair. He was about to shove Magnus' head away but was stopped at the sight of the sleeping form of his love. Magnus looked so peacefully lying there, atop his chest. Sleep always revealed Magnus' innocence, something that he rarely showed to the world. He couldn't bring himself to destroy that peaceful look on Magnus' face. He brushed Magnus' hair off of his face gently, tucking the errant strands behind his ear.

Magnus stirred at his touch, mumbling something into Alec's chest. Alec smiled to himself. Magnus was just too adorable. Magnus lifted his head up and cracked open his eyes, fixing Alec with an accusatory glare.

"Please tell me it's still night time and that I don't have to get up," he whined. Alec kissed his forehead gingerly.

"Sorry," he supplied with a shrug.

"Ugh. Fuck Tortuga," Magnus grumbled, burying his head back into Alec's chest. "And Valentine. And the Morningstar. Just fuck it all," he continued. Alec tried to rub soothing circles into his back.

"Sorry, love, we have to go back," he said, trying to persuade Magnus to get up. Magnus propped his head up, looking up at Alec with his uncanny eyes. Gone was the petulant four-year-old tone. His eyes looked resigned to their fate.

"I know," he said sadly. "I just don't want to leave here. I don't want to leave this moment. " Alec smiled sadly at him. He knew exactly what he meant. He didn't want to leave either. Leaving meant facing reality again. A reality where Valentine was a frightening presence that threatened them both. It would be so easy to just stay here with Clary and Jocelyn. But his and Magnus' path was never meant to be easy.

"Me neither," he said, cupping Magnus' face in his hand. He kissed him gently, trying to convey just how much he loved him with the simple gesture. "We should start heading back now. We want to get back to Tortuga before dark."

Magnus nodded reluctantly, detangling himself from Alec. They both sat up groggily, trying to re-orientate themselves. It was then that Alec was just struck with a potential problem.

"What happened to my pants?" he asked, panic starting to creep into his voice. Magnus gave a cursory look at the beach before breaking out into a grin.

"Well those ones are mine," he said, standing up to retrieve them, giving Alec a fine view of his ass in the process. He slipped them on, giving Alec a self-satisfied look.

"I must have went too far down the beach last night," Alec mused. "The rest of our clothes are back at the base of the cliff," he said in defeat. Magnus looked just like a cat that had swallowed a canary.

"Such a shame," he tsked. "To think that I would have had to have been satisfied with looking at the ocean for a view the whole way back."

Alec had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at him. He would not give Magnus the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. He stood up with as much dignity he could muster and brushed as much sand off as he was able. He gave Magnus and expectant look and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

The whole way back he had to endure Magnus' constant pinches to his ass and commentary about his penis. Magnus was acting like a pubescent teenager and he knew it, but far be it from stopping him. By the time they finally reached the bottom of the cliff Alec practically ran to his pants. Thank goodness they hadn't been washed away. He didn't think he could take Magnus' constant teasing any longer. He was pretty sure he would permanently be red in the face. He found both of their shirts as well and tossed Magnus' his.

Magnus made a great show of pouting at Alec's now clothed figure. "Magnus I swear to God, keep it up and you'll never see me naked again." Magnus shut up, but still had a shit-eating grin on his face. As they walked back up the steep path to Jocelyn's cottage Magnus reached out and grabbed his hand. Alec sighed and twined their fingers together. He just could never stay mad at Magnus for long.

By the time they reached the top of the cliff, he and Magnus both were out of breath. "Somehow that was a lot more difficult going up than it was going down," Magnus huffed. Alec nodded absently, his head readjusting to oxygen. Once he had caught his breath, he looked around. Something didn't seem right.

"Where's Jocelyn and Clary?" he asked, looking around at the area surrounding the cottage.

Magnus didn't pick up on the leeriness of his tone. "They're probably inside. It's not like they wander the yard like chickens." Alec's brows furrowed. Something just felt weird.

They approached the cottage, Magnus with an easy gait, while Alec kept glancing around. He couldn't shake the shivers going down his spine. Something was definitely wrong.

Just as they were about to reach the door, he heard someone crashing through the underbrush. Both he and Magnus whipped around, seeing Clary barreling out of the trees. Upon seeing them her eyes went wide in surprise, and something else. Fear.

"Alec! Magnus! RUN!" she cried out, her eyes frantic. Alec looked behind her, desperately trying to see who or what she was running from. His ears pricked up as he heard a rustling above him. He looked up only to come face to face with a net. The weights at the end dragged him down to the ground. He looked around in confusion. What was happening? Every move he made just tangled him further in the net.

"Magnus," he cried. Fearing that he had been caught in a net as well. Magnus was free from any constraints, desperately trying to get the net off of him. He was so focused on freeing him, that he didn't see the man on top of the cottage roof, aiming a pistol at him.

"Magnus!" he cried out, desperately trying to warn him. And then the air was ripped apart by the destructive cry of a gunshot.

**A/N: (hides behind a shield) (waiting for the hateful reviews…) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok, you can all put down your pitch forks :P Finals are over and break has begun so hopefully in-between working like a mad woman I can write a decent amount. That and I have a new obsession with Teen Wolf so I'll be watching that like an obsessive fangirl too. ^.^ **

**CC owns 'em. Thanks to my awesome beta StarryOwlEyes for all the encouragement! And funny tweets :P **

It was as if the world had slowed to a standstill. The world had frozen in the moment that Alec had cried out, trying to warn Magnus. In that second, everything seemed to crumble. All they had accomplished was all for naught. They had been so close to discovering what Valentine was after, but that would never happen. Because they had been caught. That one second seemed to stretch forever, but time couldn't remain frozen. With frightening speed, time sped up again, and nothing would ever be the same.

Magnus's eyes widened in alarm at his cry. He whipped around, expecting an assailant, but what he was met with was the slam of a bullet. He was knocked off his feet by the force of the gunshot, his head thudding dangerously hard onto the rocky ground. Red bloomed across the pure white of Magnus's shirt with dizzying speed. His entire left sleeve was soaked with blood in a matter of seconds. Alec was incapable of doing anything but staring on in horror.

He could hear voices and angry shouts around him, but it was all so far away. All he could focus on was Magnus's prone form before him. Why was there so much blood? How could one person retain so much liquid? Those were the questions that were racing through Alec's panicked mind. Could someone live from so much blood loss? Magnus had to. He just had to. He couldn't die. He had to be alive. He had to move. Move, Magnus. Just move. Move. Move!

"MAGNUS!" he cried, unable to hold in his panic any longer. Magnus stirred at his voice, blinking groggily. He looked around like he didn't know where he was, until his eyes met Alec's. As soon as his eyes landed on the net still binding Alec, his expression did a complete one-eighty. Magnus looked absolutely lethal. He pushed off the ground with his good arm and made for Alec.

A man rushed him and Magnus reached for a sword that wasn't there. He sidestepped out of his assailant's path, managing to dodge the sloppy punches thrown his way. He got a few good hits in of his own before the man managed to clip Magnus's arm. Magnus cried out in pain, the man taking advantage of his disorientation to twist his arm behind his back. The scream that came out of Magnus's throat was almost animalistic, it was filled with such pure pain and suffering. All the fight drained out of him in an instant, unable to put up a fight as the man tied his hands behind his back.

"Let him go!" Alec cried, staring at his lover in horror. He couldn't stand seeing Magnus in pain. And it was all his fault. They were after him, not Magnus. "He's not a part of this! Let him GO!" He ripped at the net ensnaring him, trying and failing to escape from it.

A chilling voice stopped him cold. "Move again, and Bane gets it." Alec froze, his eyes having trouble believing what he was seeing before him. Blackwell was pointing a pistol at Magnus's temple. Blackwell sneered at him, revealing yellowed teeth. He clicked the hammer down, the unmistakable click of the loaded gun sending chills down Alec's spine. The movement said it all. Blackwell was dead serious. He would shoot Magnus in the blink of an eye without any remorse. His gaze locked with Magnus's. Magnus was clenching his jaw, everything in his expression saying that he was unafraid-daring Blackwell to shoot him. But Alec knew better. There was an unmistakable fear in his eyes that cut Alec straight to the core. Alec deflated, feeling utterly defeated. He wouldn't be responsible for hurting Magnus any more than he already was.

"Much better," Blackwell crooned, lowering his gun. "Everything is under control sir," he yelled, looking self-satisfied. The hair on the back of Alec's neck stood up at Blackwell's words. Sir, could only mean one person. Like thinking of him had summoned him, Valentine emerged from the cover of the trees. Alec's eyes widened as the captain of the Morningstar walked towards his captives, a cold glint of triumph in his eyes.

Alec was unable to control the shudder that wracked his body when Valentine's dead eyes settled on him. There was no doubt in his mind that it was all over. Valentine knew. The tight-lipped smirk on his face was proof enough. Valentine was finally staring at his prize, and there was nothing that could stop him now.

Valentine stopped a foot away from him, smiling down at him with a pleased expression. "I've got you now, mermaid," he said, his black eyes glinting dangerously. Alec couldn't help but notice how the men shifted uncomfortably at the word. He caught the eyes of a few of the men, before they broke eye contact, looking ashamed. He had never really gotten to know them very well, but he'd worked beside them for over a month. Not all of them were like Blackwell. From a few of the torn expressions they wore, he could tell that they didn't want to do this. They were just the misfortunate crew forced to follow orders.

He thought about denying it. If there were enough men who were already torn up about this, then maybe he could convince them that Valentine was off his rocker. In the end though, he didn't even need to defend himself.

"Valentine!" Jocelyn's furious voice cried out from across the clearing. Alec whipped around and found her shaking off her captor with surprising force. Her normally tidy hair was a fiery halo around her head as she stalked towards her ex-husband. "What do you think you're doing?" she seethed, her voice low and dangerous. "You assaulted my guests. Terrified your own daughter. What has possessed you?"

Valentine's jaw clenched as he looked at his former wife. If he had ever cared for her before, there wasn't an ounce of leniency in his voice when he spoke now. "You know exactly what possessed me," he said coldly. His eyes flickered over to where his men held Clary. "And you always kept Clarissa from me. She's no daughter of mine." Chills went down Alec's spine at Valentine's words. Morgenstern had always come off as a bastard, but Alec had never suspected he would be so heartless as to not even recognize his own daughter's existence.

Jocelyn regarded Valentine coolly. "You didn't deserve to be around her," she said, looking as if for all the world she was staring at the scum of the earth. "Now let these boys go. They've done nothing wrong."

"You know very well that I can't do that," he replied coldly, his gaze once again turning towards Alec. Alec clenched his jaw, refusing to look away. He felt like he was turning to ice under Valentine's dead gaze, but he refused to look away. He would not appear weak before the man.

"Why? Because you think they're mermaids?" Jocelyn asked, looking incredulous. "You're obsessed Valentine. Obsessed with a fairytale." Alec had to commend the woman. She was a great actress. Though her performance was more for the edgy looking men throughout the clearing than for Valentine.

Instead of looking insulted at her words, Valentine just smiled. "It's just the one actually," he said, smiling like a cat that had caught a canary. "And it's hardly a fairytale." Valentine reached for a pouch at his waist. He unscrewed the cap off slowly, like he was relishing in the moment. Alec realized too late what Valentine was trying to do. Before he could react, Valentine splashed the contents of the pouch onto Alec's legs. He tried to flinch away, but the damage was already done. Jocelyn's eyes widened in panic, staring at Alec's legs.

"Still believe I'm crazy?" Valentine asked loudly to the crew, gesturing to Alec's legs. Alec grimaced, the muscles in his jaw working furiously as the men stared at him in awe. His legs were covered in iridescent blue scales where the water had hit him. The bastard had thrown salt water on him. Those men that had previously been uneasy now look resolved. Any chance of lying his way out of this had just slipped through his fingers.

Alec let his head fall, defeated. His head was reeling, his mind immediately jumping to every horrible thing that was about to happen to him and Magnus. Magnus. His head shot up, seeking his lover's gaze. Magnus's expression no doubt mirrored his own. He looked like he had just swallowed a dozen needles. There was no way they were going to get out of this, and Magnus knew it. But unlike himself, there was a glint of strength in Magnus's eyes. He stared at Alec intently, then looked at Valentine with an intensity that scared him. That look said it all. They were in deep shit, but Magnus wouldn't be going down without a fight, Valentine be damned.

"Mermaids exist," Valentine said triumphantly. "And here's my proof." Blackwell was grinning maliciously at him. Alec couldn't tell who looked more pleased, Valentine or Blackwell. At the moment he was more afraid of Blackwell than of Valentine. The white haired bastard undoubtedly had plans for him, but he knew it was going to be Blackwell that carried out those plans. And from the glint in the man's eyes, he knew that Blackwell was going to make this as painful as possible.

"Lock them up, and keep them separate. I don't need them conspiring to escape," Valentine ordered. The men closest to Alec hauled him off the ground and threw him into a cage. He didn't even struggle. He was painfully aware of the fact that Blackwell still had a pistol pointed at Magnus's head. They had at least removed the net that had encased him, though now he was trapped in an even worse predicament. You could cut threw a net. You couldn't cut threw metal bars.

His eyes landed on Magnus again, as the crew began to move about. They hadn't put Magnus in a cage, they'd put him in manacles. The strain on his wound was obvious by the painful creases on his face, but Blackwell didn't care. Magnus was scarily silent. He hadn't said a word, but really he didn't need to. His eyes spoke murder. Blackwell snickered at his expression.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he sneered, kicking Magnus in the arm. Magnus cried out, crumpling on the ground. Blackwell leaned back, his leg posed to kick Magnus while he was down, but a cold voice stopped him.

"Blackwell," Valentine said scathingly. "I need the man alive," he said, his jaw clenched. "You already shot him without my orders. Pull another stunt like that again and you'll find yourself in a cage." Blackwell looked properly chastised and more than a little afraid. Alec grinned in bitter triumph. Good. He deserved to be scared.

A hand on Valentine's shoulder stopped him. He turned around and was met by Jocelyn. The fire that was so prevalent in her before had all but extinguished. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she stared imploringly at her once husband. "Please don't do this," she said, her voice strained. "He's an innocent boy."

Valentine shook off her hand. "He's not a boy," he sneered. "He's not even human." He began to stalk away, his strides filled with purpose.

"What are you going to do to him?" she cried out, her voice laced with fear. Valentine stopped mid stride. Finally he glanced over his shoulder at Jocelyn.

His eyes were hollow pits of darkness. There wasn't an ounce of humanity left in them. When he finally spoke, it sent shivers up Alec's spine.

"Get answers. By any means necessary."

**A/N: So that was a lot shorter than normal but hey I wanted to update and the rest of the story is going to be pretty rapid fire and lots of crap happens really fast so the chapter are probably going to be this length from now on. Reviews are love! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Beta'd by the lovely StarryOwlEyes. **

**CC owns 'em. **

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Magnus' brain was a jumbled mess. It was like he couldn't put together a fully functioning thought. His head was all raging emotions. Panic, fear, rage-all flitted through his mind at rapid speed, his emotions unable to settle. That is until he heard Valentines last words. Pure rage blossomed inside his chest as the bastard walked back towards his horse.

"Get up, Bane," Blackwell muttered, nudging him with the toe of his boot. "I'm not carrying your sorry ass back to Tortuga just because the captain wants you alive." Magnus grimaced but managed to stand up with his hands manacled behind his back. Blackwell shoved him towards the line of horses that had been hidden behind the edge of the trees. He struggled to keep his footing. He didn't want to seem weak in front of Blackwell, though his gunshot wound was already against him.

He glanced behind him one last time, taking in the devastation left behind in Valentines wake. Jocelyn was clutching Clary to her, stroking her hair gently. Jocelyn's gaze locked with Magnus'. Tears flowed down her cheeks freely, her countenance broken. Just a few hours ago, everything was perfect. Magnus had everything he'd ever dreamed of. He'd had Alec. And in just a matter of minutes, his whole world had come crashing down.

He tore his gaze away from the scene behind him. If he hoped to get out of this disaster, he needed to focus on what lay before him. Blackwell grabbed a length of rope. Magnus eyed it warily. He hoped to God Blackwell wasn't going to tie him to the horse. If he had to walk back all the way to Tortuga, his feet would be bloody stumps and he'd truly have no hope of escape.

Blackwell twisted him around and grabbed the chains of his manacles. "Don't even think of trying anything, Bane. You so much as sneeze and I'll break your arm." Magnus wasn't willing to test Blackwell's patience. Blackwell was no doubt counting on him to give him a reason to beat him. Valentine wanted him alive, he doubted he'd care if he was a little beat up and bruised on the journey.

Blackwell unlocked his chains and then twisted him back around, trying his hands together with the length of rope. Magnus deflated a bit when Blackwell was done. There wasn't a chance he'd be able to slip his bindings. Blackwell was a sailor after all. He knew his knots.

"Now get on the horse," Blackwell said gruffly. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

"And just how am I supposed to do that? My hands are tied dumbass," he responded haughtily, holding up his bound wrists in front of Blackwell's face.

Blackwell looked like he would happily strangle him right then and there. "Get your foot in the stirrup," he seethed, his words more of a hiss than anything. Magnus resisted the urge to smirk. He did as he was told though and managed to get his foot in the stirrup. Blackwell pushed him up roughly, and he managed to swing his leg up and over the horse.

"Just so you don't get anymore ideas," Blackwell grumbled tugging the rope harshly forward. Magnus winced at the sudden movement, his arm screaming in pain. Blackwell took the end of his rope and fastened it to the saddle horn. "You're not going anywhere Bane," he smirked before stalking off.

Magnus adjusted on his saddle as best as he could, trying to determine just how much room he had to maneuver. His eyes scanned restlessly around the camp. Men were walking about quickly, all with tasks to do. It appeared that Valentine wanted to move out as quickly as possible. He could only imagine just how eager Valentine was to return to Tortuga.

And yet with all the activity around him, he couldn't find Alec anywhere. The last he had seen of him was when he was being shoved into a cage. The thought set off a whole new wave of panic through him. He struggled to breath normally. He couldn't loose it. He would not. For Alec's sake. He had to remain calm. Succumbing to any of his building panic wouldn't do them any good. So Magnus took a deep breath, and exhaled-pretending that this was just a temporary set back. He had nearly a days journey to come up with a plan to escape before they got back to Tortuga. A whole day to plan. And yet somehow it didn't seem like nearly enough time.

(line break)

Alec winced as they hit another bump in the road, his head slamming against the iron crossbars of his cage. He didn't remember the road being this rocky on the way here. Then again, they'd been riding the horse, and now Alec was in a metal cage loaded on a wagon. Two days ago he'd ridden out of Tortuga as a free man, nothing but optimistic as to what the world held for him. And now two days later, just a short 48 hours, he barely had any hope left in this world. He felt like a beast, trapped in a cage as he was. He barely felt human. Then again, that was the crux of the problem wasn't it? He wasn't human. According to Valentine he was some monster that didn't deserve the right to be breathing. A situation that Alec was sure Valentine would remedy as soon as he got whatever information he could out of him. And it wouldn't be long. All Valentine had to do was hold a sword to Magnus' throat and Alec knew he'd tell Valentine anything he wanted to know. And then Valentine would rid him from this world.

Alec rubbed his eyes, out of habit. His tears had long since dried up. It had been hours since he and Magnus had been captured. Every single limb ached from being stuffed into the small cage for hours without reprieve. He dared not try and stretch his limbs, and risk his extremities outside the iron bars. He had discovered the men guarding him had a sick sense of humor, slashing at any limb that made its way through the bars. After the first cut to his leg, he'd dealt with the cramps.

Alec's will was slowly breaking. He had never been the object of such pure hatred before. Rationally he knew it was misguided and came from the hateful man leading this ragtag group of sailors, but the fact that they had all been so quick to turn on him and Magnus cut him deeply. He hadn't been friends with these men per say, but they had shared a sense of camaraderie in a life at sea. And yet that tenuous thread of trust had snapped as soon as the word mermaid had passed from Valentine's lips. Unworldly. Supernatural. Not human. That's all these men could see when they looked at him now.

Alec rested his head on his knees, sighing deeply. What he needed right now more than anything was Magnus. He was his rock whenever the harsh realities of this world became too much. He was the anchor he had come to depend on whenever he was having self-doubts. And in his time of true need, he was deprived of the one person who could keep him strong. He hadn't seen Magnus since he'd been put in this god-forsaken cage. They were no doubt keeping them as far apart as possible.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to conjure up Magnus' face. The serene look that was always in his eyes when he was looking at Alec, like everything else in this world didn't matter except the two of them. And yet, Alec couldn't visualize it. All he could see in his minds eye was the look of shock and then excruciating pain as a bullet ripped through Magnus' arm. The scene played over and over again in his head, a constant reel of images to slowly drive him mad with worry.

Magnus was okay. He'd seen him get up. He was alive, that's all that mattered. And yet all Alec could see was the cascade of red bleeding across Magnus' shirt. His own personal nightmare was the only thing to keep him company on this caravan back to Tortuga; the images slowly driving him mad with apprehension.

The wagon pulling him suddenly came to a stop. Alec looked about in confusion. Why were they stopping? They couldn't be to Tortuga yet. They were traveling slower than he and Magnus had on their horse. Panic clawed its way into Alec's heart, anticipating the worst.

Blackwell suddenly stepped out of the line of men. "Take a quick break. Water the horses, and then we're on our way again." Blackwell's cold eyes met his through the bars. Alec resisted the urge to recoil from the sickening sneer on the man's face. Valentine wanted information out of him, wanted to kill him ultimately. But Alec knew without a doubt that Blackwell would be the one to coax the information out of him. And from the greedy look on Blackwell's face, he would enjoy it too.

Alec turned away sharply, not dwelling on his imminent fate. He wished he could just go back in time. Back to the ship when it was just him and Magnus. Where they didn't have to worry about scumbags like Blackwell because Ragnor had their back.

Alec was startled by his own thoughts. Ragnor. Where was Ragnor? A whole different kind of panic clawed at his throat. They hadn't seen him in three days. And he was positive he wasn't with the rest of the crew, he'd have seen him. Horrible fantasies flitted through his brain as he imagined what Valentine had probably done to their friend. It was no secret that Ragnor and Magnus were best friends. The most logical thing to do was eliminate your enemy's allies, and Ragnor was the only ally they had.

Alec thought he had exhausted all of his tears, but his eyes brimmed with fresh tears as he realized that their friend was probably dead.

(line break)

_Come on Bane, think of something god dammit!_ Magnus was kicking himself. He'd been sitting on this damn horse for who knows how long and he _still_ hadn't managed to come up with any sort of plan that didn't get him or Alec killed. It was near dusk, and he could already hear the tell tale signs of Tortuga up ahead. He had run out of time.

Every single scenario he had run had either required him to slip his bonds or serve as a distraction. Except of course he couldn't slip his bonds, his bloody wrists were a testament to Blackwell's superior knot skills. And any situation where he could sufficiently distract his captors, he knew that Blackwell would shoot first ask questions later. He couldn't do a bloody thing and it was tearing him apart. He knew that the likelihood of them escaping after they reached Tortuga were slim to none. They had to escape before they reached the city, and yet Magnus knew that it was a lost cause.

Magnus blew out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't despondent or giving up. He was angry. He was furious at Valentine, Blackwell, but most of all himself. He had been lulled into a false sense of security. He should have known better. He should have protected Alec at all costs, and he had failed.

The last of Magnus's hopes came crashing down as they entered the city. Tortuga was just the same as always, but Magnus was an entirely different man. People were giving them curious stares as they made their way to the dock, no doubt wondering about Magnus and Alec's captive status. Yet he knew that no one would come to their aid. No one would risk confronting Valentine.

They stopped in front of an all too familiar inn. The Mortal Cup held so many fresh memories, that cut and burned him deeply. His heart clenched at the reminder that he and Alec had been there just a few days ago, drowning in passion-oblivious to the rest of the world. He thought he was hallucinating at first, his memories having completely trampled over his reality, as an all too familiar blond head made her way towards them. Magnus blinked several times, trying to disperse the mirage, but Camille was still standing in front of him, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Miss Belcourt," Valentine's said, stepping into Magnus's view. Magnus's eyes swept back and forth between them, not quite sure who he was more surprised to see. Valentine held out a rather hefty bag of what Magnus could only assume to be gold. "For a services rendered and a job well done."

Camille accepted the bag graciously, tucking it down the front of her corset. Someone gasped, a horrible choking sound that made Camille look back up. It was only belatedly that Magnus realized that he had made that sound. Camille's emerald green eyes glinted dangerously in the twilight, making her look like the snake she was. She stepped towards him, that ever present smirk on her lips.

"Such a shame about this all Magnus," she said, shaking her head slowly. "If you hadn't been so possessive I'd have gotten Alec away from you days ago, and then none of this would have happened. Then again, I always do enjoy a challenge and Morgenstern always pays so well."

Magnus was seething. "You bitch," he spit. "Do you even know what you've done?!"

Camille scoffed, her lack of concern evident. "Don't know, don't care. I doubt we'll ever see each other again Magnus, let's not part with such harsh words." Magnus gritted his teeth, struggling not to scream. He leaned forward as much as he could on his horse, his voice dangerously low. "You can be sure of two things Camille. We will meet again, and when we do it'll be me with my hands around your throat."

Camille's eyes flickered uncertainly, her armor of condescendence and confidence rattled. She shook her head, the brief look of weakness already gone. Her smile was poisonous. "I'm sorry about Ragnor by the way. Such a shame."

Magnus felt like he had been punched in the gut, he couldn't breath. Camille cast him a satisfied smile before walking away, leaving Magnus in shattered pieces.

**A/N: reviews are love! XD I know I've been terrible about updating but I write when I'm able. You're reviews keep me going, so thanks ^.^ **


	37. Chapter 37

**Well I don't have an excuse for how incredibly late this is. Let's just leave it as life gets in the way of all things fun and I work too damn much. **

**Thanks to StarryOwlEyes as always for being my beta. **

Alec stared despondently at the inner bowls of the Morningstar. Her walls were slick slime covered wood, the boards long warped by water damage and mold. He marveled at how different this part of the ship was. Of course he never had a reason to be in the brig before. Over the past month he'd come to think of this ship as his second home, and yet this wasn't so cozy. The cold iron bars pressed into his back as he sat on a rickety shelf that served as the only seating in his cell. He wrapped his arms around himself as best as he could, irons still attached to his wrists, to ward off the damp chill permeating the air. He thought the manacles were a bit over kill. He was already in a locked cell, the limited use of his hands was just another obstacle he'd have to overcome if he ever hoped to get out of here.

Alec let out a choked laugh at the thought of escape. Who was he kidding? Allowing himself false hope wouldn't get him out of here. He had no disillusion about what was going to happen here. Valentine would let him rot in here for a while trying to weaken his resolve, and then the torture would begin. Alec steeled his jaw at the thought. He was terrified. Not for himself, but for Magnus and his family. He knew he wouldn't last long, and when he inevitably broke down his loved ones would suffer. No matter what, he had to keep his family safe. He couldn't let Valentine slaughter his entire race.

He leaned back, thudding his head against the bars of his prison. Was it only just a short month ago that he had so foolishly volunteered to spy on Morgenstern? How naïve he had been, thinking that he'd spy on Morgenstern from a safe distance and not get directly involved. He had no idea what he had been getting himself into when he had put himself right in the path of the man who wished his race eradicated. And yet, despite the fact that nothing had gone to plan, Alec wouldn't change a thing. Just a short month ago he had stumbled onto the man who had been haunting his dreams for months. He would never regret being with him, for what short time they had had together.

Magnus's absence from the brig was worrisome. By all rights he should be down here with him, and yet Alec was alone. If he wasn't imprisoned down here, then that could only mean he was being interrogated by Valentine right now. Alec shuddered at the thought, choking down panic at the realization that Magnus was facing Valentine alone. Valentine needed to question him, not Magnus. He didn't know anything of importance. He'd never admitted it to Magnus, but part of the reason he was so hesitant to share about his mermaid heritage was because he was afraid that Valentine would do exactly this. Magnus couldn't be useful if he didn't know anything. Alec hadn't told him much, but it was enough that Valentine would want every bit of detail.

Alec's head fell into his hands, trying to stave off his tears. His fault. It was all his fault.

(line break)

Magnus shifted uncomfortably in the chair Blackburn had dumped him in. Blackburn had just dropped him off and left without a backwards glance. Though he was alone in the room, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was still being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, magnifying his paranoid thoughts. He'd never seen this room of the ship before, and it was that fact alone that confirmed he was currently in Valentine's stateroom.

Had he been here under any other circumstance, he'd be impressed by the finely decorated interior and plush furniture. Let it never be said that Valentine didn't have fine taste. And yet, Magnus felt his heart rate steadily climb. He looked around the room again, sure this time that eyes were watching his every movement. Why had he been brought here to Valentine's private quarters? He was sure that Alec had been put in the brig, so why wasn't he there with him?

Magnus's brows furrowed in consternation. What game was Valentine playing at?

Could he risk trying to slip his bonds? Magnus wriggled in his ropes, testing the limits of his imprisonment. If only Blackburn had left his hands tied in front of him, he'd have been out of the ropes in mere seconds. Alas, luck had not deigned to favor him. He rolled his shoulder, trying to angle his wrists better so he could slip them. He almost had them, just a little bit further. Magnus suddenly gasped, his tenuous grasp on escape lost as pain flooded his shoulder. He cursed under his breath, damning his wounded shoulder and the blasted bullet that had torn it to shreds. Magnus made an effort to calm his breathing, slowly stilling the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He strained his hearing, trying to detect any movement from outside. Satisfied that he hadn't been discovered he rested back into the chair.

"Fuck," he muttered, letting his head slump forward to his chest. I'm not getting out of here, he thought. He was trapped on this god-forsaken ship, with no friends or allies, no plan, and no hope. How was he supposed to rescue Alec if he couldn't even rescue himself?

Footsteps broke him out of his despondent thoughts. He jolted upright, every nerve taunt with anxiety. His eyes were firmly trained on the door, awaiting the inevitable. The door creeped open inch by inch, it was as if Valentine took perverse delight in drawing this out. Finally, the man himself emerged, his soulless black gaze immediately locking with his own. Magnus suppressed the shudder that threatened to shake his spine. He wouldn't let this man intimidate him. He raised his chin defiantly holding Valentine's eyes.

The man was eerily silent as he walked towards his desk, perching on the edge. Magnus expected an immediate interrogation, angry accusatory words full of hatred and condemnation. He expected the rage of a madman, not the steely silence that Valentine was exuding. The man looked awfully self-satisfied as he looked over his captive. The silence grew uncomfortable, and yet Valentine seemed content to just sit in silence. Finally Magnus just couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you satisfied now?" he asked unable to keep the tinge of bitterness out of his voice. Valentine smiled at his words. The expression of delight simply looked wrong on him.

"Boy," he finally said, addressing him with disdain. "I am far from satisfied." Valentine looked at him expectantly, obviously expecting some sort of reaction. Magnus, however, remained tight lipped. He didn't want to accidentally reveal something. There was no telling what Valentine knew for certain. Magnus would be damned if he played right into Valentine's hands. Seeming to realize that Magnus would not say anymore, Valentine stood up.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment," he said, pacing languidly before him. Magnus raised an eyebrow in silent question, but Valentine said nothing further. He looked over Magnus one last time. He nodded to himself, seemingly making some internal decision. Without another word Valentine turned around and walked out the door, leaving Magnus alone once again.

Magnus stared ponderously after him. What the hell, he thought. What game was Valentine playing at? The man hadn't even interrogated him. Nothing. Magnus had been bracing himself for the worst kind of torture, and just nothing. Magnus didn't know how long he sat there in stunned silence. A minute? An hour? He didn't know. He was about to start shouting, just for the sake of hearing _something_. And that was when he heard the screams.

**A/N: Also I would just like to say thank you for all the continued support. Even after months of no updates people were still favoriting and reading this. That means so much. So thank you. **


	38. Chapter 38

**This is so long over due that words cannot sufficiently say how horribly sorry I am. TRIGGER WARNING for torture. **

Alec rubbed at his wrists absent-mindedly. They had already begun to chafe from the iron, skin cracked and bleeding from the constant abrasion. His gaze sought out something to distract him. He had already counted the bars to his cell. He counted the rivets that held together those bars. He'd counted the cracks in the floorboards beneath his feet, and yet still no one came. Valentine was keeping him waiting, for what purpose he did not know. Yet despite his attempts to distract himself, his thoughts kept drifting back to Magnus. Where was he? What was Valentine doing to him? Was he even still alive? No, he would not think that. Would not allow his mind to drift to that awful conclusion. Ragnor was already lost to them; he would not doubt that Magnus was still alive. For if the opposite was true, then Alec truly would be alone. The thought of Magnus was what was keeping him strong, firm in his will to protect those he loved. And if that was taken from him, then it was only a matter of time before Valentine got what he desired.

He wondered what his parents would think of him now. His mother would have been right. He was just some foolish boy trying to be a man. He was barely out of his youth; no one in their right mind would have chosen him for such an important task. And yet, there had only been him. A starry-eyed youth, bent on seeking out his dreams. A dream, that in the end had only caused the destruction of his whole life and the lives of those he loved. How foolish he had been.

The sound of rusty iron scraping against wood snapped him to attention. The door to the brig opened slowly, the rusty creak resounding off the walls. The man that entered was shrouded in shadows, the single lantern in the room not enough to illuminate his features. The man paused, looking at Alec in stony silence. Alec stared back just as intently. He would not show weakness by looking away. Surprisingly enough, the man broke eye contact first, his gaze falling down to the floorboards as he walked towards Alec's cell. He grabbed a set of keys from his belt and hastily fit one to the cell door. The man let out a frustrated grunt, it was the wrong key. And the next one. Alec peered closer, his ears picking up the tiny jangle of the keys. Was the man's hands shaking? Alec looked closer. Indeed, his hands _were_ shaking and if Alec squinted hard enough he could see sweat glistening on his brow. Was the man frightened? Of him? The thought alone made him bark out a laugh. The man startled, dropping his keys in a tangle to the floor.

Alec wiped a stray tear from his eye, smiling weakly. "You do not need to fear me," he said quietly. "I'm a merman not a monster." The man did not deign to reply to him, just gathered his key ring and finally opened the gate to Alec's cell. He grabbed the chain that connected Alec's cuffs to the floor and released it from its lock. Tugging impatiently at the end of the chain, he led Alec out of the cell and into the bowels of the ship. The way was dark and Alec stumbled at the man's fast pace. In a matter of minutes he was tripping up the stairs, wincing as the man repeatedly pulled on his cuffs. When he emerged he was surprised to find that he was on the deck of the ship, the sun slowly making its descent. He looked around in surprise; the whole crew seemed to be there. They were in the middle of the ocean, why weren't they at their stations? The Morningstar was just floating adrift with no direction or purpose. Her sails weren't even up.

The rest of the crew seemed just as fidgety as the man who had brought him up, a man who he now recognized as one of the riggers. He had never bothered to learn the names of the other crewmembers, most of them being under either Valentine or Blackburn's thumb. Distantly, he thought he recollected the man's name was Samuel, or maybe Simon? Was the whole crew really afraid of him? Alec was baffled once again. He was harmless. Sure he wasn't human, but he wasn't going to attack them like a rabid dog. He'd been on this ship for months; surely the men knew he was not some mindless beast.

A sudden hush overtook the men; the nervous mumbling that had erupted when Alec appeared suddenly cut off. Alec looked around and found the cause of the silence. Valentine had come on deck. And one thing became frighteningly clear to Alec in that moment. The men weren't afraid of him. They were afraid of Valentine.

Valentine stared at him with barely contained glee, his black eyes twinkling dangerously. It took all of Alec's willpower to not shudder. He didn't want Valentine to know that he had such an affect on him. It would only give the man more power over him than he already did, and Alec couldn't have that. He raised his chin defiantly, refusing to drop Valentine's gaze.

To his surprise, Valentine smiled. Alec had never seen the man smile before, nor would he ever desire to again. His grin was all teeth, his lips cracked open in an obscene imitation of joy. The expression made him look manic. His cool and distant façade had finally cracked, revealing the obsessive man beneath. Valentine had been searching almost his entire life for someone like Alec-for this opportunity- and now that it was finally in his grasp he was mad with triumph. Alec could see the crew eyeing Valentine warily. Surely they thought him mad. After all, he had shot and captured his own crewmembers; certainly the rest of them feared they were next to be suspect of being a mermaid. Valentine may have satisfied his need for proof, but Alec doubted the rest of the crew was so ready to believe.

Valentine motioned at the man still holding Alec's chain. Alec stumbled as he was suddenly yanked forward once again. The man tied the length of his chain around the mast and then stepped back like Alec was a disease that was catching. Valentine stalked towards him at a leisurely pace, before stopping mere inches away from Alec. The man's pupils disappeared into his dark irises, making him look inhuman. Alec blinked rapidly, trying to shake the sense of falling he was experiencing.

When Valentine finally spoke, it was the words that Alec had been dreading all along. "Where are they?" he asked. Alec returned his intense stare dolefully. "Where's whom?" Suddenly thick fingers gripped his chin, Valentine's fingers digging painfully into his jaw. "Don't play with me boy," he hissed out, his voice like ice. "I have no patience for games."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec gritted out. Valentine threw him down in disgust. The men cast uneasy glances at each other, perturbed by Valentine's behavior. He could still see the disbelief in their eyes. They would never fully support Valentine in his mad endeavor as long as he lacked proof.

Valentine motioned at one of the men, standing off to the side. The man scurried away at the silent command. Alec's eyes trailed after him, unsure of what he was doing. His focus was broken, however when he felt strong fingers grip his chin. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," Valentine hissed out, his breath ghosting over Alec's face. Alec struggled against the ironclad grip, but Valentine's fingers were like a vice. "And believe me," he hissed. "Soon you'll be singing like a canary." Alec defiantly stared back into the blackened shells of Valentine's eyes. There was a deep-rooted hatred gleaming in Valentine's eyes; a hatred so vast that Alec wondered how it could be contained in a sole man. The man had spent so many years chasing down even the slightest whisper of his people, that the mere thought of finding Alec's entire colony had him cracking at the seams. The zealot beneath the captain's carefully crafted exterior was finally emerging.

"You'll never succeed," Alec whispered. Valentine's eyes narrowed into slits at his words. His lips slid into a sneer as he grinned maliciously at Alec. "Oh, but I shall."

Alec recoiled at the sudden shock of water as it poured over him, spluttering from the cold. Valentine's grip on him loosened, only to push him backwards, his body slamming onto the deck. Alec shook the water from his eyes, only to find the entire crew staring down at him, horror in their eyes.

"You can't win against me Alec," Valentine's voice rang out, his voice carrying over the rest of the crew's murmurs. Alec's gaze finally focused on what they all seemed to be staring at. His legs were not the creamy white skin he had grown so accustomed to seeing. Instead, blue scales glistened with droplets of seawater.

"Because now you are truly and utterly alone."

(line break)

Alec's eyes restlessly flitted along the wood grain of the boards above him. He couldn't see much else from his position as it were. He was strapped to a table, barely able to move a muscle. After Valentine's little show on deck, some of his lackeys had dragged him down here to a room he'd never been in before. After they had secured him to the table they had left, confident enough that he couldn't escape they hadn't even posted a guard. And here is where he remained, staring listlessly at the ceiling, dark thoughts clouding his mind.

Any hope of getting the crew on his side was dashed as soon as that seawater touched his skin. Their apprehension over Valentine's behavior ceased as the disbelief bled from their expressions. He had been so adamant that Valentine would not succeed, putting on a defiant act in front of the crew. It was all for naught. Valentine now had not only the crew's loyalty, but their belief as well. And belief was a powerful force, one that had sent Alec's people into hiding for over half a millennium.

Where was Magnus? The last time that Alec had seen him, they'd both been in cages. Hours had passed since he had last seen his lovers face, maybe even days. Time was a meaningless concept now. His only hope now was that Magnus would get out of this alive. He had lost any hope for himself. Valentine would make sure he found his end one way or another. He just hoped that Magnus wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

The sound of the door creaking open broke Alec out of his thoughts. He strained his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever had entered the room. He shouldn't have been surprised to see the shock of white-blond hair in the room, but Valentine's presence was never a welcome sight. Valentine was followed close behind by another one of the crewmembers. Alec couldn't see what he was carrying, but he heard the unmistakable thud of a heavy object being dropped to the floor. After depositing whatever it was he was carrying, the man left the room, leaving him alone with Valentine.

Alec rested his head back on the table. He wouldn't give Valentine the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. Valentine suddenly leaned over him, pinning him with his lifeless stare. Alec stared back defiantly, clenching his jaw as he tried to restrain himself from spitting in the man's face. Alec couldn't keep himself from flinching when Valentine moved towards him. Instead of the cruel ministrations he was anticipating, Valentine's touch was surprisingly gentle. Valentine almost reverently brushed aside Alec's hair that had drooped into his eyes. Alec felt nauseous at the touch, desperately wanting to pull away.

"Astounding," murmured Valentine, his gaze never leaving Alec. "One would never guess that you were an abomination," his voice as cold as artic waters. Valentine's curious gaze had turned clinical, and he pushed himself away from the table that Alec was bound to. Valentine disappeared from Alec's line of sight. Suddenly the icy cold grip of fear flooded into his bloodstream. He had been struggling to remain impassive in the face of Valentine's malevolence but now he could feel his carefully built façade crumbling. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he struggled to fill his lungs with air. Maybe this is what drowning felt like.

Valentine's voice startled Alec out of his state of panic. "Now I realize that you feel a need to protect the rest of your retched kind." Valentine suddenly came back into Alec's field of focus, but it was what Valentine was holding that garnered all of Alec's attention. "However, I feel that with enough persuasion you'll tell me what I want to hear." The dim light of the cabin glinted off the wicked curve of the flaying knife that Valentine twisted between his fingers. Valentine dragged the tip of his knife along the curve of Alec's jaw. The frigid touch of the blade against his clammy skin caused goose bumps to erupt along his arms. Valentine's cruel caress nicked just below his chin and he could feel the blood beading along his skin. Bile rose in his stomach as he was faced with the horrible reality of what was about to occur. Valentine leaned down and suddenly his legs were bathed in the lukewarm sensation of seawater. Alec could feel his scales emerge form his skin, reacting to the presence of the salt water without his consent. Alec was alerted to the fact that Valentine had moved further down the table by the now familiar prick of the blade. Alec hissed in pain as the tip of the knife wedged its way beneath one of his scales, the motion agonizing in its slowness. Valentine of course didn't stop at just one.

As each scale came away, Alec's control slipped bit by bit. The pain was agonizing; Valentine digging out each scale like it was some rock wedged in-between his boots. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but Alec no longer cared about keeping a brave face. He knew this was just the beginning; that Valentine was just getting started, and the foreboding sense of what was to come scared Alec shitless. Alec heard the unmistakable drip from the bucket of seawater before he screamed in agony. Alec tasted blood in his mouth. He had bitten the inside of his cheek trying to choke down his pain. The sting of the salt water against his bloodied legs was quite possibly the worst sensation he'd ever experienced.

It felt like an eternity, lying there on that table as each of the scales on his legs were painstakingly removed. Alec's tears had long tried up, a small gasp of pain accompanying every bit of himself that he lost. His legs were like an exposed nerve, the grain of the wood was as abrasive as a rock and the very air stung. Worst of all was the seawater that was constantly poured over his bloody legs. It felt like a hundred knives jabbing into the muscles of his legs all at once. Through it all, Valentine did not say a word. His silence was unnerving as he methodically carved up Alec's legs. A cry was ripped out of him as he felt a large chunk of his scales being ripped off, a portion of his flesh going with it. Alec twisted in agony, his movements futile in his attempt to escape the grip of his capture. A scream tore from Alec's throat as Valentine dumped seawater onto the fresh wound. The sound of his own fear and pain echoed loudly in Alec's ears before he passed out.


End file.
